Bella and the Beast
by Cresentmoon2
Summary: The universe destines for them to be together but powerful forces don't want them to be. They're just teenagers but are already fighting a war they may not win. Can Chloe and Beca find a way to be together or will they forced apart? A werewolf story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- I'm so excited to finally post this first chapter. I've been editing it as best as I can and finally decided to just go ahead and put it out there. I already have the next several chapter written out but I'm going to edit them some more before posting the next one. So I hope you guys like my new fanfic. Let me know what you think. Also, I will be posting this on wattpad. My username is Love2Writeoriginly._

_Warning- there is violence and some language in this story. _

**Chapter** **1**

Chloe's POV

A loud beeping noise jerks me out of my sleep and forces me to get up. I look at the time and curse. Shit. I'm going to be late for school.

"Honey," my mom calls from the other side of my door. "Are you up?"

"Yup!" The panic is evident in my voice and she laughs.

"You're going to be late for your first day of school." Ugh. First day for me but for everyone else, it's already several months into the school year.

"Yeah, just give me one second." She chuckles again and I wait till I hear her footsteps get further to grab my pillow and scream in it. We just had to leave my old school and move to this crappy little town. I had never even heard of Barden until my mom told me the news of us moving. Now, 2 months later, I'm fixing to go to Barden High school without my friends. Granted, they weren't really my friends but still.

Several minutes later, I'm dressed and running down the stairs. I really don't want to be late for my first day, but the photo hanging in the hallway stops me in my tracks. My mom must have just put it up. It's one of my mom, twin siblings, me and my dad. My heart aches as I think of how just a year and half ago, we were at the beach and taking this photo. It was such a fun trip and we all hated when it was over. A week later, my dad died of a heart attack. Apparently, he had a serious heart condition but never went to the doctor. He believed in natural remedies instead and paid the price for it. We all did.

"I'm here. With several minutes left to eat breakfast," I spout out all while getting my food together. I pour the cereal and milk into my bowl and am about to take a bite when my mom speaks.

"Remember, you still have to pick up your schedule and they have somebody who's willing to show you around school before classes start."

"Shit," I blurt out, dumping my cereal down the sink and attempting to run out the door but my mom stops me.

"One, language. Two, have fun and I love you." Sighing, I kiss her on the cheek and grab the door handle.

"I love you too," I smile sweetly and start to open the door, looking at the clock. "I'm going to be late. Damn." I grin and rush out the door, my mother's laugh following me. My heart warms at hearing that sound again. It took us a while to come to terms with my Dad's death but we're getting through it. Slowly but surely.

I manage to get to school on time and finally rush into the office. The secretary looks up and smiles.

"You must be Chloe Beale. Am I correct?" I nod breathlessly, and wait patiently as she gets my schedule out. "Here's your schedule. You have first lunch and your locker is number 205. The combination is down at the bottom."

"Thank you,"I grab my schedule and look it over, satisfied with my classes.

"Your welcome. Ah, here's Miss Posen." I look behind me and startle when a tall, pretty blonde girl is suddenly right there. She walks over to the secretary with such confidence that I'm instantly jealous.

"Sorry. I had to talk to Gail about some homework." The secretary glares playfully at the girl who ignores it.

"Now Aubrey, we've talked about this. You can't call the teachers by their first names. It's not appropriate."

"You do it and anyway, I asked before hand so I don't see a problem with it." The secretary sighs like she's had this talk way too many times and just waves us off with her hand. Aubrey opens the office door and lets me through.

"Bye Katherine,"Aubrey calls and the secretary groans. Laughing, Aubrey grabs my schedule and looks it over.

"So Chloe, I've been assigned to show you around. Now, since I've been given that honor, I feel that it's my duty to explain the certain groups here and how everything works."

"Groups?" I look at her incredulously. She throws her head back, laughing once again. Jealousy rages through me at how carefree she is. It's how I used to be but after my dad died, I can't bring myself to laugh as much. It's one of the reasons all my old friends left. They couldn't let my bad mood ruin their rep and being friends with the girl whose dad died apparently isn't "up to par".

"Yeah. We have some cliche groups around here. Not like Mean Girls but, well actually, it's pretty close to that. So where to start…" Aubrey trails off and looks around as we walk to my locker.

"What about you?" I practically shout, breaking the silence that's gone on way too long to be comfortable.

"Oh I'm in the middle. Not popular enough to be looked up to and have people do my every bidding, but I'm also not loser enough to be bullied. Not like that kid." She points to a random kid who is suddenly shoved from behind by some guys walking by. "Here we are." We reach my locker but before I open it, a group of kids catch my eye.

"What about them?" Aubrey follows my gaze and instantly yanks me away from them, almost causing me to face plant into my locker.

"Don't look at them. They're like the bad group. All brooding and moody. Luke, the tall blonde one is like their leader. He just has to look at them and they're off to do whatever he wants. They all act more like animals than humans which is just weird. but some people like that, I guess." I mouth a silent oh and study them out of the corner of my eye.

I see the Luke that she's talking about and I have to say, I'm not impressed. It's probably because I'm not that into guys but even I can appreciate a hot guy. He just isn't doing it for me though. It's like he's really a bad ass but he's trying too hard too look bad ass and in turn, isn't bad ass. The rest of them all kind of look the same as one another, dark and moody. Luke looks over at me and smiles, sending chills up and down my spine. Something else catches my attention though and I look away.

A short, brunette with beautiful gray, stormy eyes, is staring at me. She's super skinny but has curves where it counts and is one of the most stunning people I've ever seen. There's no expression on her face but that doesn't matter. Everything she's feeling is in her eyes and currently, she looks like she wants to eat me up.

"What about her?" I whisper to Aubrey, breathless at the intensity of the moment.

"Well, that's a weird situation." The tone in Aubrey's voice gets me to look away from the brunette and at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Luke and his group all live together in a foster home. Beca over there, lives with them but for some reason her and her friends don't hang out with them. She just remains silent and keeps to herself."

"Hm," is all I can respond. I look back at Beca, but some kids go up to her and they all walk away. It's at that moment I feel it. This strange pull toward Beca. Like I should be running after her and keeping her by my side.

"I would stay away from them,"Aubrey whispers, tapping me on the shoulder and turning me back toward my locker. "They're nothing but trouble. Even Beca." I think back on Beca and how she was staring me. I definitely wouldn't mind getting in trouble with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beca's POV

The morning that had started out crappy, started to turn into the best damn day ever. I woke up and did my usual chores around the pack house. I finished those and went to take a nice shower, but Luke and his little friends decided to have fun with me. It usually only happens on the weekends so I was especially pissy that they chose a school day to mess with me.

All I wanted was a nice, hot shower. That's it! But Luke and his friends turned off the hot water causing me to screech when ice cold water hit me. I quickly jumped out but when I went to grab my towel and clothes, they were gone. So I had to run through the house naked as a newborn baby and when I finally reached mine and Emily's room, the door was locked. Finally, I just said screw it and took the door off its hinges much to Emily's surprise. When I gave her my infamous 'fuck off' look, she grabbed her bag and took off, leaving me to get dressed and stew in anger.

Right after I got dressed, I had to walk to school since I missed my bus. Luke and his little shit gang have vehicles, but don't care to give us ""lower" wolves a ride. I wasn't late to school but it just meant I had to wait by my locker for my friends which is oh so conveniently located right next to where Luke's group likes to hang out.

So I stood there, trying to push down my anger when I saw her. Well, more like smelt her. The strong scent of strawberries filled the air, wafting into my nostrils. The first thing that came to mind was the word, mine.

I frantically looked around until I found her talking to Aubrey Posen, or as I like to call her Perfect Posen. My mind wasn't on Aubrey though. It was completely and utterly focused on the girl. She had on a blue and white checkered dress that showed off all her curves. Her long legs seemed to go on forever and I couldn't help but lick my lips. The wolf part of me wanted to make her mine instantly, but the person has to be willing to be marked and I can only imagine how that conversation would go. Probably end up with me being maced. I wonder if she carries mace. She strikes me as the person to do that.

"Hey Beca,"Jesse calls out and I'm glad he woke me out of my trance. I can't even imagine how long I was staring at her. Amy and Emily come up and we start to walk away, but not before I look back at the girl one more time. She looks over at the same time and my plain, grey eyes meet her electric, blue ones. Wow. The instant attraction to her and the pull can only mean one thing. I finally found my mate. It's not very common to have the same sex mate, but it does happen. Mainly, it's if that said werewolf is gay but occasionally there's some kind of cosmic glitch and two straight wolves end up being each other's soul mates. When that happens, they tend to just stick together and protect each other.

"Did you guys see the new girl?" Benji asks, coming up and putting his arm around Emily. His brown hair flops into his eyes, like always. There's a chorus of yeah but no other talk about it. There will definitely be some at lunch though, for sure.

I send a little warning look to Jesse, just like I do everyday. He has a problem keeping his mouth shut when it comes to stuff and because not everybody is a werewolf, I have to remind him to be quiet. Only a few humans know and that's usually only mates. Like Benji; he's Emily's mate. They dated for a couple of months before she finally told him. He took it in stride and was only scared after I threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone. Amy-being the only one who doesn't know- is the odd one out. I think she suspects something but she's never said anything.

We walk for a while before splitting up and going to our first hours. I reluctantly enter History and is met with a glare from Mr. Smith. I bow my head subtly in submission and walk to the back of the room. He's one of the elder wolves who live here in town to keep an eye on us. There's a few here and there, but not as many as there should be.

Like at the foster home that we stay at until we graduate high school and can move onto the pack land if we want. At the home, we have our full time caretaker, Alice, aka, biggest bitch alive. She's the only wolf who keeps an eye on us when there should be several of them. Occasionally, we have some wolves from the pack visit us and see if any of us need to be….removed. That's only happened once while I've been there-the kid was taken off the grounds screaming-and I'm afraid the next time will be me. I'm surprised they haven't found a stupid reason to get rid of me yet.

I'm the only orphan there and as if that doesn't suck enough, my parents didn't leave the Earth doing good deeds. They actually attempted to kill everyone in the pack saying we're all abominations and we shouldn't be allowed to keep living. They killed about 12 pack members before realizing that they were about to be caught. So in a fit of panic, they came after 8 year old me. That day is all hazy but I remember playing in my room and then suddenly, being held down. My mother stabbed me multiple times in the stomach before the surviving pack members arrived and killed my parents right in front of me. I don't remember much after that except the extensive medical care I went through. The scars still remain, all scattered around my stomach.

I reach my desk and sit down, closing my eyes. My chair creaks as I lean back, shutting everything out except for the sounds around me. A noise from the front of the room catches my attention and I barely have to strain to hear, thanks to the better senses.

"My name is Chloe Beale. I'm new here." I was so engrossed in the sounds around me that I didn't even register the smell of strawberries and the pull that is quickly becoming familiar.

"Yes, yes,"Mr. Smith quickly spouts and I hear papers rustling. "I already assigned you a seat and ah- here it is." Nothing else is said so I open my eyes to find bright, blue ones staring at me. Being so close to her takes my breath away. Somehow, she's more beautiful up close which I didn't think was possible.

"Hi,"Chloe cheerfully greets. "I'm Chloe Beale. I just moved here." For several seconds I just stare at her, dumbfounded. When her eyes start to squint in concern, I finally snap myself out of the trance and speak.

"Hey, I'm Beca." Chloe smiles and it's like all my life, I've been living in the dark until she came and smiled. The whole room practically lights up and I can tell other people around me notice it too. They don't bother hiding the fact that they're all staring us down. I don't pay attention to that and instead to the gorgeous girl beside me.

"Well, Beca, since we now know each other's names, I guess that makes us friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to be my friend."

"No!"I shout, startling her. "I mean, sorry. I was just… I zoned out. Um.. yeah. I would love to be your friend. Or not love, you know, just like, like to be your friend. If you-" I'm cut off by Chloe's fingers pressed up against my lips, shutting me up. For once in my life, I blush, my whole body heating up at Chloe's touch.

"I would love to be your friend too." I smile and she pulls her hand away. "You should smile more." She suddenly says, surprising me.

"Um, what?"

"I've only known you for like a minute but I saw you in the hallway earlier and you looked so serious. When you smile though, man that's something else." Thankfully, she didn't mention the fact that I was also staring at her like meat on a stick.

"If we're talking about amazing smiles, we really should be talking about yours." Chloe blushes and looks down. I open my mouth to continue, but Mr. Smith starts the lesson and I really can't be caught talking. I don't pay attention though and instead, study the red head out of the corner of my eye. It's like I can't get enough of her. Apparently, she can't get enough of me either because I catch her watching me several times too. Damn. This day is definitely taking a turn for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe's POV

Sitting next to Beca all during first hour was like torture. I wanted so bad to talk to her and get to know her. There's this mysterious vibe around her that makes me want to solve all the pieces and put them together like a puzzle. I have a feeling that nobody really knows her and I, for some reason, want to be the first person to. The moment the bell rings, I jump out of my seat, excited to talk to Beca some more.

"Want me to walk you to your next class?" I nod eagerly and show her my schedule.

"Ugh. Math,"Beca grimaces sympathetically and gestures for me to follow her. We're almost out the door when Mr. Smith stops us.

"Miss Mitchell, could I have a minute please?" Beca freezes, her face a little paler than before. For a second, there's a look of panic on her face but it's quickly gone, replaced with a cocky smile.

"Of course. Anything for you, Mr. Smith." Sarcasm practically drips from every word, and I have to bite my lip from laughing. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah,"I say and head out of class, wondering how in the hell to get to my next class. Thankfully, Aubrey finds me.

"Chloe, it's been awhile. Hey, John. I'll see you next hour." Aubrey calls out but Mr. Smith doesn't notice, too engrossed in what looks to be like a very serious conversation with Beca.

"What's their deal?"I ask, curiosity getting the best of me. Aubrey glances at them and then tugs on my sleeve to get moving.

"Not really sure. He's constantly taking her out of the class I have with her or finds her in the hallway. For some reason, he picks her out of the crowd."

"Yeah, she didn't do anything." Other than stare at me the whole time, but I can't say anything. I stared at her too. Aubrey shrugs.

"All I can say is that if he sees something wrong with her, she has to be trouble." I stay silent, not wanting to argue with her. Even though she's known Beca longer, I can't help but feel like Beca's not as bad as people think. She just has a lot of secrets, but who doesn't?

"So here's your second hour. I can meet you right here and take you to our class we have together and then after that, lunch. I'll introduce you to my other friends."

"Thanks!" I go into my class and introduce myself to the teacher. She points me to a seat and I sink into it, still thinking about Beca and the weird feeling I get around her.

…….

Finally, it's lunch time. I haven't seen Beca since first hour and there's this faint urgency to see her. I can't figure out why I feel this way about her. Like we're connected somehow.

"To lunch we shall go,"Aubrey yells, linking her arm with mine. "Now, I'll tell you a little about my friends before you meet them. There's Cynthia Rose who isn't like a rose whatsoever. Then there's Lily, who is very quiet so it shouldn't be very hard to figure out which one is her. Lastly, there's Stacie who dated Cynthia Rose but they both soon realized they were better off as friends. Stacie is... there's no way you can miss her." There's a sort of wistfulness tone to Aubrey's voice which makes me wonder if she likes Stacie.

"What's up, bitches?" A pretty, black girl screams as she heads our way. "I heard we have a newcomer." She eyes me for a second before turning to Aubrey.

"You didn't tell me she was so cute." Aubrey sighs heavily, turning to look at me.

"Sorry, she flirts with everything that walks on two legs and has a vagina. Chloe, this is Cynthia Rose. Cynthia Rose, this is Chloe."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl,"Cynthia smiles and I just shake my head. "No, that's not working for you. You're definitely straight then." Grinning, I shake my head again, slowly.

"Damn,"Cynthia Rose nods her head, respectfully. "That's impressive. Not many can resist this."

"I can,"Aubrey pipes up, laughing and ignoring the glare sent her way.

"It's okay. I'm more into brunettes anyway. Now, let's go eat." We stroll into the cafeteria and my eyes instantly latch onto Beca, who is staring at me. She's sitting with the same group of people who walked with her this morning and while they're all laughing, she still has her serious look. Why though? She smiled for me. Did something bad happen with Mr. Smith?

"Chloe,"Aubrey snaps, getting my attention. Cynthia Rose is several feet ahead, already sitting at a table with two other girls. Multiple people glare as they walk around me. Apparently, I had frozen in my tracks without realizing it. Shaking my head, I follow Aubrey to her table and she starts introducing everybody.

"Guys, this is Chloe. She's new." I study both girls, already guessing who they are. One girl has dark hair framing her face and she won't meet my eyes. That must be Lily, the shy one. She whispers something that's inaudible but based on Cynthia Rose's expression, it wasn't pretty. The other girl has to be Stacie and man, Aubrey is right. She's gorgeous. I can't help but compare her with Beca though. Stacie has more of obvious beauty, one that's hard to miss. It makes her seem very approachable and you just want to instantly be her friend. Beca though, you have to really dig to find the true beauty. She's so serious and mysterious and you want to get to know her, but she has a scary vibe that screams 'fuck off'.

What gets me though, isn't the strange serious mood that Beca has. It's the way I feel connected to her and for some reason, can tell what she's feeling. If I look into her eyes, It's like looking into her mind. Does she feel this way too? My eyes gravitate to her and I gasp quietly at the intensity in her stare. Like she's fascinated and can't get enough of me.

"-your first day?" I slowly crawl my way out of my thoughts of Beca and to Stacie.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I give her a shy smile, blushing at being caught staring at Beca.

"I asked how your first day is going so far?"

"Oh,"is all I can say at such an embarrassing moment. "It's been okay. A little nerve racking at first, but after making some friends, it hasn't been too bad."

"She means ever since she saw Beca everything seemed right in the world." Aubrey teases, punching me lightly. Her smile is strained and doesn't meet her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Cynthia asks and Lily nods her head as if urging Aubrey to continue.

"It seems like Chloe over here has a little school girl crush on Beca." My cheeks light up like they're on fire and I can't stop it. So instead, I put my head in my hands and shake it.

"You guys have it all wrong." How do I explain the weird connection I have with her? They'll just laugh at me.

"Yeah, making googly eyes at Beca earlier definitely doesn't mean you have a crush on her." I can practically see Aubrey roll her eyes. Everybody laughs while I just continue to shake my head and groan, hiding my tomato red face.

"You guys are all jerks,"I say, but there's no venom in my voice.

"Wow. Somehow you guys have known her for two seconds yet she's already calling you jerks,"a voice laughs and I immediately know who it is. The pull got stronger so it could only mean one thing. Peeking through my hands, I look over and see a very amused Beca staring down at me.

"Hi,"I cringe when my voice comes out as a squeak.

"Hi. Could I join y'all?" Too shocked to speak, the girls just nod and Beca sits next to me. "How's your day going?" Better now that you're here, is what I want to say.

"Pretty good,"is what I say instead. "Crazy amount of homework though." Beca smiles, sympathetically.

"Homework is a bitch." After that, Beca and I stare at each other longer than we should and only look away when Cynthia clears her throat.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you over here?" Beca just chuckles at Cynthia's question.

"Sorry, I should've explained. Chloe decided to declare us friends so I figured it's only right if I came and sat with her for a bit." The girls all flick their eyes my way before looking at each other.

"Excuse me,"Beca announces, standing up. "My moronic friends over there are waving their arms like banshees so I better go see what's up. See you later." Beca places her hand on my shoulder and her touch lingers even after she's gone. The moment Beca reaches her table, everybody starts talking.

"Damn, you've got quite a pair to be friends with her,"Cynthia cackles, doubling over.

"You sure you want to go down that road?" Not-so-subtle disappointment creeps into Aubrey's voice.

"I don't think I've ever seen her smile,"Stacie contemplates quietly, more to herself than anything. My eyes dart over to Lily, halfway expecting her to say something. Sending me a small smile, she just shrugs and looks down at her hands.

"Look,"I start, "Beca's not that bad. Sh-"

"How would you know?" Aubrey blurts out loudly, startling me and everybody around us. "We've known her longer than you."

"But you don't really know her, Aubrey."

"Neither do you."

"Better than you, I bet." Both of us are glaring at each other, practically nose to nose and we just sit there, nothing left to say. Stacie's commanding voice breaks the angry silence.

"Girls, stand down." Cynthia snorts earning a glare from Stacie. "Look, Chloe, you're new here. All we're trying to do is make sure you don't make a mistake that you'll regret in the future."

"Bu-"

"No buts. We're your friends now and friends look out for each other." I pout, ignoring the smirk on Aubrey's face. "Now, Aubrey. Chloe is right. We don't really know Beca; only what we've heard about her. If Chloe believes her to be a good person, let's give her a chance." My pout quickly turns into a smirk.

"But Beca's so….alternative."

"I said no buts. Now, both of you shake hands and make up." Grumbling, we mumble apologies and when we don't shake hands, Stacie glares at us. Frantically, we shake hands, not wanting to endure Stacie's wrath.

"We just met today and already had a fight,"I comment, giggling. "That's a first." Everybody laughs and for the rest of the lunch period, we joke, leaving that little spat behind us. For now, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beca's POV

_I watch as Chloe leaves the classroom, using every ounce of my strength not to follow her. Outside, I'm cool and collected but inside, I'm boiling. What could John want now?_

"_You seem to have some sort of fascination for the new girl." I just stare at him blankly._

"_So?" Instantly, I can tell that being sassy was not the way to go. His face turns red but after taking a deep breath, it goes back to its original color._

"_Now Beca, you know better than to talk to your elder that way." My head bows quickly in submission. "I tried being nice and not have to ask this, but what's up with you and the new girl?" _

"_I can't talk to anybody now?" My anger gets the best of me and I realize that when it comes to Chloe, I don't give two shits of what people think. Even an elder._

"_That's not what I'm saying. It's just, you don't usually talk to people, especially new ones." _

"_Well, I do now." _

"_If you don't tell me the truth right now, I'll have no other choice but to report you to the Alpha." Fear courses through me like a wildfire. If he went to the Alpha, that would mean removal. Everybody knows how much he hates me. My parents killed his wife and now I'm paying the price for it._

"_Why does it matter? All the other wolves can talk to new people and yet the moment I even look at someone, I get interrogated about it. I don't understand." John huffs like I'm missing something obvious._

"_Just go. I have other classes. We'll talk about this later though."_

"_Sure,"is all I say before I walk out and go to my next class. Rage at my parents once again consumes me. Why does everyone hate me for something I didn't do and was actually a victim of?_

The conversation with John rings through my head all day and only goes away when I see Chloe. My group didn't understand when, at lunch, I went over to her and sat down for a minute. When I returned to my table, they wouldn't shut up long enough for me to answer them. So I didn't and instead, just sat there watching Chloe.

I wanted so bad to go back over there but my friends would demand answers. Until I was sure that a future with Chloe was possible, I didn't want to tell anybody about her being my mate. I want her to be the first one to know but not everybody takes the news that werewolves exist well. Usually I can tell how a person would react to it but Chloe seems unpredictable which I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

After lunch, the rest of the day flew by. I only had one other class with Chloe which luckily was the last one so I got to walk her out of school.

"Do you need a ride?"Chloe asks, turning her bright blue eyes toward me. Once again, she takes my breath away and all I can do is shake my head.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind." I almost say yes but the thought of bringing her around the foster house makes me queasy. Who knows what's waiting for me at the home? I'm sure that if John noticed my fascination with Chloe, others did too.

"Thank you but I'm good." I finally speak and Chloe just nods, not bothering to hide the disappointment on her face. "Maybe I could come to your house sometime this week though? I'm sure we'll have some sort of group project in English." A smile brightens Chloe's face and with it, my mood.

"Of course. That would be awesome. You'll love my mom and I know she'll definitely love you."

"I'm totally up for that but I'm not sure your mom will love me. I'm not great with first impressions."

"I don't know. You gave me a really good one." Her eyebrows shoot up, playfully. Is she flirting with me?

"And I almost blew it, remember?" She throws her head back, laughing.

"Oh trust me. I knew that even if you didn't want to be friends then, I would eventually convince you otherwise." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you so sure about that?" I ask just to go along with this because I know that she's right.

"Because everyone loves me and eventually falls for my charm."

"Wow, Chloe I'm shocked. I didn't know you had such a big ego." We both laugh and she gets to her car. She opens the door but pauses before getting in.

"Is it considered my ego when it's the truth?" Giggling, she gets in her car and drives away, giving me one last wave out the window. Damn. How does she already have my heart?

…

Walking Chloe to her car caused me to miss my bus, but I don't care. Those extra minutes with her is worth having to walk home, even in this heat.

Finally, I reach the house and instantly get a bad feeling. Nobody is around and that can only mean one thing. Luke and his friends are planning something for me and it's definitely not a surprise party.

Slowly, I open the door and then quickly run upstairs, tossing my bag on my bed. What the hell? Where is everybody? My phone goes off and I see that it's Emily.

**Don't go home. I don't know why but Luke got Alice to take all of us to town to shop. I'm pretty sure he's planning on hurting you**

Hurting me? He's only hurt me a few times and never on purpose or too badly.

_**What do you mean? He's never intentionally**_ _**hurt me before**_

I pace while waiting for Emily to answer.

**I just know that he's angry. Spouting off something about disrespecting elders or whatnot**

Oh shit. I should've kept my mouth shut. It seems with Chloe though, it's not possible.

_**Well, I'm already home. I guess I'll just take what he gives me **_

Turning my phone off, I go to find Luke, ready to get this over with. Before leaving my room, I glance longingly at my mixing equipment. It's an old set I found years ago in not so great condition. I saved up for years, doing odd jobs here and there before finally being able to fix it up. Since then, I use it practically everyday after school.

After searching for several, anxious minutes, I finally find him standing on the edge of the woods, his back toward me. His friends are nowhere to be seen. I walk slowly across the field until I get to where he can hear me.

"I heard you were waiting for me?" My voice rings out loudly in the silence and he whips around. A slow, creepy smile spreads across his face.

"I talked with Elder John today. He told me about your little chit chat." We're standing several yards apart and I stupidly step forward. In his mind, I just initiated a challenge.

"So? We talked, had a great time. What does it matter to you?" Luke saunters toward me.

"Since I'm the Alpha's son, I have been given permission to punish you as I deem fit for disrespecting an elder."

"And who told you that?" My heart pounds so hard and loud that I'm afraid Luke can hear it.

"Elder John, of course. Look, it's either you get punishment from me or my father. Take your pick."

"What about neither?" A growl erupts from Luke's throat and he charges toward me. Only a few seconds later, he's holding me up in the air by my throat.

"Choose one. Now!" Frantically, I point at him and he drops me. Slowly, he circles me as I gasp, glad to have my breath back.

"That's better. Now, the usual punishment for disrespecting an elder is multiple lashes on the back." I cringe at the thought of it. "I feel that since we're being nice by not turning you over to my father, your punishment should be worse."

What could be worse than what the Alpha would do to me? My question is soon answered when he pulls out a whip covered in silver. Usually, the lashes aren't even done by whips but claws. He really seems to be striving for cruelest wolf of the year.

"Since I need witnesses, I brought a few friends, each who will take a turn punishing you." Oh god. I watch as each of Luke's friends stroll out of the woods. Bumper immediately goes to Luke's side and cackles when he sees my terrified expression. Soon after, Tom and Christopher arrive and come around to my other side. My arms are yanked behind me and I struggle to see who it is. Jacob. The last of Luke's gang. I really hope he doesn't hit me. He's one of the strongest because of how big he is and I know for sure it will hurt.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started. Once this is over, you can go and as long as you don't disobey any rules or disrespect an elder again, this won't need to happen again. Sound good?" His huge fist wraps around the handle of the whip, careful to avoid the silver. If only I could.

"Get on your stomach." His demand is loud and intimidating but I refuse. Jacob shoves me and I fall to the ground, biting my cheek from the impact. Blood dribbles down my chin when I spit but I can't wipe it away. My arms are pulled above my head and held there while somebody presses down on my legs.

"Stop. Don't do this." My voice is full of panic and fear, causing everybody to laugh.

"Oh Beca. You know I can't do that. You have to be punished."

"This isn't punishment. It's torture."

"Your wrong!" I'm not and he knows it.

"Bumper, cut her shirt. I want her to feel everything." All he gets is a grunt in response followed by the rip my shirt makes as he tears it in half. Without any warning, there's a whoosh followed by a sharp pain that instantly starts to burn. Because of the silver, it doesn't dull to an ache but instead increases in temperature until it feels like somebody lit a fire on my back.

I make no sound though, not wanting to give them that satisfaction. Sweat beads down my face as another lash comes and I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming. With each hit, I bite down harder, my teeth cutting into my bottom lip deeper and deeper.

"Jacob, switch places with Bumper. I want to give you a chance to punish her." I softly hit my forehead on the ground, knowing that with his weight and strength, this was going to hurt. Bad.

My body shakes with pain and fear as Bumper holds my arms down, crushing me. Like Bumper is afraid he won't be able to hold me down. At this point though, I don't think I could even stand up, let alone move.

"Make it quick. They'll be home soon and those pups don't need to see this." Luke's harsh, cold voice cuts across the field.

"Yes sir,"Jacob replies, his voice a little cheerful like he's happy to do anything Luke says. If Luke told him to slit his own throat, Jacob would smile and sing a tune while doing it. A minute passes and nothing happens. A few forbidden tears run down my face as I await for more pain to come. I wish he would just get it over with.

Another minute passes and I'm tempted to look and see what's taking him so long. So I turn my head just in time to see Jacob slam the whip down with all his strength onto my back. This time I'm not ready and a guttural scream tears through my throat.

It's like the fires of hell were unleashed onto my back and instead of the suffering souls screaming, it's me. Pain takes up all thought in my mind and there's no sign of it going away any time soon.

"This is just a little taste of what's to come if you continue to be stupid." Luke spits in my ear. "Remember, you're just a orphan. No one wants you here and no one will care if you die. Now, I have stuff to do. Do yourself a favor and go somewhere else for the night. No one needs to see this."

Their footsteps get further away as I slowly lose consciousness. Forcing myself not to pass out from the agony, I rack my brain for places to go. When nothing comes up, sobs break through my body, coming out in loud, ugly heaves.

I have no one.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- I hope you guys are liking it so far. This is going to be a pretty long story so I hope you'll stick with me and read it. I'm working my hardest to stay several chapters ahead so I can edit and make them the best I can. Let me know what you think and I promise it gets better!_

**Chapter 5**

Chloe's POV

"How was school?" My mom calls out from the kitchen and I make my way to her. I debate what all to tell her. She knows me better than anyone and I know better than to try and hide anything.

"It was good. I made several friends." And one who might possibly be more.

"I'm glad, honey. I was real worried. You've always had a hard time making friends and when you do, they don't always turn out to be the best." I snort at such an understatement.

"Thanks mom but you don't have to worry about me. I think this time will be different." My mind drifts to Beca and I wonder what she's up to right now. I wish she would've let me give her a ride. Just a few more minutes with her is all I need. Sighing, I sit down on a stool, hating how long I'll have to wait to see Beca again.

"Okay, what's up?" Startled, I look over at my mom, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've sighed heavily multiple times and flopped down on that stool over there. Not to mention zoned out so bad that you didn't hear a word I said."

"You were talking? Sorry,"I apologize, sheepishly.

"It's fine. Just tell me what's wrong. You know I'll figure it out sooner or later." Sighing again, I nod knowing she's right. And who knows, maybe she'll be able to help.

"When you and dad first met, what did you feel?" My moms eyes dim with sadness before brightening up again.

"Well, I felt crazy attracted to him and had some butterflies in my stomach. He told me that he was so nervous the first time he met me because he was intimidated by my beauty." We laugh softly for a second and my heart aches and warms at the thought of my dad. Finally, I can think about and enjoy the memories I had with him without wanting to go to a corner and cry.

"Why do you ask?"

"There's this girl,"I start, knowing my mom accepts me for who I am and who I like. "She's…. there's no way to describe her except that's she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I can't explain it but I feel weirdly connected to her. All I could think about during the day was how much I wanted to be with her."

"Hmm,"my mom contemplates. My chest heaves, nervous that she'll think I'm strange to feel this way.

"The best I can tell you is that it seems like you are meant to be with this girl."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"When I was in college, I knew this couple who couldn't be separated no matter what. I always thought that it was unhealthy for them to be so dependent on one another, but I learned just how wrong I was." My mom pauses, staring out the window, lost on her memories.

"What happened?"

"I had known them for several months and we were all pretty good friends. One day, the boyfriend got into a terrible accident. The doctors didn't think he would survive. I was at a cafe with the girl when it happened. She somehow knew immediately and was just so pale. I honestly would've thought she was the one to get in a car wreck if I hadn't been there with her."

I don't know how to explain it. They told us when we walked into that waiting room that he may never wake up. But the moment she grabbed his hand, he did."

"How?" My mom shakes her head.

"I have no idea. All the doctors were mystified. They had never seen anything like it before. The moment he woke up her face got some of its color back. He wasn't anywhere near recovered, but it seemed like all he needed was her."

"What happened to them after that?" My mom gets a huge contagious smile on her face.

"After the wreck, it woke their eyes up and as soon as he was better, they had a quick wedding. Instead of finishing college, they chose to travel the world. I haven't seen them since." We fall into a comfortable silence thinking of all the possibilities of where they could be.

"So I do believe that some people are just connected. Everyone has a soulmate but not everybody finds theirs."

"Does that mean I found mine?" Hope and joy fills me to the brink.

"I'm not sure. I hope so." For several minutes we just sit there, wondering what it could mean. Finally, my mom breaks the silence.

"Thanks for talking to me,"her hand grabs mine and squeezes. "Anytime you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know."

"Now, how about we order some chinese and watch a movie." Nodding enthusiastically, I grab the phone and dial the number. I hand her the phone and head toward the living room.

"Wizard of Oz?"I ask, though I don't really have to. It's our tradition to watch that movie once a week. It was my dad's favorite. My mom nods and I get the DVD player ready. We wait till our food arrives, just talking about random stuff. When it finally does arrive, I cuddle up next to my mom, glad that I still have her around to talk to.

….

Our movie finally ends at 8:30 and by that time, I'm half asleep. With a worried look, my mom puts her hand to my forehead. I don't ever sleep this early unless I'm sick and I don't fall asleep during movies. Especially that one.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" Tiredly, I nod. I stretch, noticing that my back is now sore.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Reaching down, my mom gently pulls me up to my feet.

"Woah,"a wave of nausea hits me like a freight train. My mom holds me until it passes.

"Sorry. That just came out of nowhere." My mom shakes her head and helps me up the stairs.

"If you're still feeling this way in the morning, I want you to stay home, okay? It's only your second day of school but if you're sick, I don't want you to go." Without any argument, I nod. I know that she's careful about bringing me to the hospital more often. Every check up, they test to make sure I don't have the same heart condition as my dad.

"Sleep well. I love you,"mom says, kissing my forehead. She turns out the light and I whisper I love you to her before she shuts my door. My eyes flutter and before I know it, I'm asleep.

…

The next morning, I'm sore all over. Everything aches, especially my back. What the hell? I put a shaky hand to my clammy forehead. Ugh.

Groaning, I get up and slowly get dressed. I'm almost out the front door when my mom stops me.

"Woah. Slow your roll there. You still look horrible."

"Thanks mom." Chuckling, my mom takes my backpack away from me.

"You know what I mean. I'm sorry but I don't think you should go to school." Sighing, I drag myself to the living room and plop down on the couch.

"I'll get some toast for you." My mom lays a blanket over me and turns on the TV. This sucks.

I sleep for most of the day and when I wake up at 5, I still feel like crap. I can tell my mom is worried by the constant looks she's giving me. She's constantly fluttering around the living room and asking me if I'm okay. Finally, I've had enough.

"Mom," I practically have to yell over her questions. "Could I just sit outside for a little bit? I'm feeling a little cooped up."

"Sure." Nodding in thanks, I slowly ease off the couch. My knees shake with effort and I follow my mom outside. For a little while, we just sit there in silence.

"Sorry for how I've been acting,"mom whispers and I can tell she's close to crying. I put my clammy hand over hers.

"It's okay. I understand." We share loving smiles but for some reason, hers is suddenly replaced by terror. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I want you to slowly stand up,"mom whispers, her face deadly pale. I do as she says and against her wishes, turn around. Standing several feet away is a huge ass wolf staring at us. It's sleek, gray fur seem to ripple as it takes a step forward.

"I'm going to go grab the shotgun." My mom takes a step toward the back door, but I stop her.

"Wait." Somehow, I know that this wolf won't hurt us. I slowly move forward and the closer I get, the less shaky my legs are.

"Chloe! Chloe!"My mom frantically whispers but I ignore her. If it wanted to kill me, it would've already, right?

"Chloe. Get your butt back here." My moms whispered panicked voice sounds like she's yelling through the dead silence that surrounds us.

"It's okay, Mom. She won't hurt me." She? When did I come to that conclusion? My mom is the vet so she would be able to tell, but I can't. After what seems like hours, I reach the wolf, my heart beating fast in my chest.

The wolf is even bigger up close. It's head reaches my chin and it's paws are like twice the size of my hand. The wolf's gray almost silver eyes stare back into my blue ones. Those eyes…. Where have I seen those before?

"Hey,"I whisper gently and the wolf immediately dips its head until it's pushing against my hand. Laughing softly, I take that as an invitation and lift my hand to stoke its head.

"Chloe?"My moms voice shakes as she comes a little closer. The wolf snaps to attention, it's gaze focused on my mom who instantly froze in her tracks.

"It's okay." I let my hand move further down the wolf's head but the moment I go to pet her back, her hair bristles. Shocked, I pull my hand to my side and look the wolf in the eye. Her eyes are full of pain and terror. She seemed to have human emotions I didn't think any animal was capable of.

"She's hurt,"mom says from behind me. In order to not scare the wolf, I slowly ease around and look at her back only to have to restrain from puking. Her back look like its been through a meat grinder. I can't tell where the blood ends and fur begins.

"God, Mom what do we do?"

"We try and get her inside." My mom's commanding vet side comes out.

"What if she hurts us?"

"I'll put her to sleep. I have some sedatives in the car."

"You just carry those everywhere you go?" I look at her, shocked. Not once in my life did she tell me she kept some in the car.

"I don't usually but I read that wolves and coyotes were common in this area. To be safe, I keep some in the car, especially since we live several miles away from town. Now, let's get this girl some help."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Beca's POV

During the night, I walk through the woods, periodically taking breaks. I can't go very fast and I have no idea where I'm going. After Luke left, I layed on the ground for a couple of minutes crying and waiting for the pain to go away-it didn't. I finally and painfully shifted into my wolf form. Almost instantly, I started walking in one direction, something pulling at me. In my wolf form, all my advanced senses are elevated, even better than the average wolf. My instinct is what guides me and I trust it. So, I'm just a passenger as I walk toward my unknown destination.

I finally reach it and when I spot Chloe on the porch, it takes everything I have not to run up to her. Instantly, my pain is somewhat dulled as I focus on my mate. Slowly, I walk toward her and when the woman sitting in front of Chloe notices me, I pause. Everything the woman starts saying is tuned out when Chloe turns around and watches me. Her blue eyes are bright with awe and my tail wags slightly.

Chloe starts walking toward me. The woman rocks on her feet, anxious.

"Chloe. Get your butt back here."

"It's okay, Mom. She won't hurt me." Chloe's sweet, melodic voice flows through my ears like magic. Finally, she reaches me and I have to stop myself from pressing against her. It might scare her and one of them might react badly.

"Hey,"Chloe whispers, no fear in her voice. Delighted that she's not afraid, I rub my head against her hand, urging her to pet me. When she does, I practically purr in content. Her mom calls out her name and takes a step forward, getting my attention. Everything in me says to snap at her for even thinking of coming close to my mate, but I know that it wouldn't end well and there's no reason for it. She's just looking out for her daughter.

"It's okay." Chloe's hand drifts down and as it nears my back, I'm brought back to the mind-numbing torment I feel racing across my back. Instinctively, I bristle and guilt rages through me when Chloe's hands jerk away in fear. Our gazes lock and I let everything I feel show in my eyes, hoping to convey some sort of apology.

"She's hurt,"her mom observes, closer to Chloe now. Chloe moves around me and a second later, I hear her heave. I don't hear what's said next because guilt consumes me. I shouldn't have come here. Now I'm causing Chloe to get sick and worry.

"-get her inside,"catches my attention. They're going to help me?

"What is she hurts us?" It's like a punch to the gut when Chloe says that. Why would she think I would hurt her? Sometimes, I forget how intimidating I can be in my wolf form. I wish there was some way I could tell her that I would never hurt her. A sudden wave of pain rushes through me and I softly growl, making sure not to let them hear me. If they did, I would surely die from the guilt and probably a shot to the head.

"Now, Let's get this girl some help." Chloe's mom declares and my legs almost buckle in relief. Finally, someone will help me.

"Chloe, I need you to lead her inside while I go grab my med kit and sedatives. Put down some towels in the living room then have her lay down on her stomach."

"On it!" Chloe's mom walks away and Chloe turns toward me. "Let's go girl." Without any argument, I follow Chloe inside and she leads me in her living room. I snort when I realize I take up almost the whole room.

"We're going to need a lot more towels,"Chloe remarks from the doorway, her arms full of towels. I let out a puff of air, laughing as best as I can in my wolf form and Chloe giggles. She comes over and pets my head.

"Could you hop up on the couch for a second so I can lay these down?" _Anything for you_, is what I want to say but have to settle for doing what she asks. Slowly, I climb into the couch, little groans escaping. Each movement sends throes of agony up and down my back. Finally, I'm on the couch, panting from exertion.

Chloe busies herself with laying down the towels, having to make multiple trips to grab more. Her mom comes rushing in and getting her stuff ready. I'm waiting for them to start talking about my size. Werewolves are twice the size of normal wolves so people tend to notice us. Those people also tend to try and rat us out to the government so they can put us in lab cages. We always get to them first though and that doesn't always end well. Or ever.

"Alright. Can you get down?"Chloe's mom asks me and I just stare at her before glancing over at Chloe. Grinning, Chloe nods and I softly hop off the couch, the pain not as bad. Without them asking me, I lay down on my stomach over the towels.

"I might need your help, Chloe. Could you comfort her while I get the sedative ready?" Chloe nods and sits beside me. I set my head on her lap and stare up at her as she strokes my head.

"What happened to you?"She whispers. "Where did you come from?" I just stare into her gorgeous blue eyes, letting the pain flow from my mind. We stay like that until I feel a slight prick and everything slowly fades to black.

…

Sometime later, I wake up, my mouth dry. At first, I forget where I am but than everything comes rising back. Voices float into the living room so I decide to go toward them. Bracing for the pain, I lift myself up, but am surprised when it's just a dull ache. Good thing I'm in my wolf form. If I was human, I would probably still be on the ground because of the pain, even after meds.

Prancing a little at feeling better, I head toward the voices. I find Chloe and her mom sitting at a kitchen table, talking. I wag my tail at the site of Chloe and let out a little bark to alert them to my presence.

"Hey girl. You're up already?" Chloe's eyebrows furrow. I walk to her and set my head on the table.

"She's so big,"her mom speaks and I nudge her hand a little, giving her a silent thanks. "I didn't think wolves can get this huge."

"Me either. Maybe she's a new breed or something?" Chloe's mom just shrugs, not completely satisfied with that answer. I spot Chloe's backpack in the corner and walk over to it. Picking it up with my mouth, I bring it to her trying to ask why she's not there. Somehow, she understands.

"Oh I didn't feel very good today so I stayed home. Good thing too because I wouldn't have been able to help you if I hadn't." Nodding, I grab her backpack and put it back where I got it.

"What the…" Chloe's mom starts, staring at Chloe and I. "It's like…. Do you understand me?" I debate for a second before nodding. Maybe if I show Chloe I am more human than wolf, she'll accept me easier when I tell her what I am.

"And it's like I understood her when she was asking about school." Chloe observes. Mates have a bond like no other but I didn't know that humans could understand wolves. I didn't think it was possible.

"What are you?"Chloe's mom leans toward me and her eyes widen, curiosity and fear plaguing them. My heart starts racing fast and I back up, moving till I'm behind Chloe. If her mom freaks, I hope Chloe will stop her. If she doesn't, I'm not sure what will happen.

"Mom, it's okay."

"Okay? We have this….this animal here that understands us and you can somehow understand her. How is it okay? I mean, what do we even do in this situation?" Everybody falls silent and after a while, I nudge Chloe. Time to try something.

_It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'll leave and give you both some time. One day, I'll explain everything._

I stare into Chloe's eyes and think this, hoping she'll understand. A minute later, she nods and I walk to the door. She opens it but before I leave, I grab a package of bandages from the ground and take off, everything telling me to stay with my mate. Until I can gain her full trust though, I won't be able to tell her what I am.

…..

For awhile, I walk until I reach the little abandoned cabin I found a couple of years ago. I think it used to be the monitors cabin until they decided it was better to stay in the house. It still runs fully, except for the electricity. I never thought to stock up on medical supplies, but I will now. With Chloe is involved, I can't stay quiet. For some reason, they are determined to know why I like her. So that means they'll be asking more questions and I won't answer. Well, at least the way they want me too.

Finally, I reach the small, old cabin and sniff around before going in. When I found this cabin, I deemed it my hideout. I have food and clothes stashed here. The only thing I never thought about was medical stuff. I push the door open with my snout and instantly go to the closet where I keep my clothes.

Painfully, I shift back into my human form, groaning as the ache intensifies. It's not too bad though. Before getting dressed, I somehow manage to bandage my back. Now, it's time to figure out what to do. I could go back to the house and grab my stuff. It's not like they'll care where I'm staying anyway. After, I'll go into town and grab some supplies.

Bending down, the bandages pulling tight against my skin, and grab a lockbox. In it is several hundred dollars that I've managed to save over the years. I'll definitely have to get a job, but I've been meaning to for a while anyway. This could work. I won't get in trouble since I'm still on the pack land and I'll be out of their hair, away from any extra punishment or cruel jokes.

Sighing, I lay down on the musty old bed and close my eyes. This definitely won't be easy.

A little later, I get to the foster home, glad that everybody is still at school. The only person I have to worry about is Alice. She hates me for no reason, just like almost everybody else in the pack. Anytime I even breath wrong, she gets offended and makes me do everybody else's chores.

Quietly, I open the front door and creep upstairs. I can hear Alice in the living room, watching TV. So this is what she does when we're gone. No wonder the house always needs cleaning. I get to mine and Emily's room and shut the door quietly behind me. I grab my school backpack and throw that over my shoulders. I wince when it hits my back, but ignore it, anxious to get out of here. Grabbing another bag, I stuff it with clothes, toiletries, and the few valuables that I have. I snatch a duffel bag from the closet and gently put my equipment in it. I turn to leave and run into Alice, who's watching me from the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her high pitched, nasally voice breaks the silence, piercing my ears.

"Away from here. Now, get out of my way." Throwing her hair over her shoulders, she stands up straighter, as if attempting to block me. We both know I'm stronger though. Hopefully, she doesn't know that I'm weak right now. One hit to my back would surely send me writhing to the ground.

"What makes you think you can just leave? That would mean going rogue, you know that."

"One, why do you even care and two, I'm not technically leaving. I'm still staying on the land and going to school. I haven't heard any rule that says that it's not allowed."

Reluctantly, she steps out of my way. "You'll regret this."

"No, I don't think I will." A part of me though, can't help but think she's right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chloe's POV

After the wolf leaves, my mom and I just sit there, processing everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"Well, that was crazy," I laugh, nervously. My mom stands up and starts cleaning, a sign of her stressing.

"Chloe, what do we do here? Do we tell somebody about this?"

"No!" I yell, startling both me and my mom. "I mean, we can't. I can't explain it Mom, but that wolf... there's something special about her. Telling somebody would only endanger her and possibly us."

"But-"

"She already showed that she won't hurt us. So what's the harm in keeping this quiet? At least for a little while.' We stare at each other until my mom finally gives in.

"You're right. She doesn't give me a bad feeling. Actually, I kind of get the feeling that she wants to protect you."

"Me too,"I whisper. "Me too."

…..

The next day, I go back to school only to walk into a wave of rapid questions before school even starts.

'Where the hell did you go?"Aubrey yells, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Yeah, it was your second day and you're already missing school. What happened?"Stacie puts a worried hand on my arm.

"You okay?" Cynthia asks, for once not joking. "I thought you died." Never mind.

"Guys. I'm fine. I got sick yesterday so my mom made me stay home from school." They all narrow their eyes at me until they're satisfied with my answer.

"Well, just so you know, you weren't the only one to miss school." Frowning, I glance at Stacie.

"What do you mean?" The pull suddenly tugs at me and I glance toward the parking lot. Beca is walking across and toward us, headphones on, oblivious to the world.

"Beca wasn't here either,"Aubrey practically spits, still not accepting her.

"I wonder why,"I whisper, more to myself than anything.

"Not sure. Nobody ever talks to the other kids in the foster home and they didn't look like they cared that she was gone. Well, other than her friends." Speaking of her friends, Beca's group spots her and run over to her. A annoyed look crosses her face as they all start talking. They're too far for me to hear them though. One girl goes to hug Beca, but she stops her, a flicker of pain crossing her face.

"Ugh, she's such a jerk,"Aubrey comments, causing anger to rise in me.

"Aubrey,"Stacie warns before I can. Nodding guilty, Aubrey doesn't say anything else. I give Stacie a silent thanks and excuse myself. Beca's friends watch as I walk toward them. Before they say anything, Beca turns my way, a big smile spreading on her face.

"Hey." I stop in front of her, noticing how she rocks on her feet a little. Nervous? But why?

"Hey, I heard you weren't here yesterday." I tell her and she nods like she knew this. I frown until she frantically speaks.

"Uh, Yeah. Were you not here?" I shake my head and I have a feeling that's she's putting on an act.

"I didn't feel great. Why weren't you here?" She waits a second too long to answer.

"Just..uh...some stuff to do. I hope we didn't miss too much."

"Yeah, me too,"I say quietly. "Well, I'm going to head to first hour." Before she can offer to walk me, I turn around and speed walk away. Why would she lie to me? Did I judge her wrong? Is she really the bitch everybody thinks she is? Oh god, was Aubrey right? I've only known Aubrey for a little while, but she seems like the person to hold that against you. Beca's got secrets and damn if I'm going to let this "connection" cloud my judgement.

Beca came into first hour just a minute after me and headed directly to me, obviously on a mission for us to talk. Mr. Smith though had other plans and called her out of class. When she came back, she wouldn't look at me but I could've sworn that there were tear tracks on her face. Ignoring my curious side, I listen to the lesson, watching Beca out of the corner of my eye. Occasionally, our eyes meet, sending a shock through my body. Both of us would instantly look away only to repeat the same thing a few minutes later. When the bell rings, I walk out of class, not looking back. It's at lunch that she finally comes over to me. All my friends glare daggers, knowing that I'm not happy with her.

"Um. Could I talk to you for a second, Chloe?"

"Yeah. " I don't move.

"Privately?" Her stormy grey eyes stare at me and I can tell that she's upset. Nodding, I get up and follow Beca out of the cafeteria, ignoring the looks we get. Instead of stopping at the doors, Beca keeps going down the hallway until we get to a set of double doors. Without a word, she holds one open for me and I go in, trying not to be affected by her kindness.

Beca talks to the librarian for a second before bringing me to the very back where nobody is.

"So..um.. this is probably a stupid question but did I do something?" The innocent, pouty expression on her face isn't adorable at all. At least that's what I tell myself.

"Beca, you lied to me."

"About what?" But I can see in her eyes that she knows what I'm talking about.

"About why you weren't here yesterday. Usually I wouldn't care this much but when it comes to you…." Blush covers my cheeks and I look away. The shorter girl places her hand on my arm.

"Chloe, I'm really sorry. It's just...I can't explain it yet. If I did, I'm afraid that shit would hit the fan and there would be nothing I could do. Just let me deal with some stuff first and than I'll tell you everything. I promise." I stare into her eyes and I can see that she's telling the truth. There's a dangerous glint in her eyes, showing me that there's a real threat. What could be so dangerous that she can't even tell me why she was gone from school? Do I want to know?

"Good because I feel-"I stop before I say anything too embarrassing. There's a big chance that this connection I feel with her is one sided, though I don't think so. If it is, I'm not sure I could handle it. This connection is so strong that I would probably break. I almost did after my dad died but this would be different. If she rejected me, I have a feeling that I would be slowly ripped to pieces with no hope of being able to be put back together.

"You feel what?" Beca whispers, something like hope bordering on the edge of her tone. I look down at my feet and plaster a huge smile on my face. My head shoots up as I take a step closer to her. We're so close I can feel her warm breath mingling with mine, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"I feel like we are going to be best friends." Confidence that I thought was lost forever, surges through me, taking control. "We should go. Our friends are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Our friends?"

I loop my arm through hers, tugging her out of the library. "Well, of course. My friends are your friends and vice versa. Though, there are some that can't seem to get past your bad girl reputation."

"Oh. My friends just don't trust very easily."

"Okay. So it's our job to tell our friends how great we both are. We can't do that though until we know more about each other."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Amusement covers Beca's face as she tries to hide her smile. She can't fool me though.

"You can come over to my house after school."

"Real smooth Beale." I smile proudly and we reach the cafeteria. Before going in, I grab my phone and put it in Beca's hand.

"Friends have each other's phone numbers." Beca's response is to quickly enter her number.

"See you later,"Beca says, handing my phone back to me, letting her hand linger on mine. Without another word, she leaves me standing there, speechless and out of breath from the intimate contact. I take a couple of seconds to get my breath back before going in and heading over to my friends. As I walk, I watch Beca. She has on her usual pissed off expression. For some reason, even with her friends, she refuses to smile. With me though, she does freely. I get to see a side of Beca that nobody else does and I'm not sure how to feel about that.

"What was that about?" Aubrey asks, watching me with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Oh nothing. We're all good now." She sighs and I can see that it wasn't the answer she was wanting. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her,"Aubrey insists but before I can speak, she continues. "It's just, I don't know her. I've tried talking to her when we were younger and she flat out ignored me. All I've done is try to be friends with her, but for some reason she won't have it."

"Maybe if I talk to her-"

"No, that won't do any good. It just makes it worse because she's taken to you and I don't like it. We've gotten several new people over the years but she's never went out of her way to be friends with them until you."

"She should consider herself lucky,"Stacie interrupts our conversation. I didn't realize how heated we were both getting.

"What do you mean?" I ask since Aubrey seems to be speechless, stumped at the idea that maybe me being friends with Beca isn't such a bad thing.

"Well, Chloe should be honored that Beca seems to have taken to her. There's a reason for it that we don't know and I don't think it's that bad. Anyway, it's up to Chloe on whether or not she wants to be friends with Beca. I believe that Chloe has enough sense on her that she knows how to look out for herself."

"Bu-"Aubrey starts, but Stacie puts her hand over hers, stopping her in her tracks.

"Aubrey, we have to trust Chloe. If we don't, she won't want to be friends with us." Aubrey visibly swallows as she stares at the hand on her own. She nods and Stacie slowly withdraws her hand, like it's the last thing she wants to do.

"Damn, that was intense." Cynthia Rose blurts out. "I think I like you red. Ever since you showed up, it's been a helluva lot more interesting." Taking that as a compliment, I smile. For the next several minutes, I feel eyes practically boring a hole in my back. Glancing over my shoulder, I find Beca's stormy grey eyes watching me. She throws me a small smile and I give her a little wave before being brought back to the conversation.

Cynthia Rose was right about one thing. The moment I got here, everything got interesting and not just for her.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N- Hope you guys like it so far. It's finally going to start picking up a little, but I will make sure to include plenty of Bechloe moments. It's a rainy weekend so I'll be able to get a lot done!_

**Chapter 8**

Beca's POV

The rest of the day flies by pretty quickly and suddenly, I'm walking Chloe out. My mind keeps going on repeat from our conversation earlier in the library and than with Elder John. He once again questioned me, only this time had Luke shove me up against a locker. The aches I had, turned into a sudden searing pain that was so bad, a few tears escaped. When I still didn't answer his questions, he reluctantly let me back into class. I could tell Chloe was curious but I didn't offer any information. She's not in the middle of this and I want to keep her out of it for as long as I can.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chloe's sweet voice takes me away from my thoughts and to her.

"What?"

"Well, you've been in deep thought for quite some time. I was thinking that you could use an ear; bounce whatever is troubling you off of me." My heart warms at how caring she is toward me when we haven't known each other long. Will she still be that way when she learns the truth?

"Oh it's nothing. School stuff." Suddenly, I'm being stopped and faced toward an angry redhead.

"We talked about this. If you don't want to tell me, just say so. Don't bother lying." My eyes flick toward the ground, guilty.

"Sorry. I would tell you but…."

"I know, it's too dangerous,"Chloe waves her hand like she's dismissing it, but I can tell she's hurt. She starts walking toward her car and I follow her.

"Chloe, I really am sorry."

"It's okay,"her smile is a weak one, making me feel even worse. "You can make it up by coming over." I shuffle my feet, going back and forth from Chloe's hopeful smile to all the things I need to do. In the end, it's no question.

"Okay." Chloe squeals and throws her arms around me. Holding back a hiss of pain, I wrap my tense arms around her, not quite sure what to do. It's been so long since I've been hugged that even though everything with Chloe seems natural, this doesn't. It's just too different from my normal.

She seems to realize how awkward this is for me because she's releasing me a second later. We both just stand there for a moment, taking in what just happened. Chloe's eyebrows are furrowed, like she's confused at my reaction. I'm confused but mainly surprised at the sudden contact.

"Umm should we?" I gesture to her car and she nods stiffly. We get in and she starts the way to her house. It's just completely silent which is weird since we can usually talk about anything and everything.

"Wow! You live way out here, huh?" I know where Chloe lives but if she knew that, she would probably think I'm a stalker.

"Yeah, my mom just wanted a new start. Peace and quiet, you know?" I nod like I do but it's been so long since I got that, it's foreign to me, just like hugs.

"Why did you move here?" Chloe's eyes dull a little and I can see how much pain lies there. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay. It's about time I talk about it and you'll figure it out eventually. My-my dad died a year and a half ago."

"Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry." A tear slips down her cheek and I instantly reach for her hand. The moment my hand touches her, she grabs on like I'm the only thing keeping her grounded.

"Thank you. Most people just say that because it's what you're supposed to, but I can tell you mean it. You lost your parents right?" My mood turns cold and I stare out the window, absently rubbing the scars on my stomach with my free hand.

"Yeah. When I was 8."

"Oh, you were so young." I finally look at her and can see the shock in her eyes at my lack of tears. Shame races through me at not feeling anything for them except anger. My stomach starts to knot and I open my mouth to say something, but stop.

There's a bad feeling stirring in my gut and I frown when my wolf side kicks in like it does in sign of danger. I jerk my head to the window and suddenly, a huge black wolf is right there. Luke. Chloe scream echoes in my ears. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her start to swerve and I go to stop her, but it's too late. The car hydroplanes but everything around me moves almost in slow motion. I unbuckle and lunge to cover Chloe. The car crashes into a tree, jerking my body against the wheel which sends shocks of pain down my back. Everything falls silent.

Groaning, I lift myself up off of Chloe's lap. Everything spins for a second so I wait for it to stop. It does and I check on Chloe. Her head is bleeding from where it cracked against the window and her eyes are closed. She looks almost peaceful, like she took a nap instead of passing out.

"Chloe," I whisper, shaking her shoulder. All I get is a groan in response. "Shit!" Sighing, I get out of the car and survey my surroundings. The front of the car is completely crushed having taken the brunt of the impact. We're not too far from Chloe's house so I could run her over there before going after Luke who seems to have disappeared.

I make that my plan and get to work on shifting Chloe so I can get her on my back. Once she's unbuckled and slightly leaning out of the car, I strip. Before I shift, I make sure she's still unconscious. Than, I shift, biting my lip from the pain. 5 minutes later, I'm panting from exertion and working on getting the unconscious red head onto my back. She kind of flops onto my back, her arms and legs dangling at my side. Because of my size, her fingers don't even get close to the ground.

My powerful legs take off and it's not long before I reach her house. I set Chloe on the front porch and scratch at the door until it opens, revealing .Ms. Beale. She gasps and takes a step back until I huff and look at Chloe. Ms. Beale follows my gaze and gasps again when she sees her unconscious daughter. I back up, giving her room and let her look over Chloe.

"She'll be okay. I'll check on her and make sure she doesn't need to go to the hospital." She glances at me and I can see the gratitude in her gaze. "Thank you." Nodding, I take one last look at Chloe before taking off again, back to the car wreck.

I sniff, searching for Luke's scent. It's still strong and I can tell that he's not very far. Before I go after him, I grab my clothes in my mouth. I want to talk with him rather than growl the whole time. Since I'm not officially in a pack until I choose one when I turn 18, they can't communicate with me. When I turn 18, there's no doubt I won't be joining this pack. Probably one far away from Barden.

After a few minutes, I find Luke and his friends down the road, all in wolf form. Going behind a tree, I shift and get dressed. When I come out from behind the tree, everybody also shifted back but none bothered to get dressed. I've seen them like this multiple times so it doesn't bother me. Some of them smirk and make crude gestures as I walk closer but I just smile sweetly, knowing it won't affect me.

"What the hell was that about? You could've killed Chloe!" My smile fades away replaced with anger.

"We need to talk and I wanted to have a little fun. Give you a scare, maybe open your eyes."

I scoff. "Open my eyes to what? Your stupid questions? Sorry, but that's not going to happen." Luke lets out an inhuman growl. So I retaliate.

"You will bow to your future alpha and show me some respect."

"Sorry but you're not my future alpha. I'm not 18 yet and when I am, I don't have to choose this pack." Luke's anger quickly switches to pure confusion like he can't believe I had the audacity to even think of rejecting his pack.

"Why would you do that?"

"Really? You have to ask that. Why would I choose a pack that hates my guts? One that already plans on killing me."

"Now where did you get that idea?" Bumper pipes up.

"Everybody watches me like a hawk. I can't talk to anybody new and I've gotten a punishment that was worse than any other wolf would get. So tell me, why shouldn't I join this pack?" Venom coats my voice and rage is threatening to boil over. I hold back the impulse to attack Luke and instead start to back away.

"Look, I will live on the land and go to school, but when I turn 18, you can bet that I will be leaving." Turning around, I saunter away, sure I had the last word.

"And how will your precious red head handle you leaving? Maybe she'll move on to someone better." I slowly turn around knowing that I'm giving him what he wants, but not being able to stop myself.

"Someone like you?" I laugh. Doubts though start to plague my mind.

"Exactly."

"Who would want an orphan like you?" Tom calls out, cackling. I keep my face expressionless, trying not to show that they're getting to me. What if they're right? What if Chloe doesn't accept me? Would she really go to Luke? The thought makes me gag.

"Just give up now," Luke taunts and I respond with flipping him off and walking away. "Don't walk away from your alpha!" Ignoring him, I keep moving forward, not looking back.

I rush back to the car wreck and grab Chloe's bag. Then, I walk to her house, thinking about everything Luke said. If I leave Barden, would Chloe come with me or refuse? I can't expect her to give up everything just because I despise the pack. I would hate it if she resented me later in life for it. And she may not even like me. We're mates but she might not like girls.

Pretty soon, I reach Chloe's house, too lost in my thoughts to realize it until I'm standing on the porch. Suddenly, I'm nervous at meeting her mom for the first time. In human form that is. With a slightly shaky hand, I knock on the door and listen as footsteps get closer. The door opens and I hold out Chloe's bag.

"Are you Chloe Beale's mom?" She nods and takes the back pack from me. "I was with her in the car and figured I would grab her bag for her."

"Are you okay?" I nod but she's not having it. "What am I saying? You were just in a car accident. Of course you're not okay. Come in and have a drink or something while I make sure you're fine." Not bothering to argue, I follow her into the cozy home. To my right is a living room where I can see Chloe's feet dangling off the couch. She's passed out still and I look at Ms. Beale, concerned. She notices and waves her hand.

"She's fine,"she whispers until we go through a door on the left into the kitchen where she speaks louder. "Just a few cuts and bruises. She just needs to sleep it off. So can you tell me what happened?" She gestures to a stool at the island where I gladly sit. A sigh escapes me as I realize just how exhausted I am. From Luke's punishment to the car accident, I'm all tuckered out. I could probably sleep for a week straight and still be tired.

"There was a wolf in the middle of the road. Sh-"

"Was it grey?" Ms. Beale interrupts. There's concern in her eyes which warms my heart, even though she doesn't know that grey wolf is actually me.

"No, it was black." I want to tell as much of the truth as I can since I promised Chloe I wouldn't lie. "Why?"

"Oh, just thought I saw a grey one the other day. Sorry, go on." She turns and busies herself with making coffee.

"Well, the wolf jumped into the road and Chloe swerved. We spun before hitting a tree. I passed out and when I woke up, Chloe was gone. How did she get here?"

"Umm,"Ms. Beale looks everywhere but my eyes. "I just came home and she was on the porch, passed out. She must've walked here." I nod and thank her when she hands me a steaming cup of coffee. I take a sip and close my eyes, bordering on moaning.

"Sorry, I'm so rude. I didn't ask your name."

"It's Beca,"a familiar voice says from the doorway. My eyes fly open and my heart beats faster at the sight of Chloe smiling at me. Setting the cup down, I start to stand up, my back twinging, but she stops me. She sits down next to me and is instantly given a mug of coffee.

"So, what happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chloe's POV

Groaning at the pounding in my head, I open my eyes having to instantly close them. What the hell…? I blink and sit up only to regret it instantly. A wave of dizziness hits me and I close my eyes until it passes. That's when I notice the voices. I frown, very confused at what's going on. All I can remember is leaving school with Beca and talking about her parents. Then, nothing. Everything else is a blur of trees whipping by and silver eyes.

Slowly, I stand up and when I don't get dizzy, I head into the kitchen where the voices are. I pause in the doorway, taking in the sight. My mom hands Beca coffee and she brings it to her mouth, eyes closed. A flood of relief and warmth hits me. Like I'm the one drinking the coffee. I'm entranced by the sight of pure pleasure on the brunettes face and am brought out of it by my mom's voice.

"Sorry, I'm so rude. I didn't ask your name." Before Beca can answer, I do.

"It's Beca." I don't take my eyes off of Beca and am overjoyed when her eyes open and she instantly looks for me. She starts to stand up but when I see a flicker of pain in her eyes, I stop her and sit down on the stool next to hers. My mom hands me coffee and I gladly take it.

"So, what happened?"

"We got into a car accident. You swerved to miss a wolf and hit a tree." Beca informs and a flash of a black wolf comes into my mind. Nothing else does though and I look around, the question of how I got here popping up. So I ask and my mom answers.

"We think that you walked here. Apparently you didn't crash too far from here. Beca passed out and when she woke up, you were gone so she walked here to return your bag." The sound of pounding feet and the blur of trees going by comes into mind as I concentrate on remembering. I glance over at Beca who is staring into her mug like it's the most fascinating thing. I can feel so many conflicting emotions raging through her and it's almost impossible to land on just one. Guilt is at the front, so much stronger than the others. Pushing it away, I ask another question, one my mother can't answer.

"How did you know where to go?" Beca's head springs up and her grey eyes meet mine, panic obvious in them.

"Um, what?" The panic is gone, now replaced with confusion but I know she heard me all along.

"How did you know to come here?"

"Oh, I just walked the way we were headed until I stumbled upon this house. Then, I just asked your mom if you were her daughter." I stare into her eyes for a little longer before taking that answer. For now, at least.

"Are you okay?" Concern rises up in me as I realize I should've asked that first. "If you were passed out, you must've hit your head or something." The memory of when she stood up earlier, painfully flashes in my mind. She has to be hurt.

"I'm okay. Just a little sore."

"Oh gosh,"my mom slaps her forehead. "What is wrong with me today. I completely forgot to check on you." She smiles sheepishly and walks over to Beca's side. She grabs a flashlight and shines it in her eyes.

"I'm okay. Really." Beca pushes away from the table, covering her eyes. "I feel fine. Just sore from the impact." My mom looks at her, unconvinced, as do I. Beca's head flings back and forth between us. Suddenly, she starts laughing, confusing both of us.

"Oh wow. You guys are like clones." We smile and laugh a little with her.

"I've always been told Chloe is a little mini me,"my mom smiles lovingly at me. It's true. Everywhere we go, we're asked if we're sisters and everybody is shocked when we say no. My mom and I both have red hair and light splatter of freckles across our face. If you look close enough though, my mom has dark green eyes. I get my blue eyes from my dad.

"Her siblings always got their looks from their dad,"my mom whispers, and I reach around Beca's back, clasping her hand in mine. We look softly at each other for a second before my mom moves back to her original spot in front of Beca and I.

"I'm very sorry for your loss,"Beca comments and my mom tears up at the sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you." Beca nods and goes back to staring into her coffee. Sadness washes over me and I can tell it's not just mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Beca's hand touching her stomach, just like she was doing in the car before the crash. I place a comforting hand on her leg and she instantly stops, giving me a small smile. My mom just stands there watching the exchange between us until she breaks it, speaking.

"So Beca, would you like to stay for dinner?" Excitement rolls through me, dimming when I see the hesitance in Becca's expression. She looks over at me and I take advantage of it, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure,"Beca sighs like she was pushed to it, but I can see her trying not to smile.

"Do you need to call your parents?" I instantly whip my head towards my mom and shake my head. She frowns and looks at Beca, who went stiff and tense.

"Um, my parents died a long time ago,"she whispers.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anyone you need to call?" Beca shakes her head. My mom nods and opens the fridge.

"What are we thinking?" I jump up, a little dizzy, and go up next to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I hug my mom and kiss her cheek. She chuckles and hugs me back, pressing her lips to my forehead before letting me go. I turn around and catch Beca watching us. There's a sort of wistful look on her face and I grin.

"What?" She snaps out of it and her eyes widen at being caught.

"I'm sorry. I zoned out. I wasn't being a creep or anything. I-" My laugh cuts her off. I can't believe how adorable she when she's all flustered.

"It's okay Beca." I grab her hands and pull until she's standing up. "You look like you wanted one too," Before she can protest, I pull her into a hug, ignoring how tense she instantly gets. When I hugged her earlier, she did the same thing. I don't know why so I figured if I give her enough hugs, she'll eventually get used to it. Giving her one last squeeze, I lean down and give her a quick peck on the cheek. When I pull back, her face is bright red, making me laugh again.

"I just went ahead and ordered some pizza,"my mom says, laughing a little at what just happened. "I'm going to call the insurance company and get everything sorted out." She leaves the kitchen and it's just Beca and I. Beca shuffles her feet nervously.

"Want to see my room?" She nods and I take her smaller hand in mine, feeling every ridge and callus that clash with my smooth one. We go up the stairs and when we get to my room, doubts flood me. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if she hates it? Or laughs? With a slightly shaky hand, I push open the door and let Beca go in first so I can see her reaction. Her expression remains blank as she takes in my light blue walls covered in pictures. She studies each and every one with such intensity as if trying to memorize them.

"You really like blue,"she comments, stopping at one of my favorite pictures. It's me at age 6 sitting on top of my dad's shoulder as we watch the fireworks. I'm pointing up at something and my dad is watching me with a look that can only be described as pure love.

"Yeah, it's my favorite color. What's yours?" Beca turns and smiles. I flop down on my bed.

"Your hair." I blink rapidly at her words not sure I heard right.

"What?" The shorter girl makes her way over to me, a heated look in her eyes. Her fingers grab a strand of my hair.

"This is my favorite color. It's beautiful." I read the meaning behind her soft spoken words. _Your beautiful._ I gasp a little when I get the same feeling I got when the wolf seemed to speak to me. I don't quite hear the words but feel them. Is she… There's no way. I instantly dismiss that notion and smile at Beca.

"I like it," Beca surveys the room again before sitting down next to me. "It's….you." My heart melts and I grab her hand, squeezing it.

"Thank you."

…

A little while later, the pizza arrives and we head into the kitchen. All I want to do is go back up there and continue talking to Beca. We talked about anything and everything. It's so easy to talk to her and most of the time, we don't even have to use words. We just know what the other is thinking. It's kind of creepy at the same it's amazing. I've never felt a connection this deep with someone before and although I have questions about why, I'm content with just being with her.

"So your sister and brother are going to be coming for a visit soon." The pizza that almost makes it to my mouth, drops onto my plate as I squeal. On impulse, I grab Beca's hand.

"Yay! We haven't seen them in a while." My mom nods and I look over at Beca, who is currently on her fourth piece of pizza. For a small girl, she sure can eat.

"They both go to college in Seattle."

"Are they the same age?" Beca asks, an adoring smile on her face as I bounce up and down in my seat.

"Yup!"I pop the p. "They're identical twins but it's easy to tell them apart. There's Callie; she's really smart and majoring in mathematics. Then there's Carter. We're not so sure about him though. He wants to be an artist."

"What about you?" Beca asks after swallowing her food. She instantly takes another bite, finishing the piece and reaching for another one. Wow! It's like she has a bottomless pit instead of a stomach.

"Oh me? I'm thinking of being a vet like my mom. Especially after the other day."

"What happened the other day?" I freeze, realizing too late that I shouldn't have said that.

"There was just this hurt animal that came to us. I helped my mom patch her up." Taking a break from her food, Beca looks at me with something unreadable in her eyes. Is that gratitude?

"That's awesome."

"What about you Beca?" My mom asks.

"I haven't really had the chance to think about that." Both my mom and I can see the pain in her eyes and how true that statement is. I so desperately want to ask her why she can't think about it but I know that she probably wouldn't tell me. I have a feeling it has to do with why she can't explain anything yet.

"Well, is there anything you like doing that could possibly be a career someday?" My mom waits patiently while Beca takes a second to think. I can't tell if she's debating about what she likes to do or if she should tell us.

"Um, I really like music." My eyes widen in surprise. That's not what I expected her to say but I can see it. She strikes me as the person to have a passion about music.

"Do you play an instrument?" I join in, curious. Beca shakes her head.

"No, I have some DJ equipment. It's nothing really. Mainly me just playing around." She shrugs it off but I can tell it's important to her.

"Can you sing?"

"No," she answers too quickly and I raise an eyebrow. We stare at each other for a little before she takes another bit of her pizza, looking down.

"You should sing for me sometime." Beca coughs and sputters out a what. "I said, you should sing for me sometime." Beca just stares at me, eyes wide.

"Chloe was in choir for years." I smile at my mom and silently thank her for helping me out.

"Yeah, I loved it but when I started high school, I got bored. It was too…"I rack my brain for the right word but it doesn't come.

"Repetitive,"Beca states and I nod, happy that she got it spot on. "There's no choir here."

"Yeah, I noticed that they don't have any music classes. Why is that?'

"I don't know." Beca shrugs. "They used have music groups several years ago, but for some reason, they shut it down. Something about a tragic incident." Hmm. I make a mental note to look into it. Maybe I could bring it back or start my own. That won't be very challenging though. What will be is getting Beca to join.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N- Thank ya'll so much for all the reviews. I enjoy reading your thoughts on the story! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!_

**Chapter 10**

Beca's POV

"Are you sure you have to go?" Chloe asks, a whiny tone to her voice. Smiling, I nod and grab the door handle.

"Thank you for having me,"I call out to her mom. She pokes her head out of the kitchen and smiles. Now I see where Chloe gets that smile from.

"Anytime. Thanks for coming over. It was a lot of fun."

"Mom, I'm going to walk Beca out." Without another word, Chloe puts her hand over mine and opens the front door. We go out onto the porch, the door closing softly behind us.

"I had a lot of fun." I look sheepishly down at my feet.

"Me too," Chloe says and I look up. "Why do I feel so sad about you going?" My eyes widen with the sudden question. The sadness in her tone is almost enough to make me tell her everything right there. All I want to tell her is that I feel the same. That I want to take her out on a date but I can't. How much I want to mark her. If I did though, it would lead to too many consequences right now. Which would lead to more punishments for me. I shudder at the thought.

"Sorry," Chloe shakes her head. "That was a stupid question. I shouldn't have said anything." Her voice gets lower and lower with each word until I can barely hear her. I put my hand on her arm. Our eyes meet and I try with everything I have to show her that I feel the same. Her mouth parts a little and I can hear her let out a small gasp. Slowly, we start leaning toward each other. We're so close I can feel her warm breath on my face. My eyes flicker down to her lips and I chuckle a little when I notice she does the same. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the curtain move and I know that her mom is watching us.

"Well, I better go,"I say, interrupting our moment. Chloe nods, not hiding her disappointment. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I smile and wave before walking off. Several times I look back and every time I do, Chloe is still standing there, watching me.

…

Even though it's late, I walk around town, looking for any help wanted signs. After a while, I'm ready to give up and head to the cabin when I see a small building with a light on. I jog over to it and peer in.

There's shelves full of records and Cd's and when I look harder, I can see a small booth. A guy is sitting there with headphones on, bouncing his head to the beat. I gasp when I realize who it is. I whip open the door and walk over to the booth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My loud voice breaks through the headphones, startling Jesse.

"What the….? Beca?" I rest my hands on my hips and look around.

"You didn't tell me you worked here and what is here anyway?" Jesse stares at me for a second, still shocked by my entrance before answering.

"This is the radio station and I've told you about it. You just never listen." Guilt racks through me as I realize he's right. I don't ever listen to any of my friends. I'm so used to being an outsider that I've never been able to let anyone in. Even the ones closest to me.

"I'm sorry." Jesse just dismisses my apology, like it's not a big deal. It hurts that he's so used to my cold manner, it doesn't bother him anymore. It's like he's given up on me ever being an actual friend. They all have.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well, you know that I'm not living at the foster home right?" Jesse nods. "I was out looking for a job when I saw the lights on in here." A frown covers Jesse's face.

"It's almost 10 at night."

"I know. I was just seeing if there were any signs up about anybody looking to hire." I wring my hands together, needing to ask this question, but not wanting to be rejected. "Um, is your boss looking for someone, by any chance?"

"Hm,"Jesse contemplates. "I don't know. Hang on, let me ask him." I wait for Jesse to pull out a phone, but instead he just turns a little, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've checked. They said yes. Would you by any chance, be able to work here?" Excitement rolls through me and I barely stop myself from squealing. Can't ruin by bad ass rep by squealing like a little girl, now can I?

"Yes, thank you so much." Jesse just nods. "Also, what the hell just happened?"

"Oh, my father owns the station. So I get to choose who works here and the schedules and such."

"Ahh." I nod not too surprised. Some of the wolves have parents who own pieces of property here and there. They usually look to buy places they may need to regroup and have meetings that humans can't hear, but some buy random places if they have the money. Like Jesse's dad. He owns several places around town, but none of them have any relevance to each other or the wolves.

"He won't have any problem with me working here?" Jesse sighs and stands up, the chair creaking with relief at the sudden loss of weight.

"Beca, I've told you this. My dad does not hate you, not like the others. He understands that what happened was not your fault. How many times do we have to have this conversation?" I just shrug, not fully believing him even though there is a big chance his dad doesn't completely hate me. All the years living with them should've proven that, but I can't be too sure. I can't trust anybody completely.

"So I have a job?" Jesse nods and I bounce up and down a little. "When do I start?"

"When are you available?" I grin and take the headphones from the desk.

"Show me how it works."

…..

For the rest of the week, I work day and night at the radio station, trying to gather as much money as I can. Anything could happen at anytime. I just want to be prepared. I _have_ to be prepared.

My foot taps impatiently as I wait for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the day and the week. The faster I can get off campus, the better. I don't want to take the chance of running into John or Luke and his minions. All week, I've done my best to evade them and succeeded, but that won't last forever.

"Beca?" Chloe whispers, snapping me out of my thoughts. My foot instantly stops moving and I can feel myself calming down just from the sound of her voice.

"What?" I flick my eyes toward the front of the room, landing on our old English teacher. She's too busy chatting about stuff we learned in third grade to notice us talking.

"Are you okay?" I open my mouth to answer when the bell interrupts, it's shrill ring making me wince. They could learn to turn that thing down. I quickly jump up, grabbing my bag. My foot starts tapping again as I wait for Chloe to pack up her stuff. Noticing my anxiety, she hurries, shoving stuff in her bag. Finally, she's done and we don't even try to talk over the screaming loudness of the crowd. We get outside and that's when Chloe asks me again.

"Are you okay? I've noticed you seem really anxious during 6th hour. Or any hour actually."

"Yeah, just want to get out of school, you know?" She nods and we stay silent until we reach her car.

"You want to come over?"

"Sorry, I have to work." Chloe nods, looking at the ground.

"How long?" I frown, confused.

"Um, just a few hours. Why?"

"Where do you work?" My frown deepens at her lack of answer to my question.

"The radio station. Why?" She gets out her keys and unlocks her car.

"Get in." WIthout another word, she gets in and starts the car. I stand there, debating on what to do. Take a chance and go with her or walk to the station never knowing what she planned on doing. I choose the first one.

I swing into the car, hitting the passenger seat with a little oomph! My back starts to ache a little but nothing too bad. Since I'm a werewolf, I heal really fast. Usually, with injuries like this, I would've healed by now but since Luke used silver on me, it's taking longer. In a week or so, the wounds should completely gone with the chance of a small scar. Typically, silver leaves scars, but how bad the injury is determines how bad the scar will be.

"Show me the way to your work,"Chloe demands, driving out of the parking lot. I do as she says.

"So you're just giving me a ride to work?" Chloe doesn't answer until we pull up to the radio station.

"Cool,"is all she says. I unbuckle and start to get out of the car when I notice she's doing the same.

"Thank you for the ride but you don't have to come in."

"I want to silly,"Chloe smiles. "I've never seen where you work. And anyway, I want to hang out with you afterward so I figured I'd stick around until you're done." I open my mouth to tell her she doesn't have to wait on me, but the smile on her face stops me.

"Okay. Let's go." She claps her hands together, jumping up and down squealing a little. I chuckle at her childlike manner and lead her inside the station. The whole time, I watch her expression as she takes it all in. She looks amazed at all the records and CD's, slowly walking and moving her head back and forth. Finally, her eyes land on the booth.

"What do you do in there?"

"That's where we play music on the radio. Different mixes and stuff."

"Can we go in?" I nod even though Jesse told me not to let anybody into the booth. If I get in trouble, it'll be worth it just to see the smile on her face. She walks toward it but stops at the basket with all the mixes that people bring in, hoping for them to be played. I rush to stop her but it's too late. She sees the ones I put in there.

"What's this for?"

"People put their stuff in there and if Jesse likes it, he'll play it on the radio." Chloe nods and picks one of mine up.

"This is yours?" I nod. "Has he played it?"

"No." Chloe frowns.

"Why not?"

"I just started here a couple of days ago and he hasn't really been in to try it out. I've been the main one working."

"Let's play it now."

"No!" Chloe drops the mix, startled at my outburst. "Sorry. It's just, it's Jesse's choice. I don't really choose what's played on the radio. Here, follow me." I grab her hand and pull her into the booth. Leaning forward, I grab a notebook and flip through the pages.

"He leaves me a list of what I can play and when. We have set times and it's a really strict schedule so I can't play just anything." Chloe nods and thinks for a second.

"Have you asked him about it?" I pause and she takes that as an answer. "You should. He may be willing to help you out. You are his friend after all." _Not a very good one. _Since the night Jesse gave me the job, I've been working on talking with everybody at lunch more and actually listening. Let's just say there's been some very surprised people. When they realized it wasn't just a fluke, they stopped staring at me wide eyed everytime I asked them a question.

"So, how do you do this?" Chloe sits down in the main chair so I pull up one of the extra ones. I grab the headphones and hand them to her. I start explaining it all to her, so engrossed in doing so that I don't realize she's not listening and instead, watching me. She's looking at me with a soft, adoring expression.

"You're missing all the excitement,"I whisper and she giggles at being caught.

"I'm not missing anything,"she whispers, her gaze still on me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Chloe's POV

_The trees swish as I walk by, moving in harmony with my dress which is being softly blown by the wind. I trail my fingers down the side, feeling the soft cotton brush against my legs. It's a pretty yellow sundress with a tan belt around the waist and reaches just below my knees. My feet sink into the soft grass with every step, tickling me. I take a deep breath, feeling the cool air against my face. Something brushes my hand, startling me out of my calm state. It's the gray wolf staring at me with her beautiful silver eyes._

_"Hi," my voice echos out in the silence and it sounds muted, like I'm underwater. The wolf pushes my hand with her snout and I run my hand down her head, pausing at her back. She nudges me again._

**It's okay**_, she says, but instead of just being in my head, it's all around, surrounding me. Enveloping me in a warm cocoon, making me feel safe and calm. I let my hand continue it's path, stroking her back. She purrs in content and suddenly lays down._

**Get on**._ Without hesitating, I do as she says and the next thing I know, we're flying forward, shooting past the trees like a bullet. My hair whips back and I smile at the rush of wind hitting my face. I spot a fallen tree in the way and I lean down, wrapping my arms around the wolf's neck. Soft fur fills my hands as I grip, holding on. Soon, we're airborne and I laugh at the thrill._

**I'm taking you to a place**_, she says._** Where you can be free.**_ Her pace slows down but I don't sit up, loving the feel of her soft fur against my cheek._

_"Free to do what?"_

**Free to be yourself. To let go. To not be judged for who you are. To belong.** _I sigh, ready for that kind of freedom again. Since my dad died, I haven't been able to do any of that. To feel any of that._

**Here we are.** _I sit up and gasp. The most beautiful waterfall is in front of me, the water running down and hitting the pond with loud crashes. The sound doesn't bother me though and instead, I find it majestic and soothing._

_"It's amazing." That's the best I can say before I'm rendered speechless again. On the edge of the pond is some of the prettiest flowers I've ever seen. There are some I can name, but other's I've never seen before. I slide off the wolf's back and walk toward a rose._

_"It's a rose but at the same time, it's not. It seems like something different. So beautiful that it can't be from this world. Why?" Soft, padded footsteps walk up to my side and I watch as the wolf gracefully lays down. She closes her eyes, taking in the smell of the rose I'm looking at._

**Man hasn't touched it. This area is unknown except by a few. For so long, the world was like this until men came and polluted everything. Only a few of these areas remain untouched, able to grow to what they're meant to be.**

_"Why would anyone mess with something so beautiful?"_

**Humans are selfish. They see something beautiful and take it for themselves until it's no longer what it used to be.** _I sigh sadly and gently touch the petals. It feels like silk against my skin. I lift my head and peer up at the sky._

_"I know that I'm dreaming." The wolf puts her head in my lap, confirming my statement by remaining silent. "Does this exist in the real world?"_

**Yes, you just have to know where to look or who to go to.**

_"Like you." My hand finds its way to her head and I play with her fur. "All I have to do is find you to take me."_

**I wish it were that simple. There are forces at play here that you don't understand just yet.**

_"Well, how do I find this place?" The wolf sets her paw on my foot._

**When you're ready to see it, it will find its way to you.** _She stands up and leans down, licking my face. My laugh ripples through the air, surrounding us until it softly fades away. The wolf starts to walk away and I frantically stand up, panicking at being left alone._

_"Where are you going? You seem to always be leaving me." Her head slowly turns around, silver eyes piercing into mine._

**I only leave you when I need to, not because I want to.** _I smile a little and she starts walking away, toward the forest._ **We'll see each other again soon, I promise.**

_My eyes follow her as she walks away until she fades into the trees. Smiling softly, I wade into the pond, letting the cool water cover me from head to toe._

Bright light hits my face and I open my eyes, thinking about the dream and what it meant. It didn't feel much like a dream and more like a memory. So real. I can still feel the wind hitting me and the soft petal under my fingertips. The conversation with the wolf rings through my head as I get dressed. Maybe I could try and find that place. Instantly, I shake my head. It was only a dream. At least that's what I tell myself.

I debate on texting Beca and seeing if she wants to hang out today, but I can imagine she's a little tired of me. After she finished work yesterday, we went to my house and hung out until late into the night. I offered for her to spend the night, but she turned me down saying she didn't have any clothes and needed to get up early for work.

So instead of asking for her to hang out, I head to the local library to find out more about the old musical groups. Maybe they have some information as to why they shut them down. I finish getting dressed and rush downstairs. My mom is nowhere to be seen and when I go to open the fridge, I spot the note.

_I've gone out for some groceries. I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight. Your thoughts? I love you. Don't get into any trouble._

_Love, mom._

I quickly write my own note telling her where I'm going and yes to the movie before eating breakfast and heading to the library. I finally arrive at the library and for such a small town, it's pretty big. It's designed to look sort of ancient with gargoyles perched on the roof and lion statues at the top of the stairs. I absolutely love it.

Pushing open the doors, I walk in and head to the front desk. No one is there so I turn to go find someone when I spot Aubrey heading toward me.

"What are you doing here?" She's holding a stack of books and walks around me and behind the desk.

"I wanted to do some research. What are you doing?"

"I volunteer here." Aubrey scans the books and picks them back up, gesturing for me to follow her. "Now, what are you researching?"

"Well, I learned that they shut some music groups down a while ago because of some incident." Aubrey stops and turns toward me.

"You haven't heard about that yet?" I shake my head. "Here, follow me. We have to go into the back." We walk further into the library, the shelves towering over us. Occasionally, we stop so Aubrey can put a book up until eventually, she has no more. She leads me to a back aisle where she grabs something off a shelf. It's a brochure.

"Look at this." I grab it from her and read the top. The Treblemakers. There's a group of guys all in identical suits on a stage singing.

"Who are they?"

"They are one of the musical groups that were shut down, but they didn't do anything. It was the other group who went wrong."

"Other group?" Aubrey nods and takes the brochure from me and replacing it with another one. The High Notes.

"There was only a few groups here in Barden but they went and competed worldwide. We actually had a yearly performance where the winner of the competition would play for the town. I remember them. I was 7, I think, the last time I saw a group perform before they all went off to compete and the incident occurred."

"So what happened?"

"Well, the High Notes were performing and obviously under a lot of stress. Who wouldn't be?" I agree with her and she continues. "One of the members, the co-captain actually, had a complete breakdown. She stopped them in the middle of the performance spouting off about how werewolves are real and were going to come and kill us all."

"Woah!"

"Yeah,"Aubrey nods, her blond curls bouncing along with the movement. "That's not even the craziest part. She then started pointing out people she was sure were werewolves and then she pointed out someone in the group. A friend of hers. She said that she was one and that she attempted to kill her. But in werewolf form."

"Why did she think that?"

"The girl had been attacked a few weeks before that and had a huge scratch on her arm. She was so sure it was a werewolf." Aubrey moves and heads to a back room, opening the door and letting me in. "This is some old records. I believe they actually have the original report in here, Or at least a copy of it. Okay, look for. I'm pretty sure that's the right year."

"Wow, that was over 10 years ago." Aubrey makes a noise of agreement and I get to work, looking for a folder in that year. The room is only about the size of my kitchen and has multiple shelves lined against each wall.

"Ahha,"Aubrey lets out a cry of triumph and I hurry over to her. "Here we go. So, she freaked out and kept saying over and over that there were werewolves. After she targeted the other girl in the group, she pulled a gun on her, shooting her point blank in the chest. The crowd all got up and ran out of the auditorium all the while she shot at them, killing 7 people total." Aubrey falls silent like this was news to her. I gently grab the folder out of her hands and scan the page, stopping when I get to the girl's statement after the police caught her.

"It says here that she described the wolf that attacked her." Aubrey nods at me to continue. "She said it was gigantic, coming up to her chest and had glowing yellow eyes. Apparently it was too dark to see the color of the wolf or even see it coming toward her. She was walking through the park as a shortcut to her house and it came out of nowhere, scratching her before she could grab the mace from her bag. After she sprayed it with the mace, it took off and she went home."

"Wow," Aubrey exclaims. "Where is that girl now?' Good question. I read further down until I find it.

"It says here that she was sent to prison to await any further trials, but never got one. She died a week later from unknown causes." Aubrey starts talking but I don't hear any of it, too distracted by the photo of the girl. She's pretty and my age, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. In the photo, she looks so happy which makes me wonder what caused her to go crazy. Stress from school? Homelife? Or just a chain of events that led her to do such an inexplicable act?

"Chloe?" A hand touches my shoulder, causing me to jump. "We have to go. I wasn't supposed to bring you back here." Not wanting to get Aubrey in trouble, I leave the room, my mind still racing with all the information I just read. What drove that girl to kill so many people? Why did she believe werewolves were real? More importantly, was she right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Beca's POV

"So I've been thinking of changing my name," Amy announces, taking my attention off of Chloe and onto the bigger girl. She has her head held up high and is waving her hands dramatically trying to get everyone's attention.

"What name are you thinking?" I ask and Amy turns her head my way, staring at me with wide eyes.

"You ready for this?" I nod. "Fat Amy." There's silence as everybody takes in what she said.

"Um, why?" I'm the only one who can ask this as everybody else is still in shock.

"So twig bitches like you can't do it behind my back." This pushes everybody out of their shocked state and laughing. I watch all of this, keeping my usual blank expression. I actually find it funny but can't bring myself to laugh. Laughing would give them all an opening into my heart and even though I'm trying to be a better friend, I'm not ready for that yet. One day, I will be.

As they all joke around and laugh, my gaze drifts over to Chloe, who's in a serious conversation with her friends. Trying not to be too obvious to my friends, I direct my hearing toward her group.

"-not a good idea?" Chloe whines. "If I talk to the principle or something, they may let me do it. All I have to do is come up with a good speech so that way he can't say no."

"Chloe,"Aubrey starts. "With what we read, I doubt that it will even be possible."

"Watch me." My lips turn up in a small smile at the fire in Chloe. Damn.

"We're not saying you shouldn't try,"Stacie comforts. "We're just saying that you shouldn't be too broken hearted if they reject your idea." Chloe sighs.

"I know. I know." At that moment, Chloe looks up and our eyes meet, sending tingles racing up and down my body.

"Just go over there and kiss her already," the black girl comments and I snort. All of my friends turn toward me and I take my gaze from Chloe's. Jesse sends me a knowing smile and I growl too softly for any human to hear.

"So Beca?" Emily whispers. "What happened at the foster home? You never told us." I glance at Amy, trying to convey that I can't speak about it with her around when Amy suddenly gives me a huge grin.

"I know what you guys are," she brags. "These guys told me a while ago." My head snaps sharply to the side and I glare at the others.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"She literally figured it out herself. We were all hanging out when she told us she knew that we were different and would go to the government if we didn't tell her. We tried to tell you but just figured it didn't really matter." Jesse's voice fades and I look down at my hands. I'm such a bad friend that I couldn't help them when they needed it. I'm always in my own world, too self absorbed and afraid of being hurt, that I don't know anything about them.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. They all just nod, knowing that I mean it and it's all I can say right now. Everybody talks while I continue to think about how I've known these people for years, but don't actually know anything about them. My thoughts are soon interrupted by the scent of strawberries and comfort of my mate.

"Hi," Chloe smiles at my friends, giving them a little wave. "Could I sit for a second?"

"Of course,"Amy yells and I can see Chloe wince a little. Chloe sits in front of me and grabs my hands.

"So, I was thinking you should come over to my house tonight."

"You came all the way over here to ask me that?" I smile adoringly at her as she blushes.

"Yes. Now, since we didn't see each other all weekend, we need to do some catching up."

"What if I have to work? Are you going to kidnap me again?" Chloe squeals and slaps my arm lightly.

"I did not kidnap you. I told you to get in my car which you did willingly. You should be real careful about that by the way. I could've been a serial killer."

"Like you could kill anybody."

"Pff." Chloe leans forward, like she's about to tell me some big secret. "Little did you know I kill pretty, small brunettes. Ones with tattoos and piercings." I grin and raise an eyebrow, only taking one thing out of that.

"You think I'm pretty?" Chloe sits back and blinks. Her eyes widen as she seems to take something from my expression.

"You don't?" Now it's my turn to sit back, surprised. "Oh my god. You don't. How is that even possible?"

"Um.." I'm at a loss for words, not sure what to do. I don't necessarily think I'm ugly or anything, but I don't think of myself as pretty. Just plain.

"Beca, I…" Chloe stares into my eyes and I'm mesmerized. "I have to get to class." Blinking out of the trance, I notice that almost everybody is gone, heading to class. Chloe walks away, looking back at me several times before she exits the cafeteria. What just happened?

….

A few hours later, I'm standing in Chloe's kitchen, watching as she rapidly grabs stuff out of cabinets and drawers. She decided that as soon as we got to her house after school, we were making cookies. Hopefully, she knows what she's doing because I sure as hell don't.

"So Beca, tell me about you."

"What do you mean? You already know me." Chloe spins around, putting her hands on her hips with an annoyed expression.

"No, I know a few facts about you but for the most part, we've talked about me."

"I like hearing you talk though." Bright, blue eyes soften as they watch me.

"But I want to hear about you. What makes Beca Mitchell who she is?" Those eyes sharpen as she glares at me. "And I don't want no silly answer. Think about it." As Chloe continues to get the batter together, I think. What makes me, me? How do I tell her the answer to that when I don't even know?

Thinking hard, I go back to the most crucial part of my life, when I changed. Before my parents attempted to kill me, I was a happy little girl, outgoing and excited for life and the things to come. After that day though, I just stopped….feeling. Everything that was thrown at me was blocked by the walls I put up, sinking into them, never reaching me. I know that one day, my walls won't keep the hurtful words or actions out and when that happens, I may not be able to handle it. My eyes follow Chloe as she moves around the kitchen. If I tell her, would she help me when that happens? Would she hold me while I slowly fall until I hit rock bottom and after, would she pick up the pieces? Maybe she could put my broken self back together, but in order for that to happen, I have to let her in. So I do.

Getting up, I walk over to my bag. Slipping my hand into the front pocket, I feel around the edges for the little hidey spot I cut into it years ago. I find it and take out the folded picture I had stuffed in there. Chloe eyes me as I walk back and sit down heavily on the stool I was previously sitting on.

"You want to know what makes me who I am?" Chloe nods. "Well, they did." I unfold the picture and hand it to Chloe. It's the last family picture we took. I had just turned 8 and was in a little phase of pink dresses and braided pigtails. I'm standing in between my mom and dad as they crouch down, each kissing one of my cheeks. My smile is so big, it practically takes up the whole photo.

"Is that you?" I nod and Chloe takes my hand. "You were so cute."

"Was not."

"Yup! You still are too." Chloe beams and I just smile, knowing that she would win this fight. "So, tell me about them."

"My mom was the best person in the world to me. She did everything a mother should do. Tucked me into bed and told me bedtime stories. We only ever had one tradition that only we did. Once a year, my mom would get off of work and pull me out of school early. It was always on a school day. That was one of my requirements." Chloe chuckles and I continue.

"We would just drive until we found something fun to do and every year it was something different. That last year, we drove in a different direction and actually got lost. We didn't realize that it would just be an endless desert road so we were gone for a day before she called my dad to come to us. Later that night, she came to me in tears apologizing that we didn't get to do anything fun. So I took her face in my hands and told her that I had so much fun just being with her and getting to joke around. Our plan was to do the same exact thing the next year, but we never got to."

"She died,"Chloe whispers and I confirm what she guessed. "What about your dad?"

"He wasn't there very often. Too busy working but he made sure to see me every night. A lot of the times I would stay awake for hours just waiting for him to come home and kiss me goodnight. Anytime he had a day off, he woke up early and made me breakfast which was always in funny shapes. Than, we would all go do something together." My voice cracks as I stare at the picture in Chloe's hand.

"That photo was taken a week before they died. They both insisted we do one more family photo and at the time, I was obsessed with having my picture taken so I was ecstatic. We went to a friend and stood in their backyard while he took our pictures. There were more but this is the only one that I was able to keep."

"Why? What happened?" I look up at Chloe's sympathetic yet curious gaze. Telling her that would entail telling her everything. Even what they did to me. I decide to take a leap of faith.

"It was supposed to be just a normal day. My dad had a day off so he did his usual breakfast for me, but instead of going out together, he made me stay at the house."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah. It never occured to me how weird it was to leave a 8 year old by themselves until I learned what they did. For several months, people had noticed how they had been acting a little strange. More distant from everybody. That day, my parents went out and killed several people."

"Oh my god," Chloe gasps, bringing her hands to her face.

"The survivors said that they were spouting out random crap, not making any sense. Someone was able to call the cops and when my parents heard the sirens, they came after me."

_Loud sirens fly by the house as I hum, playing with my barbie and brush her hair. Mommy got it for me just yesterday, but I have get her ready before introducing her to all my other barbies. Her long, blond hair flows down her back as I stroke it with the brush._

"_You're so beautiful. All my other barbies will be so jealous." I turn the barbie to me and make her nod, than go back to brushing her hair. The door suddenly flies open, hitting the wall with a bang, startling me. Mommy and daddy rush in, shutting the door behind them. Excited, I stand up holding my barbie to my side._

"_Mommy, daddy!" I run toward them but am taken aback when they shove me to the ground. "What's wrong?" It's then that I notice their disheveled hair and clothes soaked with blood. Are they hurt? I quickly scramble to get up.._

"_You're bleeding. I'll get some band aids." I scurry on my little feet toward the door but am stopped when a hand grabs the back of my shirt, throwing me to the ground. I stare at them wide eyed and confused._

"_Hold her down," Mommy demands, her sharp voice piercing my ears like the needles they use at the doctor. My dad goes behind me and grabs my arm, yanking them painfully until I fold them at my sides. My grip tightens around the barbie, determined not to let it go. He sets his big hands on my shoulders, pressing me down on the ground._

"_We're caught," Daddy's hushed whisper sounds panicked like the time I ran out into the road and almost got hit by a car. He yelled at me afterwards making me cry and then took me out for ice cream as an apology. I have a feeling though, he won't take me out for ice cream this time. _

"_I know. That's why we have to save her before she becomes the poison they all are." There's no answer, just heavy breathing as my mom sits on my legs, crushing them._

"_Mommy, you're hurting me!" My mom ignores my panicked cry and grabs something from her pocket. She flicks it open and I gasp a little at the sight of the knife._

"_Mommy?" Tears stream down my face as I try to make sense of what's happening. Why is she hurting me? Did I do something wrong? Mommy leans down, pressing her lips to my ear._

"_You're going to be safe soon, my darling. Nobody can hurt you now." Then, there's a sharp stinging in my stomach. My mom sits up and I see the knife covered in blood. Did she cut herself? The stinging in my stomach intensifies to a burn and I look down. My pink princess dress is now a dark red. Horror fills me as I realize that she hurt me. Panicking, I start to squirm, trying to get away. Full sobs rack my body._

"_Don't make it worse, sweetheart," Daddy cries as my mom stabs me again. I cry harder with each hit until the door flings open again, this time revealing the cops. A loud bang fill the room, hurting my ears and making it to where everything is hard to hear. My mom suddenly falls forward, slowly sliding to the ground beside me. Her dull eyes stare into my pain filled ones as blood pours out of the hole in her forehead. My dad gets up, screaming and threatening to kill them when another bang goes off. And another until my dad falls to the ground, not getting up again. _

"_D-daddy?" I whisper, my voice fading. Everything starts to go dark and the last thing I see is my barbie, still clutched in my hand. It's no longer beautiful though, but covered in blood, just like me._

Tears stream down my face like a waterfall as I finish my story. I haven't told that to anyone since the police questioned me after I woke up from surgery. Scared of her reaction, I look up. Chloe is crying quietly and when she notices that I'm watching her, she envelopes me in a hug.

"That's..that's just horrible," she whispers into my hair as I bury my face in her neck. "No parent should ever do that. I'm-I'm so sorry." Her voice cracks and I pull back, gripping her shoulders.

"It's okay. It's in the past."

"Yeah but it's your past." Her words hit me hard. There are days I hate my past and my parents, but if it wasn't mine, it would be someone else's. I wouldn't wish this upon anybody.

"You look so different in the picture." I nod.

" ..I shut down after I woke up in the hospital. I haven't been anything like that little girl since."

"So your parents really did make you who you are," Chloe comments softly. "Do you-do you have scars from that day?"

"Yeah. They faded a little but they're still there."

"Can I see them?" There's a shy tone to Chloe's voice that makes me say yes. I lift my shirt up high enough for her to see. She slowly reaches her fingers out, trailing them over the scars. I suck in a breath and she fixes her gaze on me.

"They're ugly. I know." I look down, more tears welling up in my eyes. Chloe puts her fingers under my chin, making me look her in the eye.

"Beca, they're a part of you and no part of you is ugly. All I see is beauty."

I look at this girl in front of me and think of how much she's wrong. The real beautiful one is her. She doesn't know it but I'm a monster and a person with such beauty doesn't belong with a beast like me.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N- I'm so excited to finally post this chapter! I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 13**

Chloe's POV

I can see the war raging in Beca's eyes when I tell her what I see. A part of her wants to believe me but another part won't let her. At that moment, I feel a surge of hatred at her parents for making her this way. They took her childhood innocence from her and made it to where she'll never have a normal life. But really, what's so bad about not having a normal life? I used to think I did until my dad died and everything changed. Nothing seemed normal anymore and still doesn't.

So I lean in, getting ready to kiss her and prove to her what I see is true, when the oven beeps. Damn it. Sighing quietly, I walk over to the oven and pull out the pan. I laugh when I turn around to find Beca practically drooling. After they cool off, I put them on a plate and lead Beca into the living room where we sit on the couch, quietly eating.

"Thank you," I break the silence and Beca frowns.

"For what?"

"For confiding in me."

"It's no big deal." Beca waves it off but I won't have it. I fold my legs under me, leaning toward her.

"No, it is. From what I've heard at school, you hardly ever talk to people and when you do it's not always nice. You refuse to let people in or see you smile."

"Way to make me feel great," Beca's voice oozes with sarcasm.

"Sorry but it's true. What I'm trying to say though, is that I'm honored. You gave me a chance and talked to me on my first day when I was nervous. For some reason, you chose to let me in and when you smile at me…. There are no words to describe that." Beca is silent for a little and I worry that I said too much until she looks up with a beaming smile on her face.

"If you're saying thank you than I guess I have too to." I shake my head, confused. "Come on Chloe. You didn't let what anybody was saying about me get in the way of being friends whether I wanted to or not."

"You secretly wanted to." Beca just smirks.

"We've only known each other for a little while but I already count you as one of my closest friends. You understand me in a way no one else does. You took me in when no one else would." She whispers that last part and I can't hold it back any longer. Lunging myself forward, I wrap my arms around Beca's neck and stare into her eyes. My heart beats fast in rhythm with hers. Her eyes flick down toward my lips and I grin, glad she's thinking the same thing.

Moving my hands to cup her neck, I lean forward, finally connecting our lips. Beca's hands trail down, resting on my waist. It feels like all of a sudden with one kiss, I'm whole. I finally found what was missing in my life. Beca deepens the kiss, lighting a fire in me, flames crackling everywhere. I've been kissed before but this- this is something entirely different. We pull away, gasping for breath and I rest my forehead on Beca's.

"So," I pant. "You were saying something about being friends. Want to revise that statement?" Beca chuckles and I join in with her. Beca moves her hands to cup my face and smiles sweetly.

"Best friends?" Laughing, I push off of Beca, slapping her playfully.

"You jerk!" Beca leans against the corner of the couch, smirking.

"Yes, but a jerk you just kissed." I roll my eyes.

"Is this the real Beca Mitchell I'm seeing?"

"The one and only baby. Take it or leave it." Beca jokes, winking which causes warmth to race down my body.

"Well, if I can't take it," I smirk this time and crawl onto Beca's lap, straddling her. "I guess I'll have to change it."

…

For the next couple of weeks, Beca and I are inseparable. We joke and are normal friends at school, but the moment we're alone, we're something more. We haven't defined with it is we're doing yet, but we don't need to. We have time. Then there's the fact that I'm not sure I what exactly I want. The last time I was in a relationship, my dad died and the dude dumped me for- and I quote- "someone who wasn't such a downer." Yeah, not one of my best decisions on who to date.

I know in my heart Beca wouldn't do that to me, but I can't help but be cautious. It doesn't help that Beca has secrets and none she's willing to share with me. Several times, she's gone off for no reason, not coming back for several hours. Which is fine since we're not technically dating, but it's still weird.

I've seen the wolf again but only in my dreams. It always plays out the same, never changing, even our conversation. I have a feeling I'm supposed to get something from it or I'm waiting. For what? Something to happen? I don't know. I have a feeling that when whatever I'm waiting for happens, it's going to change my life forever. Just hopefully for the better.

…...

"Could I talk to the principle, please?" The secretary just stares at me. "It's really important."

"Sorry, but he's not here right now."

"Shouldn't he be? He is the principle, correct?" I can't stop the sarcasm from my voice, but I just want this so bad. Over the last few weeks, I've come in here to talk to him, but he's apparently never here. I'm starting to wonder if we actually have a principle.

"Yes, but this is a small town and generally, people here have several jobs. The principle also owns a hardware store and works from there unless we need him. So you'll just have to wait until he's here." She goes back to her book, ending the conversation. I let out a frustrated growl and stomp out the doors.

"I have stayed so damn late at school everyday just to get one fucking answer to one fucking question." I mumble to myself as I make my way to my car. "Whoever this fucking principle is, is a shitty one if he can't even give enough of a damn to show up."

"Woah, Chlo. That's some language there. I thought you were a lady and didn't dare say those words." Beca comments, startling me. She's leaning against the hood of my car which I would've realized if I wasn't ranting to myself.

"Well, a lady speaks proper english, but if that lady doesn't slip up every once and awhile, they're not human."

"My bad. I was incorrect." She smiles with sympathy. "I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Nodding sadly, I unlock my car, getting in and Beca following suit.

"Yeah. No one can seem to find the principle, ever." I turn towards her in my seat. "Is there even a principle?" Beca chuckles and places a calming hand on my arm.

"Yes, there is. He used to be full time here before opening a store. During my freshman year, I was sent to his office everyday."

"Really? Why?"

"Everybody knew how….cold I was so all the teachers automatically assumed that everything I said was snarky. Most of them hate me anyway so that didn't help any."

"For what your parents did, right?" I ask softly and Beca nods. "That's just shitty. You didn't do anything. If anybody has a right to hate anybody, it's you."

"That's not what they think." We sit in a comfortable silence for a little, just thinking and being together.

"So, do you have to work?" I hit my head with my palm. "That was a stupid question. If you had to work, you wouldn't have waited for me."

"I would wait for you no matter what I had to do." My jaw drops and I turn back around in my seat, turning the car on, trying to hide my red face. She makes me blush so easily.

"Where are we going?" Blushing harder, I realize that in my distracted state, I drove the wrong way.

"Um, well..." Beca laughs and when I go to turn around, stops me.

"If you keep driving, I'll show you something cool." Nodding, I keep straight, following Beca's directions. I don't know how long we drive for until Beca finally has me pull into a diner.

"Wha-"

"Well, we're not there yet but it's getting late. I figured you were hungry."

"Is that your way of saying you're starving?" Beca grins, nodding. "So where is this cool place of yours and why is it so far?" Beca opens my door and when I get out, puts her hand on the small of my back, making me shiver a little.

"Well, not many people know about it. It's a very special place and only deserves to be seen by very special people." I pause at the doors.

"You think I'm special?"

"Of course." We find a seat in the back and order our food. When the waitress leaves, I study the diner. It's old fashioned with a jukebox in the corner and there's nobody but us and the employees here.

"So what is this place?"

"I found it a couple of years ago. It doesn't have the best food, but it has the best people and I like it."

"Me too. I used to go to all sorts of these places with my dad. We would go on drives almost every weekend just to find a different one."

"Yeah? That sounds like a lot of fun."

"It was, even with two annoying siblings who found it fun to pick on the younger sister. I would sit in the middle in the back and they would take turns playing ping pong with my head." We laugh and I cherish the memories.

"So, how many diners did you guys get too?"

"I don't even know. Over 30 and only because we went out of state finding more. Wish my dad could be here. This was the exact type of diner he loved. Old and rustic." Beca grabs my hands, rubbing my palms with her thumbs.

"He is though. With you, I mean. Not physically but he's here." Her eyes hold so much sincerity, that I believe her. I close my eyes and just breathe and I swear I can hear his laughter floating in the wind until it's gone and our food is here. Beca and I eat in silence and when we're finished, we pay and walk out, hand in hand.

"So how much further?"

"Not long. Just a couple of minutes." I nod and send my mom a quick text so she won't worry. Then, Beca and I get back on the road, talking about anything that comes to mind. I follow her directions until she points to the side of the road.

"Pull over there."

"You sure?"

"A hundred percent." Beca gives me a comforting smile and I know that she wouldn't let anything happen to me. So I do as she says even when she has us get out and start walking through the forest.

"It's okay," Beca whispers, somehow sensing my nervousness. "I know where I'm going."

"How? There's no map or anything."

"Instinct, I guess." Beca shrugs but I have a feeling there's more to it and she knows that. I understand her need to keep some things secret, but it gets annoying sometimes.

"We're almost there," she whispers and reaches out to brush aside a branch. That's when I see it. The waterfall from my dream. It's beautiful but more real than it was in my dream. The waterfall isn't as bright, but just as beautiful. There is the same assortment of flowers and I instantly go to a rose, bringing it up to my nose. Sighing, I take in a deep breath, feeling at home.

I lean forward, looking into the water at my reflection. It's at that moment I see what I'm wearing. The same yellow sundress as in my dream. No way. It has to be a coincidence, but the wolf told me that this place would find its way to me and that I would have to find the right person to take me. I glance at Beca, who is sitting on the edge near me, her feet dangling in the water. She looks right at home too. What could my dream and it coming to life, mean?

"It's beautiful," I tell Beca and she looks over at me, frowning.

"You've seen this before, haven't you? But ho-" She stops talking suddenly, turning to look toward the forest. Her movements are almost animal like as she stands up, pulling me with her.

"Someone's coming,"she whispers in my ear. "Whatever happens, just know that I'm not the bad guy." What the hell is happening? Beca pushes me behind her and that's when all hell breaks loose.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Beca's POV

I push Chloe behind me, feeling how much confusion is racing through her mind. When I brought her here, I didn't think about anybody following me. Technically, humans aren't allowed here since they're the ones who rid the world of these places in the first place, but I know Chloe. She would never do anything to harm this place. I know seemed though, like she had see this place before. Pushing down my confusion about how she's somehow already been here, I focus on the wolves barging through the woods.

Luke's big, black wolf form is at the front along with his gang and their many colors. At the back is the biggest one of them all. Jacob. His dark tan fur bristles as he eyes Chloe, who is gripping the back of my shirt. Even though she's taller than me, she seems infinitely small at the moment. I can hear her heart racing and feel the fear coursing through her as the wolves get closer.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, my voice hoarse all of a sudden. "You weren't supposed to find out this way."

"Find out what?" Chloe's voice shakes as she waits for an answer that never comes. Instead, she screams as soon as she sees all the wolves changing. Suddenly, there are five naked men standing before us, none of them happy. But then again, they never are.

"You know it's against the rules to bring a human here, mutt." Luke's calm voice carries as though he's screaming. That scares me more than if he sounded angry though. It just means a storm is brewing and Chloe is right in the middle of it.

"So? Everybody knows that wolves show their mates anyway."

"Yes, but they don't get caught and you don't have a mate. Just a clueless girl who blindly follows you."

"Hey," Chloe yells, stepping up beside me. "I'm anything but clueless, you dick. So, you want to try and reword that?" Luke chuckles, stepping forward, causing the whole group to do so as they follow him.

"She's got fire. I like that." Chloe makes a retching sound and I smile, but it fades as soon as my protective side kicks in.

"Well back off. She's mine." I growl, a sound that isn't normal for a human. Chloe stares at me with wide eyes and I worry that I made a mistake. I don't care though. She's mine and no one else's.

"Really?" Amusement crosses Luke's face. "I don't see a mark on her. Do you guys?" He turns around, looking at all his friends. They just shake their heads, evil smiles on their faces.

"Oh hell," a bark of laughter shoots out from Luke's throat. "She doesn't even know, does she?"

"Know what?" Chloe's shaky voice is back as she stares at me, waiting for an answer. I bite down, trying to keep the anger at bay. With any other wolf, I would've attacked by now, but this is Luke. If I attacked him and lost, it would mean death for me. If I won...well, that would never actually happen.

"Beca, what don't I know?" Chloe tugs at my sleeve and I look at her, my gaze instantly softening.

"I uh.. I wanted to tell you, I promise. I just wanted to give you time and-"

"Beca, tell me." There's a look in Chloe's eyes that I make out as determination and I know that even if I refuse to show her, there's no going back. So I make a choice. Show her what I am and risk losing her to fear or refuse and risk her walking away. Anyway, it's a fifty-fifty chance.

"It's better if I show you."

"Show me? Wh-" She stops talking when I start stripping. I turn around to set my shirt on the ground when she gasps.

"You're back. It's like…" She trails off and I can see her making the connection already. I continue to strip and when I'm done, I mouth one last sorry to Chloe before shifting. Everytime she lets out a little noise of fear, I cringe. I really wished it didn't have to go this way.

After a minute, I'm done shifting and stand in front of Chloe in my wolf form. She leans down a little, reaching a shaky hand toward me before yanking it back.

"It's you." She's so quiet I almost don't hear her. "How... I don't understand."

_I will explain everything to you. I swear. _

She nods, her face blank and I know that she's in shock.

"How do you feel Chloe, knowing that your friend is not who you thought she was? That she's a monster? A beast?" Chloe doesn't answer and just looks at the ground before standing straight, meeting Luke's eyes with a glare that would make an Alpha cower.

"I know that I just learned about this, but I want to correct you on something." Confidence flows from Chloe's voice as she stands there, hands resting on her hips. "I may not know the correct terminology here but I know one thing. Beca is not a beast. I'm not so sure about you though." Luke growls and I nudge Chloe.

_Go home. I'll meet you there when I can. _Chloe starts to protest but I stop her. _Just for your safety, please. You don't know what they're capable of._

We stare at each other until she nods reluctantly. Without another word, she takes off running, back the way we came. I run after her, shoving the shifting men out of the way. When we get to the edge of the forest, I stop and face the wolves, ready to fight any that attempt to go after my girl. Bumper comes charging toward me at Luke's command and I dig my feet in the ground, getting prepared for the hit.

He runs into me, full force, knocking me back into a tree. I quickly jump up and retaliate, going for his neck. Bumper turns at the last minute though and I grab his back instead. Biting down, I fling myself back and forth, ripping deeper and deeper into his skin. Suddenly, my tail is grabbed and I'm thrown, a chunk of Bumper's skin ripping away in my mouth. My snout is covered in blood as I spit out the piece of Bumper's back onto the ground.

Several growls sound out at the sight of the brown wolf lying on the ground, whimpering. Tom comes after me, teeth bared and drool dripping from each canine. We go head to head, teeth snapping everywhere, desperate to find hold of something; anything just to get an advantage over the other. From behind me, teeth clamp down on my right hind leg, definitely drawing blood. I let out a howl which Tom sees as an opening. He lunges for my throat but at the last minute I turn, our heads slamming together. The force knocks him to the side a little and I use that to my advantage. I lunge and wrap my teeth around his throat. Almost instantly, everybody stops at the sight. The slightest movement on mine and Tom's part, could kill him. Luke, now in human form, crouches down next to Bumper and yells at whoever has my leg in their hold, to let go. They do, walking around me, revealing that it was Chris who had my leg and I slowly do the same for Tom.

"You'll regret this," Luke yells and I just shake my head, limping away. I keep my back to the forest so that I can watch them as I walk away. Then, as soon as they're out of sight, I run, limping all the way to Chloe's house.

When I get there, I pause, not sure where Chloe stands on this. Yes, she stood up for me but she was also in shock. When she wakes up from that, she may not feel the same way. So for a while, I stand there, thinking about what I should do. Finally, I go up to the door. I promised Chloe I would explain so I should at least give her the chance instead of assuming how she'll act. So far, she's surprised me. Lifting my paw, I scratch at the front door and it almost immediately opens, startling me.

Chloe stands there, staring at me. She pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on her shoulder, feeling her heart rate increase.

"Beca?" Her voice is hesitant, like she believes what happened was just a dream. I nod and she gasps a little.

_I'm sorry._ I look straight in to her eyes, trying to show her how sincere I am. She nods a little and lets me in.

"Do you want to..um go back to a human or whatever it's called?"

_Yes, but I will need clothes. I left mine at the waterfall." _Chloe leads me upstairs, not noticing how I hop a little. My leg leaves a little trail of blood which I wince at. When we get to Chloe's room, she goes to her closet and riffles through her bag. Letting out a noise of triumph, she pulls out a small, pink tanktop and some gray sweatpants.

"These are some of my old ones. They should fit you but may still be a little big."

_Those are perfect. Thank you. _

Chloe mutters a your welcome and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. I shift back with almost no pain despite all the cuts and bruises which is a relief. Even with my back healed now, it's been difficult to shift, but when I did at the waterfall, it was no problem. Shaking, I get dressed, careful to keep the sweatpants off my still bleeding leg. I sit on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom located in Chloe's bedroom and inspect my leg.

There are deep teeth marks wrapped around my calf and I wince when I see how close he came to ripping my skin off. Blood is pouring profusely from all around, mainly at the four canine marks which are deeper and I can see bone. Damn, he hung on tight. If this is how I look like, I can only imagine how bad Bumper's back is.

Taking a deep breath, I hobble out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen. Chloe is standing outside the doorway, waiting for me. There's a panicked expression on her face and I can feel fear and worry radiating from her. Guilt consumes me at putting her in the middle of this. She had a normal, human life and I should never have ruined that for her.

"Beca, before you go in there, I need to tell you something." I glance toward the kitchen and inhale deeply, smelling someone else. Her mom is in there. Alone though so I know she didn't call the authorities or anything.

"What's the matter?"

"I um.. Came home and my mom was here. I can't hide anything from her so when she asked me what was wrong I told her everything. I'm so sorry. I know that she won't hurt you unless you give her a reason to."

"Chloe," I say softly and she stops speaking, staring at me with wide eyes. "It's okay. I'm glad you have someone who can help you with this. It's not easy finding out that the supernatural is real." Chloe lets out a heavy breath and pulls me into a hug but quickly lets me go.

"I need an explanation, can't evade it this time." I nod, guilty. "Now, let's go. We have some coffee if you want."

"That would be amazing." We go into the kitchen and Chloe's mom immediately stands up. "Ms. Beale, I'm so sorry for this whole mess."

"It's okay. We'll determine what to do after you give us some answers." Smiling, I step forward, only to be brought back to the pain in my leg. A queasy feeling settles in my stomach from the loss of blood.

"Ms. Beale?" Chloe's mom turns toward me.

"Call me Laura, please."

"Okay," I say shyly. "I know you're a vet, but can you stitch a person up?"

"Of course. I took a small course in college. Why do you ask?" I hop out off the stool and limp to her side.

"Chris got ahold of my leg." Chloe's mom frowns as she looks down at my leg.

"That looks pretty bad. A hospital would be more equipped to deal with this." Chloe walks around gasping when she sees my leg.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have left you to deal with them alone." Her voice is thick with tears and I place a comforting hand on her arm.

"Chloe, if you stayed, they might've killed you. This may look bad but I heal really fast." I turn my attention to her mom. "All I need you to do is stitch it up or stop the bleeding. Once that happens, my body will do the rest."

"Okay. Let me go get the first aid kit." Chloe's mom gets up and rushes from the room, grabbing the kit and running back in. "Sit down on the ground." I sit down on the cold tile, a little shocked when Chloe sits behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"This will probably hurt," Ms. Beale informs me and I just shrug.

"I've had worse." Both of them fall silent and Ms. Beale gets to work on my leg. When she cleans my wound, I suck in a deep breath at the very painful sting. Chloe notices and wraps her arms tighter around me.

"This is incredible," Ms. Beale whispers. "Your leg is already healing." Sure enough, the bone that was showing just a second ago is almost invisible. I can feel my leg patching itself up and figure that it will be healed in just a day or two. Chloe's mom stitches me up and bandages my leg, oohing and awing the whole time.

"Have you guys ever thought about using your DNA to try and heal humans?" I fling backward a little, repulsed at the thought.

"Ms. Be- I mean Laura. If we did that, humans would die." She blanches. "There's something about us that if we bite a human or try to use our blood to save them, they die. We're toxic to you, in more ways than one." I whisper the last part, thinking about how much Chloe's-and her mom's- life is going to change now. Ms. Beale finishes up with my leg and we move back to the stools, Chloe choosing to sit next to her mom, across from me. To hide the hurt, I put my face into its usual stony expression.

"So, what are you exactly?" Ms. Beale asks, her voice calm but I can hear the tremor beneath.

"A werewolf." They both swallow hard, taking it in.

"So um.. Where do you come from?"

"I can't tell you that. All I know is that we've been around long before humans."

"What's your lifespan? If you heal faster, do you age slower?" I chuckle a little but answer the question.

"We age just like humans do. We're just stronger, faster, and have better senses." Chloe's mom sets her chin on her hands, fascinated.

"So you're the gray wolf we helped a while ago, correct?" I nod. "Are you all that big or is it just you?'

"Oh trust me, they're all like that," Chloe laughs but it's void of any humor. "What did those guys want with you? I've seen them at school and they all seem to hate your guts."

"What I told you about my parents was true, but it happened just a little differently. My parents believed that all werewolves were abominations and shouldn't be allowed to walk the Earth. The day they died, something sent them off the edge and they killed multiple werewolves."

"How do you kill a werewolf?" Chloe's mom interrupts.

"It's not easy and we try to keep it a secret, otherwise humans would come after us. Silver, like in the stories, works. It weakens us for some unknown reason. Also, if you know a person is a werewolf, catch them in their human form. From there, you decapitate them. It's the only way unless you can weaken one by hitting it with enough silver to kill it." Like what Luke almost did to me.

"Why are you telling us this?" Chloe stares me down and I stare back.

"I want you two to stay safe and if telling you how to kill my kind does that…." I fall silent, nervous about what I'll end up having to tell her. How she is involved in all of this and what she has to with me..

"What happened to your back?"

"Yeah," Chloe's mom joins in. "It was horrible."

"I disrespected an elder. They punished me for it."

"That's how they usually punish wolves?" Chloe frowns and I can feel conflicting emotions raging through her.

"No, but that's how they punish me. Since my parents killed the Alpha's wife, I get worse than everybody else, apparently."

"That's so unfair." I just shrug.

"What's an elder?" Chloe's mom asks.

"They're older wolves who look over this town and future generations of wolves. The elders supposedly all come from a line of the first werewolves ever. They're treated like royalty and we have to give them the utmost respect. If we don't, we have a punishment for people who do that. It's usually multiple lashes on the back from an elder's claw."

"What was yours?" Chloe's voice is small like she's almost too afraid to ask.

"Lashes on the back with a whip laced with silver." They both gasp. "That's why it was so bad and I'll probably have scars forever." We all fall silent until Chloe speaks up, asking the one question I didn't want her too. The one that will lead me somewhere I'm not sure she's ready to go yet. She just learned that werewolves exist and now I'll have to tell her what she has to do with me.

"Why did you disrespect the elder?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chloe's POV

My question seems to freeze Beca up and I narrow my eyes, tuning in on her emotions. Worry and fear seem to be taking over her, but as much as I want to go and comfort her, I need answers.

"Beca?" Her eyes flick to mine and she grimaces, realizing that I know exactly what she's feeling.

"I disrespected Elder John because of you." I flinch, not sure I heard her right.

"Um..what? Why?"

"I never talk to a new person at school so when you came and I talked to you, he was curious. He wanted to know why and I pretty much told him to fuck off."

"Why didn't you just tell him why?" Beca looks down, wringing her hands together.

"Because they already want to kill me and I didn't want to give them any reason to do it faster."

"But what's the big deal about telling him why you talked to me? Wait, why did you talk to me?" Beca remains quiet, which stirs up anger until it threatens to boil over, making me snap. "Beca? Why did you talk to me?"

"Because you're my mate!" Beca yells. I freeze.

"W-what does that mean?"

"Every wolf has a mate, the person they're meant to be with. Not everyone finds theirs but when they do, it's like finding your other half. I knew the instant you came to school." That must have been what those guys at the waterfall were talking about. Beca and I are meant to be together? I just found out that werewolves are real and that I'm meant to be with one. How do I handle that? What bothers me though, is that Beca hid it from me. This whole time, I've wondered why I feel so connected to her and this whole time, she knew. How could she keep something so important from me?

"What happens if I don't accept that?" Beca stops fidgeting and stares at me, eyes moist.

"W-what?"

"What would happen if I didn't want that?" I choke out the next question, hating the hurt that's breaking through Beca's carefully put up walls. "What if I didn't want you?" Beca's face goes expressionless and my heart aches. This is the first time that she's given me the Beca that everyone else gets. Cold and seemingly heartless.

"If you didn't want this, all you would have to do is say that you reject me. That's all it takes."

"What would happen to you?"

"Nothing." Beca's eye twitches and a tear rolls down her cheek. I frown, knowing that she just lied to me. Something would happen to her, but what? Do I want to know?

I have a choice to make now. If I stay with Beca, I'll be sucked into this world of wolves and danger. My life will change even more and I'm not sure I could handle it. After my dad died, everything changed and it almost broke me. I'm don't know for certain that Beca could keep me afloat. But I know about werewolves now and so I'll just spend the rest of my life wondering if the person next to me is one or some other supernatural creature that may exist. If I reject Beca, I won't have anyone to help me, to guide me through this now unknown world.

"Um..I need a little to think about this. To take it all in, if that's okay?"

"Of course," the emotionless voice coming from the girl in front of me is nothing like the Beca I know. Beca stands up and walks to the door, limping a little.

"Thank you for listening to me. If you guys need anything, you have my number." Beca opens the front door but doesn't leave yet. "Oh and Chloe? For what it counts, I really am sorry." She leaves and I stand up, wanting to go after her. Needing to go after her because the pull is so strong, I physically ache. I shove that away though because now that I know what it is, it feels different. More like a burden, an expectation. It hurts even more that I feel that way because I really like Beca, maybe even love her, but I have to take some time to figure this out. To figure out what feelings are mine and what's because of the connection.

"Are you okay?" My mom sets her hand on my arm but I shrug it off.

"I need to go lay down." Without another word, I walk away and go upstairs to my room. With a heavy sigh, I flop down on my bed. Beca's stony face haunts my thoughts, taunting me. What did I do?

…..

_My heart is racing as I run through the woods. I have to get to her. Now before it's too late. Suddenly, I'm being picked up and I start to flail until I realize who it is._

"_Beca?" The big gray wolf remains silent, focusing on getting to our unknown destination. "Beca? What's going on? Talk to me!" Beca stops suddenly and sets me down. She turns around to face me, frustration in those big silver eyes._

_**Chloe, I'm not Beca here.**_

"_What? Than who are you?"_

_**I'm her wolf. Her subconscious. We're connected on such a deep level, I'm able to project myself into your dreams. **_

"_Wait. So this isn't actually a dream? What is it then?_

_**Chloe, you are more special and powerful than you even realize. This isn't a dream or even a normal conversation between us. Think about it. Now, come on. I have to show you this before you awake.**_

_The wolf bends down and I swing myself onto her back. Before I know it, we're off again. If this isn't a dream or even a conversation, what is it? I think hard about the first dream. We went to the waterfall and then a while later, Beca took me there. I let out a growl of frustration. What does it all mean?_

_**We're here.**_ _I focus back on what's going on and where we are. We're in the woods, at a little cabin. It looks abandoned but I can see recent footsteps on the worn down path._

"_Is that Beca's?" The wolf nods and we go closer. "Why are we here?" Before the wolf can answer, I spot Beca coming up a small path. Her head is down, hair covering her face. I hear a small sniffle and realize that she's crying. _

"_Beca?" I call out but Beca doesn't answer, going inside the cabin instead. "What's wrong with her?"_

_**I can't tell you that. Deep inside you know. **__I'm about to let out another frustrated growl until it hits me. She must be coming back from my house. But it's dark. She talked to my mom and I way into the night and when she left, it was morning. So this has to be the next night. But how is that possible? If I'm not dreaming, am I seeing the future?_

"_Come on," a voice whispers and suddenly, Luke and his friends are surrounding the cabin. "That bitch is going to pay." There's some fumbling and then the sound of splashing. _

"_What are they doing?"_

_**Look closer. Focus.**_ _I do as she says and suddenly, there's some sort of spotlight on the cabin. It's brighter now but everything around it is pitch black. Luke and his friends are carrying cans and tossing whatever liquid is inside on the ground and on the side of the cabin._

"_Hurry. We don't want her to wake." _

"_It's fine," Luke hisses at someone. "I drugged her drink at lunch." There's a cackling and another voice breaks through the darkness. I recognize it as the bigger dude from the waterfall. Jason or something._

"_How did you do that?"_

"_I know some people." There's more laughing and splashing. _

"_What are they throwing on there?" My voice is loud but no one looks my way. It's like I'm just an observer, watching and unable to do anything. The wolf remains silent. Why is she even here if she's not going to answer me?_

_**I'm just here to show you the way. To help you learn. **_ _Of course she answers to that and not even very clearly. _

"_Who's got the matches?" Luke yells and something is thrown to him. There's a striking sound and I spot a small flame before it goes airborne. Everything seems to move in slow motion as the match flies through the air before hitting the ground. It bounces once and when it hits the ground a second time, the flame catches. It spreads like wildfire after that and pretty soon, everything is aflame, including the cabin. My screams are lost in the laughter and crackling sound of the fire. Fear consumes me just as the fire consumes the cabin and everything inside. _

"_Beca is in there! We have to do something!" I go to run but my feet won't move. "We have to help her!"_

_**You are only an observer here. There is nothing you can do but watch and learn.**_

"_Learn what? That I made a mistake? I should never have let Beca go." My legs buckle and I fall to my knees, sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry….."_

"Chloe, wake up!" Hands shake me as my eyes fly open, the fear of my dream still there. My mom is sitting on the edge of my bed, worry written all over her face.

"Sweetheart, it was just a dream." She tries to comfort me but I remember everything.

"But it wasn't. Not really." My mom sighs, drawing me into a hug.

"It's okay." We stay like that for a while until my mom makes me get ready for school. The whole way, I think about the dream. Was it real? Or just a figment of my imagination? Tears still stream down my face. I have to see Beca, even if it was all just a dream. It may have been fake, but the fear was still real. I pull into the school and instantly get out, scanning for Beca. Spotting her, I run, not bothering to lock my car until I reach her. She lets out a little gasp when I lunge at her, wrapping my arms around her neck, not caring who's watching.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" I don't answer and instead squeeze harder. The sound of her voice washes over me like a tidal wave, calm but still on edge.

"Sorry. I just had a bad dream and needed to see you."

"Oh." She's says nothing else and just backs away from me. "Well, I'm going to go. Give you the time you need." Without another word, she gives me a sad look before walking away and entering the building. A part of me wants to run after her but she's right. Even with the dream-which was just that, a dream- I need more time to think everything over. To figure out how I feel about her.

…..

After school, I attempt to talk to the principle again. Of course, he's not there. When I leave the building, a part of me expects to see Beca standing there with her cocky smirk, waiting for me. She's not though and my heart falls. With my sour mood, I head home.

My mom isn't home and so I hole up in my room, crying my heart out. I'm so used to having Beca around all the time, that not having her here and not being able to call her is like torture. I was so afraid of her hurting me that I didn't stop to think how it wouldn't be Beca but myself to do it. My phone rings, startling me out of my dark thoughts. Sighing, I pick it up and even the sight of my sister's name doesn't bring a smile to my face.

"Hey Chloe," her cheery voice is foreign to my ears which have heard only crying for the last few hours.

"Hey Callie. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing but I can tell that it's not okay. What's wrong?' I stay silent, not really wanting to talk about it. "Come on Chloe. You can talk to me. Here, let me put you on speaker. Carter is here too." My mood lfts a little at having both of my siblings talk to me. When my mom wasn't available to talk to me, my siblings were there. There are some things you can't tell your mom so my siblings were the ones I went to. We know each other's secrets and have too much blackmail on each other to use it to our advantage.

"Carrot stick, tell me what's the matter?" I chuckle at my brother's nickname for me. I'm the only kid with mom's hair. Callie and Carter have pitch black hair from my dad.

"I just...it's too complicated."

"Oh no," Carter starts. "It's a guy."

"Uh no. Not at all."

"A girl then?" I stay silent which confirms his guess.

"Honey," my sister's comforting voice flows through the speaker. "You can talk to us." I know that she's telling the truth, so I do.

"This girl I know just revealed something that's going to change my life if I keep her in it. But if I don't, it will still change my life. What's bothering me though, is that I'm not sure whether what I feel is real or if it's just the thing she told me it is. So I told her I had to think about it, but all I can think about is that I made a big mistake by letting her go."

"Chloe, do you love her?"

"I don't know." They're both silent for a second before my brother speaks.

"Think about it this way. What do you feel when she's with you?"

I don't even hesitate to answer. "Like I'm whole."

"Now, what do you feel when you're not with her?"

"Like a part of me is missing. There's a hole in my heart and all I can think about is being with her."

"Than there you go," my sister joins in.

"But how do I know that that is how I really feel?"

"Tell me what you like about her. Not what you feel about her but what you like about her." I stay silent, thinking.

"I like," I whisper, "the way she can make me laugh when I couldn't before. How I feel like I can be myself around her and how she brings out the best in me. I love watching her talk about something she loves. The passion on her face. The way she shows me a side of her that she doesn't for anyone smile that is just for me." My voice fades away and I realize that it isn't the mate bond or whatever that makes me feel this way. It's Beca.

"Oh my goodness." I squeal. "Thank you so much."

"That's what we're here for." I can practically see my sister's smile.

"Now," my brother laughs. "Go get your girl." Laughing, I hang up and jump out of bed. Hopefully, I didn't wait too long and she'll still take me. I get cleaned up real quick and head toward the door when it suddenly opens revealing my mom.

"Hey, honey. Where are you going?"

"To find Beca."

"Are you sure? It's pretty late." Frowning, I glance outside and see how dark it is.

"Um.. yeah. I have to find her now." Normally, I would wait until the next day, but something in me is saying that I have to find her soon. If I wait any longer, I may be too late.

"Well, just be safe." My mom kisses my cheek and I run out to my car. Now, where to go. There's the radio station but as far as I know, she doesn't work this late. Putting the car in drive, I start in one direction not sure where to go. Maybe this mate thing can help me find her. So I use the feeling of the pull to guide me. Soon, I'm in front of the home and not sure what to do now. A knock at my window startles me. It's just Emily though so I roll my window down.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Beca."

"She doesn't live here anymore." I blanch.

"Where does she live?"

"A cabin in the woods." Flashes of my dream play through my mind and my heart races as a new urgency develops.

"Show me."

A few minutes later, I'm racing down the path Emily pointed me to. If anything happens to Beca, I don't think I could live with myself. I'm not sure how long I run for before I hear the laughing. As I near the voices, I spot an orange glow and my legs almost give out from underneath me. My dream was right. I don't dwell on that right now and instead run out of the woods toward the cabin. Luckily, Luke and his friends took off so I don't have to deal with them.

"Beca!" I scream but all I get in response is the cabin creaking. It's going to collapse. My breathing is erratic and stitches poke my side like needles as I debate what to do. There's no other choice. I have to go in.

I take off in another run toward the blazing fire and don't stop until I reach the door. It opens with just a slight push and I go in, coughing from the thick smoke. I bring my shirt up to cover my nose and mouth, hacking. If it's already this bad for me, how is Beca?

"Be-" I'm cut off by another cough and decide to just keep my mouth shut so I don't inhale too much smoke. Thank goodness the cabin isn't too big so I find the bedroom fast considering the burning flames around me. There's a small figure splayed out on the bed, unmoving. It's hard to see Beca's face through the thick, dark smoke so I have to lean in real close. Her eyes are closed and she somehow looks peaceful, despite the horrible circumstance.

I move to pick her up, but get a lungful of smoke. How am I supposed to carry her and hold my shirt to my face? The answer hits me and I yank off my shirt, aware of the ticking clock. Grateful that I wore long sleeves, I tie it around my face, creating a temporary mask. Now I can pick her up so I do, glad that she's so small When I turn to leave, a wave of flames blocks the doorway. The cabin groans again and I can hear the ceiling start to collapse.

Frantically, I search for a way out and spot the window. I rush over to it and set Beca on the ground for a second, lifting the window up. Picking Beca back up, I ease her body out of the window, wincing when I have to drop her. After, I crawl out, grabbing Beca again and rushing as far away from the cabin as I can.

When I'm several feet away, the roof collapses with a loud crack, crumbling to the ground. I set Beca down by a tree, putting her head in my lap. With a shaky, soot covered hand, I feel for a pulse. I panic when I don't feel one at first but after calming down, I feel it. Small but there.

"Beca," my voice is hoarse from all the smoke. "Beca, wake up." I stroke the side of her face with my hand until finally, her eyes flutter open. She looks around, eyes wide with confusion and I smile.

"There you are."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N- How are y'all liking it so far? I'm so thankful for all the reviews I've been getting. I absolutely love hearing y'all's output and I hope you guys are enjoying it. So thank you for sticking around and I hope you continue to stay with Chloe and Beca as they find answers and their way to each other!_

**Chapter 16**

Beca's POV

Burning fills my chest with each intake of air. Every time I inhale, I cough and Chloe asks me if I'm okay and that we should go to the hospital. I just wave her off, assuring her that I'm fine. I can't talk yet from inhaling smoke for too long.

Who knows how long the cabin was on fire before Chloe got there? Apparently, Luke drugged my water which explains why I instantly passed out when I got home. When I woke up, I thought I was dead and Chloe was an angel. Her red hair seemed to glow and her soft hands felt like the light touch of a feather on my face. It's only when I acknowledged the burning sensation in my chest and couldn't stop coughing that I realized I was still alive.

"Here," Chloe opens her car door and helps me into the passenger seat. She gets in and we're off to her house. For several minutes, we don't speak, her silent and me trying to hold back coughs.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm not sure how long you were in the cabin after they lit it on fire."

"I-" I'm rudely interrupted by body shaking coughs and instead of answering, just wave her off again. Chloe frowns, her hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Why don't you um..talk to me with your mind? You've done it before, in your wolf form." I grab her hand and attempt to what she says. It shouldn't be possible at all, but for some reason, it works.

_Can you hear me?_

"Oh my god!" Chloe squeals. "That's so weird. It's like I'm not just hearing your words, but feeling them.

_It's the mate bond, I'm assuming._

"Assuming? Is it not normal?" I shake my head, wincing a little at the sudden throbbing sensation in my temple.

_I've never heard of mates being able to communicate like this in human form. If you were a werewolf, we would be able to communicate as wolves, but not like this. Nothing is like this._

"It must have something to do with my dreams." I frown and look at her in question. "A little while back, I had a dream of you as a wolf taking me to a waterfall. Then you, as Beca, took me there. Last night, the same thing happened. I had a dream that you took me through the woods to the cabin and Luke set it on fire. But this time, you told me that it was your wolf's subconsciousness or something projecting itself into my dreams." When Chloe stops talking, I just stare at her. No way. I didn't think they existed and even if they did at some point, that there weren't any left.

"Beca, you look like you know something."

_I'm not sure but I think that you may be a seer._ Chloe swerves a little.

"A what?" Her voice which is almost back to normal turns hoarse again as she yells.

_A seer. I honestly thought they were a myth because it's been so long since there's been a known one. It would explain how we're able to communicate like this. Your mind is more open for communication._

"So how am I one?"

_I have no idea. _I think for a second. _Is there any history of someone claiming to be psychic in your family?_

"Um.. I'm not sure. My mom will know." I nod and lean my head against the window, trying to let the cool pane dim my headache a little. If Chloe is a seer, it would explain so much. I'm not sure what it means for us to be mates. A werewolf and a seer. Does that change anything for us? It makes it more dangerous for Chloe and I to be together, that's for sure. If the elders or Alpha found out about Chloe being a seer, they would take her and do god knows what to her.

"We're here,"Chloe announces, turning the car off. "Do you need me to carry you?" I shake my head and exit the car, instantly falling to the ground. Before Chloe notices though, I stand up, leaning against the car for support. She comes over to me, somehow still looking beautiful despite the soot covering her face.

"Let's go inside. My mom is probably worried sick by now." Nodding, I follow her inside, gripping the back of her shirt for support. With each step I take, my breathing gets more rapid and my chest hurts even more.

"Chloe? Oh my god, what happened?" Chloe's mom bombardes us the moment the door opens.

"We're okay. Or at least I am." Chloe shuts the door behind me and we go into the kitchen. "Could you get us a glass of water, please?" Ms. Beale instantly goes over to the cupboard and grabs some cups out. It's silent except for my raspy breathing as Chloe's mom fills up the cups and brings them over. She lets us take a drink before speaking.

"So, would anyone like to tell me what the HELL happened?" Chloe looks shocked like she's never heard her mother talk like this.

"Ms.B-" I start but am taken over by coughs. Chloe sets a hand on my back, rubbing in circles.

"Don't try to talk. Whatever you want to say, tell it to me."

_Okay. Can you let her know I'm sorry._

"Yes, but I don't see why. You didn't do anything. It was those bastards. Beca says she's sorry." The look on Ms. Beale's face is almost comical as she glances back and forth between us. She doesn't even get onto Chloe for her language which is a big deal. They're always going rounds about that, but I know Chloe does it on purpose to make her mom laugh.

"Um..okay."

_Would you inform her on what happened? She looks like she's about to blow. _Chloe laughs and nods. Turning to her mom, she tells her everything that happened, including about her being a seer.

"Okay. So, before I ask you about the seer thing, do you have any idea how long you were in the cabin while it was on fire?" I shake my head. "We really should get you to a hospital."

_No! _Chloe winces at my sharp outburst. _Sorry, but I can't. Not unless it was a pack doctor or one who knows about werewolves. Any doctor would instantly know I'm different._

"She said that they would know she's not human," Chloe informs her mom. "So unless we have some sort of supernatural doctor….."

"I guess I'll have to do for now, but if it gets any worse, we won't have any other choice." I nod, understanding her reasoning. "So, what exactly is a seer? I know the fiction version, but I'm not sure what's real and what's not."

_A seer gets visions of the future. Each one gets them different ways. In your case, it's dreams._ Chloe relays all of this to her mom, who nods, thinking.

"Why is it your wolf who shows up in these?"

_It's just how we're connected. She needs someone to guide her through the dreams, to show her the way and her subconscious picked my subconscious. _

I laugh a little, regretting it instantly because of the pain in my throat. I start hacking again, not able to stop for several minutes.

"I think you should rest up." Chloe's mom stands up. "We have a guest bedroom you can sleep in." I nod and follow her, Chloe not too far behind. As they get stuff together for me, I think about all I lost in the fire. Everything. My savings, Dj equipment, all my clothes. I can feel tears trying to form but my eyes are still too dry from the fire.

"You should stay here tomorrow," Ms. Beale says. "I need to keep an eye on you. Chloe, you too." Chloe nods with a sad look on her face, like staying home from school is the worst thing in the world.

"I guess. I really wanted to sit in a classroom all day and listen to teachers drone on and on about nothing I will actually remember. Oh and the work. How I will miss the work." Chloe puts a hand on her chest dramatically.

"Oh, shut it." Ms. Beale kisses Chloe on the forehead and tells us goodnight before going into her room. Chloe leaves me to get dressed and to shower, so I do, slowly. All my limbs feel like lead which surprises me since the whole time I was in the cabin, I was passed out. If anyone should be tired, it's Chloe. She came after me when it was really dangerous to do so. How I will ever repay her, I don't know.

I finish my shower and get dressed in some of Chloe's old clothes, afterward flopping down onto the bed. My eyes start to shut when I hear a quiet knock on the door. It opens a crack, revealing Chloe.

"Beca, you awake?"

"No," I cough out. The door shuts and I close my eyes, feeling the bed sink beneath me.

"Could I stay in here tonight?"

_Of course._ I use my mind instead of speaking since just that one word killed my throat. Chloe crawls under the blanket and all is silent until Chloe shifts onto her side, facing me.

"I was so scared," her voice is quiet and I wouldn't have heard her if it weren't for my better hearing. "When I saw that cabin burning and realized it was just like my dream, that you were still in there….I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life."

_It's okay. I'm okay._

"But Beca, I thought I was too late." I pull Chloe to me, feeling her tears drip down her face. My nose presses into Chloe's hair as she tucks her head under my chin.

_You weren't though. You got there just in time. _Chloe shakes her head and pulls away.

"Beca, that's not what I'm talking about. I mean, I was scared that I was too late to save you, but I was also scared that I was too late for us." I sit up, leaning back on my elbows.

_What do you mean?_

"I thought that maybe I waited to long. That I made a mistake by letting you go." Chloe starts sobbing, curling into herself. I put my hand on her cheek, pulling her face toward mine.

_Chlo, I would wait forever for you. You needed some time, I understand that. If you still do, I'll understand that too._

"Oh god no," Chloe lets out a watery laugh and wraps her arms around my neck. "After what happened tonight, I think I've had enough time to think." My heart starts racing as I process what she's saying.

_Do you mean you're not rejecting me?_ Chloe gives me a shy smile and shakes her head.

"No. Beca Mitchell, we're meant to be together and I won't let anything stand in the way of that." That's when I can't stop myself. I pull her close, kissing her with everything I have. After a little, I pull away.

_I knew it! _Chloe gives me a questioning look. _No one can reject all of this._

"Beca!" Chloe gives me a playful push and I respond by kissing her forehead.

_You know you can't resist this._

"In your dreams," Chloe smirks but I just wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

_In your dreams actually. _That gets Chloe to laugh and I join in, ruining the moment by coughing soon after. She doesn't care though and neither do I. We're together, finally, just like we're meant to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chloe's POV

Multiple times during the night, I wake up, startled by the nightmares that plague my mind of fire and fear. Each time, I cling harder to Beca, willing for them to go away. She remains oblivious as she sleeps, constantly coughing. When's she not hacking, her breathing is hoarse, harshly cutting through the air like it's difficult. It worries me so much, that when I wake up from a nightmare for the third time, I just stay that way, watching Beca. Each time she exhales, I'm afraid she'll stop breathing all together, so I hold my breath until I hear her next raspy intake of air.

For a while, I lay there content with where I am. Who knew Beca was such a cuddler? During the night, she slowly moved until she got to where she is now. Our legs are intertwined with the bottom half of her body is splayed out on top of mine. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and she has her face buried in the crook of my shoulder. Every now and then, her arms tighten in her sleep, pulling us closer. Finally, the strong smell of coffee wafting upstairs is too strong and I unhook Beca's death grip on me. I quietly replace me with a pillow which Beca instantly squeezes and head downstairs. My mom is sitting at the table, a cup of coffee across from her, waiting for me.

"Thank you." I wrap my cold hands around the coffee and inhale, savoring the smell.

"Sleep well?" I nod, not suspecting my mother at all. "I'm surprised with the way Beca hung onto you." My eyes shoot up and she laughs.

"I didn't want to leave her alone."

"It's okay Chloe. I figured that's what you would do anyway. How is she?" I sigh, finally feeling the fatigue hit me from staying up all night watching Beca.

"Her breathing is still rough but her coughing went down." My mom nods and takes a drink of her coffee.

"How about you?"

"Oh," I look down into my mug. "I'm fine."

"Chloe, don't lie to me."

"It's just," my eyes well up with tears and my mom grabs my hand, comforting me. "Everytime I close my eyes, I'm overcome by the smell of smoke and fear. I thought she was going to die. That I was too late." Tears stream down my face.

"But you weren't."

"What if I was?"

"Don't focus on the what if, Chloe." My mom's sharp voice cuts through the air. "You got there in time. Your dream led you to Beca and allowed you to save her. Now, I know that's not the only thing bugging you."

"How are you so calm?" My mom lifts a questioning eyebrow. "We just learned that werewolves are real and that I'm meant to be with one. That I'm a seer. How are you so okay with this?"

"I guess I was already opened to it when we first saw Beca in her wolf form. Something about her just struck me and I had a feeling she was different. There's always been a part of me that believed that there was something else out there. This just confirmed what a part of me already knew."

"Really?" My mom nods. "I've never really thought about what I believe."

"Maybe it's time you did."

"Yeah, I guess it is." I take a minute to really think about it all before speaking again. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, honey. Just play it by ear. Take today to make sure you and Beca are okay and then go from there."

"I'm okay," Beca's raspy voice comes from the doorway, startling both my mom and I.

"Are you sure you aren't a cat with how easily you can sneak up on people?" Beca laughs, a painful sound and sits next to me.

"I'm sure. You know, I chased a cat once." Both my mom and I blink, not expecting that.

"Um.. what?" I choke out. Beca stares at my mom and I like we're crazy for thinking that's weird.

"I was 11 and for no reason whatsoever, it came up and scratched me. So I chased it around the pack land until one of the elders stopped me and hit me with a paddle."

"A paddle?" My mom chuckles a little, not sure whether to believe it or not.

"Yeah, it was the only thing I would listen too. I was a little rebel."

"Why did they hit you for chasing a cat?" I ask.

"I don't know. They told me that the mountain lion did nothing wrong even though I had a huge scratch on my arm. Somehow, I must've been the one to provoke it."

"A mountain lion?" My voice is a squeak but it's covered up by my mother's boisterous laughter. Beca just looks confused.

"Was I not very clear about that?" This sets my mother off again and I just shake my head, chuckling. The small brunette smiles, watching both my mother and I.

"How are you feeling?" My mom's laughing dies down as she goes into mother mode.

"Fine." Beca's eyes don't meet my mom and instead, she traces nonexistent patterns on the table.

"Okay, I already had Chloe try and lie to me so don't you go doing the same."

"What do you mean?" Beca's eyes are wide with fake innocence.

"Beca," my mom warns and Beca's face is replaced with horror.

"I'm serious. I feel fine." My mom stares Beca down, obviously not getting anywhere. I tune into Beca's emotions and laugh. She's confused, of all things.

"Beca, she's just worried about you." Beca glances at me and then turns her gaze back to the table.

"I have a little headache and my throat still hurts." She mumbles under her breath. My mom sits up straighter, smiling at her win.

"Good. Let me get some medicine for your headache and I'll make a cup of tea. It'll sooth your throat." My mom gets busy putting that stuff together. Beca continues to stare at the table, her dark hair hiding her face from my view.

"Beca?" I whisper, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" It's silent for a second before she sniffles and looks up, her eyes red.

"Sorry. It's stupid." She starts to wave it off but I grab her hands.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely not stupid. Talk to me. Aren't we mates? Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

"Low blow Beale," Beca smiles. "You're right though. I just never expected that you would be so okay with all of this."

"Stop changing the subject."

"Sorry. It's just been so long since I've had someone looking out for me." I nod, knowing that after her parents died, she was pretty much on her own.

"Well, you better get used to it, Becs. We're going to be looking out for you for a long time."

"Becs?"

"Yeah, has a nice ring to it." Beca smiles at me.

"I like it."

"Alright you two lovebirds. Tone it down a bit." My mom sets down the tea and medicine in front of Beca and takes back her place on the other side of the table. I laugh while Beca turns bright red.

"Damn. You foiled my plan."

"Plan?" My mom raises an eyebrow, ignoring my language because she knows I'm up to something.

"Yeah, to do this." Without any warning, I grab Beca's face and kiss her. When I pull away, Beca attempts to hide her face behind her hands. We both laugh while Beca scowls at us. That's how it goes for a little bit. We laugh and eat breakfast, enjoying being able to relax before the hard part comes. It all comes to an end though when my phone goes off. An unknown number.

"Hello," I hesitantly say into the phone, not sure who to expect.

"Is this Chloe?" A boys voice floats through the phone, sounding panicked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Jesse. Beca's friend. So I heard that the cabin burnt down. Do you know if she's okay?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, she's right here," I glance at Beca, who is watching me with an intense gaze.

"Then I'm going to assume she is listening." Jesse pauses and Beca nods. "You selfish, jerk! The cabin burns down and you don't even bother calling to let me know you're okay." Beca gestures for the phone and I give it to her. She puts it on speaker, setting it on the table.

"Jesse, I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it Beca. Not this time." Anger boils over and I can't hold it back.

"Hey, you listen up punk. Beca almost died and you're mad that she didn't tell you? Sorry that she inhaled so much smoke, she couldn't even speak without coughing. Not to mention, how exhausted she was. Oh did I already tell you that she ALMOST DIED!"

"Chloe," Beca sooths. "It's okay." I just shake my head and cross my arms over my chest, panting from anger.

"Woah. You got your hands full with that one, Mitchell." Jesse comments, seeming unfazed by Chloe's outburst.

"Yeah, but she's worth it." My anger dims, softened by Beca's words.

"She's right though. I didn't take any of that into consideration. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it."

"So, what are you going to do now? Go back to the foster home?" Jesse says like it's not a big deal but he doesn't live there. He lives in an apartment near the radio station. His father is one of the few to allow their kids to live in town by themselves. Jesse doesn't understand how bad it can get at the home sometimes.

"I can't do that Jesse. If I do, they'll kill me."

"So, what then? You go back to the cabin that's burned to the ground? All your stuff is toast."

"Thanks captain obvious. I hadn't noticed that everything I've ever had is now burnt to a crisp. Hell, this sore throat must just be a cold."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I'm just trying to help." Jesse protests and Beca just rubs her face vigorously.

"Sorry, I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"How about you stay with us?" I join in, though I instantly regret it. It's not necessarily my place to do so and now I'm afraid I overstepped my boundaries. I'm not sure all of what this mate thing entails.

"Thank you but I'm not sure how the pack would react to that." Beca's sadness is etched into her face and I set my head on her shoulder, trying to help however I can.

"I don't see a problem with it," Jesse contemplates. "Since you don't technically have a guardian, you can go where you want as long as you're on the pack territory."

"Wait, you don't have a guardian?" My mom speaks up.

"No. None of the pack members were willing to take care of me except for Jesse's dad. I stayed with them until I moved to the foster home. Even though I stayed with Mr. Swanson all those years, he never signed any official papers."

"All you had to do was ask and he would've. You know that." Jesse sighs like he's had this conversation before.

"No, he wouldn't have. I'm thankful for all your father did, I really am, but never in a million years would he have signed a paper making him my legal guardian. Nobody wants the mutt whose parents couldn't even stand. They tried to kill me for god's sake. I'm bad luck and your father knows it." Beca quiets down, her voice thick with tears by the end of her rant.

"We'd be glad to have you," my mom says gently. Beca nods, too overcome by emotion to say anything else.

"Well, um.. I better go." Jesse hangs up and everything is silent for a while.

"Tell me more about seers?" My mom says suddenly and I glare at her until I realize she did the right thing. Distracted Beca.

"What about them?"

"Do they have other powers? Is it genetic?"

"Well," Beca starts, becoming herself again. "Not much is actually known about them except they're really rare. I honestly don't know that much about them. Has there been anybody who has claimed to be a psychic in your family?" My mom thinks for a second before getting up. She goes to the hall closet and gets out a scrapbook, bringing it over, flipping through it.

"There has been some in Chloe's dad's side of the family."

"Really?" I ask, not having known this. My mom nods and stops flipping through the book.

"Your great grandma was actually a fortune teller." My mom points to a black and white picture of a beautiful woman who's wearing a robe. Her black hair is pulled up, hiding beneath some weird hat.

"She made a living off of it but I don't know for sure if it was just parlor tricks or the real thing."

"Yeah, it's hard to tell. Unless we can speak to the person, there's no way to confirm it." Beca studies the picture. "She could've been some sort of psychic though."

"There are others?" I wonder and Beca nods.

"Seers, like you, are the rarest. Then, there are the ones who deal with the dead."

"They can raise the dead?" I scream.

"No. Sorry, I should've been clearer. They can speak to the dead. There are none that can raise the dead, as far as I know. Either extinct or never existed. A lot of the old stories get mixed with both truth and fiction, so it's hard to tell what's real."

"What about her powers?" My mom asks, flipping through the book again.

"Well, with seers, their visions can come in several different ways. Some can touch a person and see their future and/or their past. Or they can touch an object and see everything about it. It really just depends on time and your ancestors." I stare at Beca, trying to take it all in, but not sure I'm succeeding.

"I'm pretty sure.." my mom trails off, thinking. "I think that your grandma can do something similar. Your dad told me about it a long time ago, but they weren't on the best of terms."

"Grandma? I've never met her." My voice is small at the mention of my dad.

"Yeah. I've met her once but it was only for a second. Your dad told me she was crazy and refused to let me stay and talk to her."

"She may not be crazy," Beca pipes in. "Many believe them to be but some can't control their visions or don't understand. Unless a psychic has someone guiding them, they're all alone and confused."

"That sounds like her," my mom laughs. "I guess it's about time to have a talk with that woman."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Beca's POV

A few hours later, we're all standing outside a small cottage, not sure what exactly to do. After talking about it for a while, we all decided to take the 2 hour trip to Chloe's grandma's house. I can feel Chloe shaking with nerves beside me and I grab ahold of her hand to calm her. She gives me a grateful smile and focuses her gaze back on the tiny house. I look all around, using my senses to check the perimeter. Her grandma lives a ways from the town and we had to ask around until someone finally knew who we were talking about.

Apparently, her grandma is known as the crazy old lady who lives alone. She almost never goes into town and when she does, it's for a few groceries and then it's back to her isolated cottage.

Chloe's mom is the one to make the move to the front door, rapping her knuckles quickly before backing up. I hear footsteps coming closer and then the door opens to reveal a tiny, pretty old woman. Chloe's grandma has short black hair and kind, but sharp eyes. My gaze focuses on her wardrobe. She has on combat boots, skinny black jeans, and a biker jacket that's zipped all the way up, the collar popped.

"Can I help you?" Her sharp, harsh voice cuts through the air, startling us out of our shocked state.

"Um, yes." Chloe's mom stumbles. "We're looking for Joyce Beale. Is that you?"

"Who wants to know?" Her wrinkly eyes, narrow as she studies us.

"It's me. Laura Beale." Joyce's eyes widen in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"We just have a few questions. If-"

"Why would I answer any of your questions?" Joyce yells. "You didn't even tell me when my son died until it was too late to go to the funeral."

"Mom?" Chloe gasps. "Is this true?" Ms. Beale looks over at Chloe and I with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but only because I couldn't bear to go through his stuff and he never told me where she lived. I know it's not an excuse but I'm sorry Joyce." All is silent while Joyce studies Ms. Beale until her eyes suddenly soften.

"It's okay. I understand you loved my son with all your heart and as much as it hurt me when he died, I can't imagine how it was for you."

"Thank you," Ms. Beale whispers before wiping her eyes and composing herself. "I believe you've never met your granddaughter, Chloe." Joyce brings her gaze to the younger redhead.

"She looks just like you," Joyce laughs and steps out onto the porch, getting a closer look at Chloe. "Except for those eyes. Those are all your father's. You get it from me, you know?"

"I didn't until now," Chloe laughs. Sure enough, Joyce's eyes are the same crystal blue as Chloe's.

"Yup!" Joyce puts her hands on her hips. "The famous Beale eyes. Charming our way out of trouble since the 1800s." We all laugh at that but I stop when Joyce's gaze is turned onto me.

"Now, who are you?" Her eyes flicker down to where Chloe's hand is still grasping mine. I attempt to pull away, but Chloe just holds on tighter.

"This is my girlfriend, Beca." Joyce stares me down before turning back to Chloe. I stare at Chloe, shocked. We hadn't defined what we were just yet and I was waiting for Chloe to say something. I guess she did now, just not in the way I was expecting.

"Right on," Joyce raises a hand which Chloe high fives with her free one. "You go girl. Getting all the pretty ladies. How long you two been together?"

"Well," Chloe chuckles nervously. "That's a little complicated."

"It actually kind of has something to do with why we're here," my raspy voice joins in and I attempt to clear my throat. It doesn't work and instead, I'm gifted with a cough. Joyce stares at me for a second before going back to her spot in the house.

"Why don't y'all come in? Get some food and some ice cold tea or something in ya?" Ms. Beale nods and we silently follow Joyce into her house. Joyce leads us to the small but comfy living room before taking orders. A few minutes later, we all sit around, Joyce on a wooden stool, Ms. Beale in a armchair, and Chloe and I sitting together on the old couch. I'm sipping the iced tea that Joyce gave me, trying to help my throat some.

"So, what's your question?" Both Chloe and her mom look at me to explain.

"This might sound weird, but do you get visions of some sort?"

"What?" Joyce's easy going manner falls apart, replaced by thick tension.

"Are you a psychic?"

"Is this a joke?"

"No, I assure you. This isn't a joke." I try to sound calm and soothing but my hoarse voice won't do it.

"Why do you want to know? Did someone send you?" Joyce stands up, fists at her sides. My wolf side kicks in, seeing the fists as a threat to Chloe and I stand up. I eye Joyce's movements, calculating any unexpected moves.

"Guys, it's okay. Calm down." Chloe stands up and gets in between Joyce and I. "We want to know because I'm getting visions." This makes Joyce freeze.

"You're not pulling my leg?" Joyce whispers and we all shake our heads. Instantly, Joyce relaxes, sitting back on her stool.

"Beca," Chloe tuggs my hand, pulling me back onto the couch with her. I grab her hand, sending a silent apology to her.

"So, explain how exactly you're getting these visions."

"My dreams," Chloe explains. "I've had two so far that have shown me the future." Joyce looks thoughtful, nodding her head.

"To answer your previous question," she looks at me. "Yes, I am a psychic, though I've never called myself that."

"What do you call yourself?"

"Batshit crazy." Joyce's laughter booms throughout the house, making us all smile and laugh with her.

"So what exactly can you do?" Ms. Beale asks. Joyce just shrugs.

"I've always been able to tell when someone is going to die."

"How?" I speak up, not as shocked as Chloe and her mom.

"All I have to do is touch them for a few seconds. When that happens, I know when, where and how they're going to die."

"Why is every psychic so different?" Chloe wonders.

"No one knows. It seems to have something to do with their ancestors. You have visions in your dreams? My grandma could see the future and the past in her dreams too."

"Will my power change?"

"It seems that as time goes on, the more powerful our line of seers gets. Most likely, your power-with time-will change."

"Did yours?" With Chloe's question, Joyce's expression turns sad.

"Yes. It used to be where I could touch someone and see just a little into their future. I could handle that. One day though, your father fell off his bike and scraped his leg and while I was cleaning it, I saw it. The day he died. I couldn't make sense of it. All I saw was flashes but that didn't freak me out. The feeling did. I knew he died and that scared me more than anything."

"So you became overprotective," Ms. Beale whispers and Joyce nods sadly.

"I didn't mean too but I was just so scared. For years, I monitored every thing he did and was just so strict. Eventually, it wasn't death that caused me to lose him, but my own foolishness. The moment he turned 18, he left and didn't come back until that brief time with Laura. I didn't even know you two got married and had a child." Joyce laughs but it has no humor in it. A tear rolls down her face.

"When I figured out that these visions affected not only me but everyone else around me, I moved out here."

"To be by yourself," I whisper, being able to understand. Moving out to the cabin was for the best, but there were many times I missed the late night talks with Emily. Even working at the radio station took up a lot of my time from friends and Chloe. Joyce nods, sadly.

"Whatever you do," Joyce stands up and grabs Chloe's hands. "Don't let your visions run your life. Maybe someday you'll be able to control them, but don't let that consume you. Make time for loved ones." Joyce gestures to Ms. Beale and then me.

"I won't." Chloe sits up straighter, determination lighting up her eyes. Joyce beams and moves back to her stool.

"Now, how exactly do your dreams work?"

"Before we explain that," Chloe starts cautiously. "You have to tell us where you stand on other supernatural creatures."

"Um, if you're asking if I believe in them, yes. There are seers so why can't there be other things. We're not that special." Joyce chuckles.

"Good because Beca here is a werewolf." Joyce goes silent as she studies me, frowning.

"You're telling me that this tiny girl here is a werewolf?" We all nod and Joyce doubles over laughing. "I have got to see this. Can you shift?"

"I guess." I stand up and head into the hallway before quickly shifting. It's not painful at all which comes as a relief to me. I prance into the living room, startling Joyce so bad, she falls off the stool.

"Damn, you're huge." She stands up and reaches a hand out, brushing my head before jerking back quickly. "It's hard to think that such a little girl could be something this...big." I let out a bark of laughter which only Chloe understands.

"She thinks that's funny," Chloe giggles, oblivious to the confusion written on Joyce's face.

_Would you like to explain this to her while I go shift?_

Chloe nods and I go over to her, licking the side of her face before going back into the hallway. Quickly, I shift and get dressed. I head into the living room and resume my spot next to Chloe who is explaining everything to Joyce.

"-projects herself into my dreams to help guide me."

"So the dreams aren't about other people? Just you and Beca?"

"So far." Joyce looks at us thoughtfully.

"Hmm. I've never heard of a seer having visions of herself or just one other person. It's like you two are connected on some unknown level. Fascinating."

"So you don't know anything about it either?" Ms. Beale asks and Joyce just shakes her head.

"It just worries me how deeply you two are connected."

"Why?" I sit up straighter, not liking where this is headed.

"Because that kind of dependency isn't necessarily a good thing. It can be destructive and unhealthy."

"Don't say that," Chloe bursts out and I set my hand on her knee. "Look, we came to you for answers. If you don't have any, we're leaving."

"I'm sorry," Joyce raises her hands in up in mock surrender. "I didn't mean to say anything to upset you, but I do want to help. Actually, I think I have something." She mumbles a "be right back" and goes into the hall for several minutes. When she comes back, she has an old looking box in her arms.

"These are some journals from my grandma. You can just take them with you, if you like."

"Thank you," Chloe grabs the box from her. Ms. Beale stands up, going beside Chloe.

"It's getting late and we should head back."

"Of course. You guys should come around more often. It was fun getting to finally meet you." Joyce hugs Chloe but sends an apology look at Ms. Beale.

"Seers can't tell another seers future and I don't really want to see your death. It was torture enough to see my son's."

"I understand," Ms. Beale nods and heads to the front door.

"Beca, can I talk to you for a second?" Joyce calls out and I look at Chloe.

"I'll meet you out there." Chloe gives me an unsure look but kisses me on the cheek and goes outside. I turn toward Joyce.

"What do you need?"

"When I touched you earlier, when you were in your wolf form, I saw your death." I shake my head and turn toward the door.

"I don't want to know."

"But Beca," Joyce grabs my hand. "You need to know. It's about Chloe." That gets my attention.

"What about her?"

"I don't want to cause you any unhappiness, but you need to stay away from her."

"Why?" I blanch just thinking about a life without Chloe.

"She's going to be the one to kill you." I just stare at Joyce, not quite believing her. "It's not very clear about why but it shows her killing you."

"Chloe wouldn't do that without a good reason."

"A good reason for killing you? You must be insane."

"No," I smile. "I'm in love. If Chloe is meant to kill me, than that's going to happen. There's no reason for me to try and stop it. I'll just make myself miserable." Joyce stares at me before pulling me into a hug. I go stiff, only used to getting ones from Chloe.

"Sorry," Joyce pulls away. "I just...it was nice meeting you before-"

"Before I die," I finish for her. Joyce just looks at me sadly, tears streaming down her face and I smile. "It's okay."

With that, I leave the house, hearing Joyce sob from behind the closed door. On the way to the car, I think about what she just told me. Chloe will be the death of me, literally. How am I supposed to feel about that? Because I feel nothing. No fear or worry, just love for Chloe. She waves at me, smiling, from the car and I softly wave back.

If being with Chloe kills me, than so be it.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N- Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story. I'm working on keeping up with this and updating quickly. I hope y'all are enjoying it! Thanks for reading and sticking with me._

**Chapter 19**

Chloe's POV

_April 3, 1911_

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe it! I'm finally 16. Momma might finally allow me to date. Mary told me that the priest's son, Charles, may be sweet on me or something. Oh boy! I hope so. He's so keen looking and it's so much fun to talk with him. I think that Mary might be right. In fact, I had a dream about him just last night talking with his boy Walter and getting his opinion on courting me. It seemed real, like I was actually there, watching them talk. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to see!_

Sighing, I throw the book down, rubbing my eyes, tiredly. The first few entries are all about Charles and turning 16. This last one is the only hint that she was a seer. It's so frustrating. All I want to know is if my powers will change or not.

"How are you doing?" Beca sits down next to me, setting her head on my shoulder. It's been a couple of days since we went to my grandma's and Beca's voice is finally back to normal. After our visit with my grandma, she's been a lot more, well, like me. All touchy and cuddly. I think it has something to do with what my grandma talked to her about before we left, but she hasn't said anything.

"I'm fine," I sigh. "It's just, there is nothing in this journal. I've read several pages and so far, she's only said one thing about her dreams. I just want answers so bad."

"I know but until you're deemed ready, you won't know for sure."

"Ready? For what?" Beca shrugs and takes my hand, playing with it.

"Whatever will happen. When the universe sees that you're ready, it will show you the way. You just have to sit back and let it happen."

"But it's so hard," my voice takes a whiny tone that makes me cringe. Beca just chuckles.

"It is and that won't change. I've been there and it will just get harder. When it happens though, you'll be glad it didn't happen beforehand."

"What happened with you?" Beca sighs and shifts a little away from me, making me frown.

"When I was 15, everybody had already shifted. I, for some reason, hadn't. I was constantly on edge, wishing that it would happen. That I could just get it over with. I was made fun of because of it, called names and all that. One day, I snapped and got into a fight with someone, almost killed them. I swore after that day, I would just let whatever happens, happen."

"What happened after that?" I ask when Beca zones out, caught in the memories.

"Well, little did I know, I had already started to shift. So when I fought the kid, some of that strength came out and I couldn't hold back. Later that night, I shifted but it was only after I told myself it didn't matter that I was the last one to shift. It just mattered when I'm ready for it. A part of me knew I wasn't mature enough yet. I still had a lot to learn and still do." Beca finishes and I stare at her in awe, tracing her face softly with my fingers.

"How are you so mature? It's like talking to an adult."

"Well, I will be soon, so I guess that makes sense." I blink, trying to think if she's ever told me her birthday.

"Beca, when is your birthday?"

"It doesn't matter," she waves me off but I catch her hand.

"It matters to me." Beca mumbles and I lean forward. "What? I didn't catch that."

"I said," Beca looks down. "It's next week."

"What?" I scream, and pin Beca down onto the couch. "You waited this long to tell me? Now I don't have a whole lot of time to get something together for you."

"Chloe."

"I'll have to get the cake ordered. Or make it. Do you like cake or cupcakes? Or pie? Some people like pie."

"Chloe."

"-have to get some invites and send them out. Do you think your friends will want to come? What am I thinking? Of course they will. I can do a surprise party for you. Oops, it's not much of a surprise anymore. Maybe put up some streamers and a banner. Definitely a banner."

"CHLOE!" Beca screams, startling me and shutting me up. Beca pushes me off of her and stands up, running her hands through her hair.

"I don't want anything for my birthday. No party, no cake and no friends."

"W-what? Why?"

"I just don't, okay. I have to be somewhere." Beca grabs her jacket and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Work or something." The door slams behind her, leaving me sitting on the couch alone, shocked. I stay that way, thinking through what just happened and what I did wrong until my mother comes home. She's oblivious at first, setting groceries on the counter in the kitchen, talking about her day.

"Someone brought a monkey in today. A monkey! I had to tell the guy that I didn't work with monkeys and he got so bent out of shape. Security had to come and get him which left me with the monkey. So while I waited for someone to come get it, I bandaged up the cut it had. It was actually pretty nice. We should get a monkey. What do you think?" My mom comes into the living room and sits down next to me.

"Where's Beca? I didn't think she had to work today."

"She doesn't." My voice is emotionless.

"Chloe, what's wrong? Where's Beca?" I shrug.

"How should I know? I asked her when her birthday was and she told me. Then, I was just talking about party stuff and she yelled at me. Walked right out that door without giving me an explanation."

"Honey, maybe she doesn't enjoy her birthday." My mom says which shocks me.

"Who doesn't like their birthday?"

"Someone who hasn't had anyone to celebrate it with. Someone who believes that her parents went off the deep end because of her."

"Oh my god! I didn't even stop to think about that. I'm so fucking selfish."

"Language," my mom scolds but goes right into caring mode afterward. "Chloe, you're not selfish. You couldn't have known she would react that way. Beca could've explained it to you but she chose to leave."

"I should probably go find her, huh?" My mom nods and we both get up. I hug her tightly. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know. I'm awesome like that," my mom laughs. "You're welcome. Now, go. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Laughing, I leave the house and start my search for Beca.

A while later, I find her sitting at the waterfall. I know the instant she realizes I'm here because her back stiffens.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone is cold, but I know it's not meant to be hurtful. It's just her defense mechanism.

"I'm here looking for you," I reach her and flop down. "And to say I'm sorry." Beca frowns and finally looks at me.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm the one who walked off."

"Do you always do that?" I ask her and Beca's frown deepens.

"Do what?"

"Take the blame even though it's not your fault?" She doesn't speak and instead, looks out at the water. "You do. Well, it's not your fault this time. It's mine. I should've realized that your birthday is a sensitive subject for you and not pushed it. I'm sorry." Beca remains silent for a few minutes before speaking so quietly, I have to lean in to hear her.

"It was my birthday." I frown but stay silent to let Beca continue. "That's why it was so weird. Not that they left an 8 year old home alone, but because it was my birthday and we always went out on my birthday. "

My heart breaks as I put it all together. The day that her parents murdered people and tried to kill them was on her birthday. Without saying anything, I wrap Beca in a hug, letting her sob quietly. There's no need for words because what Beca needs is comfort. Something she hasn't been able to have for years.

For a while, we stay like that, but eventually, we lay down. Beca rests her head on my stomach as I stroke my fingers through her soft, silky hair. We don't care about time, just each other. I tell Beca stories about my dad and she tells me about her parents. We talk about the past and what we regret. It doesn't hit me until later that we never talked about the future. I tried but each time, Beca changed the subject. Does that mean she doesn't see a future with me? Or is it something else? Something worse.

…..

_My hands stoke the soft blond hair of the barbie and I hum a made up song. I can't wait for mommy and daddy to get home. To take me out for ice cream for lunch like always. Suddenly, my barbie turns red and I'm laying on the ground, sobbing. The pain in my stomach is too much and only getting worse. I look over and there's mommy, watching me with weird, glassy eyes. Then, daddy a little further away, but I can't see his face._

_All of a sudden, I'm not laying on the floor, but standing at a grave, taller now. On the grave, it says two names._

_Chris and Jamie Mitchell_

_I creep over to a puddle and look in. It's my reflection and not Beca's so I'm just an observer. But who am I observing? I look around until my eyes spot a figure walking toward me. It's a tall man, with dark hair and grey eyes. Kind of like Beca's. But who…? _

"_Hey mom. I know it's been a little while, but there's a good reason for that." The man leans down, placing flowers on Jamie's grave. "I've been trying to get my life together. Joined the army. Met some pretty cool people."_

"_You're probably wondering why I'm back. After all, you're the one who sent me away. I know you told me to never come here, to never let her see me, but I need to. I should never have listened to you in the first place. She's my sister and it wasn't right for me to leave. Even if it puts me in danger."_

_My mind races as I listen to him talk. Beca has a brother? Does she know? She can't. She would tell me, right?_

"_It's about time I met her. Explained everything. She needs to know and should never have been kept in the dark. I should've been there to help her. She has to know what she is." He stands up and starts to leave, but pauses. "I'm going to tell her everything and you can't stop me. Not this time."_

_The man walks away, not looking back, never knowing I'm here. _

I sit up in bed, careful not to wake Beca. For having really good senses, she sleeps like the dead. With careful movements, I climb out of bed and leave the room. I go into my room which is practically abandoned, to get changed. Ever since the night of the fire, I've slept with Beca. We haven't discussed it and instead, it's become more of a silent routine. She goes into the room and lays down. Five minutes later, I join her, saying that I couldn't sleep.

I make some coffee and sit at the table, thinking about my dream. My power must already be evolving since I saw some of Beca's past. Then, the future with the brother I'm not sure anyone knows she has. What did he mean by, what she is? She's a werewolf. Does he think she doesn't know that? Is it a coincidence I had this dream the night before her birthday? It must have something to do with the fact that, that is what today is.

"What are you doing up so early?" Beca asks, rubbing her eyes as she comes to sit next to me. "It should be illegal to get up at such an ungodly hour."

"It's 7:30 Beca."

"Oh," Beca's eyes widen and she dramatically throws her arm over her face. "It's even earlier than I thought."

"You didn't have to get up, you know."

"Well, yeah but you left Chlo. Where you go, I go." I kiss Beca on the cheek, making her blush.

"Thanks babe." Her eyebrow quirks up but she smiles.

"For real though, why'd you get up so early? Did you have a dream?"

"Yeah." Beca stares at me to continue. "It showed me a part of your past."

"What?"

"It showed me flashes from the day your parents died."

"I'm sorry." Beca looks down.

"It's okay. It helped me understand a little more of what you went through." Beca nods, looking back up. "It also showed me something from the future, but I'm not sure when it's going to happen or what it means."

"What happened?" I stare at Beca for a second, deciding on how to tell her.

"Beca, is it possible you have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"In my dream, there was this man that looked like you. He was at your parent's grave and talking to your mom. The whole time he was talking about how he was forced to leave and you should've been told."

"Told what?" Beca's eyes are wide with shock and disbelief.

"I don't know. He said something about how you have to know what you are."

"I'm a werewolf. That's probably what he meant." Beca laughs nervously but obviously doesn't believe her words.

"He kept saying mom."

"I mean, it's possible but I just don't understand how I didn't know about him."

"Well, he looked a little older so he might've left right before or after you were born." Beca nods, getting up and making herself a cup of coffee. "Did he say his name?"

"No." Disappointment takes place of Beca's frown. "What's weird though is he never bothered to talk or even look at your dad's grave."

"Maybe he has a different one?" I nod but I get the feeling that isn't it. There's something that we're missing. Something we can't put together without all the pieces.

…..

A few hours later, I wander around the house, trying to find something to do. Beca had to go to work, leaving me alone and bored. My mom also had to go to work on an emergency. So now all I can do is think about everything which I haven't really had time to do.

My life has changed so much since Beca came into it and while that's great, I'm still not sure how to handle everything else. I'm a seer with powers I can't control. Beca is a werewolf and as if that's not overwhelming enough, I'm her mate. How does that all work? I have no idea what's expected of me or what all it entails. I could ask Beca, but she won't tell me everything, especially if it could hurt me. What I need to do is ask which of her friends are werewolves. Maybe one of them could tell me exactly what a mate is for.

My thoughts are soon interrupted by a knock at the door, which instantly puts me on edge. Beca didn't come right out and say we're in danger, but I got the feeling that the pack are willing to do anything to hurt Beca. Including killing me. Quietly, I walk to the door, peeking out the side window. I gasp and squeal, opening the door instantly.

"Callie, Carter!" I jump forward and hug them. It's been so long since we've seen each other. For the moment, I forget all about werewolves and mates and seers. All I think about is catching up with my family. At least, until Beca comes home. Now, how to explain that one?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Beca's POV

After work, I walk to the store to grab some clothing. Jesse paid me today, way earlier than he should've, but he knows that I need some new clothes. So I text Chloe to let her know what I'm doing, not registering the fact that she doesn't text me back, until I'm leaving the store. I don't feel like anything is wrong though so maybe she fell asleep. Or lost herself in some book. She does that a lot.

I walk faster to her house, not worried but still wanting to get there quicker. When I get to the house, I freeze across the street, seeing an unknown car. Lifting my chin, I sniff the air subtly, surprised to smell something familiar. Shaking my head, I go to the front door and open it slowly, not sure what I'm going to find. I can smell Chloe and her mom, but there are two anonymous scents. Confused, I walk into the living room, instantly guessing who the people are. They must be Callie and Carter. I recognize them from the picture. No wonder their scent is familiar since they're related to Chloe.

Everybody turns toward me, making me uncomfortable. I shift back and forth on my feet before giving them a little wave. Chloe smiles, knowing what I'm feeling. She gets up and leads me to the couch, where she was previously sitting. Callie and Carter are on the other small couch while her mom moves to an armchair, allowing Chloe and I to sit together.

"Beca, this is Callie and Carter. My siblings." The twins smile at the same time, looking so much alike, it scares me. They both have dark hair, but Carter's is shorter. You can obviously tell the difference because of the male and female features but even then they have the same pale complexion and blue eyes.

"So this is the girl we've been hearing so much about. It's nice to finally know your name. Oh and to meet you, of course." Carter laughs. I just chuckle nervously, not sure what to say.

"It's nice to meet you too." My voice is small, which is unusual for me but this is Chloe's family. If I make even one mistake, they could easily hate me, just like most people do. I got lucky with her mom not hating my guts but I can't be sure about her siblings.

"You're so pretty," Callie adores. "How do you do it Chloe? Somehow, you get lucky and get the best looking ones." Everybody laughs, but I just keep my face expressionless.

"If anybody is lucky," I say, completely serious. "It's me." Callie and Carter both sigh in harmony.

"That's so sweet."

"You got a good one there, carrot stick." I frown at Carter's nickname for Chloe and look at her, confused. She just laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll tell you later. What's in the bag?" She gestures to the bag that I completely forgot I had.

"I went by the store to get some clothes. Oh, hang on. I have something for you." I search through the bag until I find the book that I got for Chloe. She's been saying how she has nothing to read and this is a book she's been wanting to read for forever, but can never find.

"Oh my goodness!" Chloe grabs the book out of my hand. "Thank you so much. I have been looking for this everywhere. How….Never mind. I'll just let the mystery keep the romance alive." I smile gladly because I don't want to have to tell her I just happened to spot it on my way out.

"So how did you two lovebirds meet?" Callie sets her chin on her hands, leaning forward, ready for all the juicy details.

"At school," Chloe starts. "We have several classes together."

"Well that's not as exciting as I thought it would be," Carter pouts. If only he knew.

"Guys," Ms. Beale stops our conversation, panic coating her voice. "Turn on the news. Now." She looks up and I can see in her eyes that it has something to do with us. Callie and Carter don't though and stare at each other confused. Chloe turns on the TV and it instantly shows an alleyway in which a reporter is standing, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Just a few hours ago, two students from Barden High School were mugged in this very alleyway. Jesse Swanson and Emily Junk were walking home when multiple guys jumped out and started to beat them. It is not known at this time exactly what they wanted, only that they took off soon after. There were no witnesses other than the victims who are now undergoing surgery right this minute. They are both in critical condition with no way of predicting how they will come out of these surgeries. We will keep you posted on any updates that-"

I tune the reporter out, too consumed by anger. This had to be Luke. WIthout a word, I stand up and shut the TV off, pacing the living room. My hands curl into fists as I fight to control the rage. Chloe walks over to me, putting a calming hand on my arm. For once though, it doesn't help.

"It was him," I growl, forgetting that we have an audience. "He hates me so much and I don't know why. I didn't do anything. They all fucking hate me for something I didn't fucking do! I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bitch and he won't fucking see it coming."

"Beca," Chloe's soft voice washes over me in a soothing motion, trying to calm the wave of rage threatening to spill over.

"Chloe, what do I do? I don't know what to fucking do. He just does whatever he wants, hurts whoever he wants and I can't do a damn thing about it." I start to get heated again, my voice slowly rising with each syllable.

"Beca," Chloe grabs my chin, forcing me to look into her icy blue eyes. "You need to calm down." Her free hand grabs one of mine and she rubs her thumb back and forth across my palm. Taking a deep breath, I realize that she's right. I now notice a familiar ache in my jaw as though it's getting ready to shift into my wolf's canines and my hands throb as my claws fight to be released. I guess with enough anger, it's possible to shift only partly, but I didn't think so. No other wolf has been able to but here I am, about to show Chloe's siblings what I am.

"What's going on? Who are you talking about?" Callie yells, standing up and pulling her brother with her. Ms. Beale goes over to them, looking at me with terror and panic in her eyes.

"They go to our school," Chloe states. She glances at me and shrugs, knowing that it's just an obstacle thrown in the way of a tsunami. If her siblings are anything like Chloe, they won't stop till they get answers.

"We got that much," Carter says. "Why is she freaking out so much? And how does she know who did it?"

"I know you have questions but I can't tell you anything. If I did, you guys would just be in danger." Chloe cries, pain at having to hide the truth from her siblings evident. I just grip her hand tighter, letting her make this choice. It's hers to make and if she thinks it's for the best, than I do too. As they all go back and forth, I think about what this means. If Luke went so far as to attack my friends, than what else will he do? Go after Chloe or her mom while they run to the store? Or grab Chloe from school? Any of those are question is how do I get him to stop it?

"I have to go after him," I whisper and Chloe stops what she was saying to look at me, horror in her eyes.

"Beca, he will kill you." I shrug.

"As long as you and your family is safe, that's all that matters. I have to stop this because if I don't, he'll come after you guys and I can't let that happen."

"It's too dangerous," Chloe throws in weakly, knowing that nothing will change my mind. "At least take a little time to think of some kind of plan. Please?"

"Of course." Mesmerized by her soft hair, I run my hand through it, watching the red strands move like waves with each movement. Chloe sobs, clinging to me. Everybody watches this, her siblings not sure what's going on and her mom not sure what to do.

"Why don't you explain everything to them?" I suggest and Chloe looks at me, her blue eyes void of their normal spark and in that space is filled with sadness and tears. She nods which gives her mom the go ahead. While they talk, I lead Chloe up to her room, so we can have some time together before I take on Luke.

We lay down on the bed, Chloe's head resting on my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist. One of my hands stroke her hair while the other rests on her waist. For a while, we just lay there silent as the sky gets darker, a foreboding mood settling around us. Finally, Chloe speaks, her voice hoarse from all the tears.

"What would have happened if I rejected you?" I suck in a sharp breath, not expecting that. I owe her the truth though. Always have and from now on, that's what she'll get.

"There are many things that could happen. You could reject me and I would be fine, but that isn't very plausible. It almost never happens that way. The other way, the more common result, is that I would wallow in misery as it slowly drives me to the brink of insanity. Eventually, I would reach the edge and nothing could stop me from falling over. Not even you. I would probably live in the forest as a hermit until my wolf would take over, but not in a good way."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks quietly.

"If my wolf took over, there would be no Beca, no concious between right and wrong. Nothing to stop the instinct or the blood lust. My wolf would be so filled with anger, it would attack anything nearby or go after people with no reasoning other than pure rage. When that rage dies down-and it would die down- my wolf would just die, too heartbroken to go on."

"What about you? You said your wolf would die, but what about you?" Chloe looks up at me, reaching up a hand and stroking my face.

"If my wolf were to take over, I would be gone. Beca would cease to exist and there would be no way to get me back."

"Just like that? Poof and your gone?" I nod and Chloe laughs darkly. "Well there goes that plan."

"What?" I frown.

"I was going to reject you so that maybe you wouldn't have to go after Luke." I smile adoringly at her. She was willing to break both of our hearts in order to save my life.

"Even if your reject me now, Chloe, he would just come after you for sport."

"Well that doesn't seem very fair," Chloe pouts and I chuckle.

"If it was fair, we would be able to be together with no problems. My parents wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't be hated. Your dad would be alive and you might've never moved here. Never would've met me and I'm beginning to think that maybe that would be better."

"It wouldn't be better," Chloe scolds. "Beca, if I never met you, even with my father I would still feel like I'm missing something. I wouldn't feel whole. So don't say that again. We are meant to be together and nothing will stop that. I will do anything to stay together. Anything." She whispers the last part, no longer looking me in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe just shakes her head.

"Nothing. Let's just go to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning." Sleep sounds really good so I close my eyes, savoring what may be one of my last moments with Chloe. Luke is strong being the Alphas son and all, so my chances of winning is zero to none. But I have to do something to try and stop him. I have to show him what exactly I'm made of, that Chloe is mine and no one will ever mess with her. The pack- No, the world, needs to know that I'm done being pushed around and looked down upon. That I will do anything to protect what's closest to my heart, even if it kills me.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N- What do y'all think so far? I hope you are enjoying it and I will do my best to get the next chapter uploaded as soon as I can!_

**Chapter 21**

Chloe's POV

I watch as Beca sleeps, knowing that this may be the last time I'll see her. Why does she have to go and fight Luke? I shouldn't have expected anything less though. From the moment she stood up to Luke at the waterfall, I knew she would do anything to save me, even die.

But I can't let her do that. Not for me. I'm just one person in her life and I know that she'll move on, find somebody better than me and maybe, just maybe, occasionally look back at the girl who helped her. Who let her live instead of throwing her life away.

Being as careful as I can, I climb out of bed and get dressed in clean clothes. I may be throwing myself to the wolves, but that doesn't mean I want to be disgusting doing it. After that, I walk over to the bed and softly kiss my beautiful girlfriend on the forehead. She smiles and for a second I think that she's awake, but after a couple of minutes of silence, I realize that she isn't. I couldn't reject her but maybe me just leaving will be okay. She'll be okay.

Beca's dark hair spreads out around her and her pale face is peaceful with sleep. She looks so cute and adorable that I don't understand how anyone can call her a beast. Luke and them don't understand who she really is, but I do. She wants to go fight Luke but that's not what she needs. What she needs is a chance at a normal life, to live without looking over her shoulder all the time. To be free.

"I love you," I whisper, needing to say it out loud to her at least one time, even if she can't hear me. We haven't said the words but we can feel each other's emotions so I know Beca feels the same. It's like we were both waiting for the other to say it first. I wasted precious time letting Beca know how I feel, just to hear her say it first when this whole time, I should've said something. Maybe, this will show her that she's my whole world and I can't live with the guilt of letting her sacrifice herself for me.

With one more soft kiss on her forehead, I leave the room, holding back tears. It's not just Beca I'm leaving but my family. I peek into my mom's room to get one last glimpse. After so long, she's finally able to sleep and I'm about to ruin that. She understands me like no other, but I'm not sure she'll understand why I had to do this.

Tears are now streaming down my face as I make my way to the front door. I look into the living room, watching my siblings sleep and wish that I could run in there and cuddle in between them like I used to do. They would wake up and be mad at first, but eventually, they would move closer and we would all fall asleep.

My hand reaches the doorknob which is cold to the touch and makes my already on edge body jerk back in shock. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I open it and step outside whispering an unheard "I'm sorry" into the house, wildly hoping that they will somehow hear it when they awake. When I'm long gone. With heavy feet, I make my way to the foster home, walking as fast as I can. Beca would surely wake up at the sound of a car starting so the only option of travel is on foot.

It takes me a little bit and when the sun starts to come up, I panic, breaking out into a run. The cold, bitter air bites at my face, like it knows I shouldn't be out here. Finally, I make it to the home and knock on the door, trying to do this before I chicken out. The door swings open, revealing a tall, brunette with heavy makeup coating her face. Her lips instantly curl into disgust and she makes a retching sound.

"You reek of that mutt." Her whiny, high-pitched voice pierced my ears, helping me understand why Beca left here. "What do you want?"

"I need to see Luke."

"And why would he want to talk to you?" She smiles smugly, but that disappears when Luke comes up behind her, setting a huge hand on the doorframe.

"Because she is the mutt's girlfriend." The girl puts her smug look back up. "I'm very curious as to why you're here."

"I want to make a deal." Luke cackles and the girl joins in loudly, desperate to please him.

"You want to make a deal? And what exactly do you have to offer?" I swallow hard at the cruelty in Luke's voice and take a deep breath before telling him my secret.

"I'm a seer." Both Luke and the girl stare at me open-mouthed. "I can prove it. I mean, who do you think got Beca out of the cabin in time? How do you think I knew what was going to happen?"

"We don't mess around with this stuff so if you're lying, I swear I will rip your throat out where your girlfriend can see and then, I'll rip hers out too."

"I'm not lying," I snap, impatient. Beca will realize that I'm gone soon and come after me.

"Okay, say you are. What does that have to do with a deal?"

"I will go with you and report any visions I have for as long as you like, If you leave Beca and my family alone." Luke laughs and shakes his head.

"This is ridiculous. You are actually giving yourself up to try and save that bitch? Unbelievable." The girl yells and Luke slaps a hand over her mouth.

"Shut it, Alice. I have to call my father. Get his take on things." Luke walks inside, leaving Alice to watch me as I think. Luke is obviously not calling any shots like he makes everybody believe. So when he punished Beca, that was most likely his father's call, not the elders or Luke. And now, his father decides my fate and my family's. Hopefully, he'll look past Beca's parents crimes and put the life he's been throwing around and let her live.

Luke comes back, a jacket now resting over his shoulders. He throws it on and pushes past Alice. Car keys swing on his finger, as he comes to stop in front of me.

"My father," Luke sneers, "is very pleased and would like to make this deal. Now, come with me and we'll tie up any loose ends with the man himself. So, shall we?" Ony shaky legs, I go to Luke's truck and slide into the back seat, not wanting to be any closer to him than I have to.

We pull out of the driveway and start to journey to where his father resides. After a while, the truck slows down and Luke grins back at me.

"We're here," his loud voice interrupts the tense silence and I wish we could go back to that. Where we don't speak, just him driving and me staring out the window, listening to Beca's cries echoing in my head. About 10 minutes after being on the road, Beca realized I was gone and started trying to talk to me. The thing is, she can talk, but all I can do is listen.

_Chloe, where are you?_

_Please, come back. We'll talk this over okay. Don't do this._

_Chlo, you have people who need you._

_I need you_

All I can do is take deep breaths, trying to work up the courage to get out of the car and not listen to Beca's plees. With each word and cry of anguish from her, my heart cracks, slowly breaking to pieces. Luke grabs my elbow, pulling me along. I scan my surroundings, thrown off by how beautiful it is. The forest looks so peaceful and reminds me of the waterfall. The same surreal beauty lies here, calming me. Luke and I walk on a path through the woods until we get to a clearing and all sense of being at home, whips away at the site.

There's multiple houses littering the field, all circling a pond. The biggest one- straight across on the other side- is where Luke leads me. My mouth drops open the moment we walk inside and I can't help but be amazed. The ceiling is high and at the top are several crystal chandeliers. There's a huge set of double doors and on either side is a marble staircase leading upstairs. There are multiple doors to my right and to my left is another set of double doors.

"I'm going to go ahead and give you the tour since this will probably be the last time you can run free." Luke smirks and I pull a Beca expression to hide the fact that he got to me. "To your left is the kitchen. Straight ahead is my father's office, which is where we're going. To the right is the multiple guest rooms."

My eyes land on a door near the staircase, almost hidden from view and I ask what's behind it.

"Oh that? It's just the dungeon." With that, Luke opens the double doors, revealing a huge room, lined with bookshelves. In the middle is a desk and behind it is a huge window, overlooking the forest. At the desk, a man sits in a chair, watching us and it's like looking at future Luke. The man has blond hair, almost white and his face is lined with wrinkles. His eyes are hard and cunning, no sign of kindness whatsoever.

"So this is the seer." The man rises and gestures for us to walk forward. "I'm Alpha Julian Peirce."

"Chloe Beale." I state sharply, no emotion. Julian raises an eyebrow.

"I know. Just recently moved here; I'm assuming to start over after such a horrible tragedy. That must've been tough, losing your dad." It's not a question but a dagger meant to hit me where it hurts. "Well, you seem to be doing fine. Except for your horrible judgement in romantic partners."

Julian says all this with an indifferent tone, confusing me on where he stands which is exactly what he wants. The whole time he talks, he makes his way around the desk until he stands in front of me. He suddenly grabs my chin, studying my face and seemingly staring into my soul.

"So pretty yet so stupid." Spit covers my face and his grip on my chin tightens to a bruising hold. "You really thought you could come here and bully me into doing what you want. You think that you actually have power here."

He shoves me, causing my neck to snap back as I fall to the floor. With one hand, I lift myself up while I run by sore chin with the other. The sudden rage should scare me but instead, it makes me laugh.

"But I do have power here. I have visions that only I can see. If you don't do as I wish, than I refuse to tell you anything about them."

Julian crouches down in front of me, trying to hide the fact that I surprised him. He expected me to bend over to his will just like everyone else does. Me pushing back was not planned and I don't think he likes it. Suddenly, Julian's hand flies through the air, connecting to my face with a loud _smack _and pain blinds me for a second. My cheek throbs and I'm sure that it's going to bruise. I cup the left side of my face protectively while he leans in, his eyes so dark, it's like looking into a dark abyss. Nothing is there. Just...evil.

"If you don't do what _I_ wish, than I will make you do what I want."

"You," I start, pushing past the pain in my cheek, "can't make me do anything. Hurt me, kill me, I don't care. If you don't do what _I _want than I won't do anything." Anger flashes in Julian's eyes, the only emotion I've seen so far. Growling and mumbling under his breath, Julian stands up, pacing back and forth.

"Okay. I won't harm your family if you agree to tell me anytime you have a vision. I will have to know every detail, no matter how small."

"You forgot about leaving Beca alone." Julian growls.

"Fine! But if she comes after me, the deal is off."

"What do you mean?" Fear laces my voice before I can get myself together. Beca will come after me, surely but I thought….

"If Beca Mitchell chooses to come after me or my pack, I will kill her and if you stop helping me, I will go after your family. Is that good enough for you?" Swallowing hard, I nod because I know I can't push it anymore. This deal, however temporary, is the best that I can get.

"Luke, take this girl to the dungeon. She shall stay there until she's needed." Nodding, Luke pulls me off the ground and it feels like my arm's going to rip off. Without stopping he drags me out of the office and to the small door.

Luke remains silent as he opens the door and leads me down the flight of stairs until we reach a row of cells. Instead of going to the first one, he leads me down further to the right until we are at the end.

"I figured since you're so taken with the mutt that you should get her old cell." With a loud creak, he throws open the cell door and shoves me in. "You should never have come here." Luke shuts the door leaving me to think he's right. Beca will come after me which means that my efforts of trying to save her might just get her killed faster.

With a loud cry, I lay down on the hard floor in the darkness, listening to Beca's cries which have taken over any thoughts in my mind. I curl into a ball, wishing that I was back at home where I was safe and warm. Sobs rack my body and I clutch my bruised cheek which I can feel is swollen and surely looks horrible. Why did I do this? I didn't just doom myself but Beca too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Beca's POV

_I'm sorry_ echos in my mind, pulling at me but I push it away, not wanting to leave this peaceful state. Something though urges me to get up, to stop something. Or someone. Gasping, I sit up, instantly noticing the lack of warmth and smell of strawberries. Oh god. Please say she didn't.

I scramble out of bed and rip open the door, sniffing and trying to find any sign that Chloe is here. That she didn't leave me. When I don't find anything but the faint scent telling me she hasn't been here for a while, I scream in agony. They're going to kill her.

"Beca?" Ms. Beale rushes out of her room and grips my shoulders. "What's wrong? Where's Chloe?"

"She's gone," I shudder, my vision going red. "Chloe's gone." Ms. Beale gasps and takes a step back, holding a hand over her mouth. Footsteps race up the stairs but stop when they reach me. Callie and Carter both instantly back away which makes me think the problem isn't Chloe leaving. It's me.

Looking down, I spot claws and a layer of fur bristles over my skin. My jaw aches as it stretches until I have huge canines that bite into my lip, causing blood to trickle down my chin.

"What…?" My voice sounds garbled and I growl in frustration. What is happening to me? Chloe is missing and instead of looking for her, I'm frozen in shock at what's going on. Shaking my head, I push past Carter and run down the stairs. While I run, I send messages to Chloe, hoping that maybe she'll be able to answer. That never happens so I keep following her scent, running at an inhuman speed. My feet seem to stretch into an awkward shape, but I'm suddenly running faster than before.

The trail takes me to the foster home but leads off in a different direction, stronger this time. Growling in determination, I take off again finally getting closer. After several minutes, I spot a familiar truck in the distance. Luke. He must be headed toward the pack land. Chloe's scent gets stronger which pushes me to limits I'm not sure I should pass. The trees are a blur as I run past and only begin to slow down when I'm almost to the truck. I can see Chloe's silhouette in the backseat, making my heart ache.

Luke's gaze meets mine in the rearview mirror and his eyes widen almost comically. The truck speeds up and I push myself even more, my claws almost touching the tailgate. I start to slow down though, the adrenaline wearing off. Crying, I try to push harder but my legs down seem to know how to work anymore and instead fold beneath me. I slam face first onto the concrete but the physical pain doesn't register. Just the emotional one that makes my chest ache.

_I need you_. I send to her, hoping that she'll tell him to turn around, that she made a mistake. She doesn't though and the truck is long gone. Sobbing, I slam my fist into the ground, claws and canines retracted. My heart seems to break, causing each breath, each moment without Chloe, to be painful. Her scent and the mate pull gets further and further away from me, constantly reminding me just how far out of reach she is.

After who knows how long, I slowly get up, each muscle almost too heavy to move. Slumping forward, I make my way back to town. I keep trying to reach Chloe, to at least let her know I understand why she did it. All she wanted to do was protect me. In the end, it's not her fault, but my own. I should've seen it coming. Should've figured out what she was planning and stopped her. But I didn't and now she's gone, leaving me to figure out how to get her back.

I get back to the house and somehow make myself go inside and face the mess that Chloe created. If she didn't though, I would've. If I had gone to fight Luke, it would've been up to Ms. Beale to pick up the broken pieces of Chloe. Better me than her.

So I stand up straight and march through the front door. When I see a photo of Chloe, I almost break down right then and there, but the thought of the wolves doing god knows what to her brings a new surge of determination and hope through me. Or maybe it's anger. It doesn't matter. Whichever one gets me to Chloe the fastest is the one I want.

"Chloe?" Ms. Beale's heartbroken voice interrupted my chaotic thoughts, bringing me back to reality. "Oh, it's you."

"Sorry."

"No, I mean. It's just-"

"Laura, it's okay." Saying her first name in this situation feels more personal than it did before and connects us in a way that I didn't think was possible. We have something in common. She lost her daughter and I lost my true love. I grasp Ms. Beale's hands in mine, trying to let her know that I'll be strong. She can let go. Ms. Beale's eyes tear up and she sobs. Even though I hate any other contact but with Chloe, I bring Ms. Beale into a hug. We stay like that for a little and I don't even notice Carter and Callie standing there until Ms. Beale pulls away. She nods, sending me a silent thanks before we all head into the kitchen.

"So," Callie slams her hands down onto the table. "Where the hell is my sister?"

"She left with Luke." My voice is sharp as my defense mechanisms come up and without Chloe here, they won't come down.

"Why?" Carter asks, more kind and patient than his twin. "I understand everything since Mom explained it all, but what I don't understand why Chloe would just leave. Especially without saying goodbye."

"Chloe did it to protect me."

"That foolish girl," Carter mutters under his breath. "What do we do know? I mean, where even is she?"

"The pack land."

"Okay, enough!" Callie screams, coming over and getting into my face. "I'm done with these short answers. I don't know why you think you're better than us, but this is our sister. So get off of your fucking throne and give us some god damn answers!"

"Really?" My voice is even but even as I speak, I can feel my claws threatening to come out and my jaw starts to ache. "I lost my fucking heart. My whole fucking life just left this house and I had to watch as she drove off with the bastard who almost killed me. Right now, she's probably at the pack land with the Alpha and I can't do a damn thing about it. So don't tell me that I don't fucking give a shit about her. It's hard for me too but I'm trying to keep it together long enough to get her back. I'm not sitting on some throne. I'm just trying to stay calm and not break down because I'll tell you what. It's a fucking miracle that I can stand here and talk with you instead of either running recklessly after her or sitting in a corner, bawling my eyes out."

The room goes silent, tears falling down almost everyone's face except for Carter whose face is scrunched up like he's trying not to cry. My breathing is ragged and I try to calm down. Without Chloe here, it's harder to do so and pretty soon, I won't be able to. I should've told her that even if she didn't reject me, being without her for a long time can still drive me crazy. It's just a matter of finding her before then and if the aching jaw and retractable claws are any clue, I have to find her soon. Chloe's life, my heart and my sanity depends on it.

3 MONTHS LATER

My vision enhances as I study the perimeter. Even after living here almost my whole life, I still don't have it all mapped out. Most of my childhood was spent in the cells of the Alpha's house or with Jesse's dad. Figures move as they switch positions for the second time in the last hour. So they do 30 minute shifts and it seems as though it's the same people.

Creeping closer, I scan the wolves, assessing their frames and determining which set would be easier to take on. After a few minutes, I have it and I take off, used to my new speed now. The trees zoom past, leaves hitting me as I dodge branches and roots. My feet blur as I take it up to a whole new level, going faster than I have before. Smiling, I jump, lunging toward the nearest tree. My claws sink into it before I quickly move to the next tree. Soon, my pace picks up as I swing from tree to tree, letting all my worries leave me.

For the last few months, the only joy I could get was being the forest. It put me at ease and when I shifted, I would stay out for days, not bothering to shift back. Nobody cared because they all figured that the reason I did so was to scout the perimeter and it was. It just wasn't the only reason. When I scouted the pack land, I could smell Chloe, feel her as though she was right there with me and it became too much. Eventually, the only escape from pain would be to let my wolf take over for several hours, or even days, at a time.

No one knew and no one had to know until I got stuck. After staying my wolf form for a week straight, just letting my wolf take the lead, I couldn't shift fully back. For some reason, I'm able to partly shift and it seemed like my body had enough shifting back and forth, finally settling on some sort of limbo.

When I realized that no amount of trying was going to bring me back to normal, I just let go. Instead of hating who I am- what I am now, I accepted it and learned what I could do. My vision is better than ever and it's like I'm seeing through wolf eyes all the time. My ears- which are now pointed- can pick up each individual sound far away, even better than my wolf could. Smells are now so vivid and I can pick out exactly where Chloe is in the house and who is nearby. The best part about this partial shifting is the speed at which I can move. What used to take me almost an hour to get from Chloe's house to the pack land, now takes me just a couple of minutes. I rip through the trees like a bullet, surprising me and any creature nearby.

My instinct is better too. When I run, I can sense where trees and roots are before I can see them. My body seems to know what to do before my brain does which has saved my butt many times when I almost got caught by the pack's patrols. Those close calls haven't stopped me and instead have made me more reckless as my new excitement for danger kicks in.

I can feel my sanity slowly draining away the longer I'm away from Chloe. My mind seems to feel no fear now and I find fun in things that no rational person should. I can tell the others see it. They watch me with worried eyes and try to get me to stay longer, but what they don't understand is that I can't. The urge to find Chloe overrides everything in me and when I know that isn't possible, the urge to lose myself in the woods takes over.

Sighing, I pull my hood up when I reach town, not wanting to scare anybody. It's dark out since that's the only time I can go out without anybody seeing me, but the hood is still a precaution. I reach the house, spotting the many cars taking up their new space in the driveway or by the curb. As soon as they could, Emily and Jesse came over to help. Jesse talked to his dad who after went to the pack land and saw how Chloe was doing. He came back and reported it to them, but no one would tell me, too afraid that I would run wild. Too late.

I wrap my hand around the doorknob awkwardly, still getting used to opening doors like this. My claws scrape together and cut the back of my hand, drawing blood. Finally, I get it open and go inside, my nails clacking on the floor. I don't bother wearing shoes any more. I was tearing through them too fast with my claws. Glancing down, I feel some shame in how I look. My clothes are dirty, my skin which is covered with fur is grimy and dark from being out in the sun all the time. Strands of stiff hair fall into my face and when I go to move it out of the way, my claws cut my forehead. Blood drips down my face and onto the floor where my attention is now focused on my feet which are curved unnaturally.

If Chloe saw me now, what would she think? Would she be disgusted? Would she even recognize me? For the first time in months, I look at myself in a mirror and a stranger looks back at me. My mouth protrudes where the canines push, which was painful at first but is a barely noticeable ache now. There's dirt everywhere and when I push my hood down, the tip of my pointed ears poke out through my dead looking hair. My eyes are a bright unnatural silver which stand out from the light gray fur that covers my body.

"Beca?" Jesse's voice breaks through my rare moment of clarity and I walk into the living room, seeing everybody in their usual spots. Emily and Ben sit on the floor in front of the TV, which is pushed back, forgotten. Callie and Carter who have dropped out of school for the semester sit together on the couch, their mom in between them. Mr. Swanson stands in the corner, holding a folder. Fat Amy leans against the wall, surrounded by snacks of all kinds. Jesse sits in the armchair, Aubrey resting on the arm of it. Lily, Cynthia Rose, and Stacie all sit in a circle next to the armchair.

A month after Chloe left, Aubrey and her friends came looking and threatened to go to the police if we didn't tell them where she was. No one believed them at first but when Carter spotted Aubrey going into the police station, we decided to loop them in. Everybody took it pretty well, especially Stacie who told us that she's believed in the supernatural since she could remember.

It's a tight squeeze, but it's the best we can do with what we've got. Everybody watches as I walk in, still shocked by my appearance. Lily is the only one who isn't fazed and she waves at me, grinning. Without smiling, I give her a wave back, noticing how Aubrey gulps when my claws slice through the air.

"So?" Jesse asks, breaking the silence.

"We can do it," I tell them. My voice still sounds weird but after some practice, I was able to speak better where everybody could understand. It hurts and I constantly bite my lips, but it's the only way to communicate with everybody.

"You found a way?" Ms. Beale asks, her voice hopeful. Rage crashes through me at the thought of hope. Hope is weak and if I let myself feel it, I would break. It almost has several times but it won't win. I won't let it.

"Yes. They switch guards every 30 minutes. The second half has the weaker ones. We should be able to take them pretty easily. It's also at the only spot that has no other patrols walking through. It's completely secluded." Everyone cheers, making my visions turn red. They shouldn't be celebrating. Not yet. Not until we have Chloe here, safe and sound.

"When are we doing this?" Emily asks sternly, meeting me in the eye without any judgment toward my appearance.

"Tonight." My voice booms, determination and anger filling each syllable. "We're going in and getting Chloe the hell out of there."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Chloe's POV

_Everything is dark, with the occasional shadow and whisper of quiet voices. I strain to make out any of the words, but they suddenly stop and the world is lit up with screams. They pierce my ears, making me slap my hands over them, tears streaming down my face. _

"_They're never coming for you," Luke says, appearing in front of me. His hands slam on the cell bars, making me flinch. _

"_You don't know that," I rasp and even I know that he's right. It's been too long._

"_Stop lying to yourself. It's-" Luke's voice is cut off, his mouth forming an o shape. Blood pours does his chin as he gurgles. Glancing down, I see a claw sticking through his stomach. It retracts with a sickening squelch and Luke falls to the ground, blood pooling all around him. _

_Fear consumes me and I back away, peering through the darkness, trying to find who just killed Luke and if they're here to kill me too. All I can make out is a short figure and silver eyes that shine through the dark. It's claws swing through the air, coming toward me._

_I scream and try to back up, but I hit a wall, with nowhere else to go. My voice is lost in the screams and color of blood which paints everything. The figure steps forward and the last thing I see before I wake up, is a set of teeth coming straight for me._

Gasping, I sit up, instantly groaning. I'm bruised all over and I'm pretty sure my left arm is broken. Anytime my dreams don't go the way Julian wants, he beats me and throws me back into the dark, lonely cell.

I'm afraid that I will die here. There's been some close calls when Julian or the other wolves have beaten me to bad and I could feel my life draining away. At those times, they get a doctor to come check me over and then leave me alone for several days until the next time they want a vision. The dreams have shifted away from Beca and me and more toward other things. Anytime I see a person, Julian gives me a photo album which I look through and point out the people. He never tells me who they are though.

Beca...My heart aches just thinking about her. I long to hear her voice and to see her beautiful face, but I'm stuck down here. I'm beginning to think I won't get out. Her cries in my head have stopped, silence taking over and leaving me stuck with my own thoughts. I'd rather hear her cries of pain than nothing at all. It leaves me with no hope of getting out of here. Of being able to live again.

"Get up," Luke demands, opening the cell door. "Dad wants to have a chat with you." Holding back cries of pain, I stand up, holding my arm protectively. Luke grins and leads me to Julian's office. When I hear Julian's booming voice yelling for us to come in, I flinch. We go in and I spot the photo album out and ready.

"Anything?"

"Nope," I lie, knowing that if I tell him I saw his only son die, I would surely be beaten to death. "Just a repeat of last time."

The last dream I had, showed a different pack leader, breaking some kind of deal he had with Julian, which gets his whole pack demolished. Julian just laughed and said he couldn't wait to see that alpha's pack ripped to shreds.

"I've held you here for months and out of all that time, I've only gotten a few good visions. Why is that?" I've been here for months?

"I don't control it," I say for the hundredth time. "It-" Julian lunges forward, punching me square in the face. Crying out, I bring my good arm up to block anymore hits. Pain radiates everywhere in my skull and every small movement sends another wave through me.

"Jus get out of here and Luke, get someone to clean her up. It's disgusting just to look at her." Luke nods and we leave the office. Yanking my bad arm, Luke drags me into a small bedroom, shutting the door, leaving me alone. There's a small bed which I go to, tracing my fingers along the soft comforter. I long to just lay down and fall asleep, but if Luke comes in and gets mad...I shudder at the thought. Instead, I sit in the corner, waiting for someone to tell me what to do. Voices sound out from behind the door and curiosity brings me closer.

"But dad, this is one of Beca's friends," Luke whines.

"Son, she is here with Beta Swanson who is a respected official in this pack. If he trusts her, than I do. Now, let her in so I don't have to see that disgusting redhead again." Heavy footsteps walk away and there's some cursing before the door swings open. Startled, I run back to my corner, ignoring the pain that shoots through me and closing my eyes. I wait until the door shuts again to open them.

"Chloe?" Emily's soft voice hits my ears, sounding like heaven. Sobbing, I run toward her and we both hold on tight. I can't believe she's here after so long. Emily pulls back, moving some of my hair out of my face, taking a good look at me.

"What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine. You're here now and I'll get out of here. Everything will go back to how it used to be." I smile but Emily doesn't smile back. "What?"

"It's just, a lot can change in 3 months." I shake my head, not sure how to process how long I've been here. It's only 3 months. How much can possibly change?

"Let's get you cleaned up." Emily leads me into the bathroom and sits me down on the edge of the bathtub. I watch as she gets stuff together, trying to figure out why she won't meet my eyes.

"How is everyone?"

"As good as they can be considering the circumstances. Stacie and Aubrey are dating now." An involuntary smile covers my face at the news. They deserve to be together. Emily grabs a rag and crouches down in front of me. She wipes my face, making me wince when she hits the huge bruise forming from where Julian punched me. I watch her closely as she cleans me up, not sure if I want to ask my next question. Do I want to know the answer, even if it's not good?

"How is Beca doing?" Emily's hand freezes in place right above my forehead. "Emily? Is Beca okay?"

"So much is different," Emily whispers, making me frown. "You don't understand." Tears fall down Emily's face and when she finally meets my gaze, I'm shocked by the fear there. What is wrong with Beca?

"I didn't reject her. She's fine, she has to be." I mumble this to myself but I know that what I'm saying isn't true. The lack of communication from Beca should've told me something was wrong, but I didn't want to think that way. It was much better imagining that she was moving on in life and moving on from me.

"She's not okay, is she?" My voice cracks, thick with tears. Emily just looks at me, giving me my answer. I should've known that the minute I made the decision to surrender to Luke, to step out of the house, that nothing would be the same. I screwed everything up. Sobs build up in my chest and Emily just brings me into another hug, letting me get it all out.

"At least tell me that my mom is okay." Emily nods and I let out a sigh of relief.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks. Your siblings too."

"They're still here?"

"Yeah. They dropped out of school for the semester." Guilt consumes my mind and more tears fall at all the lives I've put on hold. Because of my choices, the people I care for can't live life like they should be. What have I done?

"How are you? How's Ben?" Emily smiles.

"I'm doing pretty good. Ben is amazing as always. He's learning some new magic tricks. Want to hear about his latest one?"

"Sure." I want to keep Emily here for as long as I can and something in her expression says that I need to listen to whatever she says next.

"It's just a simple disappearing act. The trick is to create a distraction, to have the crowd focused on one area while the person leaves. When the crowd looks back, the person is magically gone. Afterward, Ben is supposed to bring the person back, but he just can't figure out how to do it." Emily raises an eyebrow and I try to think. Is she saying they're figuring out how to get me out of here? I left, disappeared from the house and now they're trying to get me back.

"What I think he should do," Emily continues, "is create another distraction. Chaos almost and then have someone bring the person back. The crowd will never know they were gone." Emily stands up and throws the rag into the sink. The word chaos rings through my ears, bringing up memories of my dream.

"Well, I should probably go and help him with that magic trick. He's got a pretty big show coming up." She winks before giving me one last hug.

"Tell my mom and siblings that I love them. Tell Beca too and also, tell her I'm sorry."

"I'll let your mom and siblings know that. As for Beca, I'll see if I can catch her." Emily exits the room, leaving me confused. What did she mean by that? Catch Beca?

….

"_My dad is not getting the results he wants," Luke sneers. "He's done with you and your deal." Without another word, Luke grabs my bad arm and flings me against the cell wall. I gasp, withering and trying to catch my breath. Pain consumes me and suddenly, screams do too. Only they aren't mine. _

_My vision goes red, but it's with the blood of others. Luke laughs and pulls me up before punching me._

"_They aren't coming for you," he taunts and I sway on my feet. His fist goes flying, connecting with my throat. Coughing, I bend over and when I finish, I stand straight._

"_You don't know that," I rasp, hoping that he's wrong. That they will come and I'll be okay. Everything will be okay._

"_Stop lying to yourself. It's-" Luke's voice is cut off, his mouth forming an o shape. Blood pours does his chin as he gurgles. Glancing down, I see a claw sticking through his stomach. It retracts with a sickening squelch and Luke falls to the ground, blood pooling all around him. _

_I scream and go to move when the claw grabs ahold of my shoulder. Bright silver eyes stare into mine as though they're staring through me. The figure starts to step forward but everything goes dark before I can see who it is. Before I can see them kill me._

My eyes fly open as the door to the room slams against the wall. Luke storms in and grabs my arm, dragging me back down to my cell. I must've fallen asleep after Emily left, but not on the bed. I stayed in the corner, too afraid of the repercussions. That dream...I've had it multiple times now which means, it's going to happen and this time, I'm not sure how. Usually my dreams are like a broken record, playing the same thing over and over. This one though seemed to change which makes it unpredictable.

I watch Luke as we walk. Does he know that he's going to die soon? Is there some sort of feeling that he gets or is he just oblivious that he won't live to graduate? A part of me feels sorry for him, that he won't get to live his life like I so wish to do. The other part though- the stronger part- knows that he isn't a good person. That whatever gets him killed, is his fault. Instead of trying to beat the odds and be different, he wound up exactly like his father. Cruel and unforgiving.

Luke remains silent the whole time, even after he throws me into the cell. It's like he knows that there are no words left to say. Nothing can change what will happen. He walks away, his feet stomping against the cold, concrete until it's nothing but silence. It's at these moments that I wish Beca still attempted to communicate with me. I know that it's just wishful thinking and hope. Something I haven't had in a while.

Emily gave me some back though, with her hidden messages. They're going to come get me, but will they succeed? If something is wrong with Beca, can they still do it? What exactly is wrong with her? Hopefully, when she sees me, even with my bruised and broken body, she'll still want me.

Then, just as I'm drifting off into another fitful sleep, it comes, floating into my mind like an angel. Beca's voice flows through my mind, like a good drink after being sober too long.

_I'm coming. _That's all she says and that's all I need her to say. Hope springs up, rising beneath the pile of rubble Julian created. I'm getting out of here, once and for all.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- I just wanted to say thank you guys for all the reviews and support! Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think so far.

**Chapter 24**

Beca's POV

Motioning with my hands, I gesture for Jesse to move forward. He nods and sends the message down to the line of wolves, all hidden beneath the shadow of the night. We creep forward, careful not to make a sound.

Surprisingly, I'm not nervous but excited. Not just to see Chloe, but for the adrenaline that's sure to pump through my veins any minute now. It's like a high I can't escape from. Something to look forward to. My ears twitch as they take in every sound and my eyes constantly roam, taking in the slightest movement.

When we get to the guards, I climb up a tree and out onto a branch, looking over both of them. The goal here is to knock both of them out quietly as to not alert the other patrols. I take in their positions, calculating the exact angle and momentum needed to knock them out at the same time. If they don't move that is. Moving at an inhuman speed, I jump down, slamming my fists on their heads. They both drop to the ground, out cold.

Without thinking, I laugh, a crazy sound. At this point though, I don't care if I'm crazy. I love the adrenaline and Chloe, who I will have back very soon. The wolves walk up to me and I can see the question in their eyes at my laughter. Chuckling, I wave them off and we crouch down into the grass, following Chloe's scent. Emily told us that they put Chloe in a different room when she was there, but is pretty sure they moved her once she left. I know exactly where they're keeping her. The cells in the dungeon and if Luke is as predictable as I think he is, he put Chloe in my old one.

The world seems to freeze, everything completely silent before we reach the house. The patrols move away from the Alpha's house and past us. Grinning, I flick my wrist, signaling for them to go. My friends surge forward until they reach the back door. Now, it's my turn. I run, getting to them in just a second flat. I can see the surprise in their expressions, even as wolves.

I pick the lock on the door with my claw and it creaks open. All the wolves go through, spreading throughout the house, searching for the red head. I instantly go to the basement, smelling the sweet scent of strawberries waft from down below. Following that, I open the door and can instantly tell that Chloe's not alone.

That's when all hell breaks loose. The house seems to light up and my friends are attacked by all the non shifted werewolves. Screams pierced through the air, scraping my ear drums. Wincing, I head down to Chloe.

"You don't know that," Chloe's hoarse voice hits my ears and when I see Luke hit her, rage clouds my vision. I don't think, just act on my anger and sneak up behind Luke.

"Stop lying to yourself. Its-" My claw rips through his back and I twist, pulling my claw out. Chloe screams, backing further into the cell. Watching Luke hit the ground, bleeding and hearing him take his last breaths don't affect me. I don't feel anything. Not relief, not guilt. Just nothing.

Turning my head to the side, I lean down and watch as he takes his last breath. His eyes meet mine and what I see there breaks my heart. Understanding and forgiveness. Hatred I could deal with, I could understand. But knowing that he understands and forgives me, makes the emotions I didn't feel before, overwhelm me. My fingers slightly shake as I close his eyes.

A small whimper knocks me back into reality and I stand up, staring at Chloe. She's huddles into the corner, obviously terrified of me though I don't think she can see my face. I was so worried about how she would react to my appearance, I didn't stop to think what she would think of the new Beca. The heartless and crazy one. The one who chose isolation and adrenaline instead of breaking her out sooner.

I step closer, reaching a hand out and grip her shoulder, forgetting for a second that I'm not normal anymore. Chloe cries and I can see her start to sway. Oh shit, she's going to pass out. Just as she falls, I catch her in my arms. With one more look at the fallen wolf on the ground, I run out of the basement and howl, the sign to the other wolves that I have Chloe.

On the way out of the house, I dodge several werewolves, surprising them all with my speed. Even though my body urges me to attack and kill, I push forward, knowing that it'll be better just to keep going. Most of the wolves here aren't shifted and there's not many ones who stay in the alpha's house, but if the whole pack was here, we wouldn't stand a chance. My friends fight the wolves, clearing a path for me. Every time one of them gets hurt, I grimace hating that I brought my friends into this.

Once I get outside, I hold on tight to Chloe and take off, trying not to go too fast for the other wolves. One by one, I let them pass me, making sure they're all here. When all of my friends are ahead of me, I speed up, grinning at the adrenaline. I almost forget I have Chloe in my arms.

We get to the house and I go in, spotting the pack doctor. He's been a friend of Mr. Swanson for a long time and has agreed to look Chloe over. Ms. Beale starts crying the moment she sees Chloe, as does her siblings.

"Thank you," Ms. Beale cries, stroking Chloe's face. I just nod and lay her out on the couch. The doctor immediately goes to her, checking her pulse and everything that Emily had noticed was wrong. Seeing someone else touch Chloe makes me boil, but I clench my fists to hold it in knowing that he's only trying to help. All the wolves arrive, shifted and fully dressed. Ben goes over to Emily, fussing over a cut on her forehead. Mr. Swanson walks over to Jesse, patting him on the back. He would have gone to the attack, but if Alpha Peirce had figured out he went there and helped us, he would have no status among the pack. He would have been exiled which is what will probably what will happen to me. I've never really had a place in the pack though.

"Beca, are you okay? We checked everyone else out but you." Mr. Swanson comes up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I snap, stepping backward. "Just focus on Chloe, would you?"

Everyone stares at me and Mr. Swanson holds his hands up on mock surrender. His face still holds kindness though even after all I've done.

"Want to tell me about that?" Mr. Swanson asks, pointing to the blood covering my hand. I just shrug.

"He was attacking Chloe so I killed him."

"Killed who Beca?"

"Luke." Mr. Swanson's face pales and his eyes widen.

"You know what this means, don't you?" I just stare at him. "If Julian figures out you were the one to kill his son, he won't stop until you're dead. You've put yourself and everybody here in grave danger."

"What was I supposed to do? Let him kill her?"

"No, but a little self control would be nice. There were other ways to deal with him besides murder."

"He deserved it," I growl, red blurring the edge of my vision. "They all do." Mr. Swanson just looks at me and his face falls.

"What about Chloe?"

"What about her?"

"How do you think she's going to take to you now that you..." He trails off but I can see his gaze look at my hands, my feet, judging.

"Now that I'm what? Crazy? Ugly? It's Chloe, she's my mate. Of course she'll take me." But even as I say those words, doubts plague my mind. I'm all of those things and more, none of them good.

"I've looked Chloe over, but I'll have to wait until she wakes up to do a more thorough check. While I wait, I'll bandage everyone up." The doctor tells us before heading over to Emily.

"I can't be here when she wakes up."

"Chloe needs you," Aubrey tells me, coming up and reaching out to put a hand on my shoulder before stopping herself. Too afraid that I'll snap, I guess.

"No, she needs the old Beca. It's better for everyone if I give her time to see y'all and to rest." No one stops me as I leave the room, tossing my hood on before running out of the house. Adrenaline still courses through me and I grin. Now, what to do for some fun around here?

A little while later, I sit on a branch watching two hunters make their way through the forest.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to hunt wolves out here," one hunter informs his friend. The other one turns to him, swinging his gun along.

"Yes, but my uncle offered us 5 grand each if we get him one. If we get one of the bigger ones that's been spotted, than he'll up it to 10."

"10 grand?" The one with the gun laughs at his friend.

"Each. Now, come on. I think I heard one over this way." They crouch through the forest, making too much sound to ever catch a wolf.

"Why does he even want one?"

"He said it's for research but I'm pretty sure he just wants to show off to his rich buddies. Take the credit for our kill, you know?"

"That sounds like your uncle all right." The hunters stop and listen, giving me the perfect in. I howl lightly, letting it echo through the trees.

"Hear that?" One asks and the other one answers with a shaky yes. I zip down the tree and run behind them, going too fast for them to track me. I laugh, but it's more of a bark, surprising them.

While they're distracted trying to locate me, I run past the one with a gun, snatching it from his hands. He screams and hurries over to his buddy.

"My gun is gone," he whispers. Chuckling, I line him up in my sites. Not sure that my aim is good and not really caring, I shoot and then snap the gun in half. The bullet hits the tree right above the hunters head. Before he can react, I run past him, dropping his broken gun at his feet.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out of here." One hunter takes off running, but the other one just stands there, shaking and staring at the broken gun. I creep up behind him and growl softly. A high pitched scream erupts from his throat and he takes off after his friend.

My laughter echoes as I take off, looking for more fun. I reach the highway and wait for a big semi to come through. When it gets to me, I run and swing myself into the back, holding on. The road blurs beneath me as I clutch the back, leaning forward. The wind whips through my hair and I cackle, loving the thrill. The danger.

When a pair of headlights show up behind the semi, I sigh. A part of me is tempted to let the people in the car see me, to be afraid, but the other part-the rational one- tells me that isn't a good idea. So I jump off, tumbling when I hit the ground. My heart beats fast in my chest and I laugh as I make my way to the house.

The sun is starting to come up, ruining my fun. Oh well. There's always tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Chloe's POV

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is my mother. It takes me a second to realize I'm not dreaming. I really am home.

"Mommy." Springing forward, I throw my good arm around my mom's neck, holding on tight. Tears stream down both of our faces as we hold onto each other.

"You're home now. You're safe," she whispers sounding like she's reassuring herself more than me.

"I'm so sorry," I manage to choke out past my tears. My mom just shakes her head.

"I understand why you did it, baby. It's okay, just never do it again."

Laughing sadly, I pull back. "Never, I promise."

I finally look around, noticing we're not alone. It seems like everyone in Barden is here. All of mine and Beca's friends are here. There's two men I don't recognize, but I can tell one is a doctor.

"Chloe," the doctor steps forward. "I'm the pack doctor and a friend of Eli's. You can call me Doc if you like. Everybody else does. I need to look you over and make sure everything is okay. Sound good?" I nod.

"It's mainly just my left arm," I tell him, wanting to get this over with. He makes a 'hmm' sound and crouches down next to me. For the next several minutes, he makes me a sling and checks over everything else.

"Your ribs are bruised but there's not much we can do for that. Just some ice and rest. I'm pretty sure your arm is fractured. I highly recommend coming to my office to get some X-rays just to make sure. You have a minor concussion so just come to me if you have any worrisome symptoms."

"Can I get your office number?" My mom asks, walking off with the doctor. Once they leave, the other unfamiliar man comes over and crouches down next to me. He has light, gray hair and brown eyes. He looks to be in his 40s but is very attractive.

"I'm Eli Swanson, Jesse's dad."

"Hi," my voice comes out small, as I study his kind, soft eyes. How did Beca ever think this man wouldn't take her in? He looks like someone would do that. Looks can be deceiving though.

"Where's Beca?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about." He sighs. "Beca is not the same as Emily must've told you, but I thought it would be better if I explained."

"Explained what? And why isn't she here?"

"Beca seems to be stuck. When you left she couldn't take it and the insanity started to take over her. The thing is though….she seems to have let it." I frown, not sure what he means.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's like a whole new person. I've never seen anything like it. Most wolves go crazy and get depressed when they lose their mate, but Beca seems to seek some kind of thrill from danger. She's going wild and I don't think anybody can get her back."

"What about me? I'm her mate."

"Well yes," Mr. Swanson contemplates for a second. "That's not always the case though. If a wolf is too far gone, nobody can get them back. At first I thought maybe you could but Beca seems to enjoy it. I'm afraid that no one can get her back and even if you could rein her in, she'll never be the same." I stare at Mr. Swanson, taking in everything he said. If it's true, than what does that mean for me? Where does that leave me? Alone and confused but I can't just let that be my future. Yes, I ran away, but I can't let one horrible mistake decide my fate.

"I'll have to try to get her back."

"But Chloe-"

"There's no butts Mr. Swanson. I have to do everything I can to help her. To get her back, at least partly, to who she used to be."

"Yes, but that's not all." I freeze. "She doesn't just act different. She looks different too." He did say something about her being stuck. Is this what he meant?

"Tell me."

"She kept shifting back and forth, sometimes staying in her wolf form for days to a week at a time. Finally, her body seems to have had enough and now she's stuck, partly shifted."

"Is that even possible?" I can't remember her ever saying anything about that.

"No, at least I thought so until she did it. She has claws, fur and teeth like a wolf, but she stands on two legs and can talk. Not very well at first but she got used to it. Her eyes are silver like her wolf's, very beautiful but it also contains that same wild spark." Silver eyes flash through my mind, reminding me of my dream and what actually happened in the cell. What happened to Luke.

"She killed Luke, didn't she?" Mr. Swanson nods solemnly.

"Yes, and it seems like she doesn't care. She told me that he deserved it." Well, he kind of did. I think hard though, trying to remember everything. It was so dark but I could've sworn I saw her figure lean down and close his eyes. You don't do that if you don't care. It's a sign of respect and guilt.

"She did though. I know it."

"I'm glad that you believe that. She needs somebody on her side because I can assure you, not many people here will." I look to where he points. My sister is over in the corner, arguing with Carter. She spots me watching her and walks over.

"Hey sis," she smiles, but it's forced. Mr. Swanson gets up and goes out to where my mother walked with the doctor.

"Hey. Look, I heard that you guys dropped out of school and just wanted to say I'm sorry. You guys shouldn't have done that, not for me."

"That's our job, carrot stick," Carter places a hand on my shoulder. "We're going back next semester anyway, so it's all good."

"Okay. I'm still sorry though."

"And we forgive you even though we may not understand why you did it." Callie's forced smile drops into something more serious. "Why did you do it? Why'd you risk it all for her?"

I don't hesitate to answer. "I love her."

"Oh, carrot stick. How is it that you seem so much older than us?"

"Because you never grew up," I joke and Carter places a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Ouch sis. Right in the heart."

"I still don't quite understand, but I'll try," Callie compromises. I place a hand over my sister's.

"You will once you fall in love." She just shakes her head a little and stands up.

"Better let you get some sleep. You'll need it for when Beca comes back." Callie walks away without another word, Carter right behind her.

"How good is it to be back?" Aubrey sits on the edge of the couch near my feet. She grabs a hold of my hand.

"Pretty damn good." We both laugh and just watch everybody interact. People I never would've thought would get along are laughing and having a good time. I guess miracles really do happen.

"So I hear you and Stacie are a thing now," I wiggle my eyebrows making her laugh.

"Yeah, about a month after you left I decided that if I ever wanted anything to happen, I had to act now. So I did. Just went up, told her how I felt, and before she could say anything, I kissed her."

"It wasn't really fair if you think about it," Stacie comments coming over, bending down and kissing Aubrey on the cheek.

"Why do you say that?" Aubrey looks up at her incredulously.

"Well, before I had time to think, you used your power of physical attraction on me. I had no choice but to say yes to dating you after that." Stacie teases and Aubrey's eyes just widen.

"You mean, that actually worked?" We all laugh but mine is cut off by a big yawn.

"Guess it's time for you to get to bed," my mom says, coming in with Mr. Swanson.

"Do I have too?" They both laugh but don't answer. Mr. Swanson just picks me up and starts to go upstairs.

"I can walk, you know."

"Yes, but you shouldn't. Now, stop squirming. I don't want to drop you. Laura will kill me."

"I will not," my mom playfully slaps his arm.

"Sure. Next thing you know I'll be six foot under and not sure how the hell I ended up there. Women say one thing but do something completely different. It's all so confusing."

"What is?" I ask and he grins.

"Women."

We get to my room and Mr. Swanson lays me down before leaving the room. My mom kisses my forehead and then turns the light off, leaving me alone with my nightmares. My pillows smell like Beca which tells me that she slept here, presumably while I was gone. Finally having a moment alone gives me a chance to grieve how much I missed and how I put my friends and families lives on hold. When I left, I didn't stop to think about the consequences it would cause here, just what it would do to me if I let Beca go instead.

I'm almost asleep, my eyes fluttering as I attempt to keep them open, when the door to my room opens. The light blinds me and I cover my eyes with my arm until the door is shut. The familiar pull tugs at my heart and I smile.

"Beca," I whisper and there's movement in the corner. I can see her outline, but in the dark, it's impossible to see her face. I go to turn the lamp on when she speaks.

"Don't." Her voice is weird, muffled like she has a mouthful of cotton.

"Why not? I want to see you." The bed sinks as she sits on the edge and I sit up.

"You don't want to see me like this."

"Um, I don't remember saying that. If I want to see you, then I'm going to see you. It's inevitable." A low laugh comes from her, not sounding very human like.

"Just be prepared. I don't want to scare you."

"You couldn't scare me Becs." I smile at her, hoping she can see me. My heart pounds as I lean over and switch on the light. It takes me a second to focus but when I do, I can't help but jump. Beca is…. I'm not sure what she is.

Her long dark hair flows down her back like usual, but it's unruly, like it hasn't been brushed in a while and the tip of her ears poke out. She has her head bent down with her hands, or what I think are hands anyway, folded together. Leaning forward, I lift up her chin and make her face me. With a slightly shaky hand, I brush her hair behind her ear, getting a better look at her face. There's light gray fur covering her skin, beautiful and seeming to shimmer in the soft light. Her mouth protrudes a little and I can see the tips of her teeth poking out a little, like they're fighting to get out. What catches my attention though is her eyes. They're a bright silver, sticking out from everything else.

"I know I'm ugly," Beca whispers and I detect tears in her voice. I stroke her cheek and she looks at me, seeming surprised.

"The word that came to mind is gorgeous."

"But," Beca jumps up, "look at my hands. I can barely even open doors now and my feet." She points down and I follow her gaze. Her feet are arched weirdly and her toenails are claws now, just like with her hand. I look back up at Beca as she watches me like she expects me to run out of the room screaming monster. Grinning, I stand up and walk over to her, careful of my injuries.

"So?"

"So what?" I ask not sure what she's getting at here. Beca frowns, like she's confused.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"Like what?"

"Like how hideous I am. How you reject me now," Beca's voice has a deep sadness that pains me. She really thinks that's how I will react and how I see her.

"Beca, if you want me to say that, I'm sorry but I can't. You know why?" She shakes her head. "Because I don't see any of that. I see beauty, grace and I'll tell you what. I thought you were easy on the eyes before but now…."

Beca stares at me for a second before throwing her head back, laughing, a more human sound now. The sound melts my heart, almost making me drop to my knees. When she winds down, we stand there, just a few inches apart and not sure what to do now. I mean, I know what I want to do, but I'm not sure where we stand. Is she mad that I left? That I may have caused her to go insane? Everybody was saying how crazy and different she became, but I don't see it. All I see is a girl who got left behind by her mate and had to adapt.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, tears flowing down my face. Beca reaches toward me, as though to go and wipe the tears away but stops, curling her hand into a fist. I grab her hand and spread it out before placing it on my cheek for her. The soft fur brushes my face, making me shudder. She keeps her claws pointed away from my face, careful not to cut me.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that I left. That I ruined everything."

"Is that what you think?" I nod. "Chlo, everybody makes choices, it's just a matter of why. You chose to take my place, to save me and I'm so grateful for that. I will never hold that against you for doing something that I was just about to go and do."

"But everybody stopped what they were doing and just to help me. My siblings left college for Christ's sake."

"Yeah, but like I said. Everybody makes choices. All those people downstairs, they chose to stick around. They chose to fight for you and I bet that they would do it all over again in a heartbeat." I smile through my tears and lean into Beca's hand.

"I guess some good came out of it, huh?" Beca nods, agreeing with me. "So, do you think what I did was brave?"

"Of course," Beca's voice is puzzled, not sure where I'm headed.

"Okay, so I should get a reward for that, right?"

"Anything you want." I grin mischievously.

"Anything?" Beca nods again. "Well, I want a kiss."

"Are you sure?" Beca's voice is shaky and I know that she's thinking about her appearance. "I mean, it's not the same. I'm not the same."

"No, but neither am I."

"Well, yeah, but I'm like physically different. With my teeth and all." I put a hand on my hip, wishing that I had my other hand free so I would look more intimidating.

"Beca Mitchell, are you denying me the reward I so rightfully deserve? If so, I'll call the council and they won't be happy with you."

"The council? And who resides on this council?"

"Um, everybody downstairs. Including my sister." Beca makes a face in mock horror.

"I guess I better deliver then." She leans forward, placing her hands on my cheeks. I can feel her nervousness and place a hand over hers, hoping to calm her down. She gives me a thankful smile and leans forward, connecting our lips at last. It's definitely different, but not a bad different. I thought her protruding mouth would make it awkward, but not at all. It's like this was how it was meant to be. Like nothing ever changed.

Moaning, I lean into her and all too quickly, she pulls away. She sets her forehead on mine, catching her breath. The whole time, I pout, hating that it's over. Beca laughs, noticing my pity party and leads me to the bed.

"Chlo, you need some rest but I promise, we'll continue this very soon. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah? What's going on?"

"Well, you're back and everybody is going to want to talk to you. Plus, your grandma is coming."

"Grandma Joyce is coming? Why?" Beca shrugs.

"Something about meeting your siblings and checking on you." I lay down on the bed, scooting over so Beca will have room. She moves back and forth on her feet, hesitating.

"Beca, we've done this like a million times."

"Yeah, but not while I was like this. I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me," I laugh. "You won't hurt me. The wolf in you wouldn't let that happen and look at that, you're already halfway there." Beca chuckles and slides in next to me. She lays stiff though, her arms straight at her sides.

"Really? Come on." Beca hesitates for another moment before finally relaxing and putting an arm around me, careful of my injured one. "Sorry but I need some Beca cuddles." I lay my head on her chest, my sling resting on her stomach.

"Beca cuddles?"

"Yeah, I missed cuddling with you. It's been so long since I've slept on anything but cold, concrete floor." Beca remains silent but that's okay because my eyes are already closing, my mind shutting of for the night.

"I love you," I whisper without thinking. I'm not sure if I dream it but I'm pretty sure I hear Beca say it back.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N- so I'm going to post the next chapter soon but in a couple of days I'll be going on vacation for a while and may not be able to post anything for a couple of weeks. I will update as soon as I can though. Hope y'all like it and let me know what you think so far!_

**Chapter 26**

Beca's POV

I thought that I would be up all night, worrying about hurting Chloe, but I don't. Instead, sleep takes over as I finally get to be with my mate again. This is the most sane I've felt for a long time. Like I'm finally okay again. Deep down though, I know I'm not. There's still that chaos hidden below, waiting to have it's chance to take over. Some moments it did as I ran through the trees or rode on the back of trucks. I couldn't think straight, my mind darting everywhere, trying to focus but not succeeding. I felt it when I walked into the house last night and everybody was still talking.

They all watched as I went upstairs and snuck into Chloe's room. Their stares made it worse. My eyes moved from person to person, not focusing on just one. It made my shoulder itch and the urge to run out into the woods was overwhelming. The urge to see Chloe though, was more important. A part of me knew I needed her.

When she didn't run away screaming, I was overcome with joy. There was that small part of me, the one containing all the chaos, that wished she would be scared. That I would have an excuse to lose myself in the woods, let my wolf take over. But laying here with her, watching her sleep, the woods seemed nonexistent. All I wanted was to stay here with Chloe, forever.

Sunlight hits my eyelids, making me groan. Dammit. It's like nobody ever wants me to sleep in. I open my eyes to find the curtains pulled open and I chuckle. Just a couple of nights ago, I went out the window and to the woods which explains why they're not closed.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asks, still half asleep.

"Just that I'm over here cursing the world for not letting me sleep in when it's my own damn fault." I point to the window and she laughs sleepily. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, just tired and sore." I nod, not being able to speak through the anger I feel when I see her injuries. A lump in my throat forms at the thought of Luke, how I couldn't hold back and I murdered him. I'm officially a killer. My eyes start to moist but I blink rapidly to hold tears back. Luke's face keeps popping up in my mind. The look in his eyes before he drew his last breath. Mr. Swanson was right. I don't have any self control. Not anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chloe grabs my hand with the one in the sling, rubbing her thumb over my fur.

"Oh, nothing."

"Beca, talk to me." I watch Chloe, wondering how she can be this beautiful despite the bruises.

"You're like an angel, you know that?"

"Um, no but don't change the subject." Shifting onto my side, I lean on my elbow, looking down at Chloe. Her hair is spread out around her like a halo.

"I used to pride myself on being the best I could be. Not doing any harm, not like my parents."

"And you've succeeded Beca."

"I thought I did."

"What you did to Luke," Chloe assures, "is what you had to do. There was no other choice."

"But there was Chloe. I didn't have to kill. There were other ways to deal with him." Chloe stays silent, knowing that I'm right. "I'm like Lucifer. An angel but became too overcome by emotion and lack of self control to remain that way. I'm falling from heaven and I don't want to bring you down with me."

"Than don't think of it like you're bringing me down with you." I frown at Chloe's words. "Think of it like I'm an angel sent down to bring you back up. To save you."

"You really think that you can?"

"Yes, I will succeed. Or at least try my damn hardest to do so."

…..

A little while later, Chloe and I eventually have to get up and go join the world.

"Do I have too?" Chloe whines, dramatically splayed out on the bed. I laugh and give her a quick kiss.

"You think you would want to after not seeing them for so long."

"Well, I haven't seen you in forever either." I smile adoringly down at her, joyful that she's wanting to stay with me.

"I know baby, but everybody really wants to see you. Plus, we need to get some food in that belly of yours. You've gotten way too thin."

"That's just your way of saying that you're too fucking starving to wait," Chloe groans, but smiles at me and stands up. "Now, shoo. I need to get dressed."

"I can turn around. I won't look, scouts honor."

"We both damn well know you weren't in girl scouts. Now, go get me some coffee ready."

"Yes ma'am. At your service." Chloe giggles and throws a pillow at me.

"Get out of here you dork." Laughing, I leave the room, instantly feeling the emptiness that Chloe usually fills. As I walk to the kitchen, the chaos whispers to me, curling itself around my mind attempting to catch me in its grasp. Thankfully, I reach the busy kitchen before it can do so. There's a chorus of good mornings as I walk in, instantly heading to the coffee.

I grab a mug down but my grip is too strong and it shatters. All the talking stops immediately as I curse and start throwing pieces away. The glass cuts into my hands as I put them into the trash, wanting to be done before Chloe comes down. I promised her coffee dammit, but it seems to not want to cooperate. I reach for another one, only for it to do the same.

"God dammit," I curse, cutting my hands even more. "Shit, shit, shit." A hand rests on my shoulder, startling me. It's Ms. Beale and she stops my hands from grabbing more of the glass.

"You're cutting yourself, darling. Just calm down."

"I promised her coffee but the fucking mugs won't stop fucking breaking." Ms. Beale's eyes go moist as she grabs a broom, sweeping up the pieces. "I just wanted to make her coffee."

"It's okay, baby," Chloe whispers, coming up behind me. She grabs down another coffee mug and softly places it in my hand.

"Just hold it like this." Her good hand folds around mine and the mug surprisingly stays whole. Chloe stays that way the whole time we make coffee and she whispers words of encouragement which keeps me going. Finally, we finish making it and go to sit at the island. I pull out a stool for Chloe, keeping my stance beside her while she sits. It's quiet for a little as everyone watches us interact, probably wondering how she managed to tame the beast. For the time being at least.

"I'm sorry about the mugs," I apologize, not looking Ms. Beale in the eyes.

"It happens," Ms. Beale dismisses it. _No it doesn't, _is what I want to say. Instead, I just nod and let everybody talk to Chloe, catching up. My fingers twitch as I long to go into the woods, to run. I couldn't though. Not in this daylight. This is usually when I sleep, covered in Chloe's blankets and savoring the memories.

"I'm guessing the others are in school," Chloe points the the empty living room and everybody nods. "When do I go back?"

"Whenever you feel like it, honey." Ms. Beale wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"What about you Beca?"

"I can't go back Chlo, not like this." The hope in Chloe's eyes dim and I reach for her hand. In that moment, all I want is to be normal again. Not for me, but for Chloe so she can have the girlfriend she deserves. I can't seem to amount to the old Beca and I'm not sure I ever will.

"Excuse me," I say, kissing Chloe's cheek before tossing on my hoodie. "I'll just be right outside." They all frown as I step out onto the porch. The sunlight hits me, making me instantly sweat but it's welcome. For months, I've practically lived in the darkness.

"So you run away from your problems now," a voice teases and I look over, not very surprised to see her.

"Only when I have no other choice. " Joyce laughs and pats the bench. I let her study me for a second but pretty soon, she turns away, uninterested.

"So I hear you've gone batshit crazy like me?"

"Yup! We're like two peas in a pod," I joke and she cracks a smile, then takes a drag from her cigarette. "Those things will kill you, you know."

"It seems that we both like doing things that will kill us." Damn, she got me there.

"You're on fire this morning, Joyce."

"About as much as that cabin of yours." My laughter echos through the empty streets and I'm sure they can hear it from inside. Do they know that Joyce is here yet, or do they think I'm doing my usual crazy laugh?

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Joyce's smile dies down.

"Yeah. I mean, I came here to meet my other grandchildren and see Chloe, make sure she's okay. But I also want to see if my vision is still the same, what with your change and all." The vision? I think hard for a few seconds until it hits me. The one where I die. Where Chloe kills me.

"That vision. Well, go ahead." I hold my arm out and Joyce grabs on, not hesitating despite all the fur. Her eyes close and stay like that for a few seconds before she opens them, looking dazed.

"It's the same but I saw more. I still don't understand why she does it but I have the time and place." I see what Joyce is asking and I shake my head.

"The only thing I want is for Chloe not to know. She's been through too much to worry about this."

"I understand. Now, let's go see your girlfriend, shall we?" Nodding, I go inside with her right behind me. Everybody in the kitchen looks up and I can tell they all think that I was laughing at nothing. I put my arm behind me, signaling for Joyce to stay.

Um, Beca? Was anybody out there with you?" Chloe asks and I shake my head.

"What are you talking about? Just me, myself, and I." I pause for a second, like I'm thinking. "You know, there was this weird thing that happened."

"Yeah?" I can see everybody on their tiptoes, wondering, hoping, that I'm not as crazy as they think. They don't even know the half of it.

"Yeah, this tall unicorn came down and sat next to me. Started asking me about my life and how gullible everybody in this room is." Laughter erupts from behind me and Joyce comes out. We high five and I walk over to Chloe, who is glaring at me.

"You really had me worried there," she pouts and I smile. If she got a look inside my brain, she'd drop dead from worry.

"Sorry, saw an opportunity too good to give up." Chloe's glare turns into a smile, like she wasn't even mad in the first place.

"How you doing, red?" Joyce sits across from Chloe, oblivious to the two Mr. Beale look alikes coming this way.

"Just peachy," Chloe smiles and grabs one of Joyce's hands in hers. "That was you talking to Beca, right?"

"Yes," Joyce booms, laughing and then suddenly leaning forward. "That was Beca talking to me, right?" Everybody laughs, finally off the initial, Beca's crazy idea. Maybe they shouldn't be though.

"Grandma Joyce, this is my sister, Callie and brother, Carter." Chloe points to her siblings who have come over.

"You two look just like your father," Joyce whispers and they smile. Chloe turns to me while they talk.

"Have you noticed anything weird between my mom and Mr. Swanson?" I frown at her question, not sure where it came from.

"Chloe, I didn't even know that Stacie and Aubrey were dating until a week or two ago. I'm about as clueless as you are."

"Oh," Chloe mutters, staring at me like I've grown two heads. Maybe I have. It wouldn't be that different. Would I be able to talk to it? If so, it would need to be quiet in the woods. I can't have some obnoxious voice scaring off-

"Beca?" Chloe waves a hand in front of my face. "You in there?" I shake my head, feeling like I just got out of a trance.

"Sorry, what?"

"You just...nevermind." I shrug and turn back to the conversation.

"So you can't touch us because you'll see us die?" Carter frowns.

"Yeah, I saw your father die and I'd rather not see your death. It breaks my heart."

"But you can touch Chloe because she's also a psychic?" Callie sounds so confused, I feel bad for her. I've lived with this my whole life though and never have had to have that same confusion. They all continue to talk about everything and I sit there, not really listening. My mind is going wild, darting from thought to thought with no real destination. It starts to give me a headache as I try to keep track and pretty soon, I have to excuse myself to go lay down.

I'm only laying down for a little bit when Chloe's door opens and she comes over to me. Scooting over to make room for her, she lays down and puts her good arm around me. I put my head on her chest and lay my arm across her waist, careful to keep my claws away from her.

"You okay?" Her voice is soothing and my headache starts to get better.

"I should be asking you that. I'm not the one who's been with bastards for the past three months."

"I'm fine," her voice cracks and I look up, seeing tears pool into her eyes.

"Chlo baby, I know you're not fine. I lived in those cells for years and know how scary they can be." Chloe sighs.

"They would keep me in there for days and then suddenly take me out of there to Julian. If Julian wasn't happy with me, he would hurt me over and over. I think I've had this broken arm for a while. I don't really know. I-I lost track of time in there." Chloe sobs and I wrap her in a hug, careful for her injured arm. For hours, we just lay there as she cries until she finally falls asleep. By then, it's dark out and I realize we skipped lunch and dinner. I probably should go get her something.

Being super careful, I crawl out of bed and am about to open the door when the window catches my eye. The woods call to me, making all the sounds of the creatures and leaves blowing amplify in my ears. Closing my eyes, I can practically smell the fresh air, feel the dirt beneath my feet.

I'm so used to going out at night that it's hard not to take off. Shaking my head, I go downstairs and grab Chloe a snack. She's still sound asleep when I get back to her room and the window catches my attention once again. It wouldn't hurt her if I went out for a little bit, right? Chloe won't mind. In fact, she doesn't have to know.

Checking once more to make sure she's asleep, I slide the window open, and jump down. Grinning, I run, feeling free and light like I could fly. I give my instinct control, letting it lead me. All thoughts of Chloe and rationality go away, leaving me to just be me.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm still on vacation but since it's been extended, I decided to go ahead and give y'all another chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 27**

Chloe's POV

It's been a week since I've been home and I'm starting to get antsy. My grandma and siblings are still here, which is great but it just makes me feel even more guilty. Mr. Swanson is also still hanging around, following my mom around like a lost puppy. What's even more weird is that she lets him. Also, there are times when I'm laying in bed that I hear voices. They're too quiet for me to make out any words, but it worries me. I heard it in the cell sometimes and I can't help but wonder if I'm going crazy. Guess Beca and I will be the perfect couple than.

Beca is the main reason for my uneasiness. I know that she's been going out at night while I'm asleep and not coming back until the sun comes up. I'm starting to see what everyone means by how different she is. Multiple times, I've caught her staring out the window and I have to say her name several times to get her attention. Her eyes always seem glazed over, like she's not actually here but somewhere else. It's starting to scare me.

What also scares me is the fact that I've noticed my grandma touches her. They're constantly high fiving over some joke or patting each other on the shoulder. What doesn't it mean? Has my grandma seen Beca's death already? If she did, it would've had to have been when Beca first met her, when she was in her wolf form. That would explain why Grandma Joyce talked to her afterwards. Why hasn't Beca told me though? I don't understand why she's keeping so many secrets.

I lay in bed, thinking and waiting for Beca to come back and once again pretend to be asleep. I hate this. Waiting and wondering if she'll come back. There's that fear that constantly buzzes through me, creating a pit in my stomach. The fear that she'll die and no one will ever know. Mostly, there's the fear that she's too far gone and the insanity will take over, leaving me alone.

When the first ray of sunshine bursts through my window, Beca comes back and I lay on my side, staring at the wall. Do I get mad and call her out on it? I have every right to, but I'm not sure I want to know how much of the Beca I fell in love with is gone. So instead, I stay still as she gets into bed, smelling like pine and dirt.

I wait a few minutes before turning toward her and kissing her softly on the lips. She opens her eyes like she's been asleep this whole time and smiles. We're both playing a game, prancing around each other until the other gives. And one of us will give. It's just a matter of if our relationship can survive the fallout.

"Good morning," Beca whispers and I hesitate before whispering it back. She leans in and kisses me. Heat quickly spreads across my body. All my worry seemingly melts away with the raging fire that she lit. Before it gets too heated though, I pull back, resting my forehead on hers.

"I have to tell you miss Mitchell," I grin. "I am loving this new look." Beca smirks like she knew it all along, but I can see in her eyes how glad she is that I'm not disgusted by her. It's impossible though, to be disgusted by her, because all I see is beauty in everything she does. However, I'm starting to see cracks in that. Every movement and syllable of hers seems to have an edge of insanity to it.

"Really? Well, good because I'll have it for a long time." I pull back at her words.

"Wait, what? Why is that?"

"Because I'm stuck like this, Chlo. There's no changing for me. Not anytime soon, at least."

"Why though? Aren't you going to at least try? I'm back now. There's no need for you to-"

"To what?" Beca interrupts, pushing away from me and sitting up. "To be crazy? To be ugly?"

"No," my voice is a small whisper as I look down at my lap.

"Do you think I want to be like this?" Beca yells. She stands up and runs her hands through her hair, facing away from me.

"Yes." She freezes and slowly turns around.

"What?"

"I think that a part of you is choosing to be like this. You like it, for some reason."

"You think I like looking like this? Not being able to go outside during the day is torture, Chloe. Seeing everybody look at me like I'm crazy is so hard for me. But the worst thing, is the way you watch me when you think I'm not paying attention. The look filled with pity and disgust."

"You can accuse me of anything," I scream, jumping up and poking a finger in Beca's chest. "But looking at you in disgust is not one of them. What you're seeing is confusion, Beca. I'm confused because you're choosing this new persona you have over me."

"What are you talking about?" Beca growls.

"You think I haven't noticed how you sneak out every night? I mean, it's fine and all but I don't understand why you won't talk to me. You have secrets after promising me that there would be no more between us."

"Secrets? How does not talking to you count as me having secrets? Yes, I sneak out at night but that's the only thing I was hiding from you."

"Is it?" I scream, thinking of my grandma.

"What else do you think I'm hiding?"

"There's something you're not telling me. Something that has to do with my grandma. She doesn't touch anybody else because she's afraid of seeing them die, but she'll touch you. Did she see your death?"

"Dammit, Chloe." Beca looks down, her voice quiet.

"She did." The silence confirms my guess and I cover my mouth, forbidding the rising sob from coming out.

"Why won't you tell me about it? Is it soon?"

"I can't tell you that Chloe."

"Why not?" I wail, my voice full of anguish.

"Because I don't know. I refused to let her tell me."

"Well, I won't." I push past Beca and march down the stairs. Beca calls after me and grabs my arm, but she can't stop me. I find everybody in the kitchen, including grandma Joyce. By the looks on their faces, I know that they heard everything.

"How?" I glare at Grandma Joyce who just sits there, staring at me. Tears stream down her face. The person I thought was the toughest, is now shattering right in front of me and I'm causing it.

"How?" I scream and Beca sets her hand on my arm, but I shrug her off. "When? Where? Tell me!" Sobbing, I drop to my knees, broken at the thought of Beca leaving me. Arms wrap around me and we rock back and forth.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." The voice is familiar and sounds like music to my ears. Shaking, I pull away from the grip that the person has on me and find myself face to face with stormy, gray eyes. With my good hand, I stroke Beca's face, trembling. Her skin is darker now, burned by many hours in the sun. She smiles and her teeth are back to normal, but her lips are cracked and split.

"Oh Beca," I whisper and she frowns. My fingers lightly touch her mouth which no longer protrudes. I grab her hand and bring it up to my face, pressing it to my cheek. Beca's eyes widen at the sight, just now realizing that she's back. On shaky legs, I pull her up and we go to the table. Everybody watches us with awe and shock on their faces.

"But how?" Beca keeps staring at her hands, like she can't believe they're normal again. Or at least human again. Her hands which used to be soft are now callused and dry, cracked all over.

"I don't know. No one does."

"Yeah," Beca whispers and looks up from her hands to meet my gaze. Now, I can see one thing that hasn't changed. There's still the glazed over look in her eyes as they move, not focusing on one thing. Not really there.

"So how does she die?" My mom asks this one for me since I got caught up with Beca's sudden change.

"I can't answer that. It's Beca's death so it's her choice whether or not you know." We all look at Beca who just shakes her head and gets up.

"I'm going for a walk." She goes to the door but pauses before leaving. "Come with me?" The kindness in her eyes that's always been there, that's never left, gets me nodding yes and going with her. If she doesn't want me to know how she dies, than that's fine. I'll just have to work harder to keep that from happening.

…..

_March 9, 1912_

_Dear_

_There's something wrong with me. Everytime I dream, it comes true but it's not just that. I started getting glimpses of their futures when I touch them. It's like I can see everything laid out for them. Should I be afraid of this? Should I tell someone? I heard that there's this science group that's looking for people like me. But everyone that they catch, never comes back. I'm so scared. If anybody finds out, I'm dead. I have to keep it to myself. In fact, I have to burn this diary. No one can know. Right after I'm done with this entry, I'm burning it. Should anything happen to me and I'm not able to destroy this, please, whoever is reading, don't tell anybody. Just find my family and let them know that I love them. Tell Charles that it's okay to move on. That I'm sorry I hid such a big secret when you should tell your fiance everything._

_My name is Isabella Beale and if you get this, I'm probably dead._

Closing the journal, I rub my face. That was the last entry of the journal and probably Isabella's life. Who would've taken her? Who would kill her? None of it makes sense.

Sighing, I get up and stare out my window. Beca should be back from work pretty soon. After she shifted back to normal, she started going back to work which Jesse gladly allowed her to do. Grandma Joyce went back home and my siblings are preparing to go back to school. It's been a month since Beca changed and I should be going back to school, but I can't seem to do it yet. I got caught up on all the work since Mr. Swanson explained the situation to the principle-who's also a werewolf- and now he's allowing me to go back like I never left in the first place.

Beca hasn't gone back either, probably for the same reason she also keeps going out at night. There's still something wrong with her and I'm afraid we won't be able to fix it. I'll lose Beca along with my heart. I think she only changed back because of seeing me so distraught, not because she wanted to.

So I stay at the house with Beca, wanting to savor every moment with her. Since my grandma refused to tell me when Beca dies, I've stayed by her side, afraid to leave her alone. She won't let me go to work with her though, so I'm stuck here waiting until she comes home.

Since I have nothing to do, I've mowed through the journal until every inch of it has been burned in my mind. For several entries, she's talked about her dreams coming true and evolving. Will mine do the same? It's already spread out from me having dreams just about Beca and I to other people. Is it possible that I'll get the same as Isabella? Or will mine be more powerful?

I'm so distracted with my thoughts, I don't hear the front door opening and the footsteps coming up behind me. A strong hand covers my mouth and another person walks in front of me. It's one of Luke's friends. Bumper, I think.

"Your girlfriend killed our friend," Bumper sneers. "Now, it's time for her to pay. Where is she?"

"Fuck off," I snap, squirming to get out of the person's hold. Bumper laughs and I can feel the guy's chest rumble against my back with laughter.

"You may put up a strong front," Bumper taunts, stepping closer to me. "But I saw you in that cell, crouching and whimpering like a little pup. So afraid. So weak." His fist comes flying toward my face and my head snaps back with the force. Blood pools from my nose as pain erupts across my face.

"What now?" The dude behind me asks happily and I can assume that Bumper has taken Luke's place. He's the leader now and they all will follow him. Even to their deaths.

"We wait for the mutt to come home and sees our little message we'll leave for her. Then, we show her how sorry she'll be for killing our future alpha." I look up at the clock. Beca will be home in less than an hour. How will I warn her?

"Oh no you don't," Bumper growls and grabs my chin. "I've heard all about your freaky connection with Beca and your powers. I can't have you telling her not to come so Jacob here is going to knock you out. Any last words before you go night night?"

"Screw you," I spit in his face and he just frowns, rubbing a hand down his face. The last thing I see before everything goes dark is Jacob's devious grin and fist coming straight for me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Beca's POV

As my hand reaches for the doorknob, I can't help but stare, still not used to being me again. Work has been challenging as I relearn how to grab stuff without worrying about breaking it or not ducking behind the counter when somebody comes in, afraid they'll see the beast I know that I am.

It's definitely been hard not being partly shifted all the time because then I could be free in the woods. Now though, I'm too afraid to try and shift, not willing to risk losing Chloe if I get stuck again. She seems so happy that I'm back, that I didn't choose to be that way over her. I can't risk it even if it makes it harder for me.

What I want to know is why could I do it? No other wolves have ever been able to do it before. It's been attempted in the past, but never worked. Before me. So what makes me different? Does it tie into the dream Chloe had about my supposed brother? When he said I need to know what I am, does he mean this? It's all so confusing that it makes my head spin and pound. All I want is answers, for me and Chloe.

"Going home?" Jesse asks, coming up behind me where I still have my hand wrapped around the doorknob.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" I feel like I'm treading on water since Jesse gave me my job back. He says it's perfectly fine but I'm still cautious. When Chloe was gone, I said some mean things to him. If he didn't forgive me, I wouldn't blame him.

"Of course, Beca. Go see Chloe. You know, you love that girl so much, you should marry her." My eyes practically pop out of my head at his statement.

"We're in high school Jesse. I mean, we're both 18 but still. In a way, we're still considered kids."

"Beca, with what you've both been through, I think you're more mature than most adults. I was joking about the marriage thing but it sounds like you've thought about this."

"Well, we're mates and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her so marriage isn't out of the question. But I feel like with everything that's happened, we need to slow down a bit, you know." I shrug and start to open the door, but Jesse's next words stop me.

"I would think with everything that's happened, it would do the opposite."

"What do you mean?" I turn around to face him.

"I just mean that you never know what's going to happen. Don't waste time worrying about if you're going too fast. You and Chloe have been through so much together and it's brought you closer. You're meant to be together and will work through any problems or obstacles in the way. So the question is, why not get married? What's stopping you?"

"Jesse, we haven't even been together for a year."

"So," Jesse laughs. "Senior year is almost over and pretty soon we're all going off to college. Our lives are about to change tremendously so what's one more change added in the mix? Time is flying by and instead of seizing the moment, you're too busy living in the past. Try this Beca, instead of living in the past, embrace it. Don't let it define who you are and what you do, but you need to accept that what's happened, has happened. The things you and Chloe have gone through, it's brought you closer, but at the same time, it's stopping you from moving forward in your relationship. Put your past behind you and look toward the future."

"When did you get so smart, Jesse?" I grin, grateful to have such a good friend. Jesse shrugs and smirks.

"I've always been this smart. You've just never listened."

"Touche." I laugh and finally open the door. "Thanks Jesse."

"Anything for you Beca."

I leave the station and head to the house, thinking about what Jesse said. Is he right? Should I stop relying on Chloe to make the move and stop looking back into the past? He said to look to the future, but what future do I have? Joyce saw me die and dammit, my stubborn self refused to let her tell me when. At least I would have an idea of how much time I have left with Chloe.

Even though we've been through a lot together, a part of me won't let me look forward to a future with Chloe. How could I when Julian is out there and determined to kill me? When Joyce saw Chloe kill me, that didn't stop me from being with her, so what's stopping me now? I know the answer to that, but I'm too scared of what I'll find if I dig deep enough.

I get to the house, my thoughts raging but when I smell a sour odor, all those are replaced with worry and anger. Luke's gang is here and it's because of me. Creeping slowly, I enter the house, shocked when I find no one. There's a note on the table though, telling me to go the the waterfall, alone. Growling, I turn to go that way when I spot blood on the floor. Chloe's. Rage overcomes me and I can feel my joints starting to pop as my body tries to force a shift.

Taking a deep calming breath, I stop the shift and go out the door. It's still too light outside to shift so I'll have to take the car. Grabbing the keys, I hop in Chloe's car and take off, hoping that I'm not too late.

"Please be okay. Please be okay," I mutter under my breath, trying not to freak out. I just got Chloe back and now she's gone again. All because of me. It's always because of me. What was I thinking about marrying Chloe? I'm bad luck to her and her family. She deserves to go to college and have a normal life. One void of danger and worry.

Tears stream down my face as I get closer and closer to the waterfall. I brought all of this into Chloe's life and now it's my job to get it out. Finally, I make it to the waterfall, instantly smelling Chloe and the bastards who have her. With a pace faster than usual in my human form, I run to the waterfall, freezing in place when I see Chloe by the waters edge, blood covering her face.

"Chloe," I run to her, crouching down at her side. "Hey, you're okay now. I've got you. Wake up, Chlo." Chloe's eyes flutter open, revealing her beautiful blue eyes. I stroke her face with my hand, attempting to get the blood off.

"Beca? Where are we?" Her eyes widen as if remembering something. "Luke's friends, they took me. Knocked me out. They want to hurt you."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"For you baby. I'm here for you."

"How sweet," a voice mocks and I turn to see Julian sauntering toward me. "You coming here to save her. It's disgusting if you think about it. The beautiful human girl in love with the ugly beast. Chloe, you really think that you can change her, make her different than the rest of us. Let me tell you something." Julian comes closer, not stopping even when I growl. All of Luke's friends stand behind him.

"Inside all of us werewolves is a blood lust, a want to kill humans for sport or for food, whichever way you want to look at it. We're trained from minute one to not give into such temptations and we won't no matter what, but there are exceptions. Such as a wolf who is already on the edge of insanity. Like Beca over here."

"Shut up, Julian," I scream but all I get in response is a chuckle.

"The trick is how to bring that side out. It's been done and even though Beca is still clearly lucid, I'm sure I could do it."

"No," Chloe yells, sitting up and pushing herself to her feet. I follow, prepared to jump out in front of her if need be.

"Why not? It's only a matter of time before the insanity takes her, before she lets it. Tell me Beca, do you feel it? The urge to run away right now and live in the woods, to be a wolf forever?" My teeth grind together and I close my eyes, feeling the exact thing he's talking about.

"You do," he states and my eyes fly open.

"The only way you know what I'm feeling is if you feel it too." I can see Julian blanch a little, like he didn't expect me to figure it out, but then his face is back to normal.

"Stop stalling. Now, if you want, I'll give you and your girlfriend some time to talk since it will be your last time. Then, you'll kill her." Julian turns to the wolves behind him and they start whispering. I turn to Chloe and grasp her cheeks, wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

"Chlo…"

"No, Beca. This isn't the end, okay. We'll figure it out. We always do."

"Not this time, Chlo. What he's talking about doing, there is no way I'll be able to resist. Not unless I'm dead." Chloe sobs and I clamp down the one building in me.

"Beca, please. What do we do?"

"You'll have to run, but for now, we don't do anything. Just this." I kiss her, a slow burn that picks up, like we both know this might be the last time. She pulls away first, stubborn.

"This isn't goodbye. I won't let it be." I chuckle, loving her more in that moment than ever before.

"Don't lose the fight in you Chloe." She sobs again and I start to walk away before it hits me. The only way to save Chloe, is to kill me. Joyce's vision makes complete sense now. Whipping around, I grab her hands and pull her to me.

"Chloe, you're going to have to kill me."

"What?"

"I won't be able to stop myself. Julian wants me to kill you and never be able to be sane again. You have to."

"No, I'd rather die."

"Chloe, you have your family to think about. Me, all I have is you and if I lose that, Julian would win. Please, don't let him win." Tears stream down both our faces as fast as the waterfall next to us.

"I love you," I whisper into her ear, finally making the first move. "Chloe, I know that it seems like I'm constantly the one saving you, but the thing is, you're the one saving me. Before you, I had nothing- was nothing, but you changed that. Now, I have a purpose. To give you the best life possible. Whatever happens here, I want you to know that it's okay to move on. Go to college and travel the world. I've never been one to want to settle down, but I would do it with you. I love you Chloe Beale. No matter what happens, don't forget me."

"How could anyone forget you?" Chloe sobs, putting a hand on my cheek. "I love you too Beca, but you won't die. Promise me." Shaking my head, I kiss her one more time and then move away, already accepting my fate. Giving her one last smile, I turn to the wolves and run, ready to attack. When they see me coming, they push Tom forward and I see what Julian's plan is. He knows that I'll win against them but by the time I beat the last one, I'll be too far gone to stop.

Not caring about his plan and just wanting to keep Chloe safe, I continue forward. Tom shifts into his wolf form and I just smile. Cracking my neck, I start the partial shift, hoping to catch him by surprise. Plus, I'm stronger and faster this way. Tom is surprised which gives me an advantage that I gladly take.

Before we crash into each other, I jump over him, twisting so that when I land on his back, my claws sink into his neck. He howls and tries to shake me off, but I latch on even tighter. Within seconds, Tom falls to the ground dead, his throat slashed. Panting, I turn to Julian and the others as they all watch me with wide eyes. I smell fear wafting off of each of them and when I look at Chloe, pride covers her face.

"Kill her," Julian orders. Jacob, Christopher, and Bumper all shift, running toward me. I bark with laughter at the obvious fear in Julian's eyes. Apparently, he didn't know just how much of a beast I really am.

Bumper gets to me first and lunges at me. I duck and as he jumps over me, I sink my claws into his stomach. Before I can do any real damage though, Christopher tackles me to the ground and we roll. His claws sink into my shoulder, but I don't pay any attention to the pain and instead, smile. Snarling, I bite into his neck, tasting the warm blood that flows into my mouth. I don't find any pleasure in it, but the rage that was there intensifies.

I bite down harder, loving the sound of Christopher's cries. He shifts and suddenly, I'm not biting a wolf but a human and everything seems to slow down. It was easier to watch a wolf die because I could pretend that he was just that, a wolf and not something else. Killing a human makes me a murderer and I'm not sure how to handle that.

Giggling nervously, I manage to duck Bumper's teeth. Reaching forward, I grab his jaw, crushing it with my hand. His claws cut into me as he attempts to wiggle out of my grasp, but it doesn't work. When I hear a snap, I let him go, laughing. Suddenly, a huge wolf tackles me from behind, pinning me to the ground. Memories of the day that I got whipped by these very people flash through my mind, causing my vision to go red.

Howling, I shove Jacob off of me, ready to take him on. Bumper jumps in front of him and wraps his teeth around my throat. Right as I can feel his teeth start to pierce my skin, I grab the top of his muzzle with one hand and the bottom with the other, prying his jaw open. Even when his teeth are nowhere near my throat, I don't stop and when his mouth is open wide enough, I shove my foot down. The claws on my feet rip through his face and then he lays dead as I stand above him, holding parts of his jaw in my hands.

Panting and nearing exhaustion, I turn to Jacob, the last one left. His gaze is set on the non recognizable Bumper and I can see the numbness spreading through him. It's the same thing I feel right now. We circle each other until finally, he strikes. He rams into my stomach and I try and get a grip into his thick skin as we sail across the field. When we hit a tree, I go limp, trying to get the air back into my lungs.

Finally, I suck in a deep painful breath and barely have time to recover as Jacob attacks again. I jump over him and grab his tail, flinging him into the tree I myself just hit. He slams into it and before he can recover, I jump on him, letting my claws sink into his eyeballs until he stops moving. The last one is dead and now all that's left is Julian.

Growling, I run at him and he squeals. Maybe he wasn't as tough as everyone thought.

"Don't, please," Julian begs making me laugh.

"Why should I spare your life?" Julian frowns, trying to understand what I said through my inhuman voice. He just stares at me with wide eyes.

"That's what I thought." I lunge toward him, throwing him to the ground.

"Beca, stop. Enough already." Chloe cries but I don't listen. Her voice means nothing to me, she means nothing to me. All I want is to kill, to get revenge for everything Julian has ever done to me. With no thought to it, I slice Julian's throat, joyfully watching the light fade from his eyes.

"Beca," a girl sobs and I turn toward her, ready for my next kill. I turn my head sideways, trying to decide how I want to do it. Maybe I should paint her body the same color as her hair. Grinning, I take a step forward, loving it when she stumbles backward, falling next to one of the dead wolves.

She screams and goes to move away, but I jump on her, pinning her to the ground. Her body shakes in fear as I straddle her, sniffing her body and wondering where to strike first.

"Beca, please," she begs, making it even more pleasurable for me. "Don't make me do this." Whatever she is talking about is no concern of mine as I bring my teeth to her neck. Just as I go to bite down, pain erupts in my stomach, making me frown. I sit back up and look down, surprised to see a wolf's claw impaling me. The girl's hands are wrapped around the paw and I laugh, not sure why I didn't think of that.

I fall to the ground, the claw sliding out and I clutch my stomach, trying to stop the blood flow. The girl leans over me as tears fall down her face and onto mine. My mind starts to clear, trying to place her and why she seems to care for me. I just killed all these people and even went after her, yet she is still here.

"I'm so sorry. Come back to me, please." She sobs and stokes me hair.

_Come back to me. _Her voice suddenly flows through my mind, taking up all the space and returning me back to who I used to be. Who I'm supposed to be.

"Chloe? How did you do that?" I cough and she gasps in surprise. My body goes back to normal and the pain hits me even harder, making me cry out, arching my back.

"Beca! Stay with me okay. I called and we have people coming to help." It's too late is what I want to say but I don't, wanting her to have some kind of hope. I lived without it for so long and I regret that. Chloe needs it, even if it's false.

"I love you," I cough again and this time, blood comes up. It flows out of my mouth and down my face causing Chloe to sob even harder.

"I'm s-sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Beca. He gave you no choice." I just shake my head, trying to make her understand.

"No. I-I'm sorry that I didn't…." I trail off as black starts to cover my vision and my head starts to flop to the side, suddenly too heavy to hold up. Chloe holds my head on her lap and brushes my hair aside.

"That you didn't what, Beca?" Chloe whispers gently and I smile a little, imagining her in a white wedding dress, suddenly able to see a future with her. A little too late though since I'm lying here dying.

"That I...didn't...marry...you," I finally get out, each breath getting harder to take. Chloe rocks back and forth, wailing.

"You can still marry me. You will marry me Beca, do you hear me? You better live long enough to ask me properly and marry me. If you don't, I will personally bring you back to life and kill you again. Do you understand me?" Smiling, I nod and start coughing as I choke on blood. Chloe moves me on my side but it doesn't help. The blood just keeps coming.

I roll over and stare at Chloe one last time. Will I see her after I die? Get to watch after her or whatever all those people say?

"Maybe I've been dead this whole time," I gurgle softly and Chloe leans in to hear me better. "Because you're my angel, Chloe. My beautiful...angel." My eyes close and everything just stops.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Chloe's POV

My heart seems to literally break when Beca closes her eyes and doesn't open them again. Throwing my head back, I wail as I break, shattering until all the pieces fall to the ground. Tears fall down my face like rain in a thunderstorm and there's no stopping them. I hold Beca's head to my chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Why did she have to die? I thought we had our whole lives together even when I figured out about Joyce's vision. Now, Beca will never get to graduate high school or fill out college applications. We'll never look at apartments together or houses. She'll never propose to me and I'll never get to say yes. Oh how much I would love to say "yes" and "I do".

My wailing seems to get louder but eventually, I can't hear it over the roaring in my ears. My whole body shakes with grief as I clutch onto Beca tighter. Even when strong hands pull me back, I don't let go. When my mom wraps her arms around from behind, whispering in my ear to let go, I do and grab onto her like she's the only thing keeping me grounded.

When Mr. Swanson and Dr. B lift Beca up, everything seems to stop and there's this strange ringing sound that hurts my ears. Seeing Beca's whole body just hanging there limp like that makes my body go cold and the edges of my vision start to go blurry. My mouth seems to move but no words come out and suddenly everything goes sideways as the world fades away.

…

Blinking, I open my eyes, wincing against the bright light. When I move, the bed seems to crackle underneath me and I look down surprised to see that I'm in a hospital bed. Everything is white but as the memories flood back through me, all I see is red. So much blood was spilt and for what? Beca to die, leaving me all alone. What's going to happen to me? Will I go crazy like her or just in my own way?

When my dad died, I thought that the pain was horrible, but it's nothing like this. This pain is unbearable and I'm not sure I can live like this. Live without Beca who was my heart which is now gone along with her.

"Good morning baby," my mom whispers from beside my bed. She leans forward and strokes my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to die," I say sharply and she winces.

"I'm sorry. I just… sorry." The sad look on her face makes me feel guilty and I open my mouth to apologize when Mr. Swanson comes into the room. He gestures for my mom to follow him and she does, kissing my forehead before going.

The room is strangely quiet, leaving me to my terrible thoughts and the flashes of memories raging through my mind. Beca kissing me. Her fighting and practically slaughtering those wolves which should've scared me but all I felt was pride. Than her coming toward me, no recognition in her eyes. All I saw was her eyes gleaming with madness and I thought for sure I had lost her, that I was going to die. That's the only reason I stabbed her. I knew that whoever was attacking me wasn't the Beca I knew and loved. It was an empty shell of herself.

But then, she came back. As she was lying there dying, she came back to me. When she mentioned marrying me, I felt broken inside. Beca was it for me and now she's gone forever because I killed her.

A sob builds in me again and I'm not sure it's ever going to stop. My fists beat the bed as I keep replaying me picking up that dead wolf's paw and shoving it into her stomach. The look on her face was not of fear or confusion, but amazement. Like she was impressed that I thought of that. Then it shifts to her laying on the ground, coughing up blood. So much blood. It covered me and the ground and was slowing spreading across her shirt, soaking it.

"It's okay, honey," my mom appears beside me and climbs onto the bed, wrapping me in her arms. "Everything is okay."

"No it's not," I scream into her shirt. "I killed Beca! She's gone and it's all because of me!"

"Shhh." Her hand rubs my back, calming me down but not stopping the ache that resides in my heart. "It's going to be okay."

My mom continues to whisper that, over and over like she's trying to convince herself as much as me. Sighing, I close my eyes, hoping that maybe I'll wake up from this nightmare.

…

When I awake again, my mom is gone and Mr. Swanson sits in a chair beside me. He's reading a book and when he notices that I'm awake, he frantically closes it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see that you woke up. Do you need anything? Water?" I shake my head, not sure I could swallow past the lump in my throat. Turning my head, I stare out the window, wondering if I would feel the warmth of the sun on my face or if I'd be just as numb outside as I am inside.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" I remain silent and Mr. Swanson just sighs. "What you did, it had to be done. Nobody is blaming you." _Only I am_, I think but can't say out loud. I killed my whole world and in doing so, I killed myself.

"I can sit with her for a bit," a small voice offers and Mr. Swanson gets up.

"Don't expect her to talk. She's having a hard time."

"It's okay." The door closes and I turn to find Emily sitting next to me. She gives me a small smile and grabs my hand, knowing what I needed before I did. We sit there in silence for a while and I wait for her to ask the same questions everybody else has been. She doesn't though.

"Only a few months until school ends. The teachers are trying to be all cool and give us seniors fun activities to do, but it just sucks. Aubrey seems to love it but that's probably because she's the leader of her group and gets to boss people around. Big surprise, am I right?" Emily laughs and I just give her a small smile. She sighs and looks out the window. I'm surprised to see a tear roll down her face.

"She died so many times on the way to the hospital," Emily whispers and I frown. "They kept reviving her and all I could think was just let her go. Stop torturing that poor girl and just let her rest. God knows she hasn't been able to her whole life."

Sniffling, I look away and Emily squeezes my hand. I blink hard to keep the tears from showing but it doesn't work. Sobs start to rise up again, but I push them down, not wanting to cry anymore. Crying means feeling things I don't want to feel. _Can't_ feel without breaking into a million pieces.

"Chloe, what happened out there? I saw the aftermath but nobody can figure it out. Please, I need to know." Emily pleads and I close my eyes, letting the memories take over me.

"She showed up and then Julian taunted her. Tried turning me on her. I didn't of course but she told me that I had to kill her. Julian's plan was to make her kill and then she wouldn't be able to come back. So, she did. She killed all those boys and than when she went after Julian, I tried to stop her. I thought that maybe if I did, she would come back to me. She was too far gone though and killed him, just like that." My voice breaks and Emily urges me to continue.

"Then, she came after me. I could see that she didn't know who I was and just wanted to kill me. There was no other choice. She told me before it started that I would have to kill her and she was right. So I stabbed her and she came back. A little too late but in the end, she came back to me."

"She broke through the blood lust?" Emily asks in awe and I nod, proud of my girl. "That's never been done before."

"I guess now it has," I whisper, grinning with pride. That's how my mom finds us. Emily's face frozen in amazement and me, smiling with love for Beca overcoming the deep ache in my heart.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later," Emily says.

"Okay," my mom draws out, eyeing us suspiciously. "Anyway, who's up for a little adventure?" I frown, just now noticing the wheelchair she's pushing.

"I can walk, momma."

"I know that but it's hospital rules and also, you may want to sit for this." Frowning, I slide into the wheelchair, feeling annoyed.

"Can I just stay in here?" I whine and my mom laughs.

"So you can have your pity party? Come on Chloe. I taught you better than that."

"I just lost my soul mate. A whole part of me, poof gone. You think I would get a little leeway." Emily laughs and opens a door for us. My mom pushes me through and points at something.

"I don't think so," she says. Gasping, I stare at the figure on the bed. Beca. I shoot out of the wheel chair and over to the bed. Tears stream down my face as I look at Beca. There are cuts and bruises covering her face, but other than that, she looks perfectly normal. Healthy even. Her eyes are closed, her chest rising with slow even breaths.

"How?" My voice is hoarse and I don't take my eyes off of Beca.

"Well," Emily starts. "Dr. B owns this hospital which is primarily for werewolves. He took Beca in an ambulance where she died multiple times, but he was able to bring her back. I rode with them and honestly thought she wasn't going to make it. Nobody did. I guess though, she had something worth fighting for."

"That's my girl," I whisper. "What happened after that?"

"They got to the hospital and she immediately went into surgery. The doctors said that her heart stopped a few times during surgery, but she came back each time. A complete miracle, is what they said."

"Why didn't you tell me when I woke up?"

"She was still in surgery and I didn't want to upset you any more," my mom cries. "When you woke up the second time, we wanted to surprise you. Baby, you didn't kill Beca. In fact, I think you saved her."

"What do you mean?" Confusion faces through me, but Mr. Swanson clears it up for me.

"You gave her something to fight for, to live for and now she's here. Alive and getting better." _I also killed her. _I keep my mouth shut so I don't upset anybody and instead ask for some time alone with Beca which they gladly give. The sob I was holding back lets loose but this time it's not out of anguish but happiness. Beca alive. I don't have to spend the rest of my life alone. If she forgives me for causing her to be in this bed in the first place.

"Becs, I'm not sure if you can hear me but thank you. Thank you for not dying on me. I love you so much." I pause for a second, getting myself together. "I'm sorry that this happened. If I hadn't let those bastards take me this never would've happened. Oh who am I kidding? I couldn't have stopped them but I shouldn't have stabbed you. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but just know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." My head hangs down, my chin hitting my chest as I sob.

"Don't cry, Chloe," Beca rasps and I gasp, jerking my head back up to meet her gaze. Wonderful, beautiful gray eyes stare back at me and I squeal. I throw my arms around her and she laughs.

"I'm so sorry."

"Chloe, you have no reason to be sorry. If anything, I should be. I let the crazy take over and tried to attack you."

"It's not your fault Beca. Julian made you do it and you were only trying to save me. I'm the one who killed you."

"And I'm so damn proud of you for doing it," Beca grins, confusing me. "You saved me Chlo. If you hadn't stabbed me I would've killed you and never came back from the insanity. Both of us, in the end, would have died, but you stopped that. We're both here and alive. Let's just leave it at that and blame Julian for everything." Beca laughs and I eventually join in.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"It's what I do, now what are you doing down there? Get in bed with me woman." Beca scoots over and slaps the bed making me laugh.

"Who knew you wanted me in bed so badly."

"I've wanted you in my bed for a long time," Beca says seriously as I climb up, careful not to hurt her. "In fact, I want you in my bed for the rest of my life, however long it is."

"Yeah? Your serious?"

"Hell yeah I'm serious. It's just taken me dying to finally say something." I kiss Beca on the cheek and rest my head on her chest.

"I want you too," I whisper softly.

"You sure?" I can practically feel Beca's insecurities in her words and I nod.

"I'm sure. I want you, beast and all."

"Beast, huh? So you don't absolutely hate me being partly shifted."

"Not at all. I mean, I would love it if you didn't stay that way all the time so that we can go out on dates and school together, but it doesn't bother me."

"Ahh," Beca wiggles her eyebrows. "So I guess I'll only be a beast in bed then." My face burns bright red as I slap her playfully.

"Beca Mitchell. What if someone was listening?"

"Than they would be extremely jealous of how much I love you," Beca whispers in my ear, making me shiver at her warm breath touching my skin. She kisses me and I groan not sure how I could've lived without this for the rest of my life. Good thing I don't have to find out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Beca's POV

I groan as I stand in the kitchen, waiting for Chloe. Is there a way I can get out of here without her noticing? No, she knows me too well. Maybe I could talk her out of it.

"Beca, you better not be planning an escape," Chloe scolds, coming down the stairs.

"Why would I do that?" I feign an innocent expression. "I just love going to school, especially after being gone for so long. People staring at me and whispering behind my back is the best, don't you think?"

"Oh hush up. It won't be that bad." Chloe grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. She shoves my backpack in my hands and off we go to school. After I was released from the hospital, Chloe went back to school which left me alone at the house while I healed. When the last week of school came around, Chloe begged for me to join her. I guess it's my fault since I told her I was perfectly fine now which isn't the complete truth. My stomach still hurts if I twist or move the wrong way.

Dying has messed with my mind though. Nightmares plague me as I remember being there one second and then nothing. There are gaps of emptiness that scare me. I died and not just once. My heart literally stopped and it messes with my head. I also still have moments where my mind races. Where I'm sure that the insanity is back.

It hasn't returned though and I think that dying set my mind on reset, like it never lost Chloe in the first place. The only insanity that I have is just my mind playing tricks on me. My uncertainty taking over. Chloe helps me though, just like I help her through the nightmares. She has them less and less now but after I got out of the hospital, she had several each night. I stayed up with her which left both of us exhausted the next day, but I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

"We're here," Chloe cheers which makes me groan again.

"Yay." She glares at my sarcasm, making me laugh. Shaking her head, Chloe gets out of the car and I follow. Nervousness flutters in my belly as we get closer and I wouldn't admit it, but I'm afraid.

_How are you doing? _Chloe asks and I jump, still not used to her being able to do it. It amazes me that she can but at the same time, I'm confused. For some reason, we're both different from any others of our species. Why? What does it mean?

_I'm nervous. What if the elders come after me?_

_Oh shut up Beca. You know that they had to accept you. You defeated their alpha. That makes you royalty, even if you gave up the spot. _Chloe chides but I know that she was relieved when I didn't accept the alpha position. The rule is if a wolf defeats an alpha, they then own the pack. So when I killed Julian, that instantly made me their alpha. When they sent a messenger to come inform me of that, I told them no and gave the position to Mr. Swanson. It hasn't been done much in the past, but is perfectly okay to give it up to a more responsible figure. He refused at first but then took it and made it clear to everyone that he was now in charge.

_I know. It still makes me nervous._

"_And that's understandable, baby. Just know that I'm right here. I'll be by your side the whole time. _I nod, comforted at her words and we just go silent until we reach the doors. All of our friends wait there for us and cheer when they see me. For several minutes, I get hugged and clapped on the back.

"Welcome back, shortstack," Fat Amy cheers, giving me a big, crushing hug. I laugh and thank her.

"Becaw!" Jesse screams into my ear and I wince.

"Well, that's a new one."

"Sorry. I just got excited. Now, come here." Smiling, I hug him and when we pull back, he points to Chloe. "I see that she is officially yours."

I follow his finger and blush when I spot the mark that only werewolves can see. My cheeks heat up as I think of that night not long after I got out of the hospital. I took Chloe out to dinner and a nice hotel afterwards. She let me mark her that night so now all werewolves will know to back off and it connected us on an even deeper level, if that's even possible. Now, we don't have to work to tell what the other is feeling, we just know. That night...it's like we got to know more about each other and fell in love all over again.

"Yeah." I wave him away and he laughs.

"Next step, put a ring on that finger, huh?"

"Trust me, I already have that plan in the making." Jesse's eyebrows shoot up.

"How do you know she'll say yes?" Memories of me dying and her saying that she'll marry me flash through my mind.

"She'll say yes." I hope.

"Well if it helps, I'm rooting for you." Jesse nudges me with his shoulder and walks away, leaving me to watch Chloe as she laughs at something Stacie said. Her blue eyes sparkle and all my nervousness for today goes away replaced with the butterflies I get everytime I see her. She throws her head back, laughing which floats into my ears like magic. It's great to see her so happy. To see her so free.

She sees me alone and comes over, linking her arms through mine.

"You ready?" She gestures toward the building.

"With you, I'm ready for anything." We smile lovingly at each other, before entering the building together, just like we're meant to.

…..

My legs shake as I get ready to walk up to the stage and grab my diploma. I'm actually going to graduate. This is actually happening. When Joyce told me I was going to die, I had lost all hope of a future with Chloe much less one of me going to college. Chloe gave me that hope back and this time, I'll keep it.

"Beca Mitchell." The principle announces and I stand up, loving the cheers of support that I get. Who knew that when I started out this year, I would end up with so many people who care for me. I thought I would always be alone and would never amount to anything. But now I'm going to college to specialize in music with the girl that I love more than anything in the world.

I reach the stage and grab my diploma, shaking hands with the principle. He nods his head a bit and I nod back, signaling that it's still on. I exit the stage and go back to my seat, impatiently waiting for it to finish. When we throw our caps in the air, signaling the end of our old lives and the beginning of a new one, I make my way back toward the stage. My eyes meet Chloe's and she stares at me in confusion when I don't make my way towards her.

"Can I have your attention please?" The principle taps the microphone. "I know you guys want to go home and celebrate, but one of the graduates has asked me if she could speak for a few minutes at the end of all this. A lot of people ask me that and I usually turn them down, but this is a very special young lady who practically begged me to let her do this. Once I heard her out, I knew I had to do it so I apologize for taking up your time, but once you see why, hopefully you'll understand. I welcome Beca Mitchell to the stage." There are some slow claps but people mainly look around, confused as to what's going on.

"Thank you," I say to the principle and he smiles, patting me on the back.

"Good luck, miss Mitchell." He walks off and I turn to the crowd, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Most of you probably know me as the mean girl with the bad reputation. It's been that way for years and I fought to keep it like that because of some personal reasons. This past year though, I'm sure many of you have noticed that has changed. I've changed." Several people nod their heads and I smile.

"I have to say that it wasn't because I woke up one day and decided to be different. It's because of a girl who came into my life unexpectedly and even though a lot of bad stuff has happened, I wouldn't change a thing." I meet Chloe's eyes as she slowly makes her way through the crowd to me. "She showed me that I wasn't what everybody thought of me. That I was special and not a nobody. She showed me that love and hope was real and very important. Chloe Beale, you said to me a long time ago that I should sing for you. Never in my right mind would I have thought to do that, especially in front of a bunch of people. But I never did sing to you and I almost died with the regret of not doing that. So, I'm going to sing to you while you make your way up here."

I look behind me at Jesse who grins and presses play. Turning back around, I start to sing titanium, looking Chloe in the eyes the whole time. She watches me with amazement glittering her face and people cheer when she finally makes it to the stage. She reaches me and I grab her hands, still singing. It finally ends a few minutes later and by then, both Chloe and I have tears running down our faces.

"Chloe Beale," I start, not caring if I'm speaking into the microphone anymore. "I love you more than anything. You are my whole world, my heart, my life. When I lay there dying, you said that you would marry me if I didn't die. That I had to stay alive and ask you properly so I fought and won. Now, I'm asking you, Chloe Beale, if you will do me the great honor of being my wife?" I get down on one knee and pull out the ring that Joyce gave me a few days ago. She watches us with a smile from the crowd and when I meet her eyes, she winks. I grin and look back up at Chloe who cups my cheeks and kisses me.

"Is that a yes?" Cynthia Rose calls from the audience and Chloe laughs against my mouth. She pulls back and I stand up, never losing eye contact with her.

"It's the biggest fucking yes ever," Chloe laughs and we kiss again as the crowd cheers, once again throwing their caps up. It's time to start a new life, one with Chloe as my wife and one where I can look forward to the future. I'm not alone anymore. I never actually was because even if I didn't know it at the time, Chloe was out there. Everything that's happened, it's happened for a reason. Some of those are still unknown but others are perfectly clear. It brought us together and changed us for the better.

….

A month later, I stand in front of my fiance as we say our I do's and officially make her my wife. We didn't want anything big so we threw a quick wedding together with just some family and friends. The one thing I really insisted on though was that Chloe wear a wedding dress. When I pictured her walking down the aisle with a wedding dress on as I was dying, it just seemed right for her to actually wear one. Her mom had hers and when I saw it, I instantly knew that she had to wear it. Boy was I right. Chloe is gorgeous and radiant in it making it hard for me not to melt into a puddle at her feet. When I saw her walking down the aisle with Carter next to her, there was no way to stop the flood of tears.

Jesse had to hand me a handkerchief so that I wouldn't mess up my make up. When I told Chloe that when she got up to me, she laughed and said it wouldn't matter. She would still take me as her wife. Damn, gotta love that girl.

We finish our vows and say our I do's. After we kiss, I smirk and wink at her.

_Told you that you couldn't resist this. _

_Trust me, I know. _Chloe laughs and I join in. My ring gleams as I reach for her hand and we walk past our family and friends for the first time as a married couple.

"Have fun," Stacie calls, wrapping her arms around Aubrey's waist.

"But not too much fun," Fat Amy yells back and I turn to look at her.

"Can't promise that. I mean, have you seen my wife?" I wiggle my eyebrows and everybody laughs as Chloe slaps me playfully, her face red.

"Why do you do that to me?"

"What?" I ask innocently and she just rolls her eyes. "Hey, you're the one who married this."

"Yes, I did." Chloe smiles warmly at me and glances at her ring, like she can't really believe it either.

"To our honeymoon?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at Chloe.

"Hell yes." Laughing, we get into the car and head toward our new life together.

To be continued…...

_**A/N- So this is the end of Bella and the Beast- part 1. I never planned to split this story up at first, just to continue right to the end. It seemed better this way. The first chapter of part two will be coming soon. I hope y'all are enjoying this and thanks for sticking with me! Part Two will still be on this story, just as a continuation.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- I'm back! I figured that it would be much easier to just put Bella and the Beast part two in the same story instead of starting another one. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!**

Bella and the Beast- Part two

**Chapter 31**

Chloe's POV

I take a deep breath, loving the smell of freshly cut grass. A few people give me a weird look but I just smile at them politely. If they had any clue what I've been through, they would understand. But they don't and they would never believe me if I told them.

How do you tell somebody that you're a seer and your wife is a werewolf but not only that, neither of us are considered normal within our species? You can't tell them that and I can't tell them anything else without that. Sighing, I shake my head and continue my walk through campus.

The semester hasn't started yet but Beca and I are getting our apartment ready. Most of our stuff is moved in and I wanted to look around campus one more time before it fills up with all of the college students. After Beca got out of the hospital, we both decided it would be better to just go to the local college. So we chose Barden University so I could stay close to my mom and Beca could continue working at the radio station. It's only a few miles away from the college and our apartment.

Mr. Swanson loved Beca's singing at graduation so he gave her a pay raise at the station to play some of her music. Plus, he got her a brand new DJ set so she could make more. She smiled awkwardly at him and they hugged, but that night, she cried while I held her. She never had so many people care about her and she told me that she never gave Mr. Swanson enough credit.

I smile as I think about Beca, just like I always do. We've only been married a few months, but it feels like it's always been that way. Well, I guess the biggest thing that's changed is my last name. Chloe Mitchell. Before our wedding, Beca told me I didn't have to, that I could keep my last name, but I wanted to. It only makes it more clear that I'm Beca's, to everybody. Well, it's more aimed at the humans who can't see the mark on my neck.

For a while, I walk the campus until I sit on a bench and people watch. It's one of my favorite things to do, especially when Beca is here. She likes to make up the funniest stories about them and I just go along with it, loving how she makes me laugh.

A man standing a few feet away catches my eye. He's young, probably around my age and is leaning against a tree, looking around the campus with an unreadable expression on his face. I turn my head a little, wondering what he's thinking.

_-go over there. Maybe she won't reject you. There's a chance that she will actually like you. What if she doesn't though? I'll be humiliated. _A deep voice floats through my head, making me jump. Is it...No way. I can't possibly know what he's thinking. The man looks over at me and starts my way. In just a couple of seconds, he reaches me and looks down shyly.

"Could I sit here?" He asks, his voice the same as the one in my head. I nod, rendered speechless from shock and he sits down, his hands fidgeting.

"I know that this is weird since we don't even know each other's name, but would you like to get a coffee with me sometime?" His expression is so hopeful and takes away some of the shock that I'm feeling.

"I'm sorry," I manage to say and hurry to finish when his face falls. "It's not you, I promise. You seem like a very nice man, but the thing is I'm married." He looks up, shocked and then glances at the ring on my finger.

"You're so young though."

"I know," I smile. "I get that a lot."

"So that's a definite no then?"

"I'm sorry," I shake my head and shrug.

"Whoever he is, I hope he knows how lucky he is to have such a beautiful wife." The man smiles nicely at me.

"I do know that," Beca says from behind me, startling the man, but not me because I could sense her.

"You're..um..that's…" The man looks back and forth between us and Beca laughs.

"Normally, I would be very offended if somebody hit on my wife, but you seem like a nice dude so I'll let it go."

"Sorry. Have a nice day." The man scurries away and Beca sits down next to me. We kiss and all my confused thoughts are wiped away, but not for long.

"Hey, Becs?" I frown, pulling away. "Something really weird just happened."

"What? Don't tell me you've never had a dude hit on you before. There's no fucking way that hasn't happened. You're beautiful and-"

"Beca, that's not what I'm talking about." She shuts up and looks at me to continue. "I read his mind."

"Um, Chlo, I love you and all, but if I have to, I will throw you into a mental hospital faster than you can say I'm crazy."

"Beca," I whine and she laughs. "I'm serious. I saw him over there and I just wondered what he was thinking about. Suddenly, I knew that he wanted to ask somebody out and then he came over and asked me."

"Hmm," Beca looks thoughtful for a second before snapping her fingers. "It could be your powers evolving. We both know that you're not a regular seer and this just proves it."

"You think so?" Beca nods and I look away, targeting a jogger running by. "Let's see…."

_Breathe through the pain. Pain is good. The weight loss is even better. Come on Brenda. You can do it. _

"Woah." I meet Beca's gaze before looking back at the woman. "You can do it!" She glances at me, giving me a huge grin before focusing back on running, now at a faster pace.

_Some people are so nice. _She thinks and I laugh.

"This is awesome!"

"Hell yeah it is," Beca cries and high fives me. "Wait, can you tell what I'm thinking?" I shrug.

"I'm not sure I want to try. Wouldn't you feel offended if I did that?"

"Pff," Beca scoffs. "It would just be another way for you to know just how much I love you." I smile and focus on her, trying to read her mind. Nothing comes up.

_Can you read my mind yet?_ Her inquisitive voice floats through my head.

_No, I think it's because we can communicate like this. There's no need for me to read your mind._

_Oh okay. I LOVE YOU_! Beca screams in my head and I push her, making her fly off the bench.

"Not so loud," I laugh and she joins in, knowing that I'm joking. She could scream and all I would hear is her warm, calming voice.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know," Beca shrugs. "I really wish I did. There are so many unanswered questions, but I think that if we're patient, the answers will come to us."

"Yeah," I sigh, looping my arm through Beca's. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" She laughs as I shove her playfully. "For now though, let's have some fun with this."

Beca and I return to our apartment stumbling with laughter. For the last hour, I read people's minds and Beca went over to them, saying something along the lines of what they were thinking about. It freaked them out so much but mainly, they were weirded out by the fact that some random girl went up and talked to them.

"That last dude's face was hilarious," Beca laughs and I go to agree when my phone rings. I put my finger up and bring the phone to my ear.

"What's up Mr. swanson?"

"Chloe, you know that I hate the formality between us. Please, call me Eli."

"Sorry. So, what's up Eli?" I cringe even as I say it. Hopefully I'll get used to it but right now, it just feels weird.

"I heard that you were trying to ask the principle about the music groups that Barden had a while back. So I talked to the school board and they're fine with starting that up again."

"Thanks but it's a little too late since I'm in college now."

"I should've been more clearer," Mr. Swanson sighs. "The school board agreed to do but only if it's a college based club. They all figured that it would be less likely to end up like the last one even though you and I both know what actually happened."

My mind flashes back to that poor girl. She was bitten by a werewolf which is toxic to humans, making them go crazy. I read more about it after everything with Julian calmed down and learned how painful it is to be bitten. The toxin flows through the bloodstream, attacking everything in site, good and bad until it finally reaches your there it causes hallucinations and massive headaches. Finally, the person just snaps and if whatever they do doesn't get them killed, the toxin eventually finishes them off.

"So what do you think?" Eli snaps me out of my thoughts. "About starting up the acapella groups again?"

"Let me make a few calls," I tell him and we say goodbye. Beca gets started on cooking while I call Jesse and ask him about it. He had shown some interest when he learned about what I wanted to do and it's only right to see what he thinks. Thankfully, he agrees that it's a great idea.

"I think that I'm going to start up the Treblemakers again," Jesse practically squeals. "You know how long I've been wanting to do this? Thank you so much Chloe."

"Thank your dad."

"What are you going to do? Maybe start the High Notes again?" I grimace.

"I think that needs to stay right where it is; buried in those boxes like they never existed."

"So what then? Is there some other group you can open back up?"

"No," I draw out. "I was thinking more of creating my own group." After that, I hang up and text all my friends before calling Mr. Swanson back.

"So I was thinking," I start, not sure how to go about doing this. "Instead of me starting up an old group, how about I start my own?"

"That sounds great Chloe. What name did you have in mind?"

"This group, I want it to be a way for everybody to be themselves and we can't quite do that since you know, not everybody knows about the supernatural. I already talked to them and the girls have agreed to be a part of this. Since all of them know, this will be a way that we can talk freely about things and have fun singing. I feel like I owe it to my great grandmother to name this after her since she went through what I went through. So, this groups name is going to be the Barden Bellas."

"The Barden Bellas?" Mr. Swanson contemplates. "I like it. I'll get started right away talking to the college about it."

"Thank you so much."

"It's really no problem." We hang up and I turn to Beca who is watching me with her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that you want me to be a part of this group?" Biting my lip, I nod but Beca shakes her head. "No way. I don't sing Chloe."

"Pff. I beg to differ. You sang at graduation perfectly fine. Plus, with your expertise in music, we could be awesome."

"But Chloe," Beca whines, stomping her foot and I walk over to her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Pretty please. I will do anything if you do this for me."

"Anything?" Beca wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yes, anything."

"Well, when you put it that way, than yeah. I'll do it."

I squeal. "This is going to be aca-awesome"

"Oh god," Beca groans but I ignore her and grab her hands.

"Hush. I think you're going to like it." Beca shrugs and sends a wicked smile my way, causing butterflies to stir in my stomach.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that I like the 'you doing anything' part."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Beca's POV

_6 years old._

"_I'm going to get you," a voice teases and I laugh, running away. Tripping over my feet, I stumble and hide behind a tree. When I lean over to look around it, strong hands grip my waist, tickling me._

"_No, stop." My stomach hurts and when the tears start to flow down my face, the hands stop and he sets me on the ground. He lets out a loud 'Oomph' as he plops down beside me._

"_How are you doing B?" He asks and I pout, looking at the ground as he references my meltdown earlier. Mommy and Daddy told me that he's going away and I won't see him again. Of course when they told me that, I ran out._

"_Why do you get to go? I want to go with you."_

"_Because I'm older than you," he pulls me onto his lap._

"_That's not fair. You're only…" I trail off. "How old are you again?" He laughs._

"_I'm 14 and you can't come because I'm going to boarding school."_

"_I don't want you to leave," I cry, wrapping my arms around his neck. Tears shine in his eyes and he smiles._

"_I don't want to either, but there are some things you don't need to know. Not yet."_

"_Like what?" He sighs._

"_Like who you are and what things mean."_

"_You'll come back for me, right?" He grabs my shoulders and makes me look him in the eyes._

"_You're my little bumble bee, right?" I nod. "And what about me? Who am I?"_

"_You're my big bear." Bear nods and grins._

"_That's right. Now, bears love honey and bees make honey. Bears rely on honey. So I have to come back for you because I love you. You are what I live for B. Understand?" _

"_I think so," I lie but really, I just know that he loves me and I love him. "Bye bye Bear."_

"_Bye bye B. I'll be back." And with that, he's gone._

Slowly, my eyes flutter open and for once, I don't groan from the sunlight. The dream or memory still rages through my mind. How could I have forgotten that? Forgotten about him? My brother. My bear.

"Babe? You okay?" Chloe yawns, stretching out beside me. I nod robotically and she props up on her elbow, looking down at me. Her beauty still takes my breath away and every time I see her, it's like falling in love all over again.

"Seriously what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Because I usually wake up when you start cursing the sun for waking you up. You were silent though so something has to be bothering you."

"I had a dream. Well, more like I remembered something from my past, something I should never have forgotten."

"That's been happening though, hasn't it?" I nod, knowing that she's right. Ever since I died, my mind seems sharper and occasionally, I remember something that I had completely forgotten. It still seems unreal that I could have forgotten someone so important though. Even when Chloe had mentioned him before, I couldn't remember.

"What'd you remember this time?"

"My brother," I whisper. "I don't understand how I forgot him." Chloe is silent for a moment before speaking.

"It might be because of your parents' deaths. It was such a traumatic experience for you that your mind decided to push some things away. When you died, your mind literally did a reset and was able to adapt to the trauma better which explains all the reimbursed memories."

"How are you so smart?" I place a hand on Chloe's cheek and she shrugs.

"I'm just that great."

"Wow! Chloe, you've been hanging around me way too much. That ego is starting to take over." I laugh and Chloe smirks, moving over to straddle me.

"Maybe," she whispers, kissing my face and neck slowly. "You've just been hanging around me too much."

"Yeah?" I manage to gasp. "You know, now... that I... think about it,... you're.. Right." Chloe stops kissing me and rests her hands firmly on my cheeks.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Hmmm," I tease. "I'm not so sure about that. I can't be tainted by you."

"Beca," Chloe whines and I laugh, flipping her over until I lay on top of her.

"Screw it. I'm in it with you too deep now to let that stop me. In fact, it's my turn to taint you with something….naughty." Chloe's giggles ring through my ears as I do exactly what I said I would.

…..

I walk to my car, exhausted from work. Usually I walk out of the station practically dancing, but today was different. Everything seemed to go wrong. My phone rings and when I see that it's Chloe calling, my mood instantly brightens.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"You still at work?" I tell her yes. "I just noticed that you're running a little late and wanted to check, make sure everything is alright." I unlock my car, sighing.

"Thanks. It was just a bad day"

"Really? What happened?"

"I don't know. It just seemed off."

"Beca, you shouldn't ignore that feeling. Especially in our case."

"I know, I know. It's probably nothing though." My head falls against the seat with a thud as the events today flood my mind. The equipment seemed to stop working and multiple records broke today, all because of me. I kept tripping and doing everything wrong. I know that it's because of the feeling that I have, but I refuse to believe that it's because of anything. Chloe and I have been through so much. Can't we just get one fucking break?

"Becs? Where'd you go?"

"Sorry. I zoned out."

"Hopefully not while you're driving," Chloe nervously laughs and I curse myself for worrying her.

"No, I'm still sitting in the parking lot."

"Wow! It really must've been a bad day since you're not rushing home to see me." I laugh, knowing that she's spot on.

"Yeah, but I'll be home as soon as I can. You know what? Why don't we go out tonight? I want to take you to dinner."

"That was random but hell yeah. I'll get changed and be ready for you." Laughing, I tell her I love her and then hang up. This night is certainly looking up. As I pull out of the parking lot, I think about the first time I met Chloe. I was having such a shitty day until I saw her and when she flirted with me, I knew I was a goner. How did I get so lucky?

I'm so distracted by the memory that I don't notice when a van pulls up beside me, in the wrong lane until they slam into me.

"What the fuck?" I scream, trying to get a good look into their tinted windows and keep the car straight. They swerve and once again slam into me, this time followed by the sound of screeching metal as the vehicles collide. What is this fucking idiot doing? It's like they're purposely trying to hit me. Either that or they're drunk as fuck.

I wave, trying to signal for them to stop, but instead they ram their van against my car and this time, I'm not prepared. My car starts spinning and no matter how I turn the wheel or hit the brakes, it doesn't stop. Finally, my car starts to slow but the van hits me again, speeding it up again. This time though, my car rolls and everything seems to go in slow motion.

The windows shatter and glass flies everywhere, sinking into anything it can. Including my skin. Metal crunches together, making the door crush into me and I cry out in pain. The wheel pushed up against my chest, pressing down until it's almost too hard to breathe. When the car rolls again, my head slams back causing stars to cloud my vision.

….dizziness and nausea roll through my body like tumbleweeds and my eyelids flutter, suddenly too heavy to keep open. Everything feels too tight like I'm packed into a can of sardines. My ears ring and everything seems slightly muted. Footsteps seem to get closer as I seem to get further….

….My eyes open to find boots standing outside my window and I frown when I realize that they're on the ceiling. Shaking my head and instantly regretting it because of the throbbing sensation, I realize that I'm actually upside down. The boots scrape against the road, sending pieces of glass my way and I close my eyes. Darkness threatens to take over….

….The boots are gone and replaced by a face covered with a mask. My gaze moves over to the radio that the person clutches and I can vaguely hear the words through the loud ringing in my ears.

"-ve subject 4. I repeat, we have subject 4 in custody." Subject 4? Are they talking about my? What the hell is going on? I groan as a sudden wave of pain shoots through my head and this time, I will the darkness to take over….

...Agony hits me in waves as I drift in and out of consciousness. Several times, I'm awaken by the sound of metal creaking and men shouting. My heart speeds up each time, reminding me that I'm still alive. Since dying, I have to constantly stop for a second and focus on my heart beating, just to make sure that I'm actually here.

"Hurry up! The cops will be here any second!" A loud voice booms, making my head pound even more. There's an accent to it that I can't place and before I can figure it out, darkness takes over once again….

….Bright lights blind me and once my eyes adjust, all I can see is white. When I try to move my head, I'm shocked to find that I can't. Something is holding me back. The white reminds me of a hospital so I assume that that's where I am and call out for Chloe. My voice is unheard in the sea of urgent voices around me.

"H-hello? M-my n-name is B-Beca M-M-Mitchell." With each word, my chest aches, making it hard to breathe. Blinking my eyes clear more and I strain to make out the blurry figures in my peripheral vision. Why is nobody saying anything? Why aren't they helping me? Where the hell am I?

"C-Chloe!" My voice rasps and I slowly get louder until I'm screaming. "CHLOE! CHLOE!"

"Shut her up." There's some shuffling and then a pinch in my neck before my voice fades and everything goes dark.

_**A/N- And the trouble begins!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Chloe's POV

Anxiously, I pace the living room, glancing every second or so at the clock. Beca was supposed to be home almost half an hour ago, but she hasn't shown up.

"Dammit, Beca. Where the hell are you?" I let out a loud sigh before glancing at the clock again. My hands shake as I grab my phone, deciding whether or not to call someone.

"You're just being paranoid," I mutter. But what's the uneasiness that's currently settling in my stomach? It's like a pit that grows with every passing second, the emptiness weighing me down. Annoyed, I shake my head as I dial Beca's number. My fingers tap the phone impatiently but freeze when I get her voicemail. Maybe she got held up.

For several hours, I pace in the living room and wait for Beca who never shows. When the uneasy feeling gets to be too much, I call Aubrey. Hopefully, she won't be too mad that I called her this late.

"Hello?" A groggy sounding Aubrey answers.

"Something's wrong with Beca."

"What?" Aubrey sounds more alert now and I can hear Stacie on the other end talking to her. "Why do you think that, Chloe?"

"Because she told me that she would be home hours ago and still hasn't. Plus, she won't answer her phone and we both know that she answers me every time she can."

"Yes, but we can't go jumping to conclusions."

"We can if it's Beca and I," I retort, referring to the past and Aubrey makes a sound of agreement.

"It's still not smart to assume that something bad happened so why don't you get some rest and we'll come over in the morning. If Beca is still gone, we'll talk to Mr. Swanson."

"Okay," I reluctantly agree and only because I might have a dream involving Beca. Aubrey may think that I'm over exaggerating, but I can feel that something is off here. It was evident when Beca was talking to me on the phone. She said that today was weird and so I know that she felt it too.

"Bye Chloe. I'll see you tomorrow." We hang up and I drag myself to the couch, wanting to be in sight of the door in case Beca comes home. With an empty sigh, I drift off into sleep, fearful of what's to come.

…...

_They ram their van against my car and this time, I'm not prepared. My car starts spinning and no matter how I turn the wheel or hit the brakes, it doesn't stop. Finally, my car starts to slow but the van hits me again, speeding it up. This time though, my car rolls and everything seems to go in slow motion._

_The windows shatter and glass flies everywhere, sinking into anything it can. Including my skin. Metal crunches together, making the door crush into me and I cry out in pain. The wheel pushes up against my chest, pressing down until it's almost too hard to breathe. When the car rolls again, my head slams back causing stars to cloud my vision._

_Suddenly, white seems to be everywhere, blinding me. Blurred figures walk by and I can feel their gazes on me. Watching me. My throat burns as I call out my wife's name, but nobody answers. Muffled voices float through my ears and I strain to make it out. Suddenly feeling tired, darkness closes in. _

My eyes fly open and I sit up, gasping. Beca. Does someone have her? Is she okay? What the hell was that?

…..

"So explain everything again?" Aubrey sighs, rubbing a tired hand over her face. After the dream, I called her and Stacie over which is how we ended up in my kitchen at 4 in the morning drinking coffee.

"Yesterday, Beca was a little late coming home so I called her to make sure everything was okay. Then, she proposed that we go out to dinner and told me to be ready for her. She never came."

"Was she upset at all?"

"Well yeah. She said that she had a bad day." Aubrey nods in thought and both her and Stacie give each other a look. "What?"

"Does she usually do that? Randomly take you out to dinner?" Stacie's kind eyes find mine and the suspicion in them makes me uneasy.

"Yeah, she loves surprising me with all sorts of stuff. Random presents or dates."

"Who knew Mitchell could be such a romantic?" Aubrey jokes trying to lighten the mood but it only makes my heart ache more.

"Is it possible that she may have left?" Stacie's question shocks me and I instantly shake my head, taken aback by such a horrendous idea.

"Of course not. You know that Beca would never do that. Not unless she had a good reason."

"Well, with your guys past, it wouldn't surprise me if something happened that spooked her. I mean, she could still be, you know…" Aubrey makes a crazy face and I stand up, ready to leave this conversation when they stop me.

"Look we're just checking every possibility. Now, tell us about the dream." I do and when I'm done, they share another look. What now? Aubrey goes to open her mouth when there's a knock on the door. Frowning, I walk over and open it, surprised to see an officer there.

"Um, hello? May I help you?" The officer gives me a sad, kind smile. He's obviously older with gray hair and wise eyes.

"Are you Chloe Mitchell?" I nod. "Your wife is Beca Mitchell, correct?" My hands start to shake when I say yes and his face falls.

"What is this? What's going on? Is Beca alright?"

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Mitchell. You see, there was an accident. The paramedics were able to get her to the hospital, but she didn't make it. I'm very sorry for your loss." My heart speeds up, my pulse races and I have to lean against the wall as my legs threaten to give out. Beca's gone? It can't be. I would feel something, right?

"How? What happened?" My voice shakes as I push down the lump in my throat.

"We're not sure. There were no witnesses nor any other cars. We're not even sure when the accident happened, just that we were too late."

"Can I see her?" I have to. It'll make it real but at least I'll know for sure.

"You see, there's a problem with that. The car had caught fire and we got there too late to put it out before it spread. We managed to grab your wife but not before she was badly burned. She's not...recognizable."

"How do you know it's her then?" There's a panicky tone to my voice, telling me and everyone else how close I am to breaking.

"We were able to acquire some info from the car and pieced together who it was. I'm sorry for your loss." A sob breaks through and I slap a hand over my mouth to hold it in. Someone sets their hand on my shoulder and says something to the officer that I don't hear over the roaring in my ears. She can't be gone. We've been through too much for her to die in a car accident. But with my dream, it's undeniable. I felt the moment the accident happened and all the bright lights and people that must've been doctors. I saw her last moments and yet I didn't get to say goodbye.

"Chloe, breathe. Come on honey." Stacie's soothing voice brings me back as I suck in a sharp breath, unaware that I had been holding it.

"Oh Chloe. I'm so sorry," Aubrey grabs my hand, tears in her eyes. My grandma's vision came true, not when she almost died that day in the clearing, but now with this car accident.

"I have to tell everyone." My legs shake as I stumble towards my phone.

"What if we called everybody together and tell them then?" I nod, agreeing to Stacie's idea. Aubrey and Stacie start texting everybody as I go into mine and Beca's room. Tears stream down my face as sobs break through. I grab one of Beca's oversized hoodies and put it on. She always hated getting tight girl ones so she would get them from the men's section in a bigger size than she should've. They would swallow her, making her look even smaller than normal.

"Oh Becs," I whisper, my voice hoarse. "What am I going to do without you?" I repeat the question in my head, sobbing even harder when there's no answer.

….

"Chloe?" My mom takes in my shitty appearance and pulls me into a hug. "What ever happened, it's going to be okay." _No it's not. _My throat closes, a sudden lump blocking any words from going out.

"So what's going on?" Mr. Swanson booms, being the last one to come in. We all decided to meet at my mom's house because it's the biggest.

"It's Beca," Aubrey says for me. "She was in an accident." There's multiple gasps and instant tears.

"Is she..." Jesse trails off as he studies me and makes a weird choking sound in the back of his throat.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." My mom pulls me into another hug which I gladly take.

"Would Chloe be able to feel that she's gone?" Cynthia Rose asks. "As part of the mate bond or whatever?"

"In a case like this with normal werewolves, yes." Mr. Swanson says and I swing my tired eyes toward him.

"But we're not normal." He shakes his head sadly.

"Not at all. With normal werewolves, the mark is burned off of their neck and after that, it's up to the werewolf how they live. Most go crazy and die, but some, like me, continue to live and eventually heal." My mom puts a reassuring hand on Mr. Swanson's arm which I would usually question, but at the moment am too exhausted to.

"So you have no idea how this is going to go?" Fat Amy asks and Mr. Swanson just shakes his head sadly. The room descends into a dark silence as we all think about the girl we lost.

"How do I live without her?" I whimper to my mom and she strokes my hair with a shaky hand.

"I don't know baby. I wish I did."

"What do I do now, mommy? I'm lost." My mom leads me to the living room and into the couch where she makes me lay down.

"For now, you rest. Give yourself some time to clear your head, to grieve." She leans down and kisses my forehead gently before leaving. I close my eyes and when tears threaten to escape, I let go. My mind wanders to the conversation floating from the kitchen in soft whispers.

"Is she going to be okay?" My mom asks, her voice cracking.

"I'm not sure, Laura," Eli whispers, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I've never dealt with a situation like theirs. We'll just have to wait and see. Be there for Chloe."

"So did anybody get details on what happened?" Cynthia Rose asks, her voice harsh and cold. Nobody takes it personal though since we know it's her way of dealing with it.

"I talked with an officer on the phone later," Stacie starts and I lean to hear her better. "It seemed like she was hit by another car but nobody else was at the scene. Beca's car caught on fire and apparently she got burned. They wouldn't let Chloe go see her because she's too… unrecognizable."

"That's bullshit," Fat Amy spits and somebody shushes her, letting Stacie continue.

"They got her out of the car alive, but she died before they could get her into an operating room."

"God," Jesse sobs and my heart breaks again. Whether Beca knew it or not, she was loved by many people. Curling into a ball, I hug my sides, trying to suppress the sharp pin pricks of grief. My lip trembles as I cry out in my head, too weak to make any actual noise. _You already left me once. Dammit Beca. You promised you would stay with me. That we would be together forever. Why won't you answer me?_ That last thought pushes the sobs that were trying to slowly escape, rush out, breaking the poorly built dam. There's no answer from Beca and there never will be again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Beca's POV

My eyes flutter open but close the instant bright light hits them. Groaning, I turn my head to the side and work on clearing my sight. Blurred objects come into view and I blink a few times to see. I'm laying down on what seems to be a metal table and near me is a smaller one with multiple syringes on it. Some of the syringes are filled with a purple looking liquid and the others a clear liquid. I reach out to grab one to get a closer look and frown when I find I can't move my arm.

My arms aren't tied down but for some reason, they won't move. Grunting with effort, I try to move and panic when my body doesn't cooperate. What the hell?

"I see you're awake," a deep voice booms and I frantically try to find the source. My eyes catch on a tall, older man wearing a lab coat. His eyes are cast downward as he studies a clipboard with an intense look. I shiver when that intense look is focused on me.

"You can't move so you might as well stop trying. Wolfsbane is a powerful thing."

"Wh-where am I?" My voice rasps and I swallow painfully. "What do you want?"

"Now Beca," the older man makes a tsk noise and shakes his head as if he's disappointed in me. "You're asking all the wrong questions. You should be asking who I am." Tense silence fills the air as we stare at each other until he waves his hand impatiently.

"Who are you?" I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm Dr. Ezekial Fergus." He stops there, grinning. There's a dangerous glint in his eyes, as though he's daring me to ask something else.

"What do you want…" he slowly shakes his head, "with me?" Beaming, he laughs and pats my shoulder. Against my will, I flinch.

"Atta girl. You're getting it now. You see, you're special, but I'm pretty sure you already know that." He pauses and when I don't say anything, he continues. "I'm going to tell you a story and you are going to listen, not that you have a choice. 23 years ago, a couple came to work for a company that specialized in classified experiments. The company's goal was to find cures or better technology. Things like that. The couple worked for a specific branch that strove to create the perfect soldier. This soldier would be faster than than the average human, have the strength of a 100 men. This soldier would be invincible.

"To do this though, they had to find the perfect test subject. They knew about werewolves and how strong they are. So after a year, they captured one. A few months after some experimenting, they found out about other supernatural creatures and one by one, they captured them. Carefully, they were able to extract strands of DNA from each and modify them. All that was left was to inject it into a test subject. It's been 4 years now and this couple was expecting a child. What's more perfect than that? The trick with the werewolf one was that their blood is toxic to humans, but maybe if the person wasn't fully developed, we could manipulate their DNA to adapt to the serum. This couple just happened to have a little baby, ripe for the picking."

Dr. Fergus stops talking and walks over to the small table. He picks up a syringe with purple liquid and taps it.

"What happened?" I ask and he smiles deviously.

"That couple Beca? They were your parents." Blood rushes to my head and I shake it, making Dr. Fergus laugh. "How pathetic is that really? You're parents chose an opportunity at fame over a normal life for you."

"You're lying," I spit through gritted teeth. Deep down though, I know he isn't.

"Really? Then how do you explain your… unnatural abilities? Chance of fate? Maybe you thought you were special when really, you're just a guinea pig in a science experiment."

"No," I scream but it isn't heard over his laughter. Sobs make their way to the surface but I shove them down, bringing back the familiar cold mask. Dr. Fergus's eyes flicker over me and to the clipboard, uninterested.

"I'll finish my story and then we can get a move on. Where was I? Ah, they injected the mutated DNA from a werewolf into your womb. The whole plan was to start injecting babies with the other serums if you survived, but one of the other scientists saw to it that it didn't happen. He destroyed years of hard work and though I was tempted to terminate him, he had a family so I respected that. I let him go quietly as long as he sent a check every month to replace the equipment and research he damaged. To my utter surprise, he found a good job and paid it off within 15 years. Heard he died not long after. Sad. Freedom just barely touched his fingertips before it was stripped away.

"I thought the project was ruined. With everything destroyed, I had to send home all my employees. Your mom gave birth to you and then took off. Heard they raised you in a werewolf pack. How they convinced them to take your family in is beyond me. For years I've been working on building Project P.I.T.C.H. back up and finally, I have. When I learned that you were still alive, I knew that you were the key. Finally, I can continue my life's work and you are going to help me do just that."

"Go to hell."

"Good, keep that fire. You're going to need it." Fear shoots through me but I shove it aside.

"Why do you think I can help you?"

"Because my dear girl," Dr. Fergus leans in, his hot breath making me gag, "your DNA holds the only serum remaining. Werewolf DNA evolved into something much more… thrilling. No longer are you Beca. Beca is a pathetic human bent on having a life she can't and doesn't deserve to have. You are now subject 4, the first ever super soldier."

With a snap of his fingers, two people in scrubs rush in pushing a cart. Without any commands from Dr. Fergus, they draw out some of my blood and then hurry out of the room. Swallowing thickly, I work to move, panic crawling up my throat. Why can't I move? He said something about wolfsbane. I thought it was a myth.

"I wonder what this does," Dr. Fergus ponders, twirling the syringe in his hand that I forgot he had. "Let's see, shall we?" In my mind, I'm thrashing around, trying to get away, but outside, my body is as stiff as a board. There's a slight prick in my arm as he pushes the mysterious liquid into my body. For a second, nothing happens and I start to smirk until pain suddenly has me arching upward. Agony runs up and down my body in waves, each one worse than the last. For what seems like hours, my body is on a never ending cycle of those waves, causing my whole body to lift off from the table until finally I flop back down. Sweat runs into my eyes as I pant.

"That must've been very painful for you to push through the wolfsbane and move. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"F-" Dr. Fergus leans closer as I struggle to get the words out. "Fuck you." My head snaps to the side with a quick flick of his wrist, but compared to the pain I just felt, all I feel is a dull ache.

"Subject 4, when I ask a question, I demand an actual answer. This could change everything. We would never lose another war, never have to feel the grief of losing loved ones overseas. Don't you want that?"

"N-not like this. All y-you a-are doing is r-ruling people w-with fear. Not t-to mention the fame that comes with it."

"This could save lives. You could save lives and you will, whether you want to or not." He picks up a syringe containing the clear liquid this time and taps it. "My whole plan is to see what your limits are. See what you can do. That will give me an idea of what to modify in your genetic makeup. Once you're perfect, we'll clone your DNA. Ready to save the world?" He injects the liquid into my arm and my world goes white with pain.

….

"Take subject 4 to her room. I'm done with her for now." Dr. Fergus strolls out of the room, leaving me with the guard that came in minutes before. The guard eyes me suspiciously like I might attack him at any moment. If I wasn't still soaked with sweat and trembling with aches from the most recent test, I might've. I lost track of how many times Dr. Fergus injected me with stuff. Pain consumed me until all that was left was a quivering, weakened girl.

"Better be careful, Theo. The big bad wolf might hurt you." A guard taunts, walking up to the one pushing my table down the hall. "Hey, she's kind of pretty. You think they would mind if I feel her up a little?"

"Shut the fuck up," Theo snaps and continues past the crude guard who scoffs before turning away. A little hope that I might have someone on my side starts making its way to the surface but it's quickly squashed when Theo harshly shoves my table into a room. With a scowl on his face, he picks my limp body up and all but drops me onto a hard mattress.

"I'll be here to deliver your meal shortly." Without another word, Theo wheels the table back out and slams the door shut, leaving me in silence.

_Chloe? Are you there?_ No answer comes and I start to wonder if it's the wolfsbane. It's rumored that it dims werewolves powers, even days after the paralysis ends. Wolfsbane is so rare though that it's pretty much a myth. Now how did Dr. Fergus get ahold of it?

Trembling, I focus on getting my fingers to move and cry out in victory when they finally do. Slowly, I gain back control of my body. When I am finally able to sit up, I observe the room I'm in. The walls and floor are made of dark cold cement and the room is barely able to fit the mattress and toilet that's set up in the corner. Everything seems so dark and dirty, even the mattress which is covered in grease looking stains. With a sigh, I lean my head against the wall and stare at the flickering light on the ceiling.

_What should I do Chloe? Can you even hear me? If you can, I love you. God, I love you so much. _My gaze flicks down to my hand which is missing a ring. It wasn't enough that they took me from Chloe but they had to take my wedding ring too? Bastards. Closing my eyes, I picture Chloe getting ready for our date, waiting for me to come home. Will she think I left her? She'll worry that's for sure. I just hope she knows that I didn't have a choice.

_I'll try real hard to get back, honey. I promise. _With that last message sent, I lay down on the stiff mattress and let exhaustion take over.

…

"Sub 4, your meal is here." A boot presses into my side, making me moan. Without another sound, I sit up and blindly take the tray, clearing sleep from my eyes.

"Sub 4?" I croak and Theo nods, handing me a water. "Thanks Theo."

"Don't call me that." He sets his jaw and turns towards the door.

"It's your name, isn't it? I'm just trying to be polite."

"I don't want you to be polite. I want you to shut the hell up." I cock my head sideways and raise a questioning brow.

"Why? So you can try to pretend I'm not a person like you?" Theo shakes his head and opens the door.

"I'll be back in 15. If you're not done with your food by then, you go hungry." The door slams shut and I drop my smirk. Loneliness creeps in like an old friend and I'm afraid I won't be able to shake it. Grimacing, I glance down at the slop of food on my plate and question whether it's edible or not. Deciding that it's better to keep my strength up, I spoon some of the food into my mouth and try to picture a slice of pizza.

After a few spoonfuls of the horrendous slop, I set the tray aside and close my eyes. Chloe's face comes to mind, her beautiful smile lighting up every room she goes in. A tear finds its ways out and trails down my cheek. The door opens but I keep my eyes closed refusing to let anybody see how much pain I'm in. My tray scrapes the ground as Theo picks it up and for a second, there's no sound. My eyes squint open and I see Theo staring down at me with a thoughtful look on his face. Before I can decipher what he's thinking about, he stomps out of the room, once again leaving me alone.

**Theo's POV**

When I got the job of a guard at Dr. Fergus's lab, I never imagined just what kind of experiments they were doing. Before I was even allowed in the building, they brought me to an office and made me sign something saying that I would remain quiet about what I saw and heard while on the job. That there would be things that happened there that you didn't see everyday. Then, even after I signed the stupid papers, they warned me what I was getting myself into. Lying to everybody I care about, seeing horrible things, that was the job description they gave me.

It seemed so simple at the time. Just a guard position, nothing I hadn't done before. When they started talking about seeing some pretty horrible stuff, I almost balked but the pay was just too good to give up. Then they told me that the supernatural exists and I instantly regretted taking it. I was perfectly happy living my life without knowing all the creepy crawlies living amongst us.

It was too late though. I already signed the paperwork, went through the orientation, and had been inside the building. Giving up is not something I agree with so I stuck with it.

Dr. Fergus's lab is a tall, simple looking building. One that you wouldn't look twice at and probably think it was just some accounting firm. You would never think that there was more going on not just inside, but underneath. It was so cool at first, the secret underground lab. It's anything but that though.

In the elevator, you flash your badge and it registers your clearance level. There are only a few floors underground, all of which I have access to. The first level is where all the scientists meander about, typing away on their computers, researching. It's where Dr. Fergus's office is. The second floor is where all the fragile stuff is. Lab equipment, files, ect. There's vials upon vials stacked in crates, most of which are empty. There's a safe which contains very classified vials that I've only seen because I was passing through after my shift was over.

The third floor is the hardest to be in. It's where they keep the test subjects. For the most part, they keep the subjects sedated and strapped to a table. The subjects are horrific creatures, some I never imagined could exist. Some are mutated with failed experiments and when Dr. Fergus is done with them, it's up to the guards to dispose of the bodies. We bring those to the fourth floor where they burn the bodies.

The fourth floor used to be the worst to be in until she arrived. Subject 4. After only working at the lab for about a year, Dr. Fergus chose me to be her guard. It probably has to do with the fact that I've been on this job longer than anybody else. They all quit, too horrified by the creatures and the torture being dealt to them.

At first I was elated at being chosen. I felt special that he trusted me enough to watch over his most valuable subject, but when I saw her, my heart broke. The poor thing wasn't even strapped to the table, but couldn't move for the pain and whatever else the doctor did to her. When I learned that they wouldn't keep her sedated, I about quit right then and there. How was I supposed to watch them break down a person just a little younger than me? They told me she was highly dangerous and to be careful around her. So I watched her carefully when I first rolled her out of the lab, but there was no reason too. She was obviously too weak to do anything.

I tried being indifferent to her at first, calling her sub 4 the way all of us guards do, but it's when I went to get her tray that I changed my mind. She was just sitting there with her head against the wall, eyes closed. The cool facade she had on earlier was gone and it was just pure anguish written on her face. One of her hands rubbed a ring indentation on her other as a single tear rolled down her face. Even though she was obviously in pain, she wasn't going to break. I could tell that she wasn't one to do that and instead used humor and sarcasm to deal with her pain.

"Dammit," I whisper, smacking my forehead with my hand. Darkness surrounds my bedroom, a now permanent fixture not just in my house, but my heart.

"Theo, you are going to get yourself in trouble." And it would be worth it if I could just help that girl. She doesn't belong in a place like that. Whatever they say she is, I know in my heart that it isn't all her. There's something else there. My mind swings back to the image of the ring indentation on her finger. She has somebody out there. Somebody who determined her good enough to marry.

"I'm going to help you," I whisper to nobody. "I promise. Whatever it takes, you will get to go home." That girl will no longer be sub 4 to me. I will learn her name, be kind to her and figure out a plan to get her out of there.

_**A/N- Beca has an **__**ally**__**! Thank you guys so much for reading and responding! I love hearing your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed it! More will come soon!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Chloe's POV

_Taking a deep breath, I inhale the sweet smell of honeysuckle and flowers wafting through the air. The wind softly blows, just enough to create a small chill but I don't mind. With the wind blows a soft, cool mist from the waterfall, making the roaring sound even louder. At the moment, my mind and heart are calm._

_**Hello little one.**_ _Gasping, my eyes fly open and I spot the silver wolf watching me._

"_You're alive?" I cry out and wrap my arms around her neck, sobbing in relief. "But Beca's dead?"_

_**Yes, **__the wolf whines. __**I cannot sense her any more. I am only here because a part of her still lives on. I'm a part of your consciousness and nothing more. **_

_The wolf walks away and sits at the edge of the water, staring down at its reflection. A somber mood settles over us making the wind suddenly seem brutal and the smell not as sweet._

"_How could this happen? Once second she was there and the next gone. I lost her once already and now this time it's for good."_

_**I don't know. **_

"_What's it like? Having a part of you gone? For me, it's like this giant empty hole in my heart, a weight in my stomach. It's hard to breathe, so hard to even move without her."_

_**For me, **__the wolf starts, her sharp eyes staring out at the water, dulled with pain, __**it's like half of me has been stripped away. We could always feel each other. A sort of buzzing that comforted us when we started to feel lonely. When she was shifted, we were one. Together, with no worries.**_

"_And now?"_

_**Now, I know I will never be whole again, never walk the earth. I feel… muffled. Trapped and lonely. While we're together in this dream state, I feel my pain along with yours. **_

"_I'm sorry," I look down, ashamed. "I wish this could be different. I keep expecting her to sneak through a window and crawl into bed with me, like she used too. I stay up for hours, praying and hoping that this is all just one big nightmare. My window stays open now and it brings the cold in making me feel on the outside what I do inside." _

_The wolf nods and sets her head in my lap. My fingers run through her fur as we sit in silence, grieving together. Will we ever be happy again? Or will we feel like this all the time? Hurt and broken. At least, I'm not alone. I have Beca's wolf who knows what I feel. We both lost a part of ourselves, a major part and maybe together, we can fix it. Heal._

"_Will you stay with me this time?" I ask in a voice so childlike it can't possibly be mine._

_**Where else can I go? **__In almost perfect harmony, two hearts break and our cries are joined together. _

Groaning, I reluctantly open my eyes. I had wished I could go to sleep and forget about my loss just for a little while, but no such luck. At least I can be there for Beca's wolf and she can be there for me. It's only been a few days since I heard the news and the pain of it is still fresh. I've been over at my moms every day, sleeping on her couch making up for the lack I didn't get at night in my apartment. It just feels so empty and cold without Beca, making it impossible to sleep.

"Hey baby," my mom softly whispers. I glance over to find her in a recliner with a book in her lap. The book is closed and I'm not sure if she ever opened it.

"Hey mommy," my voice is once again small and childlike, but I don't care. Holding out her arms, my mom sits back in the recliner and I go over to her. Folding my legs under me and my head under my mom's chin, her arms wrap around me, surrounding me in comfort.

"I'm so sorry," her voice is thick with tears and I struggle to hold back my own. "I never wanted you to go through what I did with your dad. It's even worse for you though since you guys were literal soul mates."

"You and dad were soulmates where it counts mom," I whisper, not being able to talk much louder.

"Thanks baby. I love you." She kisses my hair, wrapping her arms around me even tighter.

"I love you too." For a while, we softly rock in the chair, our hearts beating the same broken rhythm. Hers for me and mine for the girl I lost.

"Your grandma is on her way," my mom breaks the silence.

"Why?"

"Chloe, she loved that girl too. They were close. We're all here for you and to grieve for the girl we all lost. We gave you a few days before crowding you with people, but now it's time to come together in this time of grievance."

"I know," I sigh. "I just don't really want to be around a bunch of people right now. All I feel like doing is curling up in bed and sleeping. At least there I can be with her."

"Oh honey." My mom sobs and strokes my hair. "I know it seems like sleeping is better than being awake in the reality where she's gone, but she wouldn't want that for you. I know it's too soon to start thinking about moving on, but you will eventually. If it would make it easier, you can move in with me for a little while. It breaks my heart thinking of you alone in that apartment, not being able to sleep."

"Maybe," I go silent, thinking about what she said. I know that I'll have to go back to college and start my life again, but without Beca, it seems impossible. My heart starts to throb and the pit in my stomach seems to get wider.

"You need to eat something," my mom orders, gently easing me off her lap. "Just a few days of you neglecting your health is already showing. I'll make you something." My mom walks off, leaving me alone. I hear her clanking around in the kitchen and I smile at the warm, homey feeling that spreads over the ache and cold. Swallowing hard, I glance up the stairs and force myself to go up them. I reach my old room which still holds my stuff and some of Beca's. Memories flash through my mind bringing tears to my eyes.

_Tell me you love me," Beca taunts as she saunters toward me. "Come on. I dare you."_

"_Nope, my lips are sealed." _

"_Maybe I can take care of that." Without another word, Beca pounces on me, knocking me back onto the bed. Her fingers run up and down my waist, leaving me breathless._

"_Come on Beale. One last chance." Giggling, I shake my head, loving the way her eyes darken with lust and amusement. "You asked for it." Her fingers start digging into my side, tickling me. Throwing my head back, I laugh and struggle to get away._

"_Stop it, Beca. Stop."_

"_Not until you say it," Beca teases, speeding up the tickling. I let it go on until I can't catch my breath._

"_Okay, I love you." The tickling stops and I pant, catching my breath._

"_Say it again," Beca whispers, her lips trailing down my chin._

"_I love you." Beca stops kissing me and just stares into my eyes. "What?"_

"_You're beautiful, you know that?" My heart bursts with love and leaves me breathless once again. "I love you Chloe Beale and everyone will know it."_

The memory floats through my head, making it pound with grief. Oh god, Beca. Why did you leave me? I drop to my knees and rest my forehead against the floor.

…

Cold, harsh rain hits our faces and the ground with bitterness, telling us we shouldn't be out today. None of this should be happening. At least not this soon. My heart seems to freeze over as well as the tears falling down my face. The coffin is lowered into the ground with my other half inside, stabbing daggers into my chest. I never got to see her, to say goodbye properly. Now they expect me to as they set her coffin six feet under.

Holding a rose against my chest, I step forward, the first person to do so. I'm supposed to say something I suppose. A goodbye. There's a million things I want to say but nothing seems to come up. Frowning, I step back and let others go first. I'm not ready to say goodbye just yet.

"Beca, you were my best friend. Not the best, but you were trying." Jesse sobs. "You were trying to be better which is more than I could ask for. Thank you." One rose is thrown and my eyes track it as it floats down onto the coffin.

"We never really got along," Aubrey says, tears starting down her face. "But I did like you. You made Chloe happy which is all I cared about. I wish I could've had more time to get to know you better." Another rose goes down along with another piece of my heart.

"Oh girl, you made a difference in people's lives. I just wished you could've seen it. Rest now. We won't forget you." Emily sobs and clutches onto her rose, not able to drop it just yet. Benji rubs his hand down her arm, helping her to let go. They move on and the thunder drowns out Stacie's and Cynthia Rose's goodbyes. Maybe they were meant to be private.

"You were like a daughter to me," Eli starts, his voice cracking. "If I could've raised you, I would've. Beca, you will always be my family. I just wished you could've figured that out. I wished I had told you before you-" He chokes on a sob and his rose is thrown, spiraling down, dancing along with the rain which turns it dark. My mom goes next and again the thunder drowns it out. When she's done, she stands by Eli who wraps her into a hug. Good, she has someone even if I wish it was my father.

"For years I've lived by myself, not really caring about anything or anyone," Joyce starts. "When you showed up with my daughter in law and granddaughter, you have no idea how thankful I was and am. After all those years, I finally had a family again. You were a part of that, you know. Just like you always will be. I thought the worst was over, that my vision was completed. I never questioned the darkness that followed every time I touched you. I just thought since you were touched by death once that maybe that was it. I didn't think that it was because death wasn't done with you yet." Joyce takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"We will all miss you. You have no idea the impact you had on all of our lives. I wish- I'll miss all of our jokes and most of all, your laugh. You, my girl, were as much my grandchild as the others. I know you're in a better place now. Rest in peace." Joyce lets the rose fall from her hand slowly, her sobs echoing in my ears as it hits the coffin. I'm the last one and I force myself forward. I know that I'll never be ready to say goodbye so I have to go now. I have to try and let her go.

"Baby," I say in a choked whisper. "I can't- it's so hard to picture you not next to me for the rest of our lives. I- I want so bad for you to be here, to be alive and making inappropriate jokes. You always said that I was your angel so why aren't you here? Why couldn't I protect you?" Sighing, I look up to the sky. Thunder crashes around us, drowning out my next words.

"What I wouldn't give to hear your voice one more time. To have an answer to the cries in my head. Wherever you are Beca, I hope you can hear this. I love you and will never forget you. If I ever choose to move on, I hope you can forgive me. For now though, I'll have to learn how to live without you. I love you baby and hope you're in a better place." Slowly, I bring the rose over the coffin and force myself to let go. When it hits the coffin, my heart seems to shatter with no one left to pick up the pieces.

...

"Walk with me," my grandma orders, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from everybody else and away from the coffin. Everybody had said their goodbyes, but no one was ready to leave just yet. Leaving would make it final. Would make it real.

"How are you?" I look at her incrediously at such a stupid question and she chuckles humorslessly. "I know that you aren't fine. Who is? I just want to hear it. How are you handling it all?"

"Not well Grandma. I don't know where to go now. All my plans included Beca and now that she's gone...I'm completely lost."

"I know honey. It's not easy, losing someone you love. It's even harder moving on without them. It will be okay though. I'm not saying it will get easier but more and more you'll find yourself smiling back on the memories instead of bawling your eyes out."

"Really?" My grandma nods. "It almost broke me when dad died but this- this is something completely different. It's like a part of me is dead along with her. It's so fucking hard to breathe without her. Where do I go now, Grandma?"

"For now, you go home and give yourself some time to grieve and then in a couple of days, you pick yourself back up. You continue college and work on being able to breathe without her. Just focus on the moment, not the future. If you don't, you'll find yourself frozen with heart ache." I nod and we walk the rest of the way to the car in silence. We don't speak as we hug and part our own ways. She'll stick around for a couple of days and then go home. Or go visit Carter and Callie who tried to make it but couldn't miss any school. I hope she goes to visit them. She needs somebody to be with for a little while.

I lean against the car and observe all of my friends and family walking toward me, somber expressions settled onto their faces. My mom and Eli are holding hands in such a familiar way that I finally let myself think about it. Of course they're dating. Probably have been for awhile. I was just too wrapped up in my own world to notice. At least mom can be there for him and vise versa.

Jesse walks alone, his hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes cast downward. Pushing off of the car, I go over to him and pull him into a hug. Sobbing, he wraps his arms around me, not needing any words to express the pain he's feeling. Our grief seems to intertwine together, creating one big ball of misery. But also creates a bond between us. We both lost Beca and are probably the most affected by it. Where I have Beca's wolf to help heal the gaping wound, he has nobody. So I'll be there for him and by the way he's holding onto me, he'll be there for me. Just like the wolf and me, our cries unite in harmony, until there's nothing else. Just Jesse and I, surrounded by the pain of losing Beca.

_I'll help him, _I call out to nothing but a hopeful wish that somehow she can hear me. _I promise. _


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Beca's POV

Pain. That's all there is. It's all that I'm made of and everything around me is covered in it. My throat seems to shred as my anguished screams rip out in rapid fire. Everything burns, my muscles are cramping to the extreme with no hope of letting up. God, what did he do to me?

The pain dulls, leaving behind a dark, cold feeling that makes me shiver. Panting, I fall back onto the table and start to drift off. My cheek touches the cool metal of the table, dimming the fever that seems to have escalated in the last session. Dr. Fergus circles me, making pondering sounds in the back of his throat. Using the last of my strength, I glare at him.

"It's extraordinary!" Dr. Fergus exclaims as he rounds the metal slab I'm currently laying on and have become accustomed to. I'm not sure how long I've been here, but if I take a wild guess, I'd say a couple of days. They've put me black scrubs, matching my bra and underwear they also provided me with along with a matching set for the next day. My feet are bare because they won't give me shoes or socks which leaves them almost numb from the cold tile floor.

"The liquid I've just injected you with would've given a strong, healthy grown man a heart attack, but it just made your heart skip a beat. Must be painful, trying to fight against the poison. Do you feel like you're going to die? Do you wish to die?"

"I..wish… that you would just fucking leave me alone. I never did anything to you."

"No, but your parents did. By leaving the project, they gave up the chance to raise you right. To teach you about saving the world. Most likely, if they had stayed, you would be a mindless soldier by now. But they had to go and die, leaving me convinced that you died along with them."

"What?" My eyes widen in shock. "Why did you think I was dead?"

"Well, I heard about their little incident. Truth is subject 4, if I had never injected your womb with the serum, you would be a normal human being. Your parents were and when the pack let them in, they had no idea that your parents planned on killing every last one of them. They thought werewolves were freaks of nature where I see them as… miracles. One of the many mysteries our world holds.

"When I heard of the incident, I was informed of your death along with your parents. I never thought to doubt my informants information. It was your brother though so I should've. He convinced me that you died from multiple stab wounds to the stomach, bled out leaving all hope of reviving the project. When I got wind that you were still alive, I began to watch you, waiting and observing."

"How long?" The doctor stops pacing and turns his head to the side as if he's confused.

"How long what?"

"How long did you watch me?" A barking laugh erupts from his body, making me hate him even more.

"Do you really need to know that?" Glancing at my look, he nods and sighs. "I've been watching you for almost a year now. I just wanted to get an idea of how you function with everyday activities before I brought you in and subjected you to my tests."

"So you know about Chloe?"

"Oh yes. I suppose you want to know if she thinks you've abandoned her?" I nod weakly. "Heavens no. I spared her that pain and just made it look like you died in a car accident." I just stare at him for a moment, thinking hard. If I died, Chloe would feel it. We're connected in a way no one has ever been. So maybe...But I do have wolfsbane in my system. That must be blocking everything which means she probably believes I'm dead along with everyone else. My heart aches and I have a sudden urge to just...give up. To be done.

"What's next?" My voice is flat, my face blank. No use in showing any emotion that he would probably just laugh at. No need to give him any more satisfaction.

"Yes," Doctor Fergus claps his hands together and swipes his clipboard off the metal tray. "Now that I've tested all sorts of poisons and diseases on you, we're ready for the fun part. I want to see how much external pain and injuries you can handle. I've read your medical chart. The stab wounds from your parents, they should've killed you and when you didn't die, the doctors wrote it off as a miracle. But I think that you have incredible healing capabilities as well as everything else. Want to find out? Who am I kidding? Of course you do!"

Doctor Fergus knocks on the door, signaling someone to come in. Two girls in scrubs hurry in, along with Theo.

"These two lovely ladies will be your nurses/caretakers for now on. I have many other important experiments to attend to." He turns away from me and to the nurses. "Ashley and Jessica, I want you to get her stripped down and take pictures of her body. Every inch, understand? Theo, you are here to make sure she does not attack. If she does, insert her with this. It will paralyze her long enough for them to get their job done.

"Now, subject 4. I advise you to cooperate. Theo here has permission to use any force necessary until he can get that sedative in you. We'll talk tomorrow after I've examined the photos." With that, Dr. Fergus stomps out of the room, leaving the rest of us alone. Theo gives me a sympathetic look. It's not real surprising. He's been giving them to me since that first day and looks like he wants to say something, but everytime he opens his mouth, we get interrupted. Most of the time it's by that crude guard who's constantly watching me.

"Can you get up from the table please?" The blond haired nurse with compassionate eyes asks and I just stare at her, slowly sitting up. My whole body is stiff and cracks as every joint pops'. The nurses and even Theo cringe at the process as it sounds like fireworks are being set off across my body.

"Now take off your shirt?" The brunette asks, her voice soft, her eyes just as compassionate as the other nurse. I do as she says, not really wanting to. My back is littered with the scars from the whipping I got all that time ago. My stomach is covered with stab wounds made from the woman who tried to kill me, who should've been the one to protect me.

I can see all of their eyes widen as they observe my stomach. The brunette lifts up a camera and starts snapping photos. When she's done, they tell me to take off my bra.

"No." I shake my head and Theo silently pleads with me.

"Subject 4, it is imperative that you listen to me," the brunette says again. I don't budge and the blonde nods at her fellow nurse.

"Look, my name is Ashley. My friend Jessica and I have a job to do, but that doesn't mean we want to. Please, don't make this any harder on us."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Not without losing my pride which right now, is the only thing I have left.

"Please," Jessica begs, her brown eyes sparkling with tears. Slowly, I shake my head and they sigh, backing away from me. Theo steps forward, his eyes full of apology and regret. When he puts his hands on my shoulders to keep me steady, I jerk away from him. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I also can't just let him drug me without putting up a fight.

My fist flies out against my will, but I'm not complaining when it hits its target. It crushes into Theo's cheek with a sickening crunch. Pain radiates up through my arm, letting it known that I'm not at my strongest. Theo curses and grabs my next fist before it can hit him. Twisting my arm around my back, he uses his free hand to jab the needle into my neck. Sighing, I go limp as the drug flows through my body, numbing all of my senses.

Theo catches me before I hit the ground and sets me on the table for the nurses. They both give me sad looks before stripping me off all my clothes. Inside, I shiver from the cold against my bare skin, but my body remains still. As the girls take off each piece of clothing, take each photo, I can physically feel each piece of pride that is stripped away until it leaves me as bare as my naked body. My chest stings with each pitied glance thrown my way. Theo respectfully turns away, refusing to look at me as the girls take photos.

"I'm so sorry," Ashley whispers before helping Jessica flip me onto my stomach. Neither of the girls bother to hide the gasp at seeing my back. The long, white lines criss crossing each other. The ones caused what seems like so long ago by a boy who hated me for being born. A boy who had yet to become the man he so desired to be. The boy I killed.

As the camera sounds out with every photo being taken, Luke's face haunts my mind. It took me a while to come to terms that I had killed him and then even longer to come to terms with massaccaring his friends and Julian. They may have been horrible and evil, but they were still people. It didn't help that along with all of their deaths, I almost killed Chloe and it was even worse that she had to kill me. I guess that Joyce's vision was wrong. Or just not finished.

"We're all done," Jessica whispers and a second later, a sheets covers me. It doesn't help with the cold, but saves what little dignity I had left.

"Would you girls mind helping me?" Theo asks. "I don't wish to carry her into her cell while she wears virtually nothing. She's been through enough already."

His last words are whispered just loud enough for me to hear as though he's attempting to comfort me. To let me know that he sympathizes.

"Of course." The world sways a little as the metal table moves out the door. I keep my gaze focused on the ground, wishing that I was at least placed on my back so I could see the faces that go by. Instead I just see shoes and somehow know when it's the crude guard who comes over, blocking the table. His heavy duty black military boots stop right next to me and I frown when I see what looks to be dried blood coating the top.

"What's this?" His voice is loud and demanding, layered with lust as-I can only assume- he looks at me.

"None of your business Zeke." Theo says sharply. "Now, I have a job to do so get out of the way."

"Won't you let me have a little fun first? I never get to."

"Zeke, don't be so crass in front of the ladies here. Now, they also have a job to do so…"

"Oh of course," Zeke's boots disappear from my view as the table resumes moving. The wheels squeak across the dead silence that has covered the air which is thick with tension. Zeke is someone I will definitely have to look out for.

"Here we go," Theo stops the table and opens my door, letting the nurses in first. I go next and when Theo comes after, he shuts the door.

"We can talk freely here. There are no cameras or bugs. I made sure of that."

"How can you be sure?" Ashley asks, her voice still a whisper. Her and Jessica work on flipping me over and not letting the sheet fall.

"Dr. Fergus set up her room to be as solitary as possible. No need to monitor her in here as well as in the lab. With a limited budget, he couldn't afford it anyway." Theo's voice gets softer, almost a brotherly tint to it as he turns his attention to me. "You're safe to speak to us here. Do you think you can? I'm not sure what he had me inject you with."

"Yes," my jaw is numb though making my words sound slurred. Theo nods and turns back to the girls.

"Let's get her dressed and put to bed. She needs to sleep off whatever was in that syringe." Ashley and Jessica nod before getting to work. I keep my face blank as they work to get me dressed. Sadly, I can't help the blush that covers my whole body which makes me want to cringe.

"It's okay," Jessica whispers, giggling a little. "We're all girls. Well, except for Theo but he's facing the wall." I just look away and let them continue to dress me. When they finish, Theo carries me to the mattress and lays me down on it gently, much different than when we first went through this cycle.

"We've never actually been properly introduced. I'm Theodore Brennan." Theo shoots a look at the girls.

"I'm Ashley Corbin and this is Jessica Erickson." All three of them proceed to stare at me until I speak.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Theo takes a step toward me, making me wish I could scoot away from him. I can't help but think this is some sort of trick.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

"Because," Theo crouches down beside me, "I want to help you. It might take a while, but I promise on my life that I will get you out of here." His eyes meet mine, so full of hope and promises along with a shocking layer of innocence. This boy hasn't known hardships, just what he's seen. Yet he's willing to risk that oblivion to help me. I could turn it down and figure it out myself, save him from all that possible heartache. But I can see it deep in his eyes that he knows what he's getting himself into. He knows what he might have to sacrifice for a girl he doesn't even know.

**A/N- I'm so sorry that I haven't updated as often as I used too. My schedule got really busy all of a sudden, but I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can. Thank y'all so much for your support and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

"My name is Beca Mitchell."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Chloe's POV

One year later

_**The pain doesn't seem to show any signs of going away. **__The wolf sighs, her head resting by the cool, blue water. The waterfall is quiet today, like it knows we need some peace, even just for a minute._

"_I don't think it will. It's going to be with us for a long time, possible forever. But I'm already getting better at looking back at memories and smiling instead of bawling. Seeing her stuff and not wanting to curl up in a ball and cry. I still haven't brought myself to pack up her stuff though. That's going to take a lot longer."_

_**Child, I can feel myself fading. **__The news is so sudden, I jerk right up from where my head rested on the wolf's back. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_**Everyday I grow weaker and it's harder to talk to you. I can feel tiny pieces of myself being chiseled away as time grows. I'm sorry to say that I don't think I have much longer.**_

"_What will happen to you? When you fade?" The wolf sighs again, her eyes once a bright silver, now dull and clouded with pain and grief. _

_**I don't know. I think that I'll just be...gone. Cease to exist, much like Beca. **_

"_I have to believe that a part of her is still alive. I mean, you are."_

_**And not for long. It's time for you to move on; to let her go. To let me go. I'm ready.**_

"_No!" I stand up, my usual white dress now a somber black representing the turmoil I feel inside. "You can't leave me! You won't leave me. I will find a way for you to live, I promise."_

_**You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Just...Please, let me go in peace. Let me be with her. **__We stare at each other through our reflections in the water. The gentle waves cause our faces to ripple until they seem to be one, much like we are now. She's a part of me now. Not like she was with Beca, never like that, but something ingrained in my soul. No way can I let her go._

"_Just stay here. I'll be back and we'll talk some more. Please, just stay a little longer." _

_**As you wish. **__She goes silent, her glassy gaze slipping away from mine and to the waterfall. Her body relaxes but is still somehow tight with grief. My heart aches at hurting her, but I'm not ready to let her go. Something won't let me. Something I can't explain. _

_Tears stream down my face as I wade into the water, much like I do every night I dream of being here. The icy cold water washes over me, making me shiver feeling the lack of it's usual warmth. This dream world seems to get darker and harsher everytime I come. I believe it has something to do with the wolf. If she's leaving, there will be no reason for me to dream of this place and it will be gone, forever. Just like Beca._

Gasping, I sit up in bed, trying to catch my breath. My hand automatically finds the other side of the bed, searching for someone who should be there. My other hand reaches up to touch my face, finding quickly drying tears. I wake up like that a lot now and it shows no sign of ever stopping.

I let out a tired sigh and my blurry eyes wander over to the clock. Great, it's 3 in the morning and I'm wide awake. Again. The only time I've gotten a full night sleep since Beca passed, was when my mom forced me to take sleeping pills. Swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I grab my robe and pull it on before going into the kitchen. I make some hot tea and make my way to the couch which seems to have a permanent indentation from all my sleepless nights.

I kept the apartment with my mom's help for the first few months until I was able to find a job. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to let it go. Beca and I rented it as a start to a new beginning which was quickly brought to an end. One stupid accident ruined everything. With my mug balancing on my knee, I pick up the picture frame on the coffee table. It used to go on my nightstand, but after the first couple of weeks of no sleep, I just brought it out here.

In it is me sitting on Beca's lap during a bonfire that Eli held a month after we got married. The picture isn't the greatest quality because my mom had taken it without us expecting. My face is a little blurry because I had just thrown my head back in laughter at what someone said and it's a little dark. What my eyes go to though is Beca who is looking up at me, a small, genuine smile on her face. The love is so clear in her eyes and it's like she only sees me.

A sob breaks through but I press it down. I can't keep doing this every night. It's not healthy according to the therapist I've been seeing. I didn't want to go see him, but my mom pushed me to do it. What I didn't feel like explaining to her and what I can't explain to the therapist is that Beca was my soulmate. I'm not sure there is a getting over her. I know that Eli did and that he's very happy with my mom, but it was different with Beca and I. We had a connection that no one ever had and that no one could explain.

I'm counting down the days until I go crazy. There's nothing but the sleepless nights indicating that I will, but how else do I explain the hollow feeling I have in my chest. Or the way I occasionally hear a whisper of a thought from Beca. I know it's probably my imagination, but I don't want it to be.

…..

"Chloe," Aubrey yells, stopping me in my tracks. "Wait up!" Sighing, I stop and give Aubrey a chance to get to me. When she does, I immediately start walking, clutching my books tighter to my chest.

"Chlo, hang on. Can you give me a sec?"

"What Aubrey?" I snap, flinching at the harshness in my voice. It seems that the coldness in my heart is now spreading to my voice, until eventually, it will take over completely.

"Where are you going that's got you in such a hurry?"

"To class?" Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"That's what you always say." I just shrug and impatiently tap my foot. "Look, I just wanted to see how you're doing?" My heart softens a little and I let myself relax.

"I'm sorry. Rough night."

"Honey, aren't you taking the sleeping pills that Doc prescribed you?"

"Aubrey, you know how I feel about those. I don't like using medications to help me through my problems. It'd just start something bad."

"But you don't know that." Aubrey sets her hands on her hips, her lips pursed in disappointment. "We're all worried about you."

"I know and I'm fine. Or at least I will be." I start walking again, slower this time. "It's going to take some time and I have to figure out how to live without her."

"You did it for 17 years of your life. I know that it'll take time, but you have to try."

"This is what I'm talking about," I growl, stopping again and turning toward her. "Beca was my fucking soulmate. We had a connection that was beyond your wildest fucking dreams. So I don't give a shit about trying, okay. Just let me be. I might never get over her and if you guys have a problem with that, well frankly, I don't give a damn." Aubrey stares at me open mouthed while I grit my teeth together in frustration.

"Well when you put it that way," Aubrey laughs and I smile, letting the anger seep away. "I'm really sorry about pushing. I'm just worried. I love you, Chloe and will continue to look after you so be prepared."

"Fine. So what was so urgent that you had to make me late for class?"

"Oh yeah. So about the Barden Bellas-?" I'm shaking my head before she even finishes.

"Aubrey you know how I feel about that."

"Since you're in such an informational mood today, why don't you explain it to me? I want- no I need to understand." The desperation in Aubrey's eyes makes me sigh and look away.

"My whole plan with the Barden Bellas was to give us girls a chance to have a free place to talk and be ourselves."

"And you did that," Aubrey interrupts and I turn my head sharply to look at her.

"Yes, and that's great but I also planned to do all of that with Beca. Now that she's gone...I can't bring myself to go. To be a part of it. Without her, it won't be the same."

"You won't know until you try," Aubrey pleads weakly knowing that she won't win.

"I'm sorry Bree. I can't do that." I turn away, fully intending to finally make my way to class when her next words make me freeze.

"You mean you won't."

"What?" I whip around, fury once again clouding my vision.

"You refuse to even try. How do you know you can't if you won't even do that?"

"Because I feel it in my heart," I beat a fist against my chest, finally letting the pain show through. When her eyes meet mine, I can see the torment reflected back. I see what she's finally seeing. What I've seen in the mirror for the last year.

"Beca was supposed to be here. For the Bellas, for class. She was supposed to be with me for every birthday and christmas. Every heartache and obstacle. Now, she's the obstacle in my life that I can't seem to get over and don't tell me I'm not trying. There is no other way to explain it to you, but that I can't. Something tells me I'm not ready. When I am though, I'll let you know." With that, I walk away, leaving Aubrey standing there, dumbfounded. Let her chew on that for a while.

…

As I walk to my apartment fter my classes, a shiver runs up and down my spine. It feels like two eyes are digging holes into my back, burying deeper into my secrets. Skeptical, I swing my eyes widely, taking in everything in sight. When I hear footsteps behind me, I speed up, spotting my apartment building up ahead.

"Wait," a deep voice calls out and I start to run, not caring who they are or what they want. I've been kidnapped before and fuck letting that happen again. Those were some of the worst days of my life.

"Please, I just want to talk."

"Leave me alone," I scream over my shoulder. His footsteps speed up and so do I.

_Can't let her get away. Need answers. Find Beca._ His thoughts flow through my mind, causing me to freeze. Beca? What does he want with her?

"Oh thank god," the man laughs breathlessly when he catches up to me. "Do you know how hard it was to find you?"

"Who are you?" The man straightens and smiles. His dark hair looks almost blue in the sunlight and his blue eyes look like they make a lot of girls swoon. Something about him seems familiar. Maybe something in his face shape.

"Sorry, I should've started with that. My name is Chicago. I'm looking for my sister, Beca Mitchell."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Beca's POV

Panting, I duck my head and ram into the creature's stomach. It hits the wall with a crunch as several of its ribs are broken. I smile at my small victory until it lifts me up and throws me across the room. I hit the floor, rolling several times before shifting into a crouching position. The large, black lycanthrope lunges at me, swiping with its claws. I dodge one but the other catches me in the side. A burning sensation lights up my stomach, making me gag. Damn lycanthrope. Their toxins aren't necessarily deadly, but sure as hell are painful.

Instead of going after it, I run toward the wall and it follows. The moment I reach it, I jump, somersaulting off and over the ugly wolf. My bare feet hit the ground with a slap and before the lycanthrope can do anything, I jump, wrapping my arms around it's thick neck. With all my strength, I squeeze, somehow holding on despite all the times it slams me into the wall. Its movements slow down until, with a strangled noise, it drops unconscious onto the floor.

I stand over the lycanthrope, knowing what comes next but not willing to do it. We go through this dance every time since these experiments started and I will continue to do so.

"Kill it," Dr. Fergus's voice demands, obviously impatient and annoyed with me. "If you don't, I'll have to do it, along with punishment for you. You know this. It would be so much easier if you just did what I say."

"Fuck you," I spit and am immediatly rewared with a shock from the electric collar they have chained around my neck.

"Now, now. That's not very nice. Guess I'm going to have to kill this freak myself." Dr. Fergus sighs and then starts talking to someone else, not bothering to shut the intercom off. "You know what, keep subject 4 in there. I want her to watch as I have you kill this creature."

"Yes sir," Theo's voice follows and I perk up. The door opens and Theo walks in. When his eyes meet mine, I know that I can't let him kill the lycanthrope. I've killed before, was made to kill. Theo isn't that kind of person and I don't think he could live with himself if he had to kill, even a mindless creature like this one.

Before Theo can shoot the lycanthrope with his gun, I lunge forward, letting my claws extend, and slice the creature's throat. Theo makes a strange sound in his throat and he nods to me subtly in thanks.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? Take her back to her cell and let the nurses clean her up. She has another test tomorrow." The intercom beeps, signaling that it's off. Theo grabs my arm gently, keeping his face neutral. When we get to my room and the door is shut, he hugs me.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Why would he thank me for killing someone. Even if I made it to where he didn't have to, it's still not something to be thankful about.

"How's our champion?" Jessica asks when her and Ashley join us, interrupting Theo from answering my question.

"Better than last time, it looks like," Ashley comments, coming closer to me. I lift up my shirt till it's just underneath my bra. Bleeding claw marks cover my other scars, ones from my childhood and ones that I've slowly gained over time in this hell hole. Around the fresh wounds, black bubbles erupt, singeing my skin.

"Shit," I mutter, sucking in a deep breath.

"What is it?" Theo asks, leaning forward to inspect it. Ashley answers.

"Lycanthropes have toxins in their claws that can be fatal if it's administered in heavy doses. The black is a chemical that literally-"

"-burns," Jessica interrupts. "It will continue to burn until the skin around the wound is completely gone. Dr. Fergus gave us something to hopefully get rid of it."

"What the hell does he have that would do that?" I ask, not having heard anything capable of ridding my body of the toxins.

"I'm not sure. No one knows where he gets anything, even his experiments are a mystery."

"Even me?"

"Sort of," Ashley speaks up. "We know that he took you, though we are clueless as to where and how. The only thing about you that is a mystery is how you've survived this long."

"What do you mean?" Theo asks, stepping forward, his eyes lingering on my stomach.

"According to her charts that we've collected over the past year, all of the wounds she sustained should have killed her or at least wore her down. Instead, she's stronger than ever, not to add all that the wolfsbane is hiding." Wheels start turning and the only reason I can think for that is Chloe. That somehow being connected to her has kept me alive.

"How does he inject me with the wolfsbane?" Jessica and Ashley give each other a look before meeting my eyes. "What? Is it in the food or something?"

"No, when you were brought here, before they woke you up, they put a device in you that releases a dose of wolfsbane every day in to your system." Jessica tells me and I start trailing my hands down my body to find anything out of the ordinary.

"It's at the base of your head on the back of your neck," Ashley whispers.

"Is there a way you guys could stop it?" Theo asks and hope starts to rise to the surface. If they can do that, than my strength will come back and I could possibly break out of here.

"No. The device isn't monitored by any one machine. It's just a single device set on a timer. You're set to have it refilled soon."

"So if something were to happen to it, Dr. Fergus would have no idea?" I ask, not letting my hope of escape get squashed.

"The only ones who would know would be your caretakers," Jessica cheers, getting excited. "And that's us."

"You guys are forgetting something," Ashley sighs and I can feel the hope shrinking at the look on her face. "There's a possibility that the device has latched onto her spinal cord. If anything were to happen to it, it could paralyze Beca or at the worst, kill her." Heavy silence washes over us as we all think of the consequences.

"Let's all take some time to think about this," Theo suggests. "It's better not to jump into anything."

"Not jump into anything?" I shout, startling them. "Y'all aren't the ones being tortured here. I am and I can't wait much longer before trying to escape. I'd rather risk dying than just sit on my ass and do nothing."

"I know that you have people out there who care about you, but they definitely wouldn't want you jumping into anything that puts your life at risk."

"I can't do this much longer," I get in Theo's face and poke him in the chest. "You don't understand. My mind literally can't take it anymore." Theo grabs my arms and sets my away from him. Sobbing, I grab my head, hating the constant pounding. The insanity is coming back and the longer I go without Chloe, the worse it gets. Last time, I wasn't able to fight it but now that I know what it does to those around me, I'm able to. Not for much longer though.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asks, taking a step toward me. "Why don't you explain while we patch you up? The toxin is spreading." Glancing down at the black, the pain comes in full force and I now can smell the rotten scent of burning flesh. With a nod, I lay down on the mattress, letting the girls clean the wounds.

"Most werewolves have mates, which I'm sure y'all know. The serum that was injected into me before I was born, also contained that, except it's different for me. Stronger."

"How?" Ashley asks and I suck in a breath when they spread the cream over my burns.

"We can speak telepathically which is normal when werewolves are shifted. If we're separated for too long, I start to go crazy. It's happened before and the only way to truly stop it was to kill me."

"Are you sure this isn't just some crazy bond or all part of your imagination?" Theo asks and I chuckle.

"I would pass it off as that if it wasn't for the fact that my mate is a seer."

"A what?" Theo gapes. "Those actually exist? I thought all those psychic people were scams?"

"Most of them are," I hiss through the pain as they press gauze against the wounds. "But there are rare cases where the ones who showcase their gifts, are actually real. Most seers hide especially after the Salem Witch Trials." Theo runs his hands through his hair, trying to process everything. He wasn't raised in this world, never saw anything before this. It'll be a while and maybe never before he can listen to it without blinking. Ashley and Jessica on the other hand seem to be taking this very easy.

"How do you girls already know all about this?" I ask, turning my head to the side. They give each other another look and then smile at me.

"We've been on this job for awhile and Dr. Fergus doesn't hire just anybody to be a nurse," Jessica smiles smugly.

"We are both orphans and were raised in a nunnery until we turned 15. The day after our birthday, these men came and took us and several more girls." Ashley continues. "They brought us to a facility where they taught us everything to know about the supernatural including how to care for the injured."

"I didn't know there was such a thing," I ponder, wondering why I haven't asked them after being here for a year.

"Yeah. It's all really interesting and it's especially in your case. One person with the serum all thanks to that scientist who destroyed the rest." Jessica laughs, a happy gleam on her face.

"Can you tell me more about that? It just doesn't seem like a scientist would just up and do that."

"I can do you one better," Theo announces, a devilish smile on his face. "I can get you his file."

….

A little while later, as I pace my room waiting for Theo, I touch the base of my head. A little bump, almost not noticeable, rests there, taunting me. My power is sucked dry, all because of a little device.

How the hell did I let myself get here? Powerless to do anything, to get back to Chloe. She thinks I'm dead. Has she moved on? If- when I escape, will she want me back? I know that everything has changed, especially if I'm here much longer. How much has Chloe changed? How much have I?

The door suddenly opens, startling me out of my thoughts. Theo smiles at me, shutting the door behind him. In his hands, he holds a folder that looks too thin to actually have anything in it.

"Is that it?" I ask and he nods, handing the folder over. I instantly flip it open and have to blink twice. Almost everything is blacked out.

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Yeah. Why?" I show it to Theo and he instantly loses his grin. "Shit. I didn't realize- Is there any information that you can get from it?"

"Not much. His name is even blacked out."

"Oh, well I know that. The scientist's name was Richard Beale." Everything suddenly stops and a roaring sound takes place, overcoming everything else. Richard Beale? Chloe's father? She never really mentioned his name, always just calling him dad. Even if that's not her father, it still has to be someone related to her. It's too much of a coincidence not to be.

"Beca, are you okay?" Theo waves a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah," I say absentmindedly, thumbing through the folder. I look through to list of serums that he destroyed until my eye catches on one. Serum #22- telepathy. The serum was taken from a woman who claimed to be psychic. After serious testing, she was proved to be true to her word and they discovered that she was able to read minds and feel others emotions just by looking at them.

Chloe can read minds and I wouldn't think much of it if it wasn't for the fact that she can also see the future and past in her dreams. Is it possible that her father was the scientist who destroyed the serums? Did he keep one and give it to his infant daughter?


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- I'm so sorry that's it's been so long since I last updated. I promise to work on getting more chapters out as soon as I can. For now, I hope you enjoy the latest one!**

**Chapter 39**

Chloe's POV

"I'm looking for my sister, Beca Mitchell." Chicago's words echo throughout my head as I wait for the tea to finish. The long lost brother returns; too late. After he said that to me, I motioned for him to follow and we walked in silence to my apartment. The only thing I've said to him since he told me who he is, is that I'll make tea and without another word, left him in the living room.

I have to have time to process him being here. Why now? What fucked up universe couldn't let them two see each other one more time before Beca passed? Why is it choosing me to tell him the horrible news? A loud whistling breaks me out of my thoughts and I make two mugs of tea.

"Sugar or honey?" I call out and he says that sugar is fine. With shaking hands, I carry the finished mugs into the living room. Chicago is standing at the mantel, studying all the photos of Beca. There's some from when we were just friends all the way to a year ago. The one that seems to have caught his eye is our wedding photo.

"You look beautiful," he whispers. "So does she." Tears clog my throat and all I can do is nod. When I clear it, I hand him his mug and lead him to the couch.

"This is my favorite picture of us," I say, handing him the bonfire photo. He looks it over, a sad smile taking precedence on his face.

"It's clear how much she loves you and how much you love her."

"Yeah." That one word is all I can manage.

"I wish I could've been there. At your wedding." Chicago looks wistfully at the pictures.

"I wish you could've too. She would've loved that." Chicago starts to nod, but pauses at my words.

"Wait, would've?" The look in his eyes is heartbreaking and causes the threatening tears to fall.

"She um.. She died in a car accident a year ago."

"Oh god," he chokes and looks away. "I'm too late. Too fucking late."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Chicago swallows audibly. "There's so much I wanted to tell her."

"Like what?" Curiosity overtakes me and I lean forward, eager to do whatever I can to keep Beca alive in my mind. Chicago looks me over as if deciding whether it's okay to tell me or not.

"Beca was… different. I can't explain why bu-"

"She was a werewolf," I interrupt, letting him know that I knew about Beca. His eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah," he draws out. "She told you?"

"After being pushed a little," I start, Luke flashing through my mind, "yes. Beca was actually my mate."

"Woah. She could have one of those?" I frown, not sure what he means.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Of course not. I didn't get here in time to explain it to her." Chicago sighs sadly. "Let me start from the beginning. When I was 8, I learned that my mom was pregnant. We weren't sure of the sex just yet, but I secretly wished for a brother like any normal boy would." Chicago grins, making me smile.

"At that time, my parents were doing some very classified research. I didn't know much since I was so young, but I occasionally heard stuff about DNA change or supernatural. For a while, I thought they were playing a game until I saw Beca for the first time. She was a few months old when I first met her. My parents told me that she was sick and that's why she stayed in the hospital for a while, but later, they explained it all to me.

"Our parents were scientists, researching DNA modification to create the perfect soldier. It took them several years until finally, they found out a way to extract DNA strands from supernatural creatures. Specifically ones that contained the creatures ability. For example, strength, better senses and theoretically, the ability to shift for a werewolf."

"You're saying…" I trail off as Chicago nods. "Beca wasn't actually a werewolf? She was just a-"

"Experiment," Chicago finishes my sentence. "When they finished all the experiments, one for each supernatural creature they knew of, it was time for the trials. Fortunately for my mom, she was pregnant with Beca and without telling my dad, offered her for the project."

"She didn't tell your dad?"

"No. I remember it quite clearly actually. She surprised my dad and I with tickets to a baseball game. The second we left, she headed into work and let them inject Beca's womb with the werewolf serum."

"Why did they choose that one?" My mind rages with a million questions but for now, I have to settle with one at a time.

"My mom told me later that they looked at my dad and hers genetic history. Most supernatural creatures powers are passed down through genetics, so if they didn't have any of those markers in their DNA, than those were out of the question. Werewolves genes are passed down and somewhere a long time ago in our ancestry, someone had a kid with a werewolf. Anyway, after they eliminated everything else, they gave her some options instead of picking one for her since she willingly volunteered. Plus, she was a respected scientist there, one of the best actually."

"Did she tell you what they let her choose from?"

"Yeah. The few she remembered was vampire, pixie, and werewolf. There were more, but it had been almost 6 years and she couldn't remember. Now for why she chose werewolves. She didn't want to associate with someone who drinks blood, so she quickly bypassed vampire. I later learned that she wanted to use Beca to infiltrate a wolf pack so that she and my dad could kill them all." A lightbulb goes off in my brain and it's like all the puzzle pieces finally start to come together.

"That's why they killed all those werewolves," I say breathlessly.

"Exactly. What no one expected was for them to go after Beca. They showed no signs of hostility toward her, though I've always seen the distance my mother put between them. Our dad loves Beca with all of his heart. He cherished her and hates all that happened. Anyway, no one knew how she would react to the serum and kept a close eye on my mom. My dad attempted to reason with her that this wasn't the right thing to do, but of course, it was too late. Couple of months later, Beca was born. She stayed in the lab for a few months until they were sure she was okay to be released out into the world." Something nags at my brain, something that he said, but I can't put my finger on it. Instead of obsessing over it, I ask him something else.

"What was so obvious about her that made you notice she was different?" Chicago grins and leans forward, gesturing excitedly with his hands.

"Her eyes were silver though they faded after a while. Beca was so beautiful and while my dad was worried I would hate her or be scared of her, I loved her from minute one. I constantly held her, played with her. When she cried during the night, I was the first one up and soothing her. After a few weeks of that, they moved her into my room. My mom was ecstatic that I adored Beca because that meant that she didn't have to have anything to do with her daughter. She saw Beca as a freak, a means to an end."

"How sad," I ponder quietly, my heart breaking once again for my mate. If only she were here so that I could comfort her for the mother she never got. Restless, I get up and pace, trying to process everything Chicago's told me. Chicago watches me with an unreadable expression on his face. Like he can't figure me out.

"So, why didn't you think that Beca could have a mate?" As the words leave my mouth, I absently trail my fingers where Beca claimed me. The marks that Chicago can't see.

"No one knew what would happen with the trials. The serum had never been tested and they all knew that there was a possibility that Beca could gain other werewolf traits."

"Wait. What about being stronger?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. They didn't just extract the DNA, they modified it. No matter what, she was going to be different and from your expression, that's the case."

"I guess it's my turn to explain," I sigh and Chicago laughs.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. Beca was physically and, in my opinion, mentally stronger than the average werewolf. She could partially shift and- I'm guessing you don't know what that means." Chicago nods. "It meant that she could partially change into a werewolf. Her face would morph, fangs overlapping her mouth. Claws shot from her hands and feet. She was stronger and faster. All the while she was like that, she could talk and remain upright."

"Damn," Chicago whispers. "What the hell did they do to her?"

"I don't know but whatever they did didn't make her who she was." Chicago sits up, his body going tense.

"And who was that?"

"The most beautiful, caring person. She knew just what to say and when. If I needed a laugh, she made me laugh so hard my stomach hurt. If I needed a hug, she hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. She saved me when I wasn't sure there was anything to save." Tears stream down my face now and I turn away, trying to study the photos through my blurry vision. For a few seconds, we remain in silence until Chicago clears his throat.

"Who did you lose? Other than Beca, I mean." At his words, I turn around, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"My dad. How'd you guess?"

"Just a gut feeling. I know what it's like to lose someone. When I was a freshman in college, there was this girl. I fought it at first, but pretty soon we were dating and getting serious. Fast forward to the summer, we were still going strong until one day she suddenly broke it off. Next thing I know, her sister is calling me and saying that she passed away. Turns out, she had cancer and didn't want me to know. When she got the news that it was terminal, she broke up with me to save me the heartache. Didn't work though." Chicago lets out a humorless laugh. I sit down next to him and place a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. Beca was like that too. Protective and always aware of my feelings." We lapse into silence again, this time not as awkward or tense. My mind flicks through everything I've been told in the past hour and for some reason my mind snags on one thing.

_Our dad loves Beca with all of his heart. He cherished her and hates all that happened. _

What is it about those words? I don't- It suddenly hits me and I slowly take my hand off of his shoulder, moving a little away from him. He notices the instant my moods changes and he straightens.

"Chicago, is your dad alive?" For a second, we stare at each other. Defeated, he sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"How? Beca told me that she saw him and your mom killed."

"He was shot and so was my mom, but the difference is that she died. He didn't." Chicago rubs his face obviously exhausted. "After they took Beca away, they discovered that he was somehow still alive. Once he was patched up, they threw him into jail until they could get a statement from Beca. When they learned that he held her down but didn't actually stab her, they gave him just a couple of years in prison."

'What about all those other people they killed?"

"That was my mom's doing. Yes, my dad wanted to kill the werewolves because they're dangerous. Not all of them, but that pack was. But my mom went crazy and started killing them with a gun she got earlier that day. She killed a few kids with a knife, the same one she almost killed Beca with. Before she could get to all of them, my dad stopped her. Somehow he managed to drag her back to the house."

"Where a little child was!" I shout. "Where their own daughter sat playing with barbies."

"I know," Chicago states calmly. "What I also know is that my dad loved my mom with everything he had. He also loves Beca and at the time, wasn't thinking clearly. When she suggested that they kill Beca, he went along with it expecting her to snap out of it. He just wanted to get them all out of the mess alive. But my mother didn't snap out of it and when he realized what she was doing, mutilating their daughter, he tried to stop her. Told her not to make it worse but my mom didn't listen. Before he could stop the brutal stabbing, people came in and shot them."

"Wow. So where is he? I mean, it's definitely been longer than a couple of years so he has to be out of prison." I clasp my hands together to stop the shaking. All this time Beca was lied to. Her father is alive. The one she thought wanted to kill her actually didn't. Maybe he didn't do much to try and save her, but still. He didn't want her to die and loved her.

"Currently, he's in a hotel just a couple of blocks from here." At my shocked look, he continues. "By the time he got out of prison and I graduated from college, we couldn't find Beca. They relocated her to the foster home and when we attempted to access their records, they turned us down. For years, we've worked to find her but the pack did a good job keeping her away from us. I have to thank them for that though."

"Why?" I ask, surprised to even hear him say something like that. Wasn't he just saying how much he loves Beca?

"Because they hid her from the doctor who heads Project P.I.T.C.H."

"Project P.I.T.C.H?"

"Perfect Intelligent Cross Transgenic Hero. Dr. Fergus started it years ago and my parents joined on as the first initial crew. "

"The first initial crew? Did something happen?" My head pounds with a headache at all this information.

"A scientist destroyed all the serums after Beca was given hers. No explanation. I'm guessing he woke up and realized how wrong it all was." Chicago smirks, the same signature one that Beca had, and a sharp pang stabs through my heart.

"Who was he? The scientist?"

"Um," Chicago thinks for a second, concentration coating his face. "Richard Beale, I think." Next thing I know, the floor is moving toward me, fast.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Beca's POV

"I have a plan," I announce, placing my hands on my hips. Ashley and Jessica shoot each other a smile while Theo just shakes his head.

"Go ahead. We won't stop you." Theo laughs.

"During the next fight, I'm going to purposely let whatever creature I fight, rip out the wolfsbane device." The silence that comes next is loud and everybody stares at me wide-eyed.

"Are you insane?" Jessica cries.

"Why yes, actually. I am." I smirk. "Y'all can't stop me. This is what I have to do and I'm counting on you to help me."

"Okay," Theo whispers. "We'll help you."

"Excuse me," Ashley shouts, "you may be okay with this but I'm not. I can't just stand there knowing that she could die."

"That's what you do any other time. Why should this be any different?" I snap, my hands shaking so bad that I have to fold them into fists.

"I'm sorry," Ashley backs up. "You're right. I'm just worried."

"I know. What other choice do we have? I have to get out."

"Speaking of that," Theo starts, "I've been thinking of a plan. It requires me to leave for a few days and some information from you." He points to me and I frown.

"Like what?" Theo opens his mouth to say something, but his radio interrupts.

"_Bring Sub 4 to the arena. It's time for the trial."_ Theo answers and grabs my arm.

"The arena? What happened to the room I've been using?"

"Well, we only use the arena when something is too big to fit in one of the rooms." Theo swallows audibly and I look away. Fear starts to creep it in, but I push it away. I can't afford to freeze, no matter what's waiting for me in the arena.

The arena turns out to be just a huge room with walls made of windows where scientists are lined up, watching. Chained near one wall is the biggest fucking creature I've ever seen. It stands to the ceiling, it's dark, slimy scales leaving smears on the glass. When it spots me, it hisses.

"Is that…?" My mouth drops as it hits me. No fucking way. "Those things don't fucking exist!" I shout.

"But here we are. You, a measly werewolf, up against a dragon." Dr. Fergus says through the intercom. I search the crowd until I finally look up and find him. He stands on a platform, protected by the window. I growl and then flip him off, turning my attention to the ...dragon. I will not get used to that.

"Ready?" Dr. Fergus taunts and instantly presses a button which releases the dragon with a click. The dragon shakes it's legs before looking at me. It's jaws open wide and when I see a faint glow of orange, I move out of the way, barely avoiding a stream of fire.

"Holy shit!" Is this seriously happening? I'm fighting a fucking dragon, a fire breathing dragon. What the hell?

The stream of fire trails behind me as I run. Using the wall, I flip up and over until I land on top of the dragon. It roars, extremely loud thanks to my hearing and I feel a pop in my right ear. Suddenly, everything is slightly muted and a trail of something wet trickles down my face.

Still in shock, the dragon manages to fling me off and into a wall. I bounce off and hit the ground. For a second, I lay there heavily breathing, trying to shake off the shock. A dragon. When the dragon attempts to stomp on me, I snap out of it and attack. Concentrating, I try to shift. Damn wolfsbane. With a frustrated cry, I force a shift. It's one of the most painful ones, my bones snapping multiple times and slowly instead of quick.

When I'm shifted, I stand as tall as the dragons thigh, just above the knee. It still towers over me and I let out a whine. When I go to run, I trip, my feet like led. What the hell? That's when I feel it. The emptiness, signaling that my wolf isn't there. Physically, I shifted, but the calm, strong presence is gone. What the hell did that wolfsbane do to me?

For several minutes, I stumble past the dragon, narrowly avoiding it's blows. Come on. Come back. Suddenly, the dragon clamps down on my neck and lifts me up. With a victorious huff, it flings me, tearing my skin away with it. I can feel the moment the device is ripped from its place. It's like a painful electric shock and my head spins making me nauseous. I lay on the ground, trying to find the strength to move.

A surge of strength suddenly rushes through me and I bark. My wolf is back and she takes over for me as I deal with the pain. We rush toward the dragon, lunging up and at its face. It opens its mouth to breathe fire, but it's too late. My muzzle clamps down on his throat, sinking teeth down through the scales and warm blood fills my mouth. When I fall, I let my claws peirce his chest and rip his stomach open until I hit the ground. Blood pours all over me and the floor. The dragon falls, dead before it hits the ground.

I stand back and look around. The scientists are all staring at me in shock and when I look up, I see Dr. Fergus frowning. Apparently my shifting isn't very popular here. The door opens and Theo comes in along with the girls.

"Mind if we take her?" Theo calls out to Dr. Fergus. "She needs medical attention ASAP." The doctor gives him the go ahead and I follow the girls, Theo staying behind me. Blood coats my fur, leaving a trail behind us. Every step feels like torture, sending shocks up and down my body. I can feel my wound trying to close but I'm not at full strength yet. Whatever wolfsbane was administered, it's still there.

The moment we get into the room, I lay down on the floor, letting the girls do whatever. I can't change until it heals more otherwise I'll die. A wound like this would kill a human, hell it would kill a grown wolf, but I'm stronger. I have to believe that this won't kill me. I'm so close to getting out of here and to Chloe.

"That was amazing," Theo shouts, voice slightly muted, as the girl's work to sew me up. "No one expected you to actually shift. You were standing there and the next second, bam, you were a huge ass wolf."

"Theo, calm down," Ashley says gently.

"We need to focus," Jessica says, not as nicely. "Do you want us to kill her?" I let out a yip, telling them to knock it off. They all laugh and we lapse into silence. In order to work on it, they have to take off the shock collar and I pray they wait to put it back on. Pain surges through me so I close my eyes picturing Chloe. Her beautiful face keeps my mind off the agony.

_Chloe? Can you hear me? _I get no answer. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

"There. All good," Ashley announces, patting my shoulder. "You can shift back or whatever." Standing up stiffly, I go over to the mattress and crawl under the thin sheet that they call a blanket. With a sigh, I shift back. Cold instantly hits me and I shiver.

"It's out," I gasp, the pain ten times worse now. "The device...I got it out."

"We saw," Jessica informs me and Theo holds up the crushed device. "Whenever Dr. Fergus wants to refill it, we'll lie and say it's there."

"I...don't plan on...staying here...that long."

"And how do you plan on escaping in your condition?" Jessica plants her hands on her hips, challenging me. "For now, we'll lie and say it's working good, but don't try to rush this. Your mate wouldn't want you coming back hurt." She has a point there.

"Okay," I yawn, exhaustion taking over. The pain is getting to be too much, causing tremors throughout my body. The girls notice and give me a guilty smile.

"Sorry, we don't have anything for the pain," Ashley apologizes and I just smile, reassuring her that it's okay. I've dealt with worse. The pain of losing Chloe for 3 months was worse than anything imaginable. A deeper pain that struck me in the heart and caused me to literally lose my mind.

_I love you baby. Almost there. I'll be back soon, I promise. _Hoping that will reach her, I close my eyes and fall into a long, dark sleep.

…

"You killed my dragon," Dr. Fergus yells, standing above me. "Do you know how long it took to acquire that thing? We weren't even sure if they existed and just managed to find the intact body of one. Spent years resurrecting it and now this!

"Was I… supposed to let it...kill me?" I pant, grumpy from being woken up. Barely fell asleep before Dr. Fergus barged in and started lecturing me.

"No, but…" The doctor scrambles at a loss for words. "Look, you aren't supposed to be able to shift. I'm going to have one of your caretakers adjust your dosage of wolfsbane. Obviously, the current one isn't enough." I shrug and instantly regret it for the wave of agony that comes after.

"I'll give you a couple of days to rest before I set you out with another experiment. Only a few more experiments to go before I turn you into a mindless soldier. Then, I'll figure out what exactly I want to do with you." With that, Dr. Fergus leaves the room and I sigh in relief.

_Not much time left, baby. I won't let it get that far though._ The promise burns like acid and I cry. I can't promise anything to Chloe. Not when I can't even get up. Not when she can't even hear me.

Why has life been so unfair to us? We were okay for a few months and then for some reason life came back to bite us in the ass. Did I do something wrong? My parents obviously thought so. Flashes of that day run through my mind and I sob harder. I was just coming to terms with my past, with creating a future with Chloe. Now, I just lie here, pathetic and-

_Hey, baby. Another day without you. There is so much I wish I could tell you, so much I wish you could see. I thought that learning more about you and myself would help me move on, but instead I just feel lost and I'm not sure how to find my way back. _Chloe's melodic voice stops and everything inside me screams. My chest aches with the need to be with her.

Before I can answer her, let her know that I'm here, pain surges through me like a tidal wave. It's so powerful that I pass out from the agony.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N- I am so sorry that it's been so long since I've last updated. Though I have several chapters written and edited in advance, writers block has become a bit of a problem, but I'll push through it. Plus, with work and school, it's difficult to find time and get these chapters to you but I won't give up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and story! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 41**

Chloe's POV

My alarm clock beeps, telling me it's time to move but I can't. All I can do is lie in bed and cry. After I passed out, Chicago brought me to bed and left. I haven't gotten up since. It wasn't enough that I had to lose Beca, but now I learn that my father wasn't who I thought he was. I knew that he worked for some fancy lab, but he never gave me any details. Now, he has no choice. I have to know. With all the new information about Beca, I have a suspicion of something my dad did and I will find out.

With a new sense of determination, I fly out of bed and get dressed. Not even bothering with breakfast, I grab a quick cup of coffee and take off to my mother's. Hopefully, she's at work. It'll give me time to look for my dad's old files. I know that she kept them and stored it all up in the attic.

I pull into the driveway and curse when I see Eli's truck. What the hell is he doing here? Sighing, I get out and go inside, prepared to face Eli. It's apparent that I surprise him when we run into each other, him about to leave.

"Chloe? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Yes, but I don't say that. Instead, I plant a smile on my face and push all my worries to the back of my mind.

"Hey, Mr. Swanson-sorry, Eli. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to pick up a few things from my old room." Eli frowns, worry coating his face.

"Oh, you're taking Beca's stuff. You sure you're okay?" I nod and he smiles. "Well, good luck with that. I'll leave you alone. Your mom forgot her wallet and had me come pick it up."

"My mom could order you to walk off a cliff and you would," I tease and he blushes.

"She's a special woman. If you're sure you're okay, I'll get going."

"Of course. I'll see you later." Eli starts to walk away but stops and turns toward me.

"Chloe? Come around more often, will you? Your mom misses you. We all do."

"I'll try," I choke out, feeling tears burn the back of my throat. He nods and gets into his car, swinging out of a driveway and gone a second later. After I compose myself, I head inside.

I head up the stairs, pausing when I get near my old room. With my foot, I nudge open the door and peek in. Memories flood through my mind, making it hard to breathe. Soon it's too much for me and I turn away. Time to face my dad's past. I go into the attic and shout in victory when I spot the familiar boxes.

On the side they say "Dad" and are still sealed, telling me that they haven't been opened since after he died. My mom packed up his stuff, never bothering to look at it. I didn't want to and by the time I was in the right place to, Beca was in my life and it didn't matter. With shaky hands, I gently tear the tape off of one and open it.

Inside are his clothes, still covered in his scent. Leather and coffee with the faint smell of cigar smoke. Smiling, I bring one up and take a deep breath, inhaling deeply. Oh daddy.

A few minutes later, I find the box containing stuff from his office. When I reach the files, I hurriedly look through it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. All it is old records for his job at a pharmacy.

"Damn it!" Sighing in defeat, I put the files back and look around me at the mess I made. The boxes of shirts are dumped out on the floor and random office supplies are scattered about. I start to pack the clothes up when my hand hits something hard. Wrapped in a shirt, is a thin journal. Wonder what daddy hid in here.

With trembling hands, I open it and tears form at the sight of "Dear Chloe."

"You can do this. You have to do this." I chant to myself. With that in mind, I delve into my dad's letter to me and hopefully, I'll find some answers.

_Dear Chloe,_

_Oh my sweet Chloe. If you're reading this, I'm dead and you're either getting rid of my stuff or looking for answers. Because I can't be there to answer them myself, I've decided to write it all down for you._

_A few years before you were born, I went to work for Dr. Ezikiel Fergus. He offered me a good position on his research team and I never thought to question his motives. Any person he hired had some use in the project. For me, it was my mother and past women in our family. We had a history of psychics and if you aren't looking for answers and have no idea about any of this, I would advise you to stop reading now. Once you enter into this world, there is no going back._

_If you continue reading, you should know that there's a big chance you have powers. Go to your grandma and she can help. I know that she has gifts, but she's never admitted it to me. You should also know that you won't be normal which I will explain._

_First, the project I was working on was called Project P.I.T.C.H. Basically, we were transforming supernatural DNA into something different, potentially dangerous. Dr. Fergus initially told me we were looking for a cure for cancer and when I found out the truth, I stayed on. The reason would be you._

_When I was in my 20s, I learned that I had a heart defect. I was at risk of heart problems later on, especially if I had a stressful life. This defect is genetic and I swore I would never have kids. I didn't tell your mom because I didn't want her to worry. Instead, when she brought up the subject of kids, I distracted her. We didn't discuss it until we were married and I told her I didn't want kids. She loved me enough that she was okay with it._

_Chloe, don't take this as you guys being a mistake because you were anything but that. Yes, we didn't plan on having kids, but the moment that we learned your siblings were on the way, I was overjoyed. I remember that moment so clearly. Your mom coming into my office, shaking and fear in her eyes. When she told me she was pregnant, she also said that she would leave if I didn't want them. That she was going to keep the baby. _

_I can't explain what I felt in that moment exactly. Just that I was...relieved. I already loved you guys and couldn't wait to hold you in my arms. When I did, every fear I had went away, taken over by the love I have for you. Baby, whatever you read, you have to know that. I love you and hope that this letter helps you in the future._

_Not long after we learned about you being on the way, I learned what I was actually doing at the lab. Creating serums for a perfect soldier which meant that someone would have to give up their life. They would never get the chance to live. I didn't want that and almost quit, but my doctor called. He knew that your mom was pregnant and said that there was a big chance that you had the same heart defect. I studied everything we were doing closely and discovered that there was a chance that the serums we created could help you. Could possibly rid you of the defect._

_So after they finished the serums, I destroyed them all except for one. The telepathy serum which was the closest to our ancestral genes that I could get. As soon as I could, I injected it into your mom while she slept. Creepy, I know but I had to save you. Couldn't let you live a shorter life, You don't deserve that. Even then, I knew you would be a kind, generous and amazing person._

_I was fired but otherwise, let off real easy my guess because he knew about my heart defect and assumed I would die soon anyway. A way to keep his hands from getting dirty. _

_Dr. Fergus didn't know that one serum was saved and injected into you. For a while, I thought that I had succeeded. I moved us out of that town and to our current home. A few years later, I learned that one other serum was injected into somebody else._

_You need to find that person Chloe. Help them for me in a way that I never have been able to. Courage isn't my strong suit and I never was able to find that person and help them. _

_I'm not asking you to put yourself in danger, but Project P.I.T.C.H needs to be taken down. They torture creatures and whether or not they're good, they're still alive and don't deserve that. On the flash drive taped in the back of this journal, you'll find the address and names of everybody involved with P.I.T.C.H., plus more information about it. I believe that you're smart enough to figure out what to do with it._

_Sweetheart, I never meant to hurt you or lie to you. Neither to your mother. All I wanted was to protect you guys and I know I didn't do it right. I'm hoping that with this information, you can find a way to forgive me. I love you baby girl, so, so much. Oh, how much I wish I could see you grow up, fall in love, walk you down the aisle. But I know that I'll be gone long before then. I love you and know that you will do great things. Stay strong._

Tears stream down my face and I thumb through the pages until I find the flash drive. This holds the key to taking down the project. After I read all the information, it's up to me to decide whether or not I'll do something about it. Wiping away my tears, I clean up and leave the house, knowing that my mom will be home soon. I go to my apartment and plug the flash drive into my laptop.

For the next few hours, I scour the data on the flash drive. A lot of it is big words that I can't understand, but I am able to put it together. Basically, it tells of the plan to create the perfect soldier using DNA from supernatural creatures. After the serum's were made, the plan was to inject it into wombs-of willing mothers of course- and raise the baby. The baby would be brought up mindless, only knowing their side of history and justice.

Once the babies were old enough, they would be sold to the highest bidder and live the rest of their life doing others' bidding. Those sickos. Taking away the life of someone just for money. My dad may have been apart of that, but he definitely didn't believe in it.

Beca almost had that life, I almost had that life. If this Dr. Fergus finds out what I'm made of, he'll come after me. Is it possible that he went after Beca? I was never told exactly what happened, just that Beca's car was wrecked, no other cars found at the scene. That son of a bitch. He killed Beca. It had to be him. I'm calling Chicago and telling him about this. Then, we're taking Ezekiel Fergus down.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Beca's POV

Tremors rack my sweat covered body and my breath comes out in heavy pants. An occasional wheeze escapes and it feels like my chest is on fire. I've been like this for days according to Ashley. Slipping in and out of consciousness has made me lose all track of time, not that I had much of that in the first place. Dr. Fergus came and checked on me once and then instantly left, muttering something about what a failure I am.

Well screw you Fergus! I didn't ask to be a part of this project and yet he complains about me failing. I'm the experiment, not the experimenter, so it's all on you, Fergus.

"She's not getting any better," Theo whispers. Everything is still slightly muted, making me think that the dragon permanently ruined my hearing. When I'm better, I'll ask one of the girls about it.

"Just a few more days," Jessica assures. "She'll be better in a few more days. I'm sure of it."

"It doesn't look like it, but she's improving," Ashley cheers. "We need to continue the plan. She'll be better by then." Plan? What plan? As if hearing my silent questions, Theo crouches down in front of me. His fingers move my damp hair away from my forehead, helping me see him better through my blurry vision.

"I'll be leaving and I won't be back. An old friend can help get you out of here, but I couldn't go to him until that device was removed and I gained Dr. Fergus's trust. I don't know who he'll pick to watch over you, but all of you guys need to be careful." Theo turns to the girls.

"Don't show any obvious compassion toward Beca. If you do, Dr. Fergus will suspect that something's going on. He definitely will once I disappear. Beca, get better and be very careful. You'll be out of here soon, I promise."

Theo gets up and hugs the girls before leaving. Fear floods through me for Theo. What if something happens to him? I would never forgive myself if he got hurt or died for me. But he's also my only chance at getting out of here.

My body suddenly goes ice cold, making my shivers get stronger. Everything goes fuzzy and my body starts shaking violently.

"She's seizing," Jessica shouts. "Her temp is spiking and her pulse is erratic."

"It's the infection," Ashley comments and they start moving me. Their voices fade out as everything goes dark.

For days, I'm stuck to the bed, fever ridden and sick. The room reeks of vomit and sweat. I don't know how long I'm like that until my brain suddenly clears up. I'm not shivering as bad and it gets easier to breathe. The back of my neck burns where the wound is and itches terribly. It's finally healing after pushing the infection out.

"I'm worried about him," Ashley says and I open my heavy eyes. "He hasn't contacted us at all and I'm afraid something's happened. Something bad."

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll call and let us know that he has a plan to get Beca out."

"Don't," I cry out hoarsely, getting the girl's attention. "Don't get hurt because of me."

"Beca, we're in this too deep to start that shit," Jessica says harshly, but full of emotions. "You deserve to go back to your life, to be with your mate."

"Tell us about your mate," Ashley suggests, making me realize I never have.

"Her name is Chloe and she is beyond words beautiful. Inside and out." Talking about Chloe renews some of my lost strength. "She saved me and made me feel worthy of love when everyone else had made me feel like a freak. Even when I was a freak, she loved me. I'm just a...beast but she's beautiful. So beautiful." My voice trails off as I think about Chloe.

"She sounds like an amazing person and must be very special to have someone like you fall in love with her." The compliment from Jessica surprises me and she laughs at my wide eyes.

"She is," is all I say. The door opens and our smiles are wiped away. Because I was out of it, I didn't know who took over for Theo and now I wish I could just go back to that oblivious state. Zeke stands there with a smug look on his face and swaggers into the room.

"Look who's awake," he shouts and I'm tempted to ruin my hearing in my other ear so I don't have to hear him. Zeke waves at the girls, dismissing them. They leave without another look towards me and the door shuts behind them.

"It's time I got you alone," Zeke's voice goes lower, full of lust and I just smirk.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way."

"So? You're good looking and Dr. Fergus won't mind if I have a little taste." He saunters toward me and I sit up, ignoring the pain pulsing through my body.

"You sure you want to? I may look normal, but push me far enough and I'll bite."

"Ooh, feisty. I like it a little rough." Zeke reaches me and crouches down, crawling towards me. A devious, lustful smile covers his face making me shudder. My stomach churns and I feel lightheaded, telling me that I'm not up to my full strength just yet.

"Well, if you like that," I start, making my voice husky and deep, "then you'll like this." I lift my knee up, hitting him so hard I can practically see his balls rise up into his throat. He lets out a guttural cry and whimpers.

"You bitch," he screams and his fist slams into my cheek with a crack! Pain erupts along my jaw and blood fills my mouth, but I smile when I see Zeke shake out his hand. Teach him not to hit a werewolf.

"I've been easy on you since you couldn't even open your eyes, but now. Now, I'm going to make your life a living hell." Zeke threatens and turns around to leave.

"Trust me, I've been through hell and it ain't anything like this." It's a big lie and he knows it. Zeke throws a smirk over his shoulder, pain still lighting up his eyes and he walks out, moving stiffly.

A year without Chloe is bad but knowing that she believes I'm dead is even worse. What if I get back and everyone has moved on? I'm not sure I could handle that. Dr. Fergus isn't just hurting me physically and he knows it. Was this his plan all along? Maybe that's his game. He plays with people's minds. Maybe that's what he did to Chloe's dad. Let him go with no charges except for a lifetime of debt and fear.

Fatigue suddenly floods through me, causing me to sigh. Little shakes still rack my body, using energy I can't afford to give. I slept for days and yet I'm exhausted. My eyes close without a fight.

_Roaring fills my ears making me frown. Is that water? Where am I? Strength seems to flow through the air, filling my body. I haven't felt like this in a while. Laughing, I take off running, stopping when I get to the waterfall. How did I get here? Last I remember I was falling asleep in the room at the lab and- _

_Voices fill the air, making me panic. I leap into the water and hide behind a rock. A large gray wolf comes into view, making me smile. There she is. Red hair comes into sight and my heart starts to beat fast. _

"_I thought you were gone," Chloe says, relief evident in her voice. _

_**I did too but I quickly learned that that's not the case. **__A soft voice fills my head, much like Chloe's does when we communicate telepathically._

"_Than what is it? I didn't dream of this place for days and suddenly you're here." Chloe and my wolf sit down at the bank with such familiarity I frown. Chloe's told me about seeing my wolf in her dreams, but it wasn't that often. After I was kidnapped, my wolf must've come here, not strong enough to fight the wolfsbane._

_**That, I'm afraid, you'll have to figure out alone. Now go, someone is waiting for you. They have all the answers you're looking for. **__Before I can go towards Chloe, she's gone, almost like she was never there. My heart aches with my missed chance to hold her in my arms again. A drip of water splashes on my forehead and I look up only to be met with a downpour of rain._

_**Come here, **__my wolf calls out and I obey. __**It's been a long time. I almost lost myself until you pulled me out of the dark hole.**_

"_What do you mean?" _

_**Whatever was blocking our connection disappeared when I was almost completely destroyed. Another day or two and I would've been gone forever. Now child tell me, where have you been?**_

"_A doctor kidnapped and drugged me with wolfsbane."_

_**Ahh, that makes sense. I'm surprised it didn't kill me before.**_

"_We're not normal," I tell her and can feel her confusion. "All we are is just some sick science experiment." Her silence is deafening and I hang my head in shame._

_**That doesn't make us any less real. **__I look up, into the eyes of my wolf. __**Most don't believe in the supernatural. Does that make us myths? There are more out there than even we know. Yes, I may have been created in a test tube and forced into you, but it was meant to be. We are one and you need to stop thinking of us as separate.**_

"_But I don't. Remember when I was partially shifted? We were one then." _

_**You don't understand. We were pysically one, but mentally, no. Do you see me as crazy because during that time, you were? I may be a wolf and I may contain all your instincts and physical attributes, but I'm more than just that. Not only are we of one DNA, I am a part of your soul and a part of your spirit.**_

"_Oh," I'm speechless and ashamed. I never thought of her feelings, just that she was what allowed me to shift. Until now, I didn't realize that I was missing a part of me. Without her, I'm not Beca. Without me, she's not a wolf._

_**Now you understand. Are you ready to accept me completely? **_

"_Yes." That's all I have to say and then I go transparent. I gasp when my body hovers above ground and floats toward my wolf who's doing the same thing. With a flash of light, I'm suddenly pushed forward and joined together with the wolf. In the reflection of the water, I can see us. Not woman nor wolf, but something new. Something dangerous, something powerful._

"_**We are now one," **__we say together. _"_**No longer are we two sepreate individuals but the same being, living in harmony. **__We float back down to the ground and everything settles. _

Gasping, I sit up, wondering what just happened. Nothing seems to have changed. I'm still shaky and everything sounds muffled in my right ear. Yet everything seems to have changed. Underneath, I can feel power stirring, just waiting to be released. I don't even jump when the door opens unexpectedly.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asks, coming into the room with Jessica trailing behind.

"I took a nap and feel great," I say and the girls frown.

"Um Beca? What's up with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're-" Jessica pauses, taking a deep breath. "Your eyes are silver. Here, look." She gets out a compact and opens it, letting me look in the tiny mirror. Sure enough, my eyes are a bright liquid silver.

"I found myself," I whisper. "All this time I've been holding back, but now… Now I can do anything, starting with getting the hell out of here."

"Shouldn't we wait for Theo?" Ashley asks nervously. "You can't just go storming out there. You're still recovering from withdrawals."

"Withdrawals? From the wolfsbane?"

"Yeah," Jessica answers. "Cutting yourself off of wolfsbane suddenly will have the same effect as any other drug. Dr. Fergus believes that you're sick from the infection and while that's partly true, your wound is almost healed completely."

"It's healed now," I say matter of factly knowing my own healing rate. Ripping the bandage off, I turn toward them and flip my hair off over my shoulder.

"Wow! That's incredible," Ashley gasps. "How do you feel?"

"A little weak and I can't hear out of my right ear. I think the dragon did something to it."

"We saw that," Ashley gives me a sad look. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, but see if it'll fix itself."

"Now, are you serious about going out there and fighting your way through?" Jessica plants her hands on her hips. "Because if so, that's the stupidest idea ever. There are more stuff in place than you think and you wouldn't get past one fucking door. Let us call Theo. If he doesn't answer, you can go and kill yourself for all I care. If he does, we wait for him."

"How long can we wait with my eyes like this?" I yell. "Don't you think Dr. Fergus will notice that something's different?"

"Not unless you continue to pretend to be sick. Please Beca. Don't go out there killing yourself. I promise you, we will get you out of here and back to that girl of yours." Sighing, I turn away from them, facing myself in a mirror.

Silver eyes stare back at me and for once I don't think of being a beast as being a bad thing. Instead, it gives me the power to protect Chloe, to get back to her. Bright, blue eyes stare into mine as I picture her and it's as if our hearts our beating in harmony. I can feel her, see her, but she's not here. Nothing will keep me from her any longer.

"Sorry girls, but if he doesn't answer, I won't wait any longer. I have to get back to her. Just, don't try and stop me. I don't want y'all getting hurt. Now, go make that call. I'm getting out of here...tonight."

**A/N-Sorry it's been so long. I've been so focused on what's going on in the world currently, but I promise to focus and use this quarantine time to get more chapters out!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Chloes' POV

It happens while I'm brushing my teeth. There's a rush of air and my chest tightens. Gasping, I grip the sink and look in the mirror. Suddenly, I let out a breath of air as though I've been holding it for years. My eyes are suddenly an unnatural bright blue and a pair of silver eyes stare into them. I remember what Chicago said.

"_Her eyes were silver though they faded after a while."_

"Beca," I whisper, suddenly able to feel her, hear every breath she takes. It's like everything about us is suddenly working in harmony. Her eyes fade away from the mirror, making my heart ache. It couldn't be her. She's dead, isn't she? Only one way to find out.

_Beca, can you hear me? Are you there?_ I hold my breath, hoping for an answer, but not expecting one back.

_Chloe? Baby, I'm so sorry. I was kidnapped and was drugged so I haven't been able to talk to you._ Beca cries in my head and I let out a sob of relief.

_You're alive! This whole time I thought you were dead. They told me you were in a car accident._

_That must've been horrible, _Beca sighs. _The scientist who took me, he set the whole thing up. Chloe, there's so much I want to tell you. Your father-_

_-Worked for the doctor that took you? I know. _

_How? _I can practically see her confused face and laugh.

_Someone came and told me everything. Why don't we play catch up later? Where are you?_

_I don't know, Chlo. But I'm getting out today, so don't worry. Why don't you go let everyone know and I'll work on getting out?_

_Okay and Beca? Be safe. I love you._

_I love you too baby._ The silence that follows fills me with loneliness until I realize that Beca will be back soon. That she's alive. With hope in my heart, I throw on sunglasses, grab my keys and head over to my mom's. In the group chat, I text everyone to meet me there, including Chicago. Where has he been? I haven't heard anything from him since I passed out. After I explain who he is, that's when I'll tell everyone the good news.

When I get to my mom's house, everyone is already there. Damn, they move fast. The moment I enter the house, they all fix their eyes on me.

"Chloe?" My mom pushes through the crowd, dragging Eli behind her. "What's all this about?"

"Chicago?" I call out and when no one answers, I turn to my mom. "I need everyone to listen. I'll go ahead and tell you guys and then when Chicago gets here, I'll let him know."

"Chicago?" Aubrey asks. "Who the hell is that?"

"Beca's brother."

"She has a brother?" Eli ponders. "Why didn't I know of this?"

"The pack hid Beca from them and so for years, Chicago and her father-who is still alive have looked for her. Look, I'll explain later. For now, we have more important matters to discuss."

"She's alive!" Chicago shouts, slamming the door open. Next to him, stands a tall man with dark hair. He watches us with fascination, his eyes flicking everywhere constantly.

"Who's alive?" Jesse asks, obviously overwhelmed. I don't blame him. This got crazy, fast.

"Beca is," I answer and Chicago turns his wild eyes on me.

"You knew? How?"

"She told me."

"Are you sure?" My mom asks and I love the hope in her eyes. She loves Beca like a daughter and wants her back as much as I do.

"I'm positive."

"Chloe, are you sure you aren't going crazy?" Aubrey asks, making me laugh. Of course she's the one to suggest that.

"I've seen Beca myself," the stranger next to Chicago announces and I move toward him.

"What?"

"This is Theo," Chicago introduces. "He works as a guard for Beca who is currently in the hands of Dr. Ezikial Fergus." My mom gasps.

"I recognize that name. Richard worked for him," tears stream down my mom's cheek and I grasp her hands.

"It's okay Mom. He didn't want to have any part in it. He did it for me. Dad wasn't a bad guy."

"For you? What do you mean?" My mom's confused eyes stare at me and I can see her wanting to search mine for answers. Until we can get everything out into the open though, I need to keep my sunglasses on. That story can wait.

"I had a high chance of having the same heart defect that he did so he stayed on the job to find a cure. When he found a possible one, he destroyed all others except for two. I might be dead if it wasn't for him." My mom sobs and Eli hugs her.

"Guys, we need to focus here," Theo shouts. "I know that everyone is confused and we'll get to that later. For now, we need a plan of action. Beca is still stuck with Dr. Fergus and we need to get her out."

"How is she?" I ask. "I heard what you said, but I need to know. She won't tell me if anything is wrong so I need to hear it from you."

"Last I knew, she was sick. Dr. Fergus had her fight one of his other experiments and she got hurt. An infection spread and she wasn't doing too hot."

"Oh god," I choke out. The thought of Beca suffering.

"So how do we go about this?" Jesse pipes up.

"I don't know," Theo hunches over. "All I know is that some friends of mine can get Beca past a certain point, but after that…" His phone rings and he picks up, putting it on speaker phone.

"You there Theo?" A soft woman's voice asks.

"Hey there Ashley. I have you on speaker. Beca's family is here and are ready to help her out of there.

"Well we better hurry because she's ready to go out there fighting and I think she could do it."

"Last time I saw her she couldn't even sit up," Theo shouts incredulously.

"I know, but it's been days and the wound is fully healed. The withdrawals from the wolfsbane wore off and she's...different."

"How different?" I ask, afraid that she went crazy again. "Sorry this is Chloe, Beca's mate."

"Nice to meet you, well you know. Beca has said some great things. Anyway, her eyes are silver."

"Like liquid silver?" I ask, remembering the eyes I saw in the mirror and how mine also changed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a guess." I look away from the phone and meet my mom's gaze. She lifts an eyebrow telling me that I'm not fooling anyone.

"So how do we get her out?" Theo asks.

"We can put her on a gurney and roll her down to floor 4. There's an entrance to the underground parking garage and if you guys can, park down there and meet us."

"There's a security check. No way they'll let me through."

"I can convince them," I blurt out, not sure why. Just a sudden gut feeling.

"How?" Ashley asks.

"I don't know. Just trust me," I plead, ready to have Beca back in my arms.

"Fine. That's the plan. Let's do it." Ashley finishes. "Meet us there at 5. They shouldn't suspect us going to the fourth floor near the end of our shift." She hangs up and everyone starts talking at once.

Shut up!" I scream. "I can't think. Look, we have a few hours before we have to go and before that, we need to figure out who's going."

"Definitely me," Chicago asserts. "And Theo of course."

"Let's take some wolves, in case of a fight." Jesse suggests. "Me, Eli, and Emily."

"Are you sure you have to go?" My mom asks, grabbing my hands.

"Yeah. It's time I saw Beca again."

"Why do you think you can convince the guards?" Theo asks. "They aren't easy people to persuade."

"Beca wasn't the only one who changed, " I slowly take off my sunglasses. "I don't know how, but I'm different now." Everybody gasps at my eyes. Some have fear in their eyes, others awe. I'm not sure which I'm more uncomfortable with.

"Chloe," my mom whispers, stepping closer. "How?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "But when I got up this morning and looked in the mirror, I felt different, new. If Beca is also different, then it has something to do with our connection."

"So this new change," Theo speaks up, "you think it can help you persuade the guards?" I nod.

"Just give me a chance. For now, I'll shut my eyes for a few minutes, see if I can conjure up a vision of what's going to happen. You guys, make a plan. Then, it's up to us to get Beca out safely. That goes for all of us. No one gets caught."

"I'd rather die," Jesse declares, puffing out his chest and I nod in agreement.

"Let's get to work," my mom shouts and everybody starts moving. Beca, you're coming home if it's the last thing I do.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Beca's POV

The only thing that might get in the way of my escape is Zeke. Everytime Ashley and Jessica come to my room, he finds an excuse to join us. His eyes trail my body, making me shudder. Something about him isn't right and I'm afraid that he'll do something before I can get out.

Before Zeke started stalking them, Ashley and Jessica told me that they'll put me on a gurney and wheel me down to the fourth floor and from there, we'll go to the parking garage. Hopefully, Theo and his crew will meet us there. The thought of seeing Chloe again makes my heart speed up.

"Hey Ashley," I whisper, taking advantage of the pictures the girls are taking for Dr. Fergus. Jessica is out in the hall making sure Zeke stays there while Ashley unwillingly violates me.

"What?"

"Where's my ring?"

"With your other personal possessions in Dr. Fergus's office."

"How can I get that?" I turn toward her where she crouches behind me and she stares at me with wide eyes.

"You can't. I'm sorry but I'm sure you can get more clothes."

"The clothes aren't what I want. The only thing I want is my wedding ring." Ashley sighs and stands up.

"I can try but I'm not promising anything. According to Theo, the plan is put into action in just a couple of hours."

"Good. If you think you'll get hurt getting it though, don't do it. Your life isn't worth losing over a ring."

"Thank you," Ashley smiles and turns toward the door. "This will work. We'll get you out and Jessica and I can start a new life. One without death and destruction." Ashley leaves and I pace the room, letting the minutes tick by slowly. Each second that goes by is a second closer to getting out of here. Doesn't mean I like watching it go by slowly though.

"It's just me and you," Zeke whispers suddenly, shutting the door behind him. I clench my hands into fists, ready to punch him.

"You might want to go," I snarl. "I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"Well, get into the mood baby," Zeke saunters toward me, obviously having recovered from the massive kick to his balls courtesy of me.

"No thank you." As he gets closer, I back up against the wall and scan for a way out. The only way of course is the door behind him that he shut. Damn. I really didn't feel like fighting.

"You smell so good," Zeke grabs my shoulders and I growl as his mouth trails up to my ear. His next words are muffled but I still shudder from the heat of his breath on my neck. When his hand grabs my breast, I start to bring my knee up but am stopped by a sudden shock that takes hold of my whole body. Confusion flows through me as I fall to the ground. Didn't they take my shock collar off? All my questions are answered when I see the taser in Zeke's hand.

"That'll teach you to kick me in the balls," Zeke laughs and taser's me again even though I didn't move. I grit my teeth against the pain and growl softly when it goes away. No way am I going to be stopped by something that's not even a real gun. I scramble to my feet and walk toward Zeke who smiles and taser's me again. When I don't fall, his sneer disappears.

"What the hell?" He adjusts something on his taser that makes the next shot more powerful. My body jerks but I don't let that stop me. Instead, I push forward and when I get to him, I grab his shirt and let my claws out. My claws slice open his skin and he screams.

"You're crazy," he cries and I smile.

"I know." With one more slice to his chest, I drop him and go toward the door. He taser's my back and I roar, turning toward him and sinking my claws into his stomach. His eyes roll back into his head as my hand moves around inside him. Blood pours over my wrist and onto the floor in a red waterfall. A part of me purrs in satisfaction and the other shivers in horror.

Zeke's body jerks and his hands go up to grab mine and try to pull it from his body. Instead of doing what he wants, I reach up and grab his still beating heart. Retracting my claws, I squeeze it and with almost no effort, it bursts. Zeke, now dead, goes limp, his eyes still open and blood trickling from his mouth and nose.

Gasping, I rip my hand from his body and back away from it. My hands shake and I can feel the panic spreading. I've killed before but it never felt that personal, so...vindictive. Zeke's blood covers my hand and I look around for anything to clean it off. Grabbing the sheet off my mattress, I desperately rub it off and when it doesn't completely get cleaned, I let out a sob. Zeke's lifeless eyes watch me and I can't help but try and find something that says I'm different than him. That I don't contain that same evil that Zeke did or Dr. Fergus does. If I do, I'm not any better than them.

I don't know how long I sit there, watching and being watched by Zeke's body, but when his radio crackles and someone asks for an update, I declare it time to go. The plan will have to be thrown away. Because of Zeke- because of me, we don't have much time.

Holding back my sobs, I stand up and open the door. Nobody seems to be in the hallway, but I close it and turn towards Zeke. Knowing I have to do this, I hold my breath as I search his pockets. Even when my hand touches his phone, I don't feel anything. Just emptiness and horrible unease. How can I go back to Chloe knowing that I'm capable of doing something like this? Instead of knocking him out, I chose to kill because I was angry. What happens if I lose my temper with Chloe or someone else I love? Will I kill them in such a gruesome way too?

With trembling hands, I tap in Theo's number thankful that he made me memorize it. It dials several times before he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Theo? It's Beca."

"What the hell? How are you-? Whose phone are you calling on?" I look at Zeke and ponder on telling Theo.

"Um, I did something. Something bad." Theo sighs and urges me to tell him. "I killed Zeke."

"What?" Theo makes a choking sound and says something to someone beside him. "Why would you do that? Do you realize that this changes things? It won't be long before someone realizes that something happened to Zeke since we're supposed to check in."

"I know. So what do we do now?"

"We don't do anything," Theo shouts and I'm tempted to put the phone next to my bad ear so I don't have to hear him. "You will stay there in that room while I get everyone ready to come get you. Where's Ashley and Jessica?"

"I don't know. They left a while ago."

"Okay, I'll call them. Stay there Beca, I mean it." The phone beeps signaling that Theo hung up. Sighing, I put the phone into my pocket and pace the room. According to the phone, I last a minute and a half before I grab Zeke's keys and leave. Making sure not to get blood on anything, I use the bottom of my shirt to open doors and lean against walls. Everything seems silent and I would think that it's weird if it wasn't for the fact that I've been through these halls many times and it's always like this.

I reach the end of the hallway and balk for a second when I spot the keycard to the elevator until I remember I have the keys. Before I can use it though, the elevator dings and I panic. Thinking fast, I let my claws out and climb the wall until I'm hanging from the ceiling. When the elevator doors open, I hold my breath. Luckily, it's Jessica and Ashley.

"Hey guys," I whisper, dropping down beside them. Ashley squeals, earning a slap on the arm from Jessica.

"Theo filled us in. Get on the gurney." Jessica flips the sheet over and I hop up onto the metal slab. The cold makes me shiver and Jessica places a hand on my arm.

"Try not to move or breathe too heavily. You're supposed to be dead and we have to go through a checkpoint. Thankfully, you look horrible so they shouldn't second guess you being a corpse."

"Thanks," I joke and then focus on letting my body go lax. The sheet is pulled up and over me, covering my face. The girls wheel me back into the elevator and for several tense seconds, we wait as the elevator goes down to the fourth floor. I knew the fourth floor is horrible and expected the worst. What I didn't expect was the smell of death to hit me full force before the elevator doors even open.

Gagging and trying to remain still proves to be a challenge as the girls wheel me onto the floor. The stink of human BO mixes in with the smell of death as does the cold. I'm guessing the guards stationed on the fourth floor don't bother with deodorant since they're gonna stink anyway working down here.

"Another experiment kick the bucket?" A nasaly voice asks and I panic, knowing that they'll pull the sheet back to check me out. Theo said something about all the other experiments were scary and inhuman. So I partially shift before going completely limp. The guard pulls back the sheet and I can hear the girls holding back their gasps.

"Damn, it's ugly. What was this thing supposed to be?"

"Who knows?" Jessica shrugs. With squinted eyes, I can see the blurred figure of the guard shake his head and then he sets the sheet back over my face.

"Just set that one in the pile over there. We're taking them to get cremated later."

"Well, actually we have to-"

"Okay," Jessica interrupts Ashley. "We'll do just that." The gurney starts rolling again and when its stops, Jessica leans down.

"I'm so sorry. You'll have to stay here until the guard switches. This room will be empty for two minutes, enough time to hightail it out that door. By then, your friends will be waiting and you can get out of here."

"What are you doing?" The guard demands and his footsteps get closer.

"I like to say a few words to them before they're sent off. It's cruel what he does to them, don't you think?" Jessica's voice is calm and sharp, daring the guard to fight her.

"I guess. Just dump the body and get out of here. I have things to do." The guard's footsteps retreat and Ashley grabs my legs, muttering under her breath. Jessica remains quiet as she reaches under my armpits. Together, they lift me up and set me down on something cold and tough.

"Stay still and wait for the timer to go off. That signals the guard change. Stay safe." Jessica whispers.

"You too," I whisper back, barely audible. The girls leave and I'm left alone, stacked on top of corpses. Not long after they leave, more people come in with a body and just my luck, it's the dragon.

"Whew, that's a big mama jama," the guard whistles. "How many gurney's is that thing on? Too many to count, that's for sure. I thought this thing died several days ago?"

"It did," one of the nurses answers. "But Dr. Fergus wanted to get as many samples as he could from it. Practically stripped the thing bare."

"Nice. Just set it on top of that stack. We're taking them to be cremated later."

"That must stink," another voice pipes up and suddenly multiple wheels start rolling, creating a rumble. I knew the dragon was big, but not that big. Suddenly, the dragon is on top of me, crushing my chest and making it hard to breathe. My already sore body suddenly lights up like a christmas tree as I struggle to inhale. Several of my ribs cave, creating a large crack that sounds out across the room. Over my hysteria and pain, I can hear the guard and nurses laughing. When it goes quiet again, I become afraid that the guard will hear my loud breathing, but not once does he come over. The nurses leave and snores soon fill the silence.

Taking that as a sign of being safe, I wiggle out from underneath the dragon, coming face to face with another corpse. The eyes are gone and veins stretch across its face. The creature looks like it died in pure agony and it scares me so bad that I scramble to get away. In the process, I manage to get back under the dragon and knock into another corpse which causes a body avalanche.

Corpses tumble all around me, until I'm buried underneath a mountain of them. The breath rushes out of me but I freeze when I hear the guard startle.

"What the fuck?" The chair squeaks in relief as he gets up and just when he reaches the pile, a chime sounds. "Let the next guard deal with it," the guard mutters to himself and his footsteps leave the room. The minute he's gone, I start to move again. Shit, I'm stuck and I only have two minutes and counting to get the hell out of here.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Chloe's POV

When Theo comes back from the call, his face is pale and his whole body shakes. I instantly know that something's wrong with Beca so I spring from the couch and toward him.

"What happened?" I demand, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"There was an… accident. Beca doesn't have much time so we have to leave now. Jessica and Ashley are going to grab her and take her down to the fourth floor where she'll make her escape. Hopefully, we can get there in time to give her a ride. If not, well, let's not go into that right now."

"Alright, move out," I yell and toss the keys to Chicago. "You drive." He nods and everybody heads out to the pack van. It's the only van that will fit all of us even though it's used mainly for the pack because of the lack of seats in the back. Thankfully, Eli's the head of the pack now so he's letting us use it.

"Chloe," my mom stops me and I give her a quick hug. "Be careful."

"I will. I promise," I add when I see her look. "I know you want me to stay in the van, not take any risks, but I can't do that when it comes to Beca. I went a year without her and I'm ready to have her back. For good this time."

"I know baby. Just be careful. You may need to have Beca back, but I need to have you." With one more quick hug, we seperate and I head out to the van. I sit in the passenger seat while Theo sits behind the driver's seat to give directions. Chicago is the only one I trust with driving because I know that he'll do what he can to hurry.

"I have a general idea of where it is, but I'll need your help once we get closer," Chicago tells Theo who nods and stares down at his phone. He looks really worried which concerns me. What happened to Beca to make this suddenly so urgent? The van roars down the highway, but it can't cover the sound of nervous chatter.

In the back, Jesse's leg flies up and down as he talks about anything and everything. Emily stares out the back with a hopeful expression on her face and Eli looks worried, much like Theo. Chicago's jaw is set with determination as he drives as fast as he can. When I catch my reflection in the mirror, I see a calm facade but in my eyes, I see what I feel. Nervousness, hope, and anger all wrapped up in one. When we get Beca back, that doctor is going down.

"Turn right up here," Theo orders and Chicago obeys. When he points out the lab, I frown. It doesn't look dark and mysterious like I expected, but instead like an everyday building. One you picture lawyers or accountants in.

"This is it?" Jesse asks. I guess I'm not the only one feeling this way.

"Don't be mistaken by how it looks." Theo stares at the building, pointing to where Chicago needs to go. "Now, go down into the garage. The last floor underground is the fourth so just keep going until you can't."

"Isn't there a checkpoint?" Chicago asks, gesturing to where guards stand at the entrance to the garage. Theo curses and looks at me.

"You said you could do this. Is that still true?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." I slip my sunglasses on and Chicago pulls up to the gate. Two guards walk toward us and tap on the window which Chicago rolls down.

"ID," one no-nonsense guard asks.

"You see, we don't have any," I say sweetly. "We're here to pick up a friend." The guard frowns and looks behind him at the other one.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you through without any ID."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now, if you don't have any, I need you to turn around and leave." Sighing, I sit back.

_Just get the fucking point, why don't you? Fucking idiots. _The guard's thoughts roll through me and something in my gut urges to try again. This time, with my mind.

_Let us through. We don't need any ID._ The guard shakes his head and looks at me. Taking off my sunglasses, I stare him straight in the eyes and repeat it. I know the moment it works because his face goes emotionless and his eyes glassy.

"You may go through," he says and steps back. The other guard starts our way but I stop him, this time letting my thoughts reach out to both of them.

_Both of you will let us pass. You will forget we ever came through here and will wipe the tapes after we leave. _Both guards nod and go into the booth, already working on getting the tapes pulled up.

"Let's go," I say to Chicago, patting his shoulder. Not needing to be told twice, he peels out of there and into the garage. Everybody starts talking immediately, wondering what just happened.

"Everybody, just shut up!" I scream. "After we get out of here, we can talk about this."

"Sorry," Jesse says, knowing that he started it. I just nod and turn back around. My leg jumps nervously as we get closer to the fourth floor and closer to Beca. When Theo's phone rings, we all jump.

"Ashley?"

"Hey, so we dropped Beca off and are just going to go ahead and drive to the safehouse. Should we meet there?"

"Yes. We arrived and are just waiting for Beca. It's up to her now." Theo sighs and looks ahead. "Park up there. We'll wait but not for too long."

"Theo? What do you think Dr. Fergus will do to us if we get caught?" The girl's voice sounds small and scared. Theo doesn't look too far off from that at the moment.

"I don't know. Just don't get caught. Go with Jessica to the safe house now. Be safe." He hangs up and a tense silence settles restlessly around us as we wait for the door to open and the tiny brunette to come out.

"Where is she?" Theo wonders out loud what we're all thinking. "The guards would've switched by now." Several minutes pass by and nothing happens.

"Maybe we're wrong about the time," Emily pipes up, having first spoken since we got in the van.

"No but something is wrong." Chicago whines, staring longingly at the door.

"If she doesn't come out soon, I'm going in," I announce but before anyone can object, the door flies open. A large silver wolf comes barreling out, chased by a set of guards.

_Go! _Beca's voice screams in my head and I tell Chicago. He stomps on the gas and even though he continues to speed up, Beca manages to stay right behind us. When I see her start slowing down, I panic.

"Switch," I order Theo and yank him into the passenger seat. "You guys might want to sit back." With that warning, I push open the back doors and slide over to give Beca room.

"Jump!"

"Are you crazy?" Theo yells. "She's bigger than the fucking van and you want her to jump?"

"Just trust me," I scream and look back at Beca who's slowed down tremendously.

_Come on baby. Please jump. _I plead with Beca who doesn't respond. Instead, she picks up her pace and at last, lunges toward the door, partially shifting in the process. The small brunette hits the floor of the van with a thump and Jesse helps me close the doors quickly. Gunshots ring off the van until we exit the garage and leave them behind. My attention quickly turns to the girl trying to sit up.

"Beca!" Grabbing her face in my hands, I focus on making sure she's okay. She's thin, too thin with large shadows under her eyes. There are bruises and cuts lining her face, but I can see them slowly healing. What worries me is her eyes. If she has any scars or wounds from her time at the lab, they're all mental. Even with the bright silver, her eyes are dark and haunted. I frantically search for any of the craziness that had taken over in the past, but I don't see any. Just pain and guilt.

"Chloe, there's so much I need to tell you," Beca whispers, but even as she speaks, her eyes droop. Smiling softly, I lean down and put my mouth near her ear.

"I love you." When I sit back up, Beca is out.

For the next hour, we drive in silence. Beca's head lays in my lap as she sleeps. Her body curls into a tight ball and a few times, she wakes up reaching out for me. It's as if she needs to reassure herself that I'm here, that it isn't a dream. To be honest, I do too. My hand strokes through her hair, keeping me grounded.

Eli constantly texts on his phone, letting my mom know we're alright and what happened. Emily and Jesse stare at Beca and I with grins, obviously happy to have her back. Theo glances nervously at her, though I'm not sure why. Though he should be focused on the road, Chicago continues to look back at Beca, a look of awe on his face which I understand. My eyes barely leave Beca's face, memorizing every feature and still not completely convinced that she's real. A year without her seemed like a lifetime and now that I have her back, all I want to do is forget it.

So many things have changed. I'll be a sophomore in college soon whereas Beca will have to start from scratch. Her brother is here and her dad is alive which means that he'll want to see her. What will he think? Will he like me? Who knows what his views are and frankly, I don't give a damn. With what he did to Beca, he can go screw himself if he has a problem with us being together.

"It's right up here," Chicago announces, knocking everybody out of their trance. We all lean forward, trying to see where we'll be staying for who knows how long. It's practically a mansion with an iron gate wrapped all around. When we pull up to it, Chicago leans out and taps in a code which turns into a handprint scanner. He places his hand on there and then presses a button.

"Chicago Mitchell," he says and it beeps, recognizing his voice. The gate swings open and we roll through. The driveway is long and lined with colorful flowers. A marble fountain stands in the middle of the driveway, water flowing down the sides. It's all so beautiful yet sad at the same time. We're only here because we have to hide from Dr. Fergus. All I want to do is take Beca home and lay in bed, keeping her with me and safe.

"The others will meet us over the next couple of days so that way we'll all be safe. At least until Project P.I.T.C.H is destroyed. I'll be back in a few. I'm going to dump the van out back. Just make yourself at home and get her some food. I doubt they fed her very well there." Chicago motions to Beca and I just nod, not wanting to wake Beca up. But knowing that I have to, I kiss her forehead and stroke her face.

"Beca. We're here." Beca's eyes flutter and I'm met with liquid silver. This is the first time face to face seeing it longer than a second and it's shocking. Beautiful and strangely mesmerizing.

"Where?" Beca clears her throat and sits up, grimacing.

"The safehouse." She nods and starts to stand up. I rush to help her out of the van, where she stops. The sunlight washes over us and Beca closes her eyes. A small smile flicks across her face until the sound of the van starting startles her. Beca opens her eyes and surveys the surroundings.

"Where are we?" Beca's melodic voice flows through my ears, making me instinctively smile.

"I'm not sure. Not very far from the lab though. Chicago was afraid they would catch us before we got somewhere safe and apparently this place is the best place to stay."

"Chicago?" Oh dear. How to explain this?

"So um… Chicago is your brother," I blurt it out, not knowing any other way to say it.

"My brother?" I nod and Beca rakes her hands through her hair.

"He's really nice," Emily pipes up and I notice her arms are shaking when she suddenly rushes toward Beca. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how Chloe is doing it, but I couldn't go another second without hugging you."

"Count me in," Jesse shouts and wraps his arms around both of them. They all laugh and Beca hugs them back.

"Alright you two, get inside," Eli orders and both of them scramble off. "It's good to have you back." Eli pats Beca on the shoulder and starts to walk away when she stops him with a hug. Surprised, he hugs her back before heading inside. For the first time in a year, Beca and I are left alone.

"So, how have you held back?" Beca asks and I see some of her old insecurities rising up.

"I almost didn't. Holding you in the van was enough for a little while, but I wanted to give you some space. No one knows what exactly you went through in there and I wasn't sure how you would react." Beca stares at me for a second, her head cocked sideways. Without saying anything she walks to me and grabs my face with her hands.

"No matter what I go through, no matter what happens, I will always want you." My heart flutters as Beca kisses me. Feelings that have been hidden for so long, fly up to the surface, almost too overwhelming.

"Ready to go in," I say, breathless and Beca nods, grabbing my hand.

"Together," she grins and looks up at me. "Finally.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Beca's POV

Fatigue and pain is all I feel. I'm ecstatic to be back and be with Chloe, but exhaustion rampages through my body. The smile feels too forced and I'm afraid if I drop it, everyone will think I'm not happy to be back. So I shake it off and go with Chloe. I haven't let go of her hand since we came inside, even when they set a plate of pancakes in front of me.

While I should be starving and inhaling the food since all I've had over the year was that slop, I can't do it. My chest burns as my ribs attempt to mend back together and it even hurts to swallow. So I pick at my food, acting more interested in the conversation around me so that Chloe can't see anything wrong.

"Aubrey is a little strict and set in her rules, but it's not too bad. We all get to laugh and sing together which is so much fun. Chloe comes in occasionally and watches us, but not very often." Emily spouts out without wasting a breath. Frowning, I look over at Chloe who attempts to remove her hand which I have in a death grip too afraid to let go in case I lose her again.

"Why aren't you in it? It was your idea. I remember you seemed so excited to start the groups up again." Chloe just looks down and fiddles with a string on her shirt. Before I can push any further, a tall man with dark hair and similar features as me walks in.

"Big Bear," I whisper when the name comes to me and his head turns my way. A grin splits across his face and he walks toward me.

"My bumblebee," he cheers and I finally let go of Chloe's hand to get up. "Still as tiny as ever!"

"Tiny but vicious," I grin and walk into his outstretched arms. He squeezes, making it hard to breathe for a second and pain to flare throughout my body, but I ignore it, wanting this moment to last.

"People always underestimate bumblebees," Chicago comments. "I saw you earlier, when you shifted. You were absolutely amazing." We pull away from each other and I find my way back to Chloe. Chicago sits across from us, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Your eyes were like that when you were born, you know?" Chicago gestures and I smile. "Why are they like that now?"

"I guess my wolf and I bonded on a level that doesn't normally happen."

"It must've been strong for it to have affected Chloe too," Eli comments and I frown.

"What do you-" Chloe's bright blue eyes leave me breathless as I just realized how different they are. "Damn." I mutter. Chloe and Chicago laugh, warming my heart. It's great to hear them getting along and laughing together. Not to mention how much I've missed Chloe and her laugh.

"Jessica and Ashley are on their way," Theo announces, coming into the kitchen. "It'll be awhile before they get here so I'm going to take a quick shower and I bet that Beca wants to clean up too." I nod eagerly and everybody laughs.

"I brought some of your clothes," Chloe says and I grab her hand, squeezing in thanks. "I'm not sure what will fit though." She whispers the last part and I spot tears welling up in her eyes.

"Give me an hour," I tell them before dragging Chloe with me upstairs. "Did he say where we're staying?"

"Yeah, third door on the left." Nodding, I go there and shut the door before going directly to the bathroom.

"I'm going to grab your bag," Chloe says and the door softly shuts behind her. I automatically strip, not wanting to be in these black clothes any longer. I've always preferred dark clothes over bright and colorful, but I'd choose that over these damn scrubs any day. With a wince, I look at myself in the mirror. Bruises of all colors line my ribs, constantly changing as they work to heal. Scars line my body, too many to count. I know that Chloe loves me and won't judge, but it's still hard not to hide it all from her. It's been so long that there's no guarantee that she'll still take me.

"Stop being stupid, Beca," I scold myself. Shaking my head, I hop into the shower, letting the warm water wash over me. Though I want to linger, I wash real quick before shutting the water off and wrapping a towel around me. When I enter the room, I spot Chloe lying down on the bed, but can tell that she's not sleeping. Not bothering to get dressed yet, I crawl onto the bed and lay my head on Chloe's chest letting my arm wrap around her waist. Her arm curls around my body making me purr in content.

"God. This bed feels amazing," I sigh and Chloe chuckles. "You do too."

"Do I now?" I make a sound of agreement and snuggle closer to her, burying my nose in her neck.

"Why didn't you join me?"

"What?" Chloe shifts until we're laying side by side facing each other.

"In the shower. Why didn't you join me?"

"Is that your way of saying I stink?" Chloe laughs and I slap her playfully. "Sorry. I figured you might want some-"

"Space," I interrupt and sigh in exhaustion. "When will you get that I don't need space? Not when it comes to you."

"You sure? You were gone a long time and though my feelings haven't changed, I was afraid yours-"

"Never. If anything, they're stronger now. Being kidnapped made me realize how lucky I was- am. Don't ever doubt my love for you because it won't change." Chloe nods, tears running down her face.

"I thought you were dead," she whispers. "We even had a funeral and an empty casket was buried for you." I go silent, thinking of how that might've gone and hating that it had to.

"How many-"

"Everybody," Chloe interrupts, knowing what I was going to ask. I nod and Chloe's eyes flick over my face, trying to read me.

"So," I start and Chloe's eyes widen in anticipation, "who put the fun in funeral for me?" Chloe just goes blank and then she grins.

"God, it's good to have you back," she pulls me closer and laughs. We collapse into a comfortable silence, not wanting to get up and move anytime soon.

"Beca, do you know about project P.I.T.C.H and what they did to you?"

"Yeah, I'm a science experiment. Chloe," I lift myself up with my elbow and stare down at her. "Do you know what your father did?" Chloe nods and for a second we just stare at each other. Her eyes constantly move, studying my face as if memorizing it.

"You look different," Chloe comments, swallowing hard.

"You do too," I say and it's true. "You're thinner and… wait, did you cut your hair?" Reaching up with one hand, Chloe touches her head.

"Just a few inches. Why? Do you not like it?"

"I do! It's just different. Everything is different." With a heavy heart, I lay back down with my head on Chloe's chest. "Why did Emily say you aren't in the Barden Bellas?" Chloe sighs and strokes a hand up and down my back making my eyes droop.

"Without you, I just couldn't join it. I didn't know it then, but back when I was finding a way to start the groups up again, I had you in mind the whole time. When I thought you died, I couldn't find the will to be in the group. Hell, I barely found the energy to go see the girls. All I could think about was how unfair it was that you weren't there."

"I thought about that a lot too. About what you guys were doing and if you missed me. The only thing that kept me going was seeing you again." Tears stream down my face and I fight to hold back the sobs as the memories of the past year hit me full force. Chloe's body starts to shake as she cries too and for a while, we just hold each other, sobbing for all the time that we lost.

"How will we get back to what we once were?" I ask, sniffling. "Getting married and moving onto college was supposed to be our new beginning. Then I went and got kidnapped. Now, even though I'm back, we're still stuck because Fergus is still out there and won't stop until he has me back. Chloe, he has no idea about you and if he did…" I shudder and Chloe tightens her hold on me.

"We'll get through this Beca."

"How?" Chloe smiles and smoothes my hair down.

"We start with you getting some rest. Then, we'll go downstairs and put together a plan to take that damn doctor down."

"God, I love you. I've wanted to say that for so long."

"Well," Chloe's smile turns smug. "I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Laughing, I kiss her hard.

"I love you, Chloe. That will never change."

"I love you too Beca. Now get some sleep." Sighing, I listen to what Chloe says and slowly drift off to sleep.

**A/N- hey, I hope you guys are enjoying everything so far! I love to hear your thoughts on the story so thank you so much! As I get closer to finishing the story, I'll be updating more often so you won't be kept waiting too long. Thank you once again for reading and I would love to keep getting your feedback on everything.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Chloe's POV

Watching Beca sleep satisfies and saddens me. I'm satisfied because I finally have her back and she's not buried six feet under. I'm sad because once she fell asleep, her facade dropped and all the pain she's endured flashes across her face. She tosses and turns, whimpering. My heart breaks for her but I don't know what she's going through. How can I make sure she's okay if I don't understand that?

Knowing that it's probably a mistake and she might kill me for it, I hold her tighter and close my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I focus on Beca. Our breathing which was already in sync practically melts into one as our hearts beat to the same drum. Both of our bodies jerk before relaxing. My mind drifts for a second before connecting with Beca's.

Now, I see what she sees.

_What the hell is this place? I look around and gasp when I spot Beca. She's strapped to a metal slab and for a second, I think she's dead. Shaking my head, I push away that crazy thought._

"_Beca," I call out, but of course, she can't hear me. She's dreaming and I'm just a passenger along for the ride._

"_So, we know that you have an extreme pain tolerance," a dark voice says and suddenly an older man is standing beside Beca. I move forward and read his name tag. Fergus._

"_If you were real right now, I would jack your world up you bastard." I growl, but Fergus doesn't hear me. Of course._

"_It's hard to figure out your limit when you hide it. So, I found a way to change that. Now, you already have wolfsbane coursing through your blood, but to ensure you can't hide it from me, I'm going to give you some more." A long syringe appears in Fergus's hand and I want to scream when he plunges it into Beca's arm. Suddenly, I feel extremely weak and I know that I'm feeling what Beca feels._

"_Now, let's get to work." For the next few minutes, all I feel is pain as Beca screams. I don't know what Fergus is doing, but it hurts. Crying, I shake my head to get out. When it doesn't work, I sob._

"_Beca," my voice is weak and doesn't reach her. "Beca!"_

Gasping, Beca and I sit up in bed. She trembles and without any words, I just hold her.

"You saw," Beca whispers and I nod. "I never wanted you to see."

"But now, I understand." Before she can say anything, a knock comes at the door.

"Hey," Theo shouts through the door. "Sorry to bother but the girls are here plus all of your friends. I didn't know if you were sleeping or not and I didn't want to barge in and interrupt… anything."

"We'll be down in a second," I yell and his footsteps get further away. Beca and I both bust up laughing and I regretfully get out of bed. "Why don't we both get changed and head downstairs. I'm sure everyone will be excited to see you."

"Okay." Beca gets up and moves to the pile of clothes left for her. I quickly change and when Beca falters, I give her a smile, letting her know it's okay. Slowly, she takes off the towel and I hold back my gasp. Several more scars from burns and cuts line her body. Instead of crying, I give her a watery grin and wiggle my eyebrows. She scoffs, but I see tears of relief in her eyes.

A few minutes later, we head downstairs to see everyone. My mom is the first person in my sight and she rushes over to hug me.

"I'm so glad you made it out," she whispers and quickly turns to Beca. "Honey, it is so good to see you." Mom leans forward and kisses Beca's forehead and hugs her in a way only a mother can.

"Never thought I would say this," Aubrey cries when she comes over with Stacie. "But I missed you." She lunges for Beca and wraps her in a hug that Stacie soon joins. Glancing over, I notice Chicago beckoning me. Sad to miss all of the reunions, I walk over to him, not liking the grim smile in his face.

_Am I making the right choice here? Beca has all these friends who love her and would do anything for her. What right do I have to ruin that? _Chicago's thoughts flow through me as he's practically shouting them. I couldn't have missed them no matter what I tried.

"What's up?"

"She looks happy," Chicago gestures toward Beca who is smiling and hugging Amy.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since we've seen her. What's going on?" Sighing, Chicago turns to me.

"My father is upstairs. He wants to see Beca again but I don't want to ruin anything." He gestures to the group.

"Listen here, no matter what is thrown at Beca, nothing could ruin what we all have here. Your dad has nothing to do with her relationships with them. So get off your high horse and think about what it will do to her emotionally."

"Well what do you think I should do?"

"It doesn't matter what I think or how I feel. What does matter is what she feels and what she decides to do. Now, don't go bringing him down and shoving him in her face. Just tell her." Chicago stomps a foot and glances over at the group. His lips curl into a smile and he nudges me.

"Looks like she wants you." Frowning, I look over and see that Beca is watching Chicago and I. "Better go."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Everything needs to settle down first. Then, we'll talk." Chicago walks away, going upstairs and toward the man that ruined Beca's life. I walk over to Beca, loving the way her eyes light up when I get closer.

"You wanted me?"

"No, I was just watching." Beca blushes and looks away.

_No need to be jealous. I've only eyes for you. _I let my voice enter her mind and she grins.

"Hey, the girls want to see you," Theo tells Beca, gesturing her to the kitchen. She grabs onto my hand and we go in together. Standing at the island is a small blond girl with a slim figure and shy eyes. Next to her is a brunette, her eyes sharper and mouth set in a firm line.

"Chloe, this is Ashley and Jessica. Girls, this is Chloe, my mate." The girls each give Beca a hug and my mom appears, making coffee. God bless that woman.

"We've heard so much about you," Ashley beams.

"Damn, she really is as beautiful as you described, Beca," Jessica comments, making me blush. My mom shoves a cup of coffee in all of our hands and we sit at the table across from each other.

_Do I have anything to be jealous about? _I joke with Beca who almost chokes on her coffee. Her face turns extremely red and a part of me feels bad. It seems that she's more sensitive now. Before, she could hide her embarrassment and blushes pretty well. Now, she can't stop it.

"So, before we left I went to his office," Ashley starts and Beca perks up. "It was mighty hard but I managed to get it."

"Oh shut it," Jessica scolds and bumps Ashley with her shoulder. "His office was unlocked, he was with another experiment and the ring was sitting in a box labeled 'Beca's personal items'."

"Thank you so much," Beca takes the ring from Ashley and slips it on her finger. Sadness threatens to overtake all of us when we see it slides where it used to fit snugly.

"Now that you guys have played catch up, it's time for some of my own," Theo announces. "Beca, what the hell happened?" All of us frown except for Beca who obviously knows that he's talking about.

"I didn't mean to," Beca whispers.

"How do you not mean to kill somebody? The whole plan to get away was foolproof so nobody would have to die. I made sure of that." Theo's face turns red and veins start to pop out from his forehead. Instead of standing up to him, Beca shrinks, her haunted eyes darker.

"Theo, calm your tits," Jessica warns. "Can't you see you're upsetting her? Now, explain."

"She killed Zeke." The room goes silent and most of us are wondering if Beca did crack in that place and if it's irreversible. We got lucky last time and I don't know if that luck will last. "The whole plan was that she would slip out on the gurney that Ashley and Jessica would bring. But she couldn't handle herself. She had to go ahead and move. If-"

"Stop," Beca warns but Theo keeps rambling. "Stop!" Beca's chair goes flying as she stands up and finally, Theo shuts his mouth. Her eyes narrow as she walks around the table towards him.

"You weren't there. You didn't see how he kept trying to come into the room, even as I was sick. You didn't see that he managed to slip past the girls and get me alone. When he did, I had to knee him in the balls which brought me some satisfaction, I will admit. You didn't see that it didn't stop him because he came back. This time, with a taser. Only, I was stronger and managed to push through it. When I got him down, I promised I was going to leave him there. Though he disgusted me, I wasn't going to hurt him. But he tased me again and I just… instinct took over. I didn't have any control over it. It just happened and now he's dead. Yes, I killed him. Yes, I take the blame for it and will suffer the consequences. What you can't do Theo, is make assumptions of what happened. So shut the fuck up and leave it alone." Panting, Beca picks up her chair and sits back down.

_That was hot as hell. _I tell her, my mouth suddenly dry. She laughs quietly, her face resting in her hands.

"It's okay, Beca. We understand. Zeke was a grade A dick," Jessica comments and I decide that I like her.

"So what now?" Emily asks and everybody looks toward Beca and I.

"We kill him," I shrug. "He let my father get off easy only because he knew he would probably be in a lifetime of debt and he was at risk of dying sooner. Little did Dr. Fergus know, my dad was a badass and worked his tail off to pay that debt."

"So you two are just experiments?" Eli asks, standing behind my mom. "I mean, I know that Chloe has a family history with that stuff and probably would've been born with powers, but what about you Beca?"

"Our family has werewolf markers in our DNA from way back when," Chicago informs, coming into the kitchen. "Dr. Fergus saw that and some other markers. My mother chose werewolves out of those and voila."

"So without the serum, Beca wouldn't be a werewolf?" Jesse asks, his voice a mixture of shock and sadness.

"No, but that doesn't make her any less of one either. In fact, she's possibly the strongest out of all of you. In werewolf history, most likely."

"And Chloe is one of the most powerful seers?" My mom guesses and Chicago nods.

"With their crazy connection," Ashley joins in, "who knows what they can do? This is all new territory. Since they are the only two living creatures with this serum, there's no way of knowing how this will turn out."

"What are the possibilities?" Beca asks, grabbing my hand.

"Well, there are a bunch but the most likely ones are your powers continue to increase and maybe eventually stabilize. Though in my opinion, if they continue to amp up, you guys might… die. If they stay the same though, you could just move on with your lives. Someday you could lose your powers or your powers will overtake you both. There's just too many scenarios to list. The most we can do is monitor you guys and hope for the best."

"How will this likely end?" My voice unwillingly shakes as I ask because I know what she's going to say based on the look in her eyes and the grief already taking over her mind.

"Most likely, your powers will keep increasing. Well, your bond per say and your minds or bodies won't be able to handle it. In the end, you guys will probably…" Ashley chokes up, so Jessica finishes for her.

"Die."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Beca's POV

My grip on Chloe's hand tightens, but for some strange reason, I'm not scared. Maybe it's because I've faced death too many times.

"Die?" Stacie cries. "Why would they die?"

"The serums that were created so far have proven to be very powerful. The human body and mind was not made to handle that sort of power. Chloe has a bigger chance of living because seers are still currently present in the family tree, but Beca, hers go way back. It's just a theory though. Anything could happen." Jessica explains all of this in a business manner, probably coming off cold to everyone. To me though, I know it's just who she is. She cares, she just can't show it as well.

"Look, let's not worry about that. Right now, we need to focus on taking Dr. Fergus down. He's not going to let Beca go easily and if he learns about me, he'll fight even harder." Chloe's stern voice calms the tension that was building. "Now, how are we going to do this?"

"The only way would be to kill him," Jesse growls, his hands curled into fists already aching for a fight. "We do that and everything can go back to the way it was."

"We can't just go in guns blazing," Theo argues. "Dr. Fergus has hundreds of experiments which he won't be afraid to use against us. Just ask Beca." Everyone's heads turn toward me and I nod, my mind going back to the dragon and the pain it caused. My ribs which were crushed by the dragon, have mended completely, but the memory is enough to make me wince.

"So we break in and he uses his experiments against us. As long as we get to him, kill him, we'll be fine." Aubrey joins in but Chicago shakes his head.

"That leaves experiments that we can't handle and shouldn't be alive, in our hands."

"So we let him bring the fight to us," I suggest and hate the way I can't help but blush at the sudden attention. "We send a message to him, get him to meet us somewhere and then, well, kill him and whoever he brings with him."

"Where?" Eli speaks up.

"The waterfall," Chloe says, saying it before I can. "It's concealed from humans so anything that happens stays within our knowledge group. Plus, they'll be safe from whatever goes down."

"What about the other experiments?" Emily whispers.

"Is that building only used for the lab or are any other businesses based there?" I ask Theo and he shakes his head.

"There are a few empty floors to put up a front for other businesses, but it's only used for lab work. The whole building belongs to Dr. Fergus."

"If you could, would you be able to get a hold of the staff there when we have Dr. Fergus at the waterfall?" Theo nods. "When we do this, you need to convince as many as you can to get out of the building. Then, we'll blow it up."

"Um.. What?" Laura, Chloe's mom, asks.

"We split up," Chloe jumps onto my plan, getting the idea. "Some of us go to the waterfall, the ones who can fight, and confront the doctor. The others go to the building, maybe grab intel on Beca and I and then blow it up. It makes sense. Take care of two problems at once. I hate having to create so much destruction, but from what you guys have said, none of those experiments have any humanity left in them if they even had any to begin with."

"Who all should we involve in this?" Eli asks and I shrug.

"Everyone we can. I know that when we contact Dr. Fergus to meet us at the waterfall, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"I can get the pack together and some others. There are a few rogues who might join in as well."

"Good because most of Dr. Fergus's experiments are strong, not to mention creepy."

"We have to do this fast," Chloe says and I agree.

"Fast is better," a familiar voice says and I look towards the doorway. The dark haired man standing there brings back memories, good and bad. One of the most horrible nights of my life was caused by him and broke something inside of me that may never be fixed.

"Dad," Chicago moves toward our father who puts up a hand, stopping him.

"It's okay son. I'm prepared to take whatever she deals to me." Chris Mitchell, my dad who I thought was dead, comes over to me. I stand up, my hand coming apart from Chloe's but she stands up as well.

"How?" I ask but when he opens his mouth to answer, I stop him. "I don't want to know right now." For a few minutes, we just stand there, me simmering slowly as the memories threaten to take over. Without any warning, my hand flies out on instinct and slaps him across the face. Chris flies backwards and hits the ground. Chicago steps forward and helps him up, but nobody says anything. Instead, they make a path so I can get through. With Chloe close behind me, I storm outside, my emotions creating a thunderstorm throughout my body.

"Beca," Chloe calls out and I swirl around.

"Did you know?" The look she gives me is all the answer I need. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Beca, I just got you back. I wanted to give you time and I was in no rush to see him either. Please, don't hate me. It's been a year since I've seen you. For a year, I was convinced you were dead. It's going to take some time getting back to how things were."

"You should've told me," tears stream down my face. The only words I can think are that she should've told me. The shock from what I just learned isn't allowing anything else.

"You have to understand that I just learned he was alive and then a little while later, that you were. I chose one to focus on and that was you. I will always choose you." Sobbing, I hang my head and allow Chloe to wrap me in a hug.

"I'm sorry. It's just, seeing him there after all this time. The last time I saw him, he was laying on the floor after being shot."

"I know. The reason why is enough that he deserves to be slapped across the face a hundred times worse than what you just dealt him."

"Why is he back? How? I thought he was dead. Does this mean that my mom-"

"No. She's dead thankfully. Your dad… well, whenever you're ready, I'll let him talk to you. You deserve an explanation from him."

"Does that have to be anytime soon?" I bury my face in Chloe's neck and she chuckles.

"Take all the time you need. Well, preferably before we go off into war, but whatever works." Not having anything else to say, I just nod and hold on tighter.

"Do you think this will work?" Chloe's voice suddenly seems tiny and it shakes with fear. "The plan? I mean, are we walking into a death trap?" I pull away and set my hands on Chloe's face.

"If we don't do this, we'll have to run forever. Hell, if we do this we may have to run forever. As long as we're together, it'll work out."

"Hmm."

"What?" Chloe's lips stretch into a grin.

"I wouldn't be opposed to going on the run with you. Just you and me, I've wanted that for a while."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe nods and leans down. When our lips meet, it's like the whole world disappears. It's just me and Chloe, exactly how it was meant to be. My whole body thrums with excitement and I suddenly wish that we were back in our room upstairs. Sadly, we have to pull apart before it gets too heated. Who knows who's watching us from the window?

"After this is all over," Chloe starts, "I don't think I want to go back."

"Go back where?"

"To the school. We were supposed to be together from beginning to the end. Now I'm a year ahead of you."

"Let's face it baby. I probably would've flunked out and worked at the radio station my whole life while you became a veterinarian or something amazing like that."

"Oh shut it. You're one of the smartest people I know." Chloe's blue eyes sparkle with a mixture of amusement and sadness.

"It's not that I think I'm dumb. I just don't think I would've liked it. High school was hell for me and college probably would've been the same. School just wasn't meant for me. You though, you have the brains and the motivation. Don't let my "dying" for a year hold you back. I'll still hang with you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Chloe sighs. "It's not that. It's just, I don't want to spend god knows how many years doing school and then working my tail off for my whole life and barely getting to see you. I want to be with you, all day everyday. I don't want to waste anytime just wasting away with school. For once, I want to live and not have any regrets."

"Darling, I love that but don't you think that you'll get tired of me eventually? I mean, I'm a handful sometimes."

"Don't I know it. So what do you say? After all of this is over, just me, you and the world. Money might be tight, but we could do it." I grin and smash my mouth against Chloe's.

"God, I love you."

"So that's a yeah?" I look at the love of my life and wink.

"That's a hell yeah." With regret, I turn towards the house. "First things first, I go face my father. Then, we kill that son of a bitch."

"After that?" Chloe's beautiful eyes meet mine.

"We live the life that we deserve. Together." Our hands find their way to each other. "Let's do this thing."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Chloe's POV

My fingers tap against my leg nervously. Over an hour ago, Beca and I came back inside, then she took her father upstairs to talk. Not wanting to intrude and wanting to spend some time with my mother, I chose to wait in the kitchen. Bad mistake. Every couple of minutes I glance upstairs wondering how it's going and worrying that Beca needs me. I could ask her telepathically, but I don't want to interrupt.

"It'll be okay," my mom whispers and kisses my cheek. I just smile at her and glance back upstairs.

"I have arrived," Grandma Joyce announces and I jump up to hug her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help and to see one of my favorite people who I believed has been dead this whole time. Speaking of Beca, where is she?" Joyce looks around and pouts when she doesn't see her.

"She's upstairs with her dad. He's alive." Joyce's eyes widen.

"Wow. So why aren't you up there with them?"

"She needs to talk to him and I didn't want to interfere. I'm trying to give them some time together. She knows how to reach me if she needs to." I tap my head to show what I mean and Joyce nods.

"So you're just waiting?" I nod and Joyce sighs. "Why don't you explain the plan to me and I'll see where I fit into it. I'm also pretty sure your siblings are on their way though I don't know if they'll make it in time."

"Oh jeez," I throw my hands up. "I'm trying to not involve everyone I love in a dangerous battle. Hopefully they haven't gotten on their flight yet. Then, we might have a chance to put the plan in action before they get here."

"We all love you and Beca. We'll do anything for you guys, including putting our lives in danger." Joyce sets her hands on my shoulders and I sigh.

"I know. I just don't want you guys to. I thought that I lost Beca for a year and if I lost one of you guys too…"

"I know and I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it doesn't change anything. You can't live the rest of your life stopping others because you think you might lose them. What is life without a little risk?"

"Such words of wisdom," Beca says from the doorway and Joyce twirls around instantly going to Beca and wrapping her arms around her. "I missed you too."

"How's my girl doing?" Joyce pulls back and holds Beca in front of her. "Let me have a look at you. Oh no, you are way too thin. Chloe, have you talked to her about eating? It's very important. Eh, anyway, all that matters is that you're back."

"For two seconds before we head off into battle. Are you here to help?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea how I might do that?" Joyce lets go of Beca, who comes over to me and wraps an arm around my waist, holding me tight. Joyce looks down and smiles before getting serious again.

"I need someone to help lay the explosives in the lab."

"And how are we getting these explosives?" Joyce asks, raising an eyebrow and Beca smiles up at me wickedly.

"Chicago knows some people. He's picking them up right now."

"So when is this plan being put into action?" Beca's dad finally speaks and from the way Beca looks at him with nothing but a small sadness, I'm guessing they worked it all out. The same can't be said for me and him though.

"We're thinking tomorrow. We still have to message Fergus which will be done tomorrow morning. Hopefully, everything works out and we can destroy Fergus and everything that has to do with him."

"That sounds very simple," Chris Mitchell scowls and Joyce glares at him. When he steps forward, Joyce sticks her tongue out at his back. Her gaze drifts over and meets mine. I slightly shake my head and she just shrugs innocently.

"It sounds like it, but there are several things that could go wrong with this."

"Have we figured out where I'm going to be?" I look at Beca and she glances down.

"You got the group past security last time right? I'm sure if there are still people there, they'll need you to work your magic on them."

"This has nothing to do with keeping me out of harm's way?"

"Of course it is, but it's also because you have an incredible power that will be better used at the lab."

"You're lucky I agree," I glare at Beca playfully and she blushes before kissing me on the cheek. When I look up, Chris is smiling at us, his eyes soft. My eyes narrow at him and when Beca notices, she nudges me in the side with an elbow. I just shrug and she rolls her eyes.

_He explained everything to me. I may not be able to forgive him for what he's done, but I can push past it and get to know him again. It'll be nice._ Beca's voice floats through my head and I give her a smile, letting her know I understand.

"So we head out tomorrow?" Chris asks and I nod. "Well, we better rest then. It's getting pretty late."

"That's a good idea," Joyce agrees and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you two in the morning." With that, Joyce strolls out.

"Chloe, are you sure you have to go?" My mom asks and I nod.

"I'll be careful and I know you want to help which is why you need to stay here. I know that you used to mess around with the computer a lot. Do you remember how?"

"Mess around with a computer? What do you mean?" Beca looks back and forth between us, her eyes widening when she finally gets it. "You used to be a hacker?"

"Eh, I wouldn't call myself that. Just a few things here and there. After Chloe's dad died, I had to resort to certain measures when the bills started piling up. You'd be surprised how much people pay for some information on their spouse."

"Damn," Beca shakes her head. "Ms. Beale, you are one badass." My mom keeps a serious face, but I see the smile in her eyes. Even though their relationship still weirds me out, my own curiosity gets the better of me.

"Does Eli know this?"

"Do I know what?" Eli asks, coming into the kitchen and kissing the top of my mom's head. She sets her hand on his chest and shakes her head.

"Nothing dear. I just have a job to do while you guys are out and fighting tomorrow."

"Damn," Beca mutters under her breath. "A real fucking badass." I nudge her again and she laughs, pushing me back. I turn my attention away from Eli and my mom, and to Beca.

"Is that how you want to play?" I shove her lightly, making her laugh even harder. Moving so fast her hands blur, she pushes me up against the wall, my wrists above my head and trapped in her grasp. Her silver eyes meet mine, suddenly dark. Amusement still dances in her eyes as she moves closer to me.

"This is exactly," her lips trail down my jaw with light touches. "...how I want to play." Everything but Beca and I fades away in the background. All that I can see is Beca and all that I can hear is her voice whispering in my ear.

"I've missed you so much," Beca whispers, her lips brushing my ear. "All I could think about was getting back to you. Every time I went to sleep, you were the last thing I thought of and when I woke up, you were the thing that got me out of bed. When I was tortured, I focused only on you. When I was being beat up by one of his experiments, you were the thing that kept me moving. Without you, I would be nothing." Beca pulls back and I notice tears streaming down her face in sync with mine. She uses her thumb to brush them away and I lean my face in her palm. Our hearts beat in perfect unison now and ache with the same pain. For a year we were separated. Now that we're together, it should be gone, but it's not easy to forget a pain like that.

"Are we gonna die tomorrow?" I ask, my voice shakier than I want it to be.

"There's a big possibility that this will be a mistake and we'll all die, but we can't focus on that. For now, we focus on here, today. We focus on being together, nothing else matters. If we die, at least we'll die knowing that we tried. I have faith that in the end, we'll be together. We're meant to be, Chlo and nothing can keep us apart. Hell, I came back from the fucking dead to be with you."

"I guess that should count for something," I laugh, more tears streaming down my face.

"Let's live tonight like it'll be our last because let's face it, it probably is."

"Okay. Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us." With that, Beca takes my hand, neither of us aware that my mom and Eli had left a while ago, leaving us alone. Neither of us register anyone as we walk by and go upstairs. We barely hear the lock on the door click and for a while, it's just us, our sighs barely a whisper in the night.


	50. Chapter50

Chapter 50

Beca's POV

"Holy shit," is all that I can say when I see the back of the truck.

"Is this enough?" Chicago chews his nails nervously. "I know I should've gotten the whole batch. If we have time, I can go buy the rest."

"Um, are we planning to blow up the city?" Chloe asks as she sidles up next to be. I instantly wrap my arm around her waist and give her a reassuring squeeze.

"If we are, I wasn't aware of the change in plans," I joke and Chicago glares at me.

"I'm sorry. I don't really make a habit of blowing up buildings real often."

"It's okay," Chloe reassures. "You did good. My mom sent a message to Fergus. If he gets it, he'll meet you guys at the waterfall in a couple of hours. Hopefully by himself, but that's wishful thinking. She also sent out a message to everyone in the building. They have a few hours to get out of the building. After that, they're toast."

"That's just messed up," Jesse comments, grinning. Chloe just looks at him, confused.

"I don't understand." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh god, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's all good Chloe. I'm messing with you. So Beca, we need a list of who is going where."

"Alright. I want all the werewolves with me at the waterfall and anyone else we know can fight. Everyone else, Theo, Jessica, Ashley, ect, they're going to the lab. Chloe is going to help if there are any problems getting into the lab and she's going to gather some information about us. It should only take an hour to get in, set the explosives and get out."

"Okay, I'll get the others ready and let them know." Jesse takes off and Chloe turns to me.

"Are we sure this is the way to do it? Blow up the lab I mean. Aren't his experiments people?"

"Babe, after what he's done to them, they're barely anything anymore. If I had been in that lab any longer, I'd be the same. His whole plan was to turn me into a killing machine."

"Damn, he really is evil. What do you think he would do if he found out about me?"

"Flip his shit," I say instantly and Chloe snorts. "I'm serious. He wouldn't know what to think. I'm hoping though, that somewhere in his notes are answers to what will happen to us. Even if he doesn't know about you, he has to know something about my powers."

"I hope so."

"How long should we set the timer for?" Chicago asks, leaning his head out of the truck.

"It should only take you guys a couple of minutes to exit the building. Ask Theo. He'll be able to give you an estimate." Chicago nods and goes back into the truck.

"What now?" Chloe asks and I shrug.

"We make the most of the time we have."

…

A few hours later, everyone is loading up and ready for battle. Chloe's mom and Amy are staying at the house. Amy will be communicating with us the whole time while Chloe's mom is going to see if she can get past the security and erase the camera tape. Don't want the police figuring out who blew up the lab later on. She's also going to be pulling any information she can while it's still there. After they lay the explosives, she'll have 15 minutes to get information. After that, it's all gone.

"Be safe," Laura kisses Eli and then hugs Chloe. "You both better come back, you understand?"

"We will Mom." Chloe kisses her mom on the forehead before coming to me. "So this is it."

"Yup. Look, I want you to keep in tabs. If anything happens, just let me know. I'm one mind away." Chloe raises her eyebrows and laughs.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. We'll make it out of this." Chloe's bright blue eyes stare into mine and I already know that neither of us are convinced. She opens her mouth to say something, but I already know what she's feeling. There's no words for it and no need for any. I just kiss her hard, passion rushing between us and making me want to turn back time. Just a little more time with her. That's all I want but I know that eventually it would have to end.

"Be careful," Chloe whispers.

"When am I anything but careful?"

"All the time. Please, for me."

"You got it Chlo." We kiss one more time before Chloe walks away, her fiery hair that I love swaying across her shoulders.

"Stop staring at her ass and get in," Chicago yells. "We don't have all fucking day."

"Oh shut up," I hop in the passenger seat and Chicago punches it. "I don't even understand why you and dad are coming."

"I can fight," Chicago protests. "You happen to be looking at a blackbelt."

"In what?"

"Everything," Dad says. "The army taught him some and while we searched for you, I taught him what I know. I mean, there are still a few ancient martial art practices we never got to, but we know enough."

"And always remember, Bee. Guns. Lots and lots of guns." We all laugh.

"Well, it's your asses on the line."

"Such fine asses they are," Chicago comments and I snort.

"It's true," Dad agrees, laughing. "Fine asses run in the family and our liking of them too."

"From the way she was staring at Chloe's, I'm not surprised."

"Fuck off." That only makes us all laugh harder. My heart warms at this moment. It's something I've wished for a long time. My luck I'd get it in my grasp just before going into a fucking battle that will probably get us all killed.

"We're here," Chicago announces a little while later. "Eli and the others are right behind us." We all get out and look around. I know the others are admiring its beauty, but me, I'm remembering. A place that was supposed to remain sacred and pure was ruined by bloodshed and hate. Flashes of Julian and the others run through mind. All I can see is war and I know, even though I wish it could be solved by talking, that this will end with just as much blood. Maybe more.

"Here we are," Eli gestures to the other wolves. Along with our pack, two other packs have joined us. None of the packs are huge though and all together, there's only about thirty of us. Hopefully when this ends, we'll still have close to that same amount.

"They're not here yet," Jesse comments, coming up next to me. I shake my head, disagreeing.

"Yeah they are. He has them hiding." I step forward into the clearing and though the roar of the waves is not very loud, I still shout. "Why don't you get the fuck out here and face us like a real man?"

"Now what lady talks like that?" Fergus's voice booms across the clearing and suddenly, he comes out. Shockingly, not alone. In front of him are hideous creatures. All of them are obviously failed experiments and my heart aches. So much torture and death at the hands of one man.

"Not many people would call me a lady," I shout back and step forward. When we're about a yard away from each other, we stop. Behind me are the other wolves along with a few humans.

"No, I don't suppose they would."

"Now you, I would call a lady." Fergus raises his eyebrows. "Or a fucking coward. Whichever you prefer. I have a few other names if you would like to hear them."

"I think I'm plenty informed, thank you. Why did you call me here? I suppose it wasn't to catch up."

"Oh hell no. I came to hopefully talk some sense into you."

"I think I have plenty of sense already," Fergus sneers.

"I beg to differ. I figured it would only be a matter of time before you came after me again. It occurred to me that I should just get it over with."

"So you brought me to your killing ground, is that it?" At my confused expression, Fergus laughs. "I know all about you killing several werewolves here. I could never quite figure out why. Care to fill me in?"

"No fucking chance. So, will you listen to my proposal?"

"Go ahead," Fergus glarers and a few creatures shift in anticipation.

"You leave me and everyone I love alone. Leave town and never come back. Stop making experiments and ruining other peoples lives."

"Or what?"

"I kick your sorry ass." Fergus scoffs. For a second, he contemplates. Everything is silent except the wind which seems to howl. It makes the trees sway and bend. The water sloshes onto the bank and mist sprays onto us, making the tense atmosphere chilly as well.

"Well, I've thought about it," Fergus starts and my fists clench as I know what he's going to say. "I'll have to turn you down."

Chloe, baby, we're gonna have to fight him. I love you. I don't have time to wait for a response from Chloe because next thing I know, the creatures are surging forward.

"Fight well," I scream to the werewolves. "Most importantly, kill every last fucking one of them."


	51. Chapter51

Chapter 51

Chloe's POV

The moment I get Beca's message, my anxiety skyrockets. The last time there was a battle in the clearing, she almost died. If I lost her again, I'm not sure what I would do.

"Alright, there are a lot of us," Theo comments when we make it to the lab. He slowly drives down and when we reach the security booth, no one is there. Looks like my mom's letter worked.

"We'll split up into two people teams. Find a partner and stick with them. Ashley, you're with me. No one goes in alone."

"Want to be my partner?" Jessica asks me and I smile at her. Joyce teams up with Cynthia Rose, laughing at her antics. Of course, Stacie and Aubrey are a team and the rest sort of find their way to someone else.

"Okay, we'll each go to a different floor. Since Ashley and I have worked here, we'll take the fourth floor. I'm warning you, since you guys have to go through the fourth floor to get to the others, it's not pretty. Just be prepared."

"Where is Fergus's office?" I ask Theo and he holds up one finger. "That's what we'll take."

"Okay, sounds good. Is everybody ready?" We all nod and then everyone grabs a pack. Each pack is filled with enough explosives to bring the building to the ground. Hopefully, not with us in it. Everyone goes through the door and when the stench of death hits us, most gag. I manage to hold it back, but it's not easy.

Bodies are scattered in piles, waiting to be cremated. None of the bodies though look human. Some have extra arms and scales or fur instead of skin. The faces are all grotesque whether it's from wounds or just what Dr. Fergus turned them into.

"Oh god," Joyce gasps. "What the hell did he do to them?"

"Most of them weren't even human to begin with," Ashley informs us. "A lot were grown in test tubes. The others were supernatural creatures that he captured."

"Holy shit, is that a dragon?" CR wonders and we all look to where she's pointing. Sure enough, a creature larger than all of us combined lay on one stack.

"How long do these bodies stay here?" I ask and Jessica sets a hand on my arm, sensing my uneasiness.

"They stay here for days, sometimes weeks. Dr. Fergus never cared when they were destroyed, just that they stayed out of his sight when he was done with them. Many of the guards waited for someone else to cremate them, so they would sit in here for weeks. Beca killed that dragon several days before escaping. It's still here."

"Damn," I mutter, wondering how someone can be so cruel to not give these things the burial that they deserve.

"Okay, I know it's rough, but we have to get this done," Theo says, spurring us into action. Everybody except Theo and Ashley load up into the elevator.

"Remember, once all of these explosives are set, a 15 minute timer will start. That's when everyone needs to be out and in the van. We don't want to be anywhere near this building when these go off." The doors close, barely giving Theo enough time to finish.

"Look, if everyone is not in that van by the 10 minute mark, tell Theo to leave. There's no point in putting everyone else's lives in danger. Does that sound good?" Everyone nods at my words and pretty soon, it's just Jessica and I in the elevator heading up to the first floor.

The moment the elevator doors open, I know we're not alone. Someone must've stayed behind. Jessica starts to move forward, but I stop her, holding up a finger to my lips. Slowly and quietly, we move forward, keeping an eye out. As we get closer to Fergus's office, I hear the shredder.

"No," I gasp and take off running. I hit the door full force, not realizing that it wasn't all the way shut. I fly into the room and hit the desk before falling to the ground. That's going to leave a bruise. The door slams shut, leaving me and the person alone in the office. A guard stands before me, furiously shoving papers into a shredder.

"Stop that," I demand, standing up. The guard glares before lunging at me. Fists fly and over the roaring in my ears, I vaguely hear Jessica pounding on the door. The bastard must've locked it once he saw that there were two of us.

"Stop," I shove the guard away and hold up a hand. "Why are you doing this?"

"I was ordered by Dr. Fergus to shred everything."

"Why?"

"It's not my job to ask questions."

"Did you not get the letter?" The guard nods his head and I sigh. "So you're just stupid. This building will be destroyed in less than an hour. I advise you to stop what you're doing or you're going down with it."

"I think I'll finish my job. I'm more afraid of what the doc will do to me if I don't." The guard turns as though he's going to continue, but I stop him. He spins around, punching me in the face. I stumble backward and he comes after me for more.

Stop! I shout in my mind, making the guard hesitate. You will leave this building this instant. Go home and start looking for another job.

"I will leave," the guard says, his eyes glazing over. "I think I'll start looking for a different job." The guard turns around and opens the door. As he walks out, I tell him one last thing.

This time, don't work for a homicidal maniac. He nods and walks out, leaving Jessica standing in the doorway, looking at me in confusion.

"He's leaving."

"What was he doing in here?" Jessica asks, coming in.

"I'm guessing Dr. Fergus had the great idea to shred everything. Probably knows that we are gonna do everything to take him down. Can't leave any evidence behind."

"Well, did he shred anything you need?" I rub my sore jaw and look around. Laying on the ground is a file with Beca's name on it. I grab it off the ground and let out a moan of frustration when I realize that it's empty.

"Looks like he got to it. Fergus probably ordered him to destroy that first. Damn it!"

"It's okay," Jessica assures me. "Let's check his computer. I know that he kept some records on there."

"I didn't even think of that. Let's do it just in case my mom can't get to his files in time."

"Okay, let's have a look. Password."

"Try his name." Jessica shoots me a weird look and I point at the computer. "Just try it." She does and when it works we both laugh.

"Should've known his ego was that big," Jessica jokes and starts searching through the computer.

"I'm going to lay out some of the explosives while you search." Jessica gives me a nod and I grab the pack before heading out. For several minutes, I dart in and out of rooms laying down explosives and rigging the timer. The moment Theo presses the button on his remote, the timer will start and we'll have 15 minutes to get out. After I finish with the explosives, I head back to the office. Suddenly, everything goes dizzy and the hall disappears.

It's replaced with the outside. Cries of war and pain surround me. I blink a few times, but it doesn't help. I must be at the waterfall, or at least mentally. Everything looks shimmery, like I'm underwater. I'm just an observer here and when I see Beca, I wish I could be more.

Beca fights through the crowd, taking down creature after creature. Eventually though, they take over, piling on top of her. Blood covers everything and screams echo, overlapping each other. Dr. Fergus stands in the background, grinning. He knew that his experiments were too strong. From the get go, we never stood a chance.

"Ahh," Beca screams, shoving several creatures off of her. Fur covers her and her features are contorted. She must've partially shifted. Her claws slice through the air as she fights through the crowd. The creatures keep coming and show no sign of slowing down anytime soon. Inhumane growls erupt from her throat as she slams into creature after creature. Her silver eyes seem to glow, making it hard to focus on anything else. A creature lunges onto her back, making her stumble. It reaches around and jams it's claws into her stomach. She gasps and I take a step forward.

"Beca!" Of course she doesn't hear me and instead, drops to her knees. She clutches at her stomach and-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Suddenly, the clearing is gone and I'm back in the hallway. I glance down, confused by the noise. When my eyes hit the timer, I gasp. Oh shit. He started it. Why would he start it? It couldn't have been that long.

As I run down the hallway, tears stream down my face. In my heart, I know that Beca's not dead, but I feel the pit in my stomach expand. Something horrible is gonna happen and I can't do a damn thing to stop it. I reach the office and bust open the door.

"Jessica, we have to go now."


	52. Chapter52

Chapter 52

Beca's POV

Blood pours out of my stomach and I want to drop from the pain, but I know I can't. Already, I can feel the wound mending. It'll take longer if I keep pushing but what other choice do I have? I can't just give up because I think I'll die. I'd rather die fighting than die a quitter.

Gritting my teeth, I shove off of my knees and when a creature comes after me, I slice their throat. Creature after creature comes after me, but I push through. I have one goal in mind and that's the doctor.

A large creature jumps in front of me, it's face in the process of sliding off. It's eyes hang out of their sockets and it's mouth droops. Stunned, I take a blow to the head and stumble backward. Get focused, Beca.

Shaking my head, I lunge at it and rip it's head clean off. Satisfied, I start to go around it when the body comes after me.

"What the hell?" It's burned hands grab my throat and squeeze. Removing my hands from my wound, I grab it's wrist and twist it. It snaps and loosens its grip just enough for me to shove it backward and out of my way.

"I got this," Jesse says, coming up next to me. "You go get him." Nodding, I sprint toward the doctor who just grins.

"Well well, you made it past my soldiers."

"Yeah, and now I'm gonna put your ass into the ground."

"Oh yeah?" Dr. Fergus smiles. "Do you really think that after all these years perfecting the perfect weapon that I wouldn't have made something to protect myself?"

"What did you do?"

"Oh, just a little serum I cooked up. It'll probably kill me but at least it'll give me the chance to kill you first." With that, the doctor pulls out a syringe and plunges it into his neck. For a second, it seems like time stands still as nothing happens.

Then, his skin begins to ripple and dark golden fur sprouts up all over his body. His clothes split as his body forces itself into a new shape. His fingernails fly off as claws sprout out and he screams as his back snaps. With a guttural sound, he falls to his hands and knees, completing the transformation. What's left, isn't pretty.

His face looks like a demonic lion while the lower half molds into a scorpion. His tail swishes back and forth, making me focus on the stinger. Who knows what that can do?

"It worked," Fergus mutters, his voice sounding too full and deeper.

"What are you?" With a snarl, he focuses on me.

"After years of searching, I found the body of a manticore, the only one in existence and extracted it's DNA. With some testing, I found a way to transform a human into it. All it took was little doses of its DNA here and there to prepare for it. Couldn't just introduce that to my system. Who knows what that would've done to me?"

"What makes you think that this will help you fight me?"

"Because little girl, I'm bigger than you." He growls and starts toward me.

"We'll see about that." Taking a deep breath, I shift and let out a sigh of relief when it's almost painless. Now, it's me, a giant wolf, up against Dr. Fergus, a manticore.

We circle each other, sizing our opponent up. With each step, my claws sink into the ground and my heart seems to beat a million miles per second. Without any warning, I lunge toward him and we go at it. Claws slash skin, ripping it open like it's butter and making the ground turn red with blood. Teeth sink into fur, but neither of us can get a grip.

His tail swings at me, making me lose my focus on everything but that. He uses that to his advantage and his claws rip across my face. My snout suddenly burns and my left eye goes blurry. Growling, I back up and analyze the situation.

That tail looks deadly and if he gets me with it, I may be down for good. But if I focus too much on that, then he'll get me with his claws. Shit, I need help. I glance around, but through all the bloodshed and fighting, no one is available. I'll have to do this on my own.

When I turn back to the doctor, he's gone. Crouching, I turn in a slow circle, trying to find him. Suddenly, he lunges out of a tree and onto my back. We roll, claws slashing at each other. Even after we stop rolling, we continue to fight and I manage to get on top of him until his tail comes toward me. With my claws wrapped around his neck, I have nothing to stop it and the stinger sinks into my side.

Roaring, I scramble off, feeling as though my fur was lit on fire. My breath starts to come out in gasps as the toxin makes its way through my body. Little does the doctor know, my body was subjected to poisons way worse than this which helps me. I guess I have him to thank for my ability to battle the toxin as it pumps through my bloodstream.

"Don't hurt her," Dad suddenly yells, jumping in front of me.

"Too late," Fergus laughs. "Now it's your turn." He swings his claws, but my dad is able to dodge it. A sword appears in his hands and I vaguely recall the box of weapons him and Chicago brought. He lunges toward the doctor with it, but Fergus has the jump on him and shoves his claws into his gut. My dad stops and blood comes out of his mouth instead of words. I howl in pain as I know that my chance of making everything right with him is now gone.

My dad falls to the ground and Fergus turns to me. He sneers, his giant yellow teeth glistening with blood.

"Oops." With a roar, I attack Fergus but he swipes me to the side. My legs shake with effort as I attempt to get back up. The toxin still courses through my body, making me weak. Fergus starts toward me and stops when he stands over my trembling body.

"You were supposed to be my killing machine. All I ever wanted was to create something that wasn't a screw up for once. I was this close but even if you had listened and worked with me, it still wouldn't have been enough. I made the serum too powerful. If I wasn't about to kill you, you still wouldn't be able to live a normal life. Your powers would continue to grow, eventually making it hard to be around others. More and more, you would've become a wolf until eventually, you stopped thinking and started being one.

"So I have to kill you, you know? Put you out of your misery. Maybe after this, I'll start over. Let go of the past and just-" Fergus suddenly stops and a long whine releases from his throat. He glances behind him and sees my dad standing there with his sword, now covered in blood. Fergus's tail lays on the ground, detached from his body.

While he's distracted, I jump up and grab his throat. Without any hesitation, I rip his throat out and he falls to the ground. Not even a last sigh escapes his body. My dad falls to the ground and I walk over to him. I can't shift back, not without showing everyone my junk, so I remain a wolf and let every emotion I feel show in my eyes.

"Beca," Dad gasps and reaches a bloody hand toward my face. He gently traces my wounds until his strength gives out and his arm falls to the ground. I whine and push at his hand with my muzzle.

"I'm sorry. I...wish that I had...been there. For...everything." Dad gasps out the words. "I hope...you know how much...I love...you. Do...you think...you...could ever forgive...me?" I stare into his eyes, seeing the same fear and pain that I saw that night. Feeling everything that I felt that night. After everything he did, how can I forgive him? How do I let him know that I might not be able to forgive him, but I could look past it and start new?

"I...know," Dad sighs and sets his hand on my paw. "It's...okay. I understand. Just...take care...of… Chicago. He...needs you." I nod and he sighs. With that, my father is dead. Whimpering, I get up and head toward the battle, ready to join in. Jesse stops me.

"Beca, Theo just called. The building is about to go." Isn't that what we were supposed to do? I frown, hoping that Jesse gets my confusion. Thankfully, he does.

"Chloe is still in there." With that, I take off, not caring if anyone sees me.

Baby, get out of there!

I know, Becs. I'm trying. It's just- oh god. There's only a few seconds left. Beca, I love-


	53. Chapter53

Chapter 53

Theo's POV

The timer goes off and a large boom fills the silence. Windows shatter around us as we all scramble to get away. Smoke fills the air as the building catches fire. Alarms start going off and I know that we'll have to leave soon. The police can't catch us here.

"Chloe, Jessica." Joyce cries and falls to her knees. "Oh my god. What are we gonna do?"

"It's okay," CR comforts, but has tears of her own falling down her face.

"What are we going to do?" Aubrey asks, coming up to me. Stacie stands next to her, staring at the building with empty eyes.

"We have to leave. The police will be here soon."

"We're just going to leave them in there?"

"What the hell are we supposed to do? There's no way they survived that. They're dead!" I run my hands through my hair and choke back a sob. Ashley comes over to me and sets a hand on my arm.

"It's okay. Let's just take a second to breathe. Someone needs to contact Beca."

"I called Jesse and let him know. He just told me that he would tell her, but it sounded pretty rough over there. It's possible-"

"No, don't say it," Stacie snaps. "They can't both be dead. It's not possible."

"But-"

"Just shut up. We need to do something."

"Let's get Beca some clothes first," Joyce says, pointing to a large silver wolf headed our way. Ashley nods and grabs some extra clothes out of the van. When Beca reaches us, she takes them out of her hands, ignoring all of our looks. Her fur is covered in blood and her face… Claw marks run down her face and one looks like it hit her directly in the eye. I'm not even sure if she can see out of it anymore.

"Tell me what happened?" Beca asks when she comes back from changing.

"Well, when all the explosives were set in place, I got a message. I thought that they would be on their way back so I pressed the button. By the time I realized that they weren't going to make it out, it was too late."

"Is it just Chloe and Jessica still in there?" Everybody nods and Beca heads toward the rubble. "We have to find them."

"Beca, there's no way-"

"We have to find them," Beca snaps at me and I hang my head. "Just dig."

So we do. It seems like hours pass by, but in reality, it's just a couple of minutes. Ragged breathing fills the air as we all dig and eventually, everybody but Beca stops.

"Beca, I think they're gone," Aubrey sobs. "Chloe…" Stacie wraps Aubrey in a hug.

"No, it can't be. She's not gone." Beca frantically digs, not even realizing when the rubble cuts open her hands. Blood smears on the concrete but Beca keeps digging.

"Beca, honey," Joyce crouches down next to her. "It's time to stop."

"No," Beca cries, hoarsely. "No, she's not gone. I can't accept that. I won't accept that."

"You have to. There's no way anybody survived this. They're gone. She's gone." For a second, Beca stops and just sobs. Those sobs turn into wails and Beca goes ballistic. Her fist flies, hitting the concrete as she lets loose her pain. She screams, pounding the rubble and cutting up her knuckles. Every scream sends a painful streak into my heart as I know that this is my fault. I should've done it differently. Everything should've been done differently. Instead, I pressed the button too soon and killed her soulmate and my friend.

"Beca, stop. You're hurting yourself," Ashley steps toward Beca who just screams even louder in response. Eventually though, Beca wears herself out and she slowly stops. Her sobs are hoarse and she starts to rock.

"Chloe," she whimpers, running her hands across the pieces of rubble. "Why did you leave me? I just found my way back to you. Oh god, how am I supposed to live now? I can't fucking breathe without you." Suddenly, Beca lets out a roar and starts frantically digging again.

"Beca," I step forward but her growl stops me.

"I can't give up." Hanging my head, I watch as she continues to dig. After a minute, she cries out. We gasp when we see a human hand hanging limply on a rock.

"Don't just fucking stand there! Help me!" Beca screams. We all surge forward and start throwing rocks behind us and slowly, we unearth a very obviously dead Jessica. A sob erupts from Ashley's throat and she sits back, not able to stay up. I go to her and wrap her in a hug. Tears fall down my face as the others keep digging.

"Chloe can't be that far away from her," Beca comments breathlessly.

"Honey," Joyce sets her hand on top of Beca's. "You know that the chance of Chloe making it now that we know Jessica didn't is slim, right?" Beca nods, her red eyes staring off into space.

"I can't think about that."

"I found her," CR yells and laughs hysterically. "I found her. I found her." Sure enough, Chloe's bright red hair, now dusty sticks out among the debri. Beca vaults over the concrete to her. Even as Chloe is undug, she doesn't move. When she is completely uncovered, Beca sets Chloe's head in her lap. She strokes her hair and rocks.

"It's okay. I got you baby. I got you." Beca's voice cracks and she rests her forehead on Chloe's pale one. Joyce breaks down, covering her face with her hands as she cries. The others huddle together, their bodies shaking with quiet sobs. For a second, all that is heard is Beca's whispered words and the quiet sobs of everyone. My chest hurts for the two friends I lost and for being the cause of the pain in the first place.

"It wasn't your fault," Aubrey says, coming up to me. "I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop it."

"I pressed the button. If I had waited until I heard from them-"

"And what would that change? They didn't have any way of communicating with you and they both knew the risk going in. We all did. In a way, it's all of our faults. We chose to allow the plan and it was a damn good plan, but something that you should always think about when going into something like this, is that every plan has its flaws. We can't predict every single way something might turn out. We can only list the obvious ones and hope that that's enough."

With Aubrey's words, it feels like a weight it lifted off my chest. What she said makes sense and though it still hurts like hell, it helps. They knew it was dangerous and frankly, in my heart, in all of our hearts, we knew someone would die. Our luck was bound to run out.

Sirens sound out in the background, slowly getting closer. I know that someone is going to have to push everyone else to move on. Maybe we'll take Chloe and Jessica's bodies to be buried our way. Knowing that it will have to be me, I stand up, taking Ashley with me and open my mouth to speak.

"Did we do it?" A rough voice asks and I gasp.

….

Chloe's POV

My eyes flutter open with difficulty and when they do, I immediately close them. Dust makes my eyes burn and to help, I blink rapidly. When I can finally see, I smile. Beca's forehead rests against mine and her eyes are closed.

"Did we do it?" I ask, clearing my throat. Speaking causes a cough to surface and once I start, I can't stop.

"Chloe?" Beca's voice sounds small and when my eyes meet hers, I'm shocked to see tears.

"What? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Theo asks, coming over. His arm is around Ashley who is silently crying. I start to shake my head but when I see Jessica's lifeless body, it comes rushing back. Me rushing into the office to grab Jessica. Her refusing to leave until the papers were printed off. Then as we neared the elevator, everything crashed down around us.

"We were on the first floor. If we had gotten onto the elevator, I wouldn't be alive." My eyes stay set on Jessica, my heart desperate for her to move, but deep down, I know that she's gone. The only reason I survived was because she threw herself on top of me, taking most of the weight. Plus, I'm not completely human.

"What took you so long baby?" Beca strokes my face, her hands shaking.

"Jessica was determined to print off the files she found. She wouldn't leave until it was done and I wasn't going to leave her. She um..she gave me the files." Groaning, I reach underneath me and pull out the bag which is covered in debri. When I get it off my shoulder, I hand it to Theo.

"I'm sorry you guys, but we have to go," Stacie says and it's then that I hear the sirens. Beca nods and puts her arms underneath me, cradling me like a baby. My whole body aches in protest, but I don't say anything. I'm not sure walking would be the best thing right now and being close to Beca makes the pain go away.

"What do we do with her?" CR asks, pointing to Jessica. Theo goes over to her and starts setting concrete on top of her, until she's completely covered.

"They'll find her and notify her caregivers for us. She'll be put to rest." With heavy hearts, we all load up into the van and drive off. A little down the road, we pass the police and when they're out of our sight, we continue on, all of us thinking of Jessica and the sacrifice she made.


	54. Chapter54

Chapter 54

Beca's POV

I thought that once the building was destroyed and Dr. Fergus was dead, it would all be over, but not at all. We still had to explain everything to each other about what happened, reliving it all over and over again. Seeing tears in everyone's eyes over Jessica makes me want to scream. She still had so much life to live and instead, she gave it up to save Chloe. While it's horrible that she's gone, I can't help but feel relieved that it isn't Chloe being put into the ground right now.

Instead, Chloe stands next to me, leaning into my side as she uses me as a crutch. The accident left her with a broken leg, several cracked and broken ribs, as well as a concussion and a fractured wrist. Not to mention the cuts and bruises. We're lucky it wasn't worse. I can tell it left a scar on Chloe's heart but she's getting through it. We all are.

It's only been a week since the accident, but it seems like forever ago. My wounds have disappeared, except for my eye which I can no longer see out of. The emotional damage though, they're not so easy to heal. Not even two weeks ago I was still in Fergus's grip, desperate to escape. Now I stand here with my soul mate and friends, grieving for the ones we lost. My gaze drifts over to Chicago, who stands completely still. Little did I know my big brother had a crush on Jessica. Right before she died, he actually had asked her out and they were planning on going to a movie after everything was over.

Maybe it was good that they made that promise though. It showed that even though we all said we thought we would die, some part of us still had hope and that's the most important thing to hold onto. Being held captive for so long taught me that.

"Amen," the priest says and gestures for the workers to start throwing dirt into the hole. Since Jessica was an orphan, they notified her emergency contact who turned out to be Ashley. Ashley chose to bury her in the same cemetery as my dad. Well, not officially. Chris Mitchell was buried on some land that Chicago owns and given a simple cross for a tombstone.

"Ready to go back?" Chloe asks, startling me out of my thoughts. I nod and we start back toward the van, my arm wrapped around her waist in support.

"You know, at your funeral, Grandma and I walked back like this."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, she helped me with the grief. I didn't know it then, but she was a tremendous help in me learning to live without you."

"Joyce is amazing," I sigh warmly.

"Don't I know it," Joyce laughs, coming over beside me. "So what now? Other than saying amazing things about me, of course." We all laugh and then go silent. What should we do now? What can we do? I'm dead according to the state and showing up after a year wouldn't necessarily go over well.

"We'll figure it out," Chloe says and looks into my eyes. "We're going to take a few days to just relax and then we'll get on with life."

"I'm sure your siblings are excited to spend some time with you."

"Yeah," Chloe sighs. "We haven't had much time since I was in the hospital and then Jessica's funeral. Are you okay with staying at my mom's place?"

"Of course," I say and Chloe nods. A few days to rest. That is just what we all need.

"Beca?" Chicago calls out and I look over to see him beckon me. I hand Chloe over to Joyce and slowly walk over. After our dad died, I wasn't sure what to say to Chicago. He was a lot closer with dad while I still had some hatred towards him. My only regret is that I didn't get the time to have the chance to forgive him.

"What's up?" Chicago looks down before handing me a piece of paper.

"This is dad's will. He wanted me to give it to you when he really died. It was just a lot sooner than we expected."

"Look, I'm sorry," I start but Chicago holds up his hand.

"It's okay. I know what he did to you and I know that you still had some negative feelings toward him. I definitely did at first but after spending several years with him trying to find you, it was hard to stay that way. He was a really good man once you got to know him."

"Well I didn't. Sorry, it's just really confusing. In a way, I wish that he had just remained dead and in others, I'm glad I knew that he was still alive. I don't know."

"I understand," Chicago places a hand on my shoulder and gestures toward the paper. "In that will, you'll find the information of an account that he placed in your name. Chloe should be able to access it since you're technically dead and if not, I can."

"How much is in there?" Chicago gestures to the paper again so I take a look and almost choke. "W-what? No fucking way. That's a lot of fucking money. I can't take this."

"You have to. He wanted you to have it."

"Well, then I have to give you some as well," I gape at the paper, not believing that I'm rich now.

"It's okay. I have enough. A little less than that."

"How did he acquire so much money?"

"I don't know," Chicago shrugs. "He mentioned something about being really good at gambling. Plus, a lot of it is family money. Us Mitchells are really good at saving."

"Ha, no kidding. Wow! This changes a lot."

"Good. I'm hoping it'll help you and Chloe move on with your lives. You deserve it." With that, Chicago walks away, leaving me to stare at the paper some more. Not able to contain my excitement, I run over to Joyce and Chloe.

"Chlo, you might want to take a look at this." Chloe angles her head to read the paper and when she reads the amount, her jaw drops.

"This is yours?"

"Ours." She grabs my hands and squeals.

"What is it?" Joyce asks and I hand her the paper. "A will. Hmm, 200 dollars. I don't see what all the excitement is about. A lot of good this will do you. That man owes you much more than that."

"Joyce, look closer." Chloe and I giggle as Joyce's face changes.

"200 million dollars. That's insane! What are you guys going to do with it?" Chloe and I just look at each other and I shrug.

"We'll figure it out."

"For now, let's just rest," Chloe sighs and I nod my head in agreement. With one arm wrapped around Chloe's waist, we head back to the car and toward our future. Maybe this time, we'll get the life we've dreamed of together and honestly, we fucking deserve a break.

Joyce's POV

I watch my grandchild and her wife walk past me and to the vehicle, ready to continue on. My hand is still warm from being on Beca's shoulder, the vision burning a hole in my mind. For the final time, I saw the death that would eventually take her from this world.

Instead of the usual sorrow that takes over when I see someone's end, joy spreads through my soul. Those other times I saw Beca's death and it was horrible and too soon, then when it was unclear, my heart broke. Now, it's whole with the promise of the good life they'll have together.

I saw Beca, old but still as spunky as ever sitting on a porch swing, a glass of ice tea in her hand. The sun was rising, casting an almost magical glow on her, bringing the sweetest, most relaxed smile to her face. Chloe then walks out of their house, her red hair still just as fiery despite the obvious signs of age present on her face. She sits next to Beca where they hold hands and laugh, unaware that they would leave the Earth soon. In my heart, I know that even if they knew their end was coming, they would be just as content.

The sun continues to rise as they joke and cuddle on the bench. Beca's glass of tea slowly goes down until it's completely empty. She sets it on the ground, her bones cracking with age. Instead of cursing like an old woman, she laughs at herself, happy that she was able to make it to this point. She's had too many close calls to take anything for granted.

Chloe laughs with her and they continue holding hands, talking about their life experiences. Somewhere deep in their mind, they know the end will be soon and that they'll still be together forever. Instead of being sad, they use what time they have to hold onto each other.

Their hearts which beat in unison slow down and the breath which they take at the same time gets harder. With love in their eyes, they take their very last breath together and leave this world at the same time. Together forever.

AN- so that would be the end. I really hope y'all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. What do you guys think of the end? Would you like me to do some extra chapters in the future and if so, what about? Thank you so much for all your thoughts on this story and for all the support. It's hard to bring an end to this story but at the same time, it's a relief to give Beca and Chloe the ending they deserve.


End file.
